The Squire and the Derelict
by x17SkmBdrchiczxx
Summary: High expectations, her Gift, & a crazy immortal plague Jzet of Queenscove, who desires to live a normal life. Meanwhile, Jacqueline has escaped traitor's hill & her past in search of a true meaning to her life. This story is up for adoption.
1. Sweetest Sins

**The Squire and the Derelict**

By: Caiti

Edited by: Juliette

**Summary**: The war with Carthak has begun and Jzet has found that her life has changed drastically: a new knight master, new friends, and new enemies. Meanwhile, a girl seeks revenge against a man who has ruined her life. With the help of unexpected sources, she sets out to kill him one and for all. Sequel to Land Across the Emerald Sea.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tamora Pierce owns it all

* * *

June 12,

Corus,

the capital of Tortall;

in the fourth year of the reign of King Roald of Conte II and Shinkonami, his Queen

460 H.E. (Human Era)

* * *

It was to be the hottest day of June, according to the weather mages. The few ladies that remained at court during the summer holidays were dressed in their lightest summer dresses, the men in short sleeved shirts. All of them chose to remain inside though, to take shelter in the coolness of the stone castle.

All accept one person.

The newly made Squire, Jzet of Queenscove, lashed out at the practice dummy before her. The sword she held in her hand never stopped moving. In and out it struck, hitting the dummy each time. Sweat glistened on her whole body and her shirt was damp, but it did not stop her. She had a war to prepare for.

Court ladies that were three years younger than Jzet eyed her with pure disgust from the safety of their rooms. They all believed the idea of female warriors was a terrible one. It had been drilled consistently into their minds by their parents and the convent sisters.

"Look at that Queenscove chit." They all chided from the windows of their bedrooms. "She is filthy, covered in sweat like a dog. And look at her muscles! She has more than my brother. How disgraceful,"

The nineteen year old Squire did not care what they said. She never did and she would never would. Her only care was becoming a knight and defeating Zulch. The court ladies abuse would be taken care of later.

She moved onto archery. After taking a few shots, she strung her bow and hit the target, this time perfectly in the center. It had taken her a long time to develop her archery skills to the way they were now. Grinning at her accomplishment, she rewarded herself and took a swig of water from her canteen.

The ice cold water was a relief to in the unworldly temperatures that plagued Corus that day. She drank it greedily and then sat down in the dirt that was dryer than Jzet had ever seen it.

Jzet closed her eyes, as her breathing began to slow. She listened intently to the sounds around her. The cricket's soft hum filled her ears and a haughty stallion's snort could be heard.

"Jzet?" The voice snapped her out of her trance. It was her good friend and fellow Page, Kate of Malorie's Peak. She was fourteen, a fourth year Page, and taller than Jzet by two inches. Today, to keep herself cool, Kate's sleek brown hair was pulled into a horse tail to keep it off her sweaty face and she wore breeches that looked liked she'd cut them herself. They were sliced above her knees.

"Hey Kate," Jzet said in greeting, getting up from the dusty ground. "Do you want to practice with me?"

The girl shook her head. "No, I actually have a message for you from my Lord Padraig." She explained. She looked exhausted and Jzet noticed her brown eyes, that were usually sharp and mischievous, lacked their usual luster.

"Is there something wrong Kate?" Jzet questioned, ignoring her previous words. She was concerned for her friend.

Kate looked taken aback. "Do I really look that bad?" She asked tensely.

Jzet nodded and admitted, "Yeah, you do."

Kate sighed deeply. "I just miss Brandon. We haven't been separated for the last three years." Brandon of Tarside was Kate's best friend and Jzet's year mate. He had departed from the palace a week ago with his new knight master, Sir Lachran of Mindelan. They were traveling to where all the new squires were headed- Fort Stauton.

Jzet patted her friend sympathetically on the back. "I miss him too." She told the girl. "But, after this year you'll see him again Kate. I promise."

"What if he gets himself killed?" Kate said miserably.

"Brandon won't do anything stupid. He's a smart kid." Jzet reassured her.

Kate snorted loudly. "Brandon? A smart kid?" She laughed almost bitterly. "What Brandon are you talking about? Because it certainly isn't Brandon of Tarside,"

Jzet hid a grin. Brandon was always a jokester and usually got into tons of trouble. Kate was right. He would probably do something stupid.

"Well, if I ever get up there…" Jzet let out a small grimace of displeasure. She still didn't have a knight master. All her friends did, except her. Audrey even had one! She was up at Fort Stauton with her own father! "I'll do my best to protect him from doing anything too stupid." Jzet promised her younger friend.

Kate smiled tightly. "I know you will."

Jzet gave a small, forced smile of her own. "Now, let me see that letter from my lord."

Kate handed her an envelope with the seal of Lord Padraig of haMinich on it. Jzet sighed deeply and tore it open.

_Dear Queenscove,_

_I am pleased to tell you that you finally have a prospective knight master. He plans to meet you in my office a bell after midday. Don't be late! You know I hate tardiness._

_Lord Padraig_

Jzet literally jumped for joy after she finished reading.

"Kate! Kate!" She cried happily. "I might have a knight master!"

Kate grinned widely. "That's great Jzet," She congratulated her with a hug. "Now, you can go and protect Brandon!"

Jzet laughed heartily. "Yep, I sure can."

Suddenly, a sharp bell chimed. The sound echoed over the grounds of the palace.

"Hey, that's the midday bell," Audrey offhandedly remarked, her stomach let out a low grumble. "Do you want to join me in the mess hall?"

"Midday bell!" Jzet exclaimed upon hearing those words. She was visibly panic stricken. "I can't join you in the mess! My meeting with my new knight master starts the next bell!" She quickly looked down at her clothing. It was sweat soaked. "And I certainly can't show up like this!" Jzet abruptly took off in a run towards the palace. "Sorry I can't stay! I'll see you later Kate!" She shouted over her shoulder.

When Jzet finally reached her new room in the Squire Wing, sweat was pouring out of her body so much, it was in her eyes.

"Lee? I need you to set me out a bath!" Jzet shouted and then cursed.

_Damn,_ She thought grumpily. Jzet forgot Lee was gone too. She had left last week with Chuck to Fort Stauton.

Everyone she loved and cared about was at Fort Stauton. Her father and Audrey, Lee and Chuck, Brandon, even Jonathan was there!

She growled and kicked the wall in her anger. She wished she was there with them. Instead, she was cooped up in the palace a hundred miles away. _What if a battle broke out?_ She thought nervously. Jzet kicked the wall again, this time in frustration. She did not want to think about their possible fates.

Jzet then suddenly remembered at least one piece of good news. Prince Jonathan was returning home to Corus tomorrow.

Jzet smiled to herself. She could not wait for his company. She certainly had been too lonely here for the past few weeks. It would be good to have her best friend around again.

But, unfortunately, as quickly as Jzet remembered, that good piece of news seemed to fade away. She had almost forgotten about something else or should she say someone else?

_How could you have forgotten about her?_ Jzet thought disgustedly with a roll of her eyes.

Jonathan wasn't returning home to see Jzet or any of his other friends. Instead, his new bride was awaiting him, Princess Sadie from Tyra. She herself had arrived two days ago to Corus in a lavish fashion. Jzet swore Princess Sadie's traveling dress probably cost more than all the clothes in her wardrobe.

Pushing aside these distasteful thoughts about Jonathan's betrothed; Jzet hurried up and filled her big tub with cold water. She needed to bathe as fast as she could. Her appointment with Lord Padarig was a half an hour away and she wasn't even clean yet!

"God's curse it!" Jzet hollered, as she lowered her body into the ice cold water. It might have been refreshing, but it seemed to be numbing her whole body.

Ignoring her discomfort, she scrubbed swiftly, getting behind her ears, and even finding the flexibility to reach her back. Five minutes later, Jzet had jumped out of the tub and nearly slipped on the tiled floor. With another curse, she dried herself out with a fluffy yellow towel and then changed into her best summer clothing.

After pulling her shoulder length, black hair into a tight horse tail, Jzet, satisfied with her appearance, took off for Lord Padarig's office. She walked briskly, but did not run. She did not dare to make her face sweaty and dirty for her potential knight master.

"Are you here to see my Lord Padraig?" A stuffy looking manservant inquired once she arrived at the training master's office. He stood firmly between Lord Padarig's door and Jzet.

"Yes, I am." Jzet replied evenly. "He requested my presence."

"Oh," Was all the manservant could say and then he entered Lord Padraig's office, without another word.

Jzet stood their nervously cracking her fingers. Thoughts raced around her head so quickly, she was beginning to feel dizzy.

_What if he doesn't like me?_ Jzet thought despairingly. _What if he's some stupid conservative hoping to drive me off and embarrass me?_

Instead of the stuffy manservant, Lord Padraig appeared in the doorway. His face looked stern as ever, but he had his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Well, well, well…" He said mockingly. "I am shocked Queenscove. You are actually early for your appointment."

"I know, my lord." Jzet told him, hiding a grin behind her Yamani mask. She might have been nervous, but the training master's joking manner still could make her smile. "I wanted to make a good first impression for this so called 'prospective knight master' you wrote about."

Lord Padraig grinned at their usual banter. "I don't believe it either." He admitted. "But, I wouldn't pass up a chance to finally get rid of you. You've been under my care for too long."

Jzet nodded. "I certainly agree with you on that one, my lord."

Without another word, Lord Padraig ushered Jzet inside his office. She was not surprised to find that it was dark and dreary as usual. The window curtains were closed tightly and the candles burned dimly inside. Jzet absolutely hated this room. It reminded her of a crypt.

Ignoring these thoughts, Jzet looked straight ahead and saw the stuffy manservant serving tea to a man, who sat in the chair directly in front of the training master's desk. The man had what looked like a full head of shaggy, fiery red hair. Well, that was at least what Jzet could see from behind.

"Sir Alan, this is Jzet of Queenscove." Lord Padarig announced, his hands motioned to Jzet.

On this cue, Jzet bowed quickly and low. "A pleasure, Sir Knight," She muttered. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks in embarrassment. Jzet certainly remembered Sir Alan of Pirate's Swoop. How could she forget, after all?

She had been sixteen when they first had met. It was a few months after the attack on Corus and Jzet was feeling thoroughly depressed. She had had a few too many drinks, her first experiment with alcohol, and Sir Alan was forced to take care of her.

_Why in Mithros' name would this man want me to be his squire,_ Jzet thought, confused about his notions. _Didn't he see me as trouble?_

"The pleasure is all mine." He returned, casually. "I've wanted to meet you again for a long time."

Jzet swallowed hard._ What was he playing at?_

"Sit down Queenscove." The training master told her firmly. She obliged immediately and saw that a cup of tea was placed before her.

Jzet took a sip to calm her nerves and then looked up at Lord Padraig.

"Well, we all know why we are here." The training master began with a sigh. "Queenscove, as we both know, you are in desperate need for a knight master-"

"I am not in a desperate need." Jzet cut him off sharply, quite embarrassed. She did not want Sir Alan to know that no other knight wanted her as a squire. But, as she saw Lord Padraig's stony facial expression, she regretted her words instantly. He might have a joking manner, but he had a firm hand when it came to punishments. Jzet sighed at her reminiscence. She and Audrey had always managed to provoke his hard hand.

Lord Padraig raised his eye brows in warning. "As I was saying Queenscove…" He continued, when he made sure she would not speak again. Jzet hastily looked to her left and saw that Sir Alan was smirking, clearly amused. It made her feel slightly better. "Sir Alan is willing to put up with you for the next four years as your knight master." The older man grunted in displeasure and then mumbled sarcastically. "Something I don't think I would be able to do." The training master then coughed loudly and cleared his throat. "But, anyway Queenscove, it is up to you. Do you want Sir Alan do be your knight master? Or are you waiting for another offer?"

This was a ridiculous question. Lord Padraig knew she wasn't waiting for another offer. They had already discussed this a few weeks ago. All she was hoping for was someone that would actually want her as their squire.

"I am not waiting for another offer, my lord." Jzet reminded him. "I would be happy for Sir Alan to be my knight master."

Lord Padraig suddenly sprang up from his chair with a wide grin on his face. "Excellent!" He exclaimed merrily. Jzet had never seen him so relieved and happy before.

The two knights shook hands vigorously. "Thank you Sir Padraig," Jzet's new knight master said gratefully.

"No, no, no, thank you my dear boy," Lord Padarig told him, he looked absolutely thrilled. "I am just so happy she is in good hands."

"You mean out of your hands." Jzet muttered, eyeing her old training master distastefully. She couldn't believe he was so happy that she was finally leaving. But, then again, he was literally skipping around the palace after Audrey left. _I guess we were real trouble. _Jzet thought withsome satisfaction. She knew when she told her father this, he would be very proud.

"Ready to go Squire?" Sir Alan asked after the gratitude between the two knights was exchanged.

"Yes, sir," Jzet chirped cheerfully, letting it sink in that she finally had a knight master. He wasn't just any old knight either, he was the lioness' son! If anyone would treat her with respect, he would.

"Say good bye to Sir Padarig and thank him." He added as her first order.

"Good bye my lord," Jzet said solemnly, taking a deep breath, and then adding teasingly. "I hope I'm not the last Queenscove you ever train."

The training master suddenly began to choke. When Sir Alan thumped him on the back, he was finally able to speak. "L-l-last Queenscove," He stuttered and then groaned. "God's, I hope you're the last."

Jzet grinned mischievously. "We'll see about that, my lord."

Sir Alan shook his head and steered her towards the door. "Let's not try to torture the old man anymore for today Squire." He whispered in her ear. "You've probably done enough damage today to the poor man to last him a life time."

Jzet snorted disagreeably. "Fine,"

Sir Alan turned to Lord Padarig, who was now considerably pale. "Good day to you, sir,"

The training master just gawked, probably significantly disturbed at the thought of having to train another Queenscove. Jzet didn't even bother to hide a grin. She hoped that one day one of her children would train under Lord Padarig too.

_It would deffinently be payback._ Jzet thought menacingly.

"So, shall we move you to the knight's wing?" Sir Alan questioned after they left the training master's office. "There is a room next to mine with your name on it."

Jzet smiled. "I would like that."

* * *

After Sir Alan and Jzet spent the day moving her belongings, the two collapsed into arm chairs, clearly exhausted.

"That was hard work, Squire." Sir Alan said with a yawn. "Do you want to head down to the mess hall now? I know you are probably starving."

"No, not yet," Jzet told him, ignoring the growls of her stomach. She hadn't eaten lunch and she was absolutely famished, but she needed to ask him a question. "I want to ask you something first."

"Go ahead."

Jzet sighed. She hoped he wouldn't be offended by this. "I want to know why you chose me to be your squire."

She watched him finger his short red beard. His eyes, which were an odd shade of purple, observed her thoughtfully.

"You know Jzeliette…" Jzet hid a grimace. She hated to be called by her first name. "I am glad you asked this question. I-"

"Sir, I don't mean to interrupt, but-", Jzet cut in.

"It's fine."

Jzet kept her eyes on the floor. She was embarrassed about her disruption. It was just a minor matter.

"Um, could you call me Jzet, sir?" Jzet requested. "Jzeliette is just too long and formal for me."

"Of course, Squire," He said with a small smile of guarantee. "I'll continue answering your question."

Jzet nodded.

"I chose you as a squire, not just because of your abilities as a warrior, but your abilities as a healer." Sir Alan told her.

"What abilities as a healer?" Jzet muttered sarcastically. She could not believe her ears. Why would Sir Alan, or any knight for that matter, chose her as a squire for her healing abilities? She had none! Her Gift was as useless as fighting a spidren with a fork for Mithros sake!

Jzet's knight master grinned. "I know you don't have any Jzet." He said, not bothering to sugar coat it. "Neither do I. I was born without the Gift."

"Then, how are you supposed to help me with my Gift?" Jzet asked. This was so confusing to her.

"I can't, but I do know someone who can." Sir Alan told her. Jzet gulped. She had an idea who this person was, by the mischievous glint in her knight master's eyes.

"The Lioness?" Jzet guessed. She was positive that her speculation was correct.

"Bingo," He grinned again, causing to Jzet to cringe. _This is going to be so much fun. She _thought sarcastically. "You're going to the Lioness' summer training camp. Congrats,"

"What's the Lioness' summer training camp?" Jzet asked immediately, but she did not want to know. Whatever it was, it was bad.

"Oh… it's no biggie." Sir Alan reassured her, but to Jzet he was unconvincing. "You'll just do some healing exercises, swordsmanship lessons, physical conditioning, that's all. It's not that bad."

Jzet's green eyes went wide. "Swordsmanship lessons with the Lioness not bad?" Jzet cried in utter disbelief. "My father claimed he almost died during them."

Sir Alan looked uneasy.

"My other squires did not mind it so much." Jzet's knight master began and then his face scrunched up as if he was experiencing a bad memory. "But, then again…"

"Finish your sentence." Jzet demanded sharply, not caring that she was acting rude. She was absolutely certain that he was sending her to her death. Self preservation was all she cared about at the moment and she had a feeling her knight master was hiding something about this little 'training camp'.

"You'll never want to go if I finish my sentence." Sir Alan whined reluctantly, triggering Jzet to glare at him. "Fine," He looked exasperated. "I had two squires in the span of ten years. Both of them didn't make it through the first week of training camp. They both took off in the middle of the night and went back to Corus. Then they both demanded new knight masters." Sir Alan winced and then sighed. "I just thought it would be different with you. You look like the kind of kid that would be able to tough it out like a true warrior. But then again, maybe I was wrong…"

"You aren't wrong." Jzet told him hotly; afraid that he thought she was weak. "I am perfectly capable of handling whatever she dishes out at me."

Sir Alan grinned in relief.

"Excellent," He replied merrily causing Jzet to scowl. She knew he was setting her up for that one. He was just daring her to disagree. _Curse him. _She thought spitefully, wishing her new knight master wasn't so cunning. "Now that we have that settled, shall we get some dinner?"

"Fine," Jzet said, still grumpy into being tricked. She wondered if he said this to the last squire that ran away. Did he dare him too to disagree?

Sir Alan made his way for the door, Jzet followed closely behind him.

"Oh," Jzet's knight master turned around abruptly and faced her, "by the way, you are attending the welcoming ball for the Tyran Princess, Sadie, with me tomorrow and," He smirked wickedly, "your orders are to wear a dress."

"What?!"

* * *

Jzet sat in her chair, her arms crossed over her chest, and completely humiliated. She looked nervously around her, her eyes darting to see any familiar faces. She hoped there were none. She did not dare to think of their reactions when they saw her in this… in this _dress_.

Her worst fears were confirmed.

"Nice dress Queenscove," Danrizh sneered, as he walked by her table. He was a fellow squire and one of Jzet's year mates. But, they certainly weren't any type of 'mates' at all. Instead, they were enemies. Danrizh Bazhair's conservative blood made him think female warriors were disgraceful.

"Nice black eye Danrizh," Jzet retorted coldly.

Danrizh looked confused. "I don't have a black eye."

"You will when I'm done with you." Jzet growled, hoping to frighten him.

It worked. Danrizh sneered and then scampered away without another word. _Probably running back to his conservative knight master_, Jzet thought with a scowl.

Suddenly, a voice boomed over the ball room. It was a herald. He stood on top of the stair case, a large scroll in his hand, and looked down upon the spectators below.

"Welcome all to the reception ball for Princess Sadie of Tyra, daughter of King Benedick and Queen Gertrude, and future bride of our own Prince, Jonathan." The herald announced and then after waiting for the applause to cease, he cried, "Presenting the beautiful Princess Sadie,"

He stepped aside and a breath taking lady appeared on the stair case. Jzet looked around and saw that some men's jaws were completely unhinged and they were staring at her, completely dumbfounded.

She was perfect in everyone's eyes. Her auburn curls fell to her shoulders in a graceful fashion, the other half of her hair was pulled into a loose bun. Her eyes, which were a light shade of blue, observed the crowd of Tortallan nobles sharply as if they were creatures she had never seen before.

With a twirl of her pale pink gown, she made her way before the majesties and curtsied.

"It is good to see you, Princess Sadie." King Roald greeted with a smile. "Please, take a seat beside my son."

"Of course, your majesty," Her voice was sweet like honey and Jzet could already tell there would be enough poetry written about her by morning that could fill a very large tomb.

Jzet sighed and looked up at Jonathan. He looked bedazzled by the beauty of his future bride.

_Probably all the better that I chose not to go beyond friendship with him, _Jzet thought, _Look at him. He's like a love sick puppy already!_

_You sound jealous. _Amischievous part of her mind told her.

_Jealous? Why would I be jealous of her?_ Jzet argued with herself._ She's just some fluff brained court lady!_

Convinced that she wasn't jealous, Jzet peeled her eyes away from the betrothed couple and forced herself to look at the stairway, where more nobles would be descending. These nobles included her jerk of a knight master, who had forced her to wear a dress.

Jzet looked down at her bright, emerald green dress with disgust. He was going to pay for this one.

A few nobles' names were cried out and Jzet waited patiently for her own knight master's. She couldn't wait for him to come down those steps because when he did, she would kill him.

"Sir Alan of Pirate's Swoop and his wife, Lady Abby,"

Jzet's knight master was dressed handsomely in his best tunic. His wife, Abby, looked stunning in her light blue gown. Her blonde curls fell loosely on her shoulders, making her look even more striking. Jzet had to admit they made a fine-looking couple.

They both bowed and curtsied to the royalty and then made their way to Jzet's table. Sir Alan looked at her with a wide grin on his freckled face.

"Ah… Squire," He said cheerily, "I am surprised that you actually followed my order and wore a dress." He patted her lightly on the back. "Excellent work Queenscove."

"Shut up," Jzet snapped back, sulking. She then turned to Lady Abby and said in a pleasant voice. "Hello Lady Abby, it is nice to see you again."

Jzet had met her knight master's wife last midwinter when she had served the Pirate Swoop clan's table during one of the banquets. Tonight, however, Jzet was not required to serve. The servants were taking care of it.

Lady Abby giggled at the exchange between knight master and squire. "It's nice to see you again too, Squire Jzet." She told her kindly. "Indeed, I am very glad you are Alan's squire. You look like you are a nice girl and an excellent fighter."

"Thank you, my lady," Jzet said, trying not to blush from the compliment.

Soon, the lioness, her husband Baron George Cooper, Sir Alan's brother- Thom and his wife Lucetta joined the table.

Jzet noticed there were still three empty seats at their table.

"Sir," She turned to her knight master, "Who else is seated here?"

Jzet's new knight master smiled mysteriously. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Da'," A familiar voice cried.

Jzet realized a small, blonde haired girl had launched herself into her knight master's arms. It only took Jzet a few seconds to realize it was her fellow page and friend, Madison.

"Sorry we're late Uncle Alan." A tall boy with very tan skin and dark hair approached the table. "Madison, here," He jerked his head disapprovingly towards his cousin, "decided to play a trick on Kimora."

"It's Kim!" A girl shouted angrily at the boy. Jzet turned and saw the same girl was storming towards their table. To Jzet's surprise her hair was an odd color, bright pink. She marched furiously right up to Sir Alan. "Do you see this!" She pointed at her head, close to hysterics. "She did this to me."

Madison smirked mischievously, but then shied away, appearing guiltily. "I thought you would be able to wash it out…" She mumbled and then turned to her dad. "Honestly Da', I did."

"Madison," Sir Alan's voice was low in warning as he scolded his daughter. "Apologize to your cousin."

"Sorry Kimora." Madison said, looking at her feet in shame.

"It's Kim!" The girl repeated. Her fury was still obvious despite the apology.

Jzet saw the boy smirked and whispered to his younger cousin, "I never get tired of calling her that."

"Neither do I." Agreed Madison.

Jzet scowled at the two cousin's display and looked at the girl called Kimora sympathetically. Jzet might have been forced to wear a stupid dress, but at least her hair wasn't bright pink.

"Come here Kim." Thom told the poor girl. "I'll fix it for you."

Kim let out a relieved smile and skipped over to Thom. "Thank you Uncle," She chirped, visibly happier, and pecked him on the cheek with a kiss.

_If Kim isn't Alan's daughter or Thom's, whose child is she? _Jzet thought, feeling bewildered.

"Sir," Jzet whispered to her knight master, "um who are Kim's parents?"

"Ah… I thought you might ask this." Sir Alan said after taking a sip of wine. "My nephew Nate and niece Kim are both the offspring of my twin sister Aly and her husband Nawat, who live on the Copper Isles." Sir Alan explained. "They are here to fight in the upcoming war."

"Their parents actually let them?" Jzet was completely shocked. Tortall wasn't even their true homeland.

_It isn't yours either. _A part of her mind reminded her wickedly.

Jzet scowled at her own thoughts as Sir Alan replied, "My twin couldn't stop them. Despite them both acting like two year olds, my niece and nephew are eighteen years old and are of the age of adulthood. They chose to come here as their own decision."

Jzet looked confused. She still didn't understand. This wasn't even their homeland. Why did they care if it stood or fall?

Sir Alan seemed to read her mind.

"My niece and nephew want to help defend the land of their ancestors." Jzet's knight master explained to her. "They have family here that they care about very much and would hate to see their every day life ruined by Zulch and his armies."

"Oh," was Jzet's weak response. There was silence and then she announced. "That is very brave and selfless of them. I bet you are extremely proud of them."

Sir Alan smiled and glanced over at his niece and nephew. They were bickering relentlessly with each other and even Madison joined their skirmish.

"Oh, I am." He nodded his head absentmindedly. His eyes were still fixed on his niece and nephew.

Jzet decided to give the topic a rest and turned to her meal, which had been served a short time ago while Jzet was in conversation with her knight master. She dug in and stayed silent, as she watched the rest of Sir Alan's family catch up with one another.

_I wish I had a big family like that. _Jzet thought, slightly envious. All she had was her father, Chuck, Cole, Kel, and Dom. Everyone else was either dead (like her mother) or rarely seen (like the family of her Father's sister Emma and her mother's family).

"Squire Jzeliette," A servant approached her, walking briskly, "Prince Jonathan asks for your presence at the royal table."

Jzet glanced over at her knight master for permission. He nodded, taking another sip of wine, and said, "Go ahead Squire."

"Thank you sir,"

After these words, Jzet got up from her seat and then followed the servant over to the royal table. She didn't want to admit it, but she was somewhat reluctant to talk to Jonathan. She knew Princess Sadie would be there beside him and probably listen to their entire conversation.

"Here she is your highness." The servant told Jonathan with a bow.

"Thank you Andrew," Jonathan said.

The servant called Andrew gave one last bow and then scurried away.

"Hello Jonathan," Jzet greeted and saw the princess sitting next to him, looking at her with little interest. "Hello Princess Sadie," Jzet bowed her head towards the princess in reverence.

"Hello, you must be Jzeliette." the princess said casually. She appeared to be extremely bored. "Jonathan has told me all about you."

Jzet raised her eyebrows in Jonathan's direction. "He did." Jonathan shrugged. "What did he say?"

The princess waved her hand flourishingly. "Oh, you know… How you are a squire and such."

"And that you are one of my best friends," Jonathan added quickly, seeing the look on Jzet's face.

But suddenly, another noble approached the betrothed couple. He was an older man about fifty and wore a wide grin on his face.

"Princess Sadie it is a pleasure to finally meet you. You are even more beautiful than the stories say." The noble got down on one knee and kissed her hand. "I am Lord Trevor of Wellam, princess."

The princess giggled girlishly, making Jzet resist the urge to vomit. "The pleasure is all mine, Lord Trevor." She replied, her voice sickly sweet.

"It will be a delight to see you at court Princess Sadie." Lord Trevor said with an extravagant bow and then glanced over at Jonathan, eyeing him almost jealously. "Congratulations Prince Jonathan on your betrothal."

"Thank you Lord Trevor," Jonathan replied indifferently, but Jzet could see his coldness.

"Good bye Lord Trevor," Princess Sadie cried, waving her handkerchief. "I can't wait to see you again." Jzet disgustedly saw the princess wink at the noble; while Jonathan had his back turned.

Jzet bit back a growl and looked at her own feet.

Once Lord Trevor was gone, Princess Sadie turned back to Prince Jonathan.

"Johnny can we please dance now?" the princess begged, her big blue eyes were pleading. "Please,"

Jonathan looked like he was about to groan, but stopped himself. "Fine," He turned to Jzet and rolled his eyes. "I'll be back in a few songs."

"Sure," Jzet said and gave him a small smile of reassurance. "Have fun."

When Jzet was certain the couple was gone and out of ear shot, she let out a long sigh.

_Poor Jonathan, _Jzet thought sadly. She was upset to see her best friend so unhappy about his new bride.Jzet hated to admit it, but she could seethey obviously weren't going to get along. Princess Sadie was too much of a flirt and Jonathan just wasn't the kind of man that would be attracted to a woman like that. He wanted a girl that was more down to earth.

_How do you know what kind of woman Jonathan wants? _A traitorous part of her mind questioned causing Jzet to blush deeply and then scowl.

"Hey," A familiar voice whispered softly in her ear and then someone lightly touched her on the shoulder, making Jzet jump. She turned around and saw Jonathan slipping back into his seat. Princess Sadie was no where in sight.

"Don't scare me like that!" Jzet snapped at her friend for startling her.

"Sorry Jzet. I just couldn't resist." Jonathan told her with a grin.

Jzet just shook her head. "Where's your betrothed?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes again and replied. "Dancing with every man at court," Jzet knew he should be upset, but he didn't look it at all.

"Um… shouldn't you be like annoyed about that?" She asked, confused.

Jonathan shrugged. "I really don't care."

"But, Jonathan, you are marrying the woman for Mithros Sake!" She hissed. "She is supposed to be your wife and your queen! She is certainly not supposed to be running around with every man at court!"

"Who said I had to care about her or even like her?" Jonathan said unconcernedly.

Jzet looked shocked. "You have to spend the rest of your life with her! Can't you make an effort to get along?"

"You sound like my mother." Jonathan told her, looking annoyed.

"Well, she's right, you know!" Jzet argued fiercely.

This only irritated Jonathan more. "Let's just stop talking about me." He said looking exasperated. "Tell me what's going on in your life right now instead."

Jzet sighed again. He was so stubborn. "Fine, but I wish you would listen to me."

"Jzet…"

"Fine!" Jzet snapped forcefully. Why couldn't he see his marriage with Princess Sadie was more important than her life right now? "Let me see… I have a knight master, Sir Alan. What else? Lee is with my half brother at stupid Fort Stauton along with everyone else I care about. And, oh yes, I am going to training camp with the Lioness. Happy now? That's my interesting life Jonathan,"

Jzet got up abruptly from her chair, furious about how selfish Jonathan was acting. She had the full intention of returning back to her own table, even if Jonathan liked it or not. She hated it when he was impossible like this.

"Jzet…" He caught her wrist suddenly and pulled her back towards him.

"Jonathan, please don't make a scene." Jzet begged him through clenched teeth.

"Fine, all I wanted to tell you is that you look beautiful in that dress." Jonathan said calmly and then released her from his grasp. But, he immediately realized he had spoken the exact words to make her stay. She was stupefied, standing there like a complete idiot. A wicked grin had formed on his face in her bewilderment. He had beaten her.

Jzet scowled as shefelt a blush rise to her cheeks besides her Yamani mask's best efforts to push it down. She growled, annoyed. She absolutely hated it when he did that. _Why does he have to be so damn confusing? Jzet _thought grudgingly.

"Jonathan," Jzet sat back down in her chair quickly, "you are betrothed." She told him firmly in a whisper. "You just can't call any woman you want beautiful."

"But, it's true." He smiled mysteriously and Jzet felt a shiver run down her spine. She thought he was over her. Didn't they agree to that a few months ago? "And plus, she doesn't really care that we are betrothed or not." He jerked his thumb towards the dance floor where a young noble man twirled a laughing Princess Sadie around.

"Jonathan, you cannot stoop down to her level. You have to be a gentleman." Jzet argued still whispering.

"So, you are telling me," Jzet could tell he was getting angry again, "that she can find her true love with another man, but I have to be a 'gentleman' and sit back and watch her while I spend the rest of my life alone? Is that what you mean?"

"Jonathan-" Jzet protested, her eyes wide in fear. She did not want to upset him. "Jonathan, I didn't mean that."

He calmed down once he saw her terrified expression. "I know you didn't." He told her after he took a deep breath and pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "I know you are just looking after me."

"I am." She agreed slowly, ignoring her discomfort, and then cautiously put her hand over his. It was so warm… "But Jonathan, you can't tell me I am beautiful ever again. If someone overheard us…" Jzet let out a shudder just thinking of the consequences, "our reputations will be ruined."

Jonathan closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Jzet… I really don't know how to tell you this, but I'm just still in lo-"

"Johnny!" Princess Sadie cried abruptly, interrupting the two friends. Jzet immediately pulled her hand away from his. "Come! We must dance!"

Jonathan moaned quietly and then mouthed the word 'sorry' to Jzet, while he rose from his chair. Suddenly, a strange, new, tingly feeling erupted in her stomach as she watched Jonathan join his newly betrothed on the dance floor. He did not even look back at her.

"I'll see you later then." Jzet whispered, getting up from her chair and then quickly making her way back to Sir Alan's table.

"Ah… you're back squire." Sir Alan greeted her with a grin. "How is the dear prince doing?"

"Oh, just splendid," Jzet said sarcastically, collapsing back into her own chair and then took a big sip of wine. She felt like she needed that drink just then.

"You look upset." Jzet's knight master commented. His amethyst eyes showed concern.

"I am not upset." Jzet told him quickly, maybe a little too quickly. She began to stare into her wine goblet. It was empty.

"Do you want to go back to your rooms?" Sir Alan asked carefully, not believing her claim.

"No… no… no, sir, I am absolutely fine here." Jzet said, continuing to stare into the empty goblet. Why was she so upset? Was it that she did not know what Jonathan was going to tell her before he was interrupted? Or was it something else?

"Fine then," Jzet's knight master turned away and left her alone.

Jzet spent the rest of the night sitting in her seat and occasionally nibbling on a piece of food or taking a sip from her goblet. Sometimes, her eyes even drew her to the dance floor, where Jonathan remained with his betrothed. But, each time she saw him, she looked abruptly away, not daring to be caught staring by him.

"You must be Squire Jzet." Madison's cousin, Kim appeared at her shoulder suddenly. Her hair had returned to its original color, black.

"The Queenscove girl," the boy, Nate, finished and popped up on the other side, he wore a wide grin on his face.

"Yes, I am." Jzet replied, trying to hold back her surprise at their sudden appearance.

The twins got up from their crouched positions on the ground. Now that Jzet saw them together, she saw how much alike in appearance they actually were. Both had straight black hair and hazel- green eyes. Their skin was very tan and they were both muscular and tall. The girl was only an inch shorter than the boy and he had to be six feet tall.

"I am Kim and this is my twin brother Nate." The girl said in greeting. The twins took two empty seats next to Jzet. Her knight master and his wife were off dancing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Jzet told them sincerely. "My knight master says you are here to fight in the war against Carthak. I want you to know that I find that very brave."

"Thank you Squire Jzet," Nate said with a small bow of his head at the compliment. "But unfortunately, our Ma' didn't find it very brave at all though. She told us we were off our rockers."

Kim grinned at her brothers words and then explained, "We just want to help. We have so many relatives here in Tortall we didn't want to abandon them during war time."

"As I said before, you two are very brave." Jzet repeated and then sighed. "I don't know if I would go back to the Yamani Islands to fight in a war. My own Ma' grew up on the Isles and so did I, but I don't know any of my relatives there. I also hate to say it, but I really feel no close connection with the place."

"I'm sorry, Squire Jzet." Kim said soberly. "How did you get to Tortall when you grew up on the Yamani Islands?"

Jzet sighed again this time more deeply. She guessed they were nice enough to tell the story to. With a small grimace, she began to tell the long story of her life on the Yamani Islands and her homecoming to Tortall.

"I am sorry about your mother." Nate told her quietly after she was done speaking. "After that, I don't think I would be able to go back there either."

"Thanks," Jzet said to the sympathetic boy.

Jzet felt a sudden sharp pang in her heart just thinking about her mother. She had never known the woman, but the fact that she died bringing her into the world made Jzet feel guilty sometimes. Her guilt only increased knowing how much her mother's death had affected her father.

Jzet's Aunt Kel and many others had told her stories about her father's witty personality and the troublesome adventures he had had when he was a Page and Squire. Jzet knew for certain she had never seen her father's old personality. The father she knew hardly laughed or made jokes around her. Jzet sadly decided a long time ago that his old personality had died along with Jzet's mother and was never to be seen again.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Jzet." Kim announced. "We're coming with you to Grandma's training camp."

"Really?" Jzet brightened up considerably. She feared that she would have to go through it alone. "That's excellent, I am glad you two are coming."

"So are we, Squire Jzet." Nate told her. "We need the practice and Grandma is one of the best swordsmen in the world."

"You mean swordswoman." Kim corrected her twin.

Jzet laughed. "Don't let your Grandma catching you calling her a swordsman, Nate. My father told me all sorts of stories about her temper."

"Oh… we know her temper, Squire Jzet." Nate said with a small shiver. "My Ma' always seems to get the full brunt of it when we visit."

"You know, you don't have to call me Squire Jzet." She told them, trying to sound kind. "Jzet suits me just fine. I don't really care for titles."

"Okay Squi- Jzet," Kim began, stumbling across her own words.

"Well, we can't wait to see you at Pirate's Swoop… Jzet." Nate too struggled with his words.

"I can't wait to see if we survive." Jzet mumbled sarcastically, which brought laughter from both twins.

"And that too," Kim added with a grin. "We'll see you later Jzet."

The squire watched the twins walk away to rejoin their uncle and grandparents. Beyond them, Jzet spotted a group of young men and women her own age. From what Jzet could see, they were all gathered around a haughty looking court lady that was at least sixteen.

Jzet, now extremely bored, decided to see what all the fuss was about and got up from the table. She approached the crowd casually and peered into the middle, where a young lady stood, the center of attention.

She was tall and elegant. Her beauty wasn't as profound as Princess Sadie, but it was close enough to contend with her. She had long, flowing locks of hair that was so pale blonde that it almost appeared to be white. Her eyes were a dark, forest green and very captivating, especially to the drooling gentleman that surrounded her. She seemed to have put a spell on the crowd of peers around her.

The young lady suddenly looked up and met Jzet's eye once she saw that she had joined the circle.

"Oh my, look who it is." the lady drawled causing everyone to turn and stare at Jzet. A terrible grin had twisted her beautiful face. "It is the Queenscove girl I told you about. You know… the one that is the Squire." Her last words were like drops of poison.

Suddenly, glares flew at Jzet followed by looks of dislike.

"And who are you?" Jzet asked, her eyes narrowing considerably. She could tell that she didn't like this girl already

"I am Lady Laura of Stone Mountain, Squire." Her tone was colder than an icy winter's day. "What business do you have here? Are you here to pollute us with your filthy and dishonorable presence?"

Jzet could hear the blood pounding in her ears, but responded calmly despite her anger and embarrassment. "What position do you hold, lady, that you can insult me in front of all these people?"

"I hold no position Squire Jzeliette," Lady Laura spat back viciously, her eyes glinting, "Except the fact that your indecent kin killed my very respectable uncle."

Jzet's head began to spin. Where did she here the name of the fief Stone Mountain before? Ah… yes… now she remembered.

"Your uncle, Joren, was a well acknowledged kidnapper Lady Laura. He deserved the chamber's fate." Jzet told her stonily.

"You dirty trollop! You know the scum Keladry of Mindelan witched that stupid chamber!" Apparently her uncle's death was a sore spot, because Lady Laura let out a shriek and then in her rage slapped Jzet across the face with her white, silk glove.

A hush fell across the small crowd and Jzet could feel the anger inside her rising quickly. She wished dearly now that she could strike the insolent girl across the face with her fist.

"First of all Lady Laura, my aunt is not scum." She approached the girl slowly and calmly, so that they now stood only inches away. The girl shrank back, feeling threatened by Jzet's increasing temper. "And second I shall make you pay for your untruthful words and foolish actions." The anger was now boiling inside her and ready to explode.

"Is there a problem here?" Jonathan's cool voice seemed to penetrate the burning hot anger that flashed between the two women.

"Yes, there is my Prince." Lady Laura smiled warmly towards him. She looked like she had just won a whole sack of jewels. "This trollop dares to address me like a man. She wants to make me pay for my words and actions." She turned and harshly spat at Jzet. "This isn't the battling arena Squire. I am a proper young lady unlike you and I do not solve my conflicts with weaponry."

Jonathan frosty gaze fell quickly and menacingly upon the young girl from Stone Mountain. Jzet could have sworn if Jonathan's look could kill, Lady Laura would have been dead ten times over by now. Jzet hastily suppressed a grin. This chit was in for it now…

"For your information, Lady Laura," His blue eyes were like slits, "This Squire is my best friend and I do not appreciate your dirty words against her."

"Wh- What?" Lady Laura cried. She did not even bother to hide her astonishment. "You are friends with that," She pointed at Jzet, "piece of filth."

Jzet clenched her fists to stop them from shaking. She still dared to insult her after what Jonathan said?

"Lady Laura-" Jonathan began, but Jzet cut him off abruptly.

"I didn't say you would have to pay on the practice courts, Lady Laura." Suddenly, Jzet placed a well executed slap across her face, sending her staggering backwards. "That is your payment for insulting me and my aunt." Jzet then spit on shoes, not even caring if it was ladylike or not. "You are the true filth for your spread of lies."

Lady Laura shook with rage. A bruise was forming on her left cheek. "My father will get you chit. I'll make sure of it!"

Satisfied that she bruised her, Jzet sneered at the girl and then steered Jonathan away from the group of young nobles. "Come on Jonathan. Let's go."

They took a few steps and then once they were out of earshot, Jonathan rounded on Jzet.

"Are you mad?" He cried. "I had the situation under control and now you only made it worse."

"She deserved that and you know it." Jzet argued fiercely. She really did not care what Jonathan had to say. She knew she had done the right thing by slapping Lady Laura.

"Look Jzet," Jonathan began, pulling her by the hand outside and onto the balcony, "I am only looking out for you. I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt. Lady Laura's father, Sir Horace, is a knight and a powerful one. Jzet, if he challenged you to a duel after this, which I wouldn't be surprised, he could kill you."

"Well, I just won't him then. Will I?" Jzet retorted, her arms crossed over her chest. "Look Jonathan, I appreciate your protection and all, but I don't need it. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

"Jzet-" Jonathan began, but was interrupted by a roar of a man.

"You bitch!" A burly, blonde hair man approached her briskly. His face was a shade of dark purple and a vein throbbed violently in his neck. "How dare you touch my daughter like that!"

Both Squires stared at the man, shocked by his abrupt appearance.

"Maybe you should tell your daughter to mind her tongue, Sir Knight." Jzet finally replied very coolly. She was determined to stand her ground.

"You don't tell my daughter what to do bitch." Horace told her, his blue eyes gleaming crazily. Jzet could smell the strong stench of alcohol on his breath.

"Don't you talk to her like that." Jonathan said, his tone dangerous.

"Jonathan, I can handle this." Jzet growled low and under her breath to her friend.

Sir Horace drew his sword hostilely. It gleamed brightly in the moonlight.

"Okay, or maybe not," Jzet changed her mind quickly and then drew her own sword. She did not dare to risk being weaponless while he was threatening her like this.

Jonathan also drew his sword.

"Put your weapon down, Sir Horace." Jonathan commanded. "And that is a royal order."

"Aw… you have to have your princey to defend you, chit. Can't do it yourself?" Sir Horace taunted at Jzet.

Jzet took a rash step forward in her anger. She would show him.

"What is going on here?" Sir Alan's voice rang out abruptly, making her stop dead in her tracks. He stood in the entrance way of the balcony, his own sword was drawn.

"We were just having a philosophical discussion, Sir Alan." Jzet told him, glaring at Sir Horace.

"With weapons Squire?" Jzet's knight master questioned, disbelieving.

"That trollop's dirty hand slapped my daughter across the face." Sir Horace barked at Sir Alan. He looked truly insane and screamed, "I'll kill her!"

He brought his sword down upon Jzet's head rashly, but before she could bring her own sword up to defend herself. Sir Alan's sword blocked Sir Horace's swiftly.

"There will be none of this Horace." Sir Alan told the crazy knight calmly. "Leave and go back to your friends. I don't want to hear that you have been bothering my Squire for the rest of the night."

Sir Horace growled forebodingly and then spit in Jzet's face, which Jzet wiped away with the back of her hand. "I can't wait to hear your screams when the Carthakis kill you, you stupid bitch." And with those words, he stomped off and reentered the ballroom.

Once Sir Alan was certain the other knight was truly gone, he turned back to the two Squires. He did not look happy.

"What do you think you were doing Jzeliette?" he asked, calling her by her full name. She winced. She knew she was in trouble now. "Do you want me to regret taking you as my Squire?"

Jzet took a deep breath. Her heart seemed to be hammering in her throat. This is what she was afraid of, screwing up everything with her knight master before they could even start training

"Sir Alan, begging your pardon, but it wasn't Jzet's fault." Jonathan protested in her defense. "That man's daughter was insulting Jzet and her aunt. Jzet had every right as a noble to act against her."

"Plus, she slapped me first." Jzet added, hopeful that her knight master would see reason.

Sir Alan sighed. "You must control your emotions Jzet." He said as a reprimand. "You cannot let your anger get the best of you."

Jzet almost scoffed at him, but stopped herself. He wanted her- a girl that grew up on the Yamani Islands and was taught strictly to display the fewest emotions possible- to control her own feelings. That was ridiculous! In her own personal opinion, she thought she controlled all her emotions quite well.

"Yes, knight master," Despite her anger, she responded like an obedient Squire. Jzet was no fool. She would not argue with the Knight. She had already caused enough damage for one night.

"I think it is time for you to return to your rooms Squire." Sir Alan told her with another sigh. But, his voice was neither cold nor scolding. Jzet knew he was just looking after her. If she returned to the ball, Sir Horace would most undoubtedly cause a scene.

Jzet bowed low to her knight master. "Yes, sir," She then turned to Jonathan. "Good night Jonathan and thank you for everything,"

"Not a problem," Jonathan told her. "Just stay out of trouble, please." He literally begged her.

Sir Alan put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Prince Jonathan. I'll make sure she does."

The two friends waved good bye and then headed in opposite directions: Jzet walking back to her new rooms and Jonathan reluctantly returning to his betrothed.

And little did those two friends know that would be the last day they saw each other for a long time.

* * *

Chapter 2 shall be out in a few days. It's done and edited, but I will wait a little bit before posting.

N.B. (Note Well): The story Hooty's is written by a friend, who has asked if she could post it on my account. Just thought I should clear that up.

Also N.B.: This sequel is a little bit different format wise than Land Across the Emerald Sea. The chapters will be alternating from Jzet to the mysterious girl mentioned in the final chapter of Land Across the Emerald Sea. I hope you don't mind!

Song of the Chapter- HeroHeroine by: Boys Like Girls

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin? _

_And I feel a weakness coming on  
It never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
And I'm feeling like a newborn child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

_I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath then I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal_

Have a nice day,

Caiti and Juliette


	2. The Ghost

**The Squire and the Derelict**

By: Caiti

Edited by: Juliette

Chapter Two: **The Ghost**

_What's it feel like to be a ghost?  
(Well, louder now, louder now)  
So what's it feel like to be a ghost? Ahh  
Are you up for, are you up for this?  
Are you up for, are you up for this?_

What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost?- Taking Back Sunday

**Summary**: The war with Carthak has begun and Jzet has found that her life has changed drastically: a new knight master, new friends, and new enemies. Meanwhile, a girl seeks revenge against a man who has ruined her life. With the help of unexpected sources, she sets out to kill him one and for all. Sequel to Land Across the Emerald Sea.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tamora Pierce owns it all and Taking Back Sunday owns the music. Tada

* * *

April 7th,

Blue Harbor,

in the fourth year of the reign of King Roald of Conte II and Shinkonami, his Queen

482 H.E. (Human Era)

(Note: I messed up the year in the last chapter)

* * *

A raven haired girl walked down the main street of a busy market fief, ignoring the shouts of the boisterous merchants. Her hard, hazel eyes were studying, not the merchant's stalls and shops, but the people that were walking along with her on the street. She was very mistrustful of them and drew her rucksack closer to her chest to guard it from the thieves' hands. 

It was the beginning of April when the raven haired girl had arrived in Blue Harbor. She found the weather there was similar to the winter months in Corus: blistery and cold. Even snow continued to fall on the ocean side fief, despite the fact that the spring month of May approached rapidly.

The inhabitants of the city believed the wintry weather was the result of a curse set upon them by the gods, regardless of the fact that other towns in Tortall were facing a similar situation. They thought the last noble that had ruled over them, Lady Jacqueline, who turned out to be a traitorous scum and died by the noose, was the reason for the curse. They were convinced that the gods were taking revenge on the people of Blue Harbor for her terrible deeds against the crown. The bizarre weather only added to the paranoia that they were cursed.

The girl sighed deeply and looked up at the sky. It was getting dark and night was approaching rapidly. She knew she would have to seek shelter soon.

She was approaching a baker's shop to buy her dinner, when, without warning, an old woman gripped the raven haired girl's arm. Her hair was white and tangled and her brown eyes were frantic and fearful. To the girl, the old woman appeared to live on the street just from the state of her clothing: they were practically rags.

"You must repent!" The old woman screamed madly at the top of her lungs. She shook the girl's arm so hard; it felt to her as if the old woman was going to yank it right out of her socket. "You must repent or the gods will doom us all!"

It took a few seconds for the raven haired girl to push aside her shock of the sudden attack, before she could pull herself out of the deranged woman's grasp. "Get away from me." She spat viciously, trying to cover up her shakiness.

"Please!" The old woman still continued, despite the obvious rejection. "You must repent!"

Now, the disturbed woman latched onto the girl's leg, tugging frantically at her breeches.

"I said… Get away from me!" The raven haired girl cried this time more forcefully. Fear was evident on her face, as her left foot connected with the old woman's jaw, sending her into the dirt.

A large crowd now began to condense around the frantic girl and the crazy woman to get a closer look at the fight between them.

"Get out of my way!" The girl shouted angrily. She would not show it, but she was nervous because of the crowd. She did not want to bring unnecessary attention to herself.

Swiftly, the girl broke through the wall of the crowd and took off in a run down the street, not even bothering to look back. She rounded a corner and dived into an alley way, stopping to catch her breath, which was visible in the frigid weather.

She didn't even have a moment's rest, before a scratchy voice reached her ears.

"Oi! Earl! Look at what we got 'ere! A pretty lass." A greasy haired man with a crooked nose held a sharp dagger to her throat. "Whatcha got in there lass?" He pointed to the rucksack that was still pressed against her chest.

"None of your business!" The raven haired girl shot back, spitting in the man's face.

Earl, who had arrived just in time to see her spit on the crooked nosed man, laughed at his companion, who was wiping the saliva off his face.

The crooked nose man growled and turned red in the face, "I oughta…"

"Relax 'Arold, no need to get worked up 'bout it." Earl said to the crooked nosed man and then turned back to the raven haired girl. "Just hand over the sack and we'll leave ye' alone, lass."

"I already told Harold over there," She jerked her head over to the crooked nose man, "that I am not giving you my sack."

Earl chuckled and appeared amused.

"You're a brave lass, I'll admit that, but ole' Earl needs to bring in some loot for King Paul or he'll have my head." Earl crouched down, so that he was now eye level with the girl. She almost vomited from the sight of his yellow teeth. "So, ye' either hand the sack over or we kill ya'. Your choice,"

After he was done speaking, the raven haired girl's fist collided with Earl's jaw, knocking him over and onto the ground.

"I'll take the second choice." She retorted and then drew her sword.

Harold was on her in a second, wielding a long dagger. He slashed at her throat, but she blocked it grimly with her sword. Even though Harold only held a dagger, compared to the longer blade on her sword, he made up for it with his skill. The girl had a hard time trying to stab him and finish the fight.

Earl was now up from the ground and he held a blunt looking sword in his left hand. He swiped at the raven haired girl, forcing her to step backwards.

"Filthy bitch," Earl shouted, furious that she had punched him. His attacks were rash and fast.

The raven haired girl brought her sword up to block a high thrust by Earl. He continued to push down, hoping that her knees would buckle.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her leg. Harold had thrown his dagger and it was now embedded in her thigh.

_I've come too far to be killed now. _The girl thought, biting back her pain.

She grunted with effort as she pushed Earl off her. For that one second when he was unbalanced, the girl struck his chest, cutting it open.

Earl screamed as the blood poured out from the wound, soaking the ground and turning it red. Harold, his eyes suddenly filled with fear, made the motion to run away, but the girl was too quick for him. Her maroon Gift seized him by the ankles, tripping him. A second later, she was upon him and mercilessly drove her sword through his back and out the other side. Harold was dead.

The girl pulled the dagger out of her leg and then limped back to Earl, who was slowly bleeding to death on the ground.

"Please Miss," He begged. "Have mercy! I need a healer!"

"You wouldn't have shown me mercy." The raven haired girl told him coldly and then spat on him. "Fool,"

Without hesitation, she swiftly slit his throat, the blood splattering her breeches. She cursed. The stain was going to be hard to get out.

All of a sudden, the sound of clapping reached her ears. With great pain in her leg, she spun around and saw a tall, blonde haired man standing before her. He was grinning.

"Impressive," He remarked, pointing to the two dead bodies. "I've never seen a lass handle a sword like that before."

"What's your point?" She snapped warily. Her sword was raised in case he attacked.

"Direct little thing, aren't ye?" He told her, walking closer.

"Stay away from me." The girl shouted in warning. "I'll kill you just like them."

The man laughed. He treated it like an empty threat. "Do ye know who I am little lass?"

"No," the girl retorted, trying not to cry out from the throbbing pain in her thigh, "and I don't care either."

"I am the King of Thieves 'ere in Blue Harbor." He informed her, but his tone of voice was not cold.

"What do you want from me, _your highness_?" She demanded. Sarcasm was evident in her voice.

"I want ye to come wit' me back to my court at the Iron Pier." The King of Thieves told her, his accent was a thick Common. "It's a pub." He added.

"Why?" She wished she could stop the pain in her leg. It was becoming unbearable. "What do you want from me?" She repeated her question.

"I just want to give ye a room for the night, little one." He said kindly. "Ye look like ye have no place to stay." Paul's head jerked towards the rucksack that still was lying on the ground.

A bitter wind suddenly ripped at the raven haired girl's clothes, making her shiver. What did she have to lose? And plus, she needed a healer desperately. Maybe, as the King of Thieves, he had easy access to one.

"Fine, but you have to promise me that you won't steal from me." The girl said, her hazel eyes still stony. He might have been giving her a room for the night, but that didn't mean she had to trust him. "This is all I have left." She added solemnly, motioning towards the rucksack.

"I swear I won't steal from ye." Paul put his hand over his heart. "Scouts honor,"

"Shake on it." The raven haired girl spit into her hand and he did the same thing. They both shook.

"Okay," She put her sword back in its sheath and then picked up her rucksack off the ground. "Let's get going."

"It's not a far walk." He told her with a smile. He pointed to a shabby looking door that was five feet away from them. It was left ajar. "The back door of the Iron Pier actually leads right into this alleyway. I was gettin' some fresh air, when you got attacked."

The raven haired girl couldn't help, but sigh in relief. "Good," She said, still aware of her sluggishly bleeding leg.

"Do you need help walking?" He asked concernedly, noticing the blood pouring out of her wound.

"No," She replied defiantly and then started limping towards the door.

"Stubborn little lass," He mumbled with a shake of his head and then scooped her up easily from behind in his muscular arms.

"Let me go!" She shrieked, pounding her fists repeatedly onto his back, as they stepped inside the Iron Pier.

Paul ignored her and shouted. "Jane!"

A small, red haired girl appeared in front of them. She nervously twisted her ratty apron with her hands. She was clearly uncomfortable about being in the presence of the King of Thieves. The raven haired girl guessed that her shrieking probably didn't make things much better.

"Y-yes, K-king Paul?" She stuttered meekly.

"Fetch me Mary." He told her. "And be quick about it!"

The red head called Jane bowed towards Paul like she would for a real king.

"Yes, Sire," She squeaked and then scurried away.

"That's terrible," The raven haired girl told him, as he settled her down in a wooden chair. To her discomfort, the inhabitants of the pub were staring at her openly while sipping their drinks. She wished they would stop. "You aren't a real king."

"I am more of a king to 'em than the man in Corus." He said indifferently and then rolled up her breeches to see the wound. She winced as the rough cloth brushed against the gash. "Aye, that's pretty bad… 'Arold always had a good aim with daggers." He sighed deeply. "Too bad you 'ad to kill him."

"Eh… sorry about that by the way," She apologized. She could not risk angering the King of Thieves. He could probably kill her before she had time to blink.

Paul chuckled. "That's fine little lass, I can always replace 'im." He turned around just as a short, plump woman was approaching them.

She whacked Paul on the side of the head with her hand. "What did ye do to yeself this time Paulie?"

The King of Thieves winced and rubbed his head. "It's not me Mary. It's her." He told her gruffly pointing at the girl in the chair. "And that hurt!"

Mary chuckled and sat down in a chair next to the injured girl.

"Sorry laddie, I just assumed it was ye as usual." She then turned abruptly to the raven haired girl. "Trouble that one is," She pointed at Paul, "a sweet lookin' lass like ye should stay out of his way."

The raven haired girl became flustered and did not know how to respond. She glanced nervously up at Paul.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Just ignore the ole bat." He advised. "She doesn't know what in Mithros name she's talkin' 'bout."

This earned him another whack on the side of the head. "Shut your mouth Paulie or I'll make ye!" Mary shouted furiously at him causing Paul to withdraw.

"Yes, ma'am," He hung his head low in defeat.

"Ignorant boy," The girl heard Mary mumble, as she inspected the gash in her thigh "and after all these years you would think he would learn."

The raven haired girl stifled a giggle.

"How did this happen?" Mary asked the king sharply. Her beady black eyes were now glaring at Paul.

"'Arold and Earl attacked her, but she got 'em both in the end. She sliced 'em through quite cleanly." He said, gazing down at the raven haired girl admiringly. "Best swordsmanship from a lass I ever saw."

Mary abruptly backed her chair away from the injured girl and looked repulsed.

"She killed two of your men and ye are letting me treat her?" Mary hissed. "Are ye mad in the head Paulie?"

"Nope, I admire this lass 'ere. She's got guts." Paul said, making the sixteen year old girl blush. She hoped he didn't notice it.

"Fine, but what are ye going to tell the rest of the boys when they find out 'Arold and Earl are dead and their killer is sitting unharmed amongst them?" Mary continued to whisper.

The King of Thieves groaned.

"Mary, just trust me." Paul begged. "I promise ye this lass won't be a danger to none of us. Can ye just keep all this a secret?"

Mary glared at both the raven haired girl and Paul, before sighing in defeat, "Fine, I will. But, it's only because I like you too much Paulie."

Paul beamed at the older woman and kissed her cheek. "Thank ye Mary," He said. "I knew I could count on ye."

Mary pushed him away. "Get away from me Paulie! Ye know I hate mushy stuff like this!"

"Yes ma'am." The King of Thieves was just like an obedient child.

Mary's fingers suddenly blazed a pale shade of yellow as she pressed them to the raven haired girl's wound. The girl could feel new skin closing over the gash and winced. It hurt.

"Don't fight me." Mary warned sternly, her fingers continuing to press down on the gash.

"I won't." The girl told her through gritted teeth. Her own fingers were wrapped around the legs of the chair and she squeezed them so tightly her knuckles turned white. She wished the pain would stop.

"All done," Mary finally said brightly. "Ye lost quite a bit of blood, but ye should be okay. All ye'll need to do is rest for a few days and ye will 'ave to get plenty of sleep and food." She turned to Paul. "Can I trust ye wit' her care?"

"Of course," Paul said with a smile.

"Good," Mary replied gruffly and then got up. "I'll see ye later than Paulie. I got things to do."

"Thank you Mary," Paul called after her.

The healer just grunted and walked away.

"So, should I show ye to your room?" Paul asked after Mary was out of sight.

"Sure." The girl said while covering up a yawn. Healings always made her tired.

"So… ye never told me your name lass." He remarked as they walked up the creaky wooden steps of the pub.

"Um… my name is Rose." The raven haired girl lied. It was the first name that could come to her mind. She couldn't have herself recognized, especially not here in Blue Harbor.

"Rose… I like that name." Paul told her and then pulled out a rusty key from his pocket. He stuck it in the keyhole of the first door on the right and it immediately swung open.

He ushered her inside. "Well… it isn't much, but if ye need anything just holler. I am usually up until the wee hours of the mornin'."

"Thanks Paul," The girl said sincerely. No one had ever treated her this nicely. "I appreciate all of this. You didn't have to do it."

He waved her off dismissively. "I know a gem when I see one Rose and ye are one."

The girl blushed at the compliment and was glad that the candle in the room was dimly light. She didn't want him to see that she was flustered.

"Well… good night Paul," She said.

"G'night Rose," He returned and then closed the door behind him.

The raven haired girl sighed and collapsed on to her bed, which was old and rickety. She felt so guilty lying to Paul about her true identity, but she couldn't help it. If he knew who she really was he would surely hate her. Everyone in the damn country already hated her, so why would he be any different?

_But, everyone in the damn country also thinks you're dead._ A part of her mind reminded her. _You don't technically exist. So, even if you did tell him your true identity he wouldn't believe you. You're supposed to be dead._

_Well, I don't like being dead. _Another part of her mind argued stubbornly.

The raven haired girl let out a low growl and got up from the bed. She walked slowly over towards the mirror and started to study her own reflection. A girl with stony hazel eyes stared back at her.

Absentmindedly, she began to finger her raven black hair.

_I need to dye this again soon. _She thought grumpily and then limped towards the privy, where a small tub was inside. She needed to bathe desperately. She had been on the road too long.

And with a hard slam, former Page Jacqueline of Blue Harbor disappeared behind the privy door.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun... She's Alive! But most of you already guessed that. Oh well. Anyway, as you already know, this story is divided between two characters, Jzet and now you know Jacqueline. The chapters will alternate between the two. 

Anyway, many thanks for my wonderful reviewers: sochop14, nativewildmage, Erytha, Confusedknight (who should update Fallen lol hint- hint), doow etteiluj, peddyviolin, On top of Cloud 9, and Lady Knight Susan

If you want to be apart of that awesome list of awesomeness all you have to do is one simple thing, review!

Review Responses:

Lady Sapphirea- Thank you... I don't think my first chapter should be compared to the great jk rowling's... (book 7 was awesome btw, except the epilogue)... but I'll take the compliment... Thanks for reading and reviewing... I appreciate it

**THANKS EVERYONE**

Quick Update: I already wrote chapter 3 (and it's edited), but I'll wait a few days until I post it. Chapter 4 is under construction as of right now. I am currently half way through it.

Thanks again,

Caiti (Bambi) and Juliette (Mrs. Oliver Wood/ Dr. Cox)

Note Well: Bambi and Mrs. Oliver Wood/ Dr. Cox are silly nicknames and should be ignored by you the reader. My editor is the only one who will understand these nicknames or if you watch Scrubs, then you'll understand too. Thanks again.

**"Bust A Move"**


	3. Far Away

**The Squire and the Derelict**

By: Caiti

Edited by: Juliette

Chapter 3: Far Away

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Far Away- Nickelback

**Summary**: The war with Carthak has begun and Jzet has found that her life has changed drastically: a new knight master, new friends, and new enemies. Meanwhile, a girl seeks revenge against a man who has ruined her life. With the help of unexpected sources, she sets out to kill him one and for all. Sequel to Land Across the Emerald Sea.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tamora Pierce owns it all and Nickelback owns the music. Tada

* * *

June 13th,

Corus,

the capital of Tortall;

in the fourth year of the reign of King Roald of Conte II and Shinkonami, his Queen

482 H.E. (Human Era)

* * *

Jzet woke up early the next morning after the ball, her muscular body resting on top of her sheets. She quickly found out from years before that they were too heavy and too warm to sleep under during the gruelingly hot Tortallan summer months. 

After letting out a yawn, Jzet turned towards her window and saw that a gap of azure sky was visible beneath the heavy curtains. It looked like it was going to be another beautiful summer day, but unfortunately, Jzet could tell the air was going to be unbearably humid because her hair was already sticking to her face.

_Hopefully, Sir Alan will have too big of a hangover to want to go to the practice courts today._ Jzet thought with a deep sigh. She had a small headache herself.

She felt the dull throb in her temple for a minute, before her green eyes suddenly light up, as an idea sparked inside her head.

Maybe, she could try to use her Gift to heal it. After all, how bad could she really be? And besides, the lioness was going to give her a crash course in healing in a couple of weeks. Jzet thought it wouldn't hurt if she got some practice in now.

Without any further thought, Jzet screwed her face up in concentration as she focused in on the tiny green light that was her Gift. She could feel droplets of sweat forming on her forehead from the strong effort she put in.

Why was she so bad at this?

She spent the next few minutes cursing loudly as her Gift refused to produce any results.

_This is getting ridiculous! _She thought irritably, rubbing her temples. All the exertion she put into making her Gift work only made her headache worse, if that was indeed truly possible.

Jzet growled with frustration and using all the energy she could muster, focused her healing Gift on her headache. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness hit her so hard that she fell back onto the bed. Jzet knew she had over exerted herself and she was only attempting to heal one small headache.

"Stupid Gift that can't even heal a stupid headache." She muttered grudgingly, after taking a deep breath to lessen her dizziness and clear her mind.

A loud knock on the door, which led to her knight master's quarter's, made Jzet stumble out of her bed. She nearly tripped over her own feet, cursing, as she answered it.

Sir Alan stood there, on the threshold, grinning widely as usual. Oddly though, he was in riding clothes and they hadn't even eaten breakfast yet.

"What's wrong Squire? Are you not used to waking up with the rise of the sun?" He asked lightly, teasing her. He then brushed past Jzet and entered the smaller room. Noticing that she had not followed, he turned around and observed her intently with his purple eyes. Finally he declared, "You are as white as a sheet."

"Uh…" She did not want to tell him that she couldn't even handle healing a simple headache. It was way too embarrassing! "I have a bad hangover." She supplied weakly. Jzet knew it was a lame excuse, but hopefully Sir Alan would buy it.

He did.

Sir Alan scrunched his face up in intense concentration. He looked like he was trying to remember something.

"I don't remember you having too much to drink last night." He said slowly. "But, then again, I was nearly drunk by the time the night was over myself." He added chuckling.

"Yep, too much wine," Jzet shook her head up and down vigorously, as she wiped the sweat off her brow. "Just threw up in the privy a moment ago."

Jzet knew her little lie had worked when her knight master nodded.

"I'll take you to my Ma' later. She'll fix you up." He promised her. Suddenly, his face became very grave. "I almost forgot to tell you." He shook his head. "Mithros! How could I forget?" He continued to shake his head back and forth. "There was an attack on Fort Stauton last night." Her knight master saw the alarmed look on Jzet's face. "Don't worry it was just a small skirmish and your father is fine." Sir Alan reassured her. "We suffered only minor casualties."

Despite this assurance about her father, Jzet's insides still seemed to squirm. What about Audrey? What happened to Chuck and Lee? Was Kearney safe? Brandon? Were her friends included in these 'casualties'?

Jzet hoped they were not with all her heart and soul. She gave a quick, silent prayer to the gods that they were all safe and out of harms way, just in case.

"That's good," Jzet finally managed to say. She tried to push the worrisome thoughts out of her mind for the time being by changing the subject."Why are you in riding clothes, Sir?"

The broad grin reappeared on Sir Alan's freckly face.

"Ah… I thought we might be getting to this, Squire." He said. "I have another surprise for you."

"Oh joy," Jzet muttered with sarcasm. She knew this 'surprise' wasn't going to be good. His last surprise was an order for her to attend the ball in a stupid dress. Jzet could only imagine what it was this time.

"What is it this time?" She demanded sharply. "And if I have to wear another dress, I will throw myself off Balor's Needle! I swear I will!"

Sir Alan laughed heartily.

"No, something much more fun than wearing a dress…" Jzet didn't like the roguish glint in his eyes or how his lips curled up in a mischievious smile. "We're leaving for Pirate's Swoop this morning." He announced abruptly. "I know it's a little sudden," He added when he saw the look of surprise on Jzet's face, "but my Ma said last night that she wants to start camp a little earlier this year because of all the attacks that are suddenly occurring. She wants us at the forts as soon as possible."

"Great…" Jzet mumbled with sarcasm again. The idea of the lioness's training camp being sooner than expected did not exactly thrill her.

"I'm already packed, but we need to get all your gear in order." He informed her. "So, I decided to be a good knight master and come over to help you pack."

"Thank you, Sir Alan," She said gratefully, holding back a sigh, and then started to rummage through her clothing. She had a lot to pack and unfortunately had little time.

"Let's just hope we can get onto the road quickly." He told her, looking out the window. The sun was slowly rising in the sky. "We have a long ride ahead of us."

* * *

"My prince," A servant bobbled a curtsey before him. She held a manila colored envelope in her left hand and waved it around. "I have a letter for you from Squire Jzet of Queenscove. She requested that I deliver it after the midday meal." 

Prince Jonathan of Conte grinned at the thought of his best friend, Jzet of Queenscove. She was so funny sometimes. Why would she write to him, when she could just talk to him face-to-face?

"Thank you Gretchen, there is no return message." He told the girl. _I'll just seek her out myself. _He thought with a small smile.

Gretchen gave one last curtsey and then scurried out of the room, closing the door loudly behind her.

When Jonathan was certain she was gone, he gingerly tore open the envelope and let its content to fall into his lap. He then slowly began to read.

_Dear Jonathan,_

_I am sorry to inform you that I am leaving for Pirate's Swoop this morning. I know this is a very sudden departure, but I swear I knew nothing about this change of plans. Sir Alan only told me this morning. Then, I had to pack and prepare for the journey. So, I really had no time to visit you in person. I hope you are not upset by this._

_I am going to be honest and say I do not know when I am going to see you next Jonathan. I am mostly likely going to be at the coast while you are kept at the palace for marriage preparations. I don't want to say it Jonathan, but I want to be realistic. It could be years until we see each other again. We'll at least be able to keep in contact by letter. I hope you aren't angry with me. I will miss you very, very much. You are my best friend, after all._

_And please, please try to make an effort to get along with Princess Sadie. Tortall needs Tyra as an ally, Jonathan. Especially, now that it's a time of war. I know you don't like her, but just give her a chance. Please?_

_Love,_

_Jzet_

_P.S. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I swear. I'll do my best from getting myself killed. I promise._

Jonathan let go of the letter and it fell gracefully to the floor. This couldn't be happening to him, not now.

He abruptly shot up from his bed and ran as fast as he could to the knight's wing. She must be there. She had to be there.

He finally reached her door and knocked repeatedly. There was no answer. Frustrated, he shoved his Gift into the lock until the door swung open.

The room looked like it was emptied out in a hurry. Clothes were strewn across the floor and the bed was still unmade from the night before.

She was gone.

Jonathan let out a loud cry of despair and in his anger kicked the wall. '_It could be years until we actually see each other again.' _The words of her letter echoed inside of his head. They were torturing him mercilessly like a pain he had never experienced in his life.

How could he let her slip away without telling her how he truly felt? It could be years now until he saw her beautiful face… years….

Jonathan felt tears fall from his eyes. Ashamed, he bitterly wiped them away with his sleeve. He was still in love with her so much. How could she leave him like this?

_Easy, she didn't know you still loved her._ A part of his mind told him wickedly. _She just thought you were Jonathan, her best friend, not Jonathan her lover._

Jonathan kicked the wall one more time, before reluctantly returning to his rooms He knew he had a lot to think about, most of which involved a certain green eyed Squire.

* * *

June 15th,

Great Road heading west

in the fourth year of the reign of King Roald of Conte II and Shinkonami, his Queen

482 H.E. (Human Era)

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Nate asked for the thousandth time since they'd started their journey. 

"No, shut your trap," The Lioness snapped back irritably at her grandson.

Jzet proceeded to sigh deeply for what felt like the hundreth time that day. This same exchange between grandson and grandmother had been going on for the last two days of their journey. She swore if she heard it one more time, she would probably kick her horse, Tonisha (Toni for short), into a full gallop and leave the bickering Pirate Swoop clan behind in the dust.

"I think it's time to set up camp." Sir Alan suggested, most likely trying to get some relief from the constant bickering between his mother and nephew . "Don't you agree Ma'?"

The lady knight looked up at the sky. The sun was slowly being swallowed up by the horizon and darkness was starting to cover the land.

"I still think we can cover another mile-"Alanna began, but she was cut short by the protesting of Kim.

"Grandma," She moaned, "We've been riding since dawn. Can't we have a little rest, please?"

The lioness groaned and then turned to Jzet. To Jzet's discomfort, she stared at her for a few seconds with those sharp purple eyes.

"Well?" She finally said.

"What?" Jzet replied, confused.

"Aren't you going to complain too?" The lady knight asked. She appeared mildly surprised.

Jzet had a gut feeling that this question was a trap and decided to repeat the words her training master once taught her.

"You're the group leader, lady knight." Jzet told the older woman. "You're in charge of when we camp and where. As a lowly Squire, I should follow your orders precisely." She knew if Lord Padarig could hear her now, he would have beamed with pleasure that she had actually remembered something he taught her.

Alanna clutched her chest.

"Goddess, I am having heart failure!" She cried over dramatically. "I swore to Mithros that you would have inherited Neal's knack for complaining." She abruptly twisted around in her saddle to face her son. "You're very lucky Alan. She could have ended up as a pest like Nealan. Why did I have to end up with that menace when I could have had you? Curse the gods…" She added in a mumble.

Sir Alan gazed at Jzet suspiciously.

"I wouldn't be so sure about her not being her father's daughter, Ma." Jzet's knight master warned. "I saw her tongue, when I was in Lord Padarig's office. She almost killed the poor old man."

The Lioness' eyes suddenly lit up and she smirked in Jzet's direction. She looked like a small child that just won a game.

"I knew it!" She practically shouted in her excitement. "I knew you were like Meathead! There was no way you couldn't be!"

"Meathead?" Jzet's knight master asked. Sir Alan's left eye brow cocked with inquisition. Jzet groaned.

"That's what everyone calls Jzet's father." The lady knight explained, grinning at Jzet's expense. "Kel's husband, Sergeant Dom, dubbed him the nickname when they were children and it has stuck ever since."

"But, why is he a Meathead?"

_You just won't drop it, _Jzet thought through gritted teeth. She glared daggers at her knight master, but he didn't seem to notice,_ will you?_

_"_Because," Alanna said simply, "he is a sharp tongued, over dramatic, anti vegetable eater."

"I see…" Sir Alan rubbed his chin in thought. "You know Ma'…" Jzet saw that mischievous glint in his eyes again. She did not like that glint. "Maybe, we should carry on the family tradition with my new Squire or should I say Meathead?"

This is where Jzet put her foot down on the devious mother and son.

"There is no way possible I'll let you call me that!" Jzet told him fiercely. "You can when the Dark god's realm freezes over, but before then, no way!"

Sir Alan grinned along with his mother.

"We'll see about that." He told her.

Jzet opened her moth to protest, when Nate, who was trotting along with Kim and Madison at the head of the group, slowed down his horse and cut in.

"I hate to interrupt this little argument, but can we please stop to setup camp?!" He exclaimed irritably. His horse, a chestnut mare, snorted indignantly and pawed at the ground.

Mother and son exchanged glances and finally the lady knight said exasperatedly,

"Fine, we'll stop."

Nate let out a whoop of joy and galloped forward to tell his twin and cousin the good news.

Alanna scowled and then mumbled, "I'm getting too soft in my old age."

Soon, they spotted a safe clearing in the woods, they pitched camp, and then Alanna proceeded to set a protective circle around it to keep away unwanted guests like bandits.

Without any further Meathead arguments, Jzet was sent to fetch firewood with Nate.

"So…" He drawled, scooping up a branch and cradling it in his arms. "How do you like Uncle Alan so far?"

Jzet suspected that Nate might have been put up to this by her knight master and replied slyly,

"Why do you ask?"

Before Nate could reply, he suddenly tripped over a root, but luckily he caught himself before he hit the ground.

"Sorry about that, I'm dead clumsy." He told her, putting down the pile of wood, and then dusting off his breeches. "Ma says I could never be a spy like her."

Jzet smiled and then asked interestedly, "Who does your Ma spy for?"

Nate puffed up his chest pompously and replied, "My Ma is the spy master for the Queen of the Copper Islands, Dove. She worked with the trickster god, Kyprioth, to overthrow the luarian rulers and let the raka take control again."

Jzet remembered hearing about this event in Sir Myle's history class, but never knew that Sir Alan's sister was involved.

"Wow, that's amazing, you must be really proud of your Ma'" Jzet remarked, picked up another piece of wood and then began to wonder, _Did my Ma do anything heroic like that?_

"I am." He said, beaming with excessive pride.

Jzet smiled and then they continued to collect some more wood. After they made sure they had enough to keep the fire burning through the night, the two teenagers headed back towards their camp.

"Do you miss your Ma, Nate?" Jzet asked quietly, breaking the small silence that had fallen between them.

"Of course," He replied immediately, "but then again…" Nate grimaced, "I could do without her constant nagging." He then began to imitate a woman's voice. "Pick up your clothes off the floor Nate! Take a bath Nate! Clean the mud off your boots Nate!"

Jzet laughed. "You needed your mother to tell you to take a bath?"

"That was when I was younger." He told her, blushing slightly. "I am a perfectly groomed gentleman now."

"I hope so." Jzet shot back. "Or I'll be getting a nose plug to prevent me from smelling your stink."

He laughed dryly. "Very funny," He scowled. "You know, Jzet, I don't really smell."

Jzet sniffed the air and pretended to dramatically put her hand over her nose. "Oh, the horror," She moaned. "I can't breathe. For the love of Mithros, please bathe!"

"Shut up," Without warning, he playfully shoved Jzet, which caused her to stumble into camp. Her momentum carried her forward and she slammed right into the Lioness.

Wood flew everywhere and Jzet swore new curses, she had never heard before, flew out of the mouth of the lady knight. When the pandemonium seized, Jzet found herself on top of the squirming Lioness, who was pinned under her weight.

"Get off er' me." She grunted.

Jzet quickly obliged, scrambling up and then gave the lioness a hand up off the ground.

"I'm so sorry Lady Alanna. It was an accident." Jzet babbled, extremely embarrassed. "I didn't mean to-

The lady knight took a deep breath and then held up a hand to silence her. "I don't want any of this 'lady' business, Meathead." She said, visibly calmed down. "I know you didn't mean it and like you said it was an accident. These things happen and I forgive you."

Jzet breathed a sigh of relief. She was extremely glad she didn't spark the Lioness' infamous temper. That would have been a disaster.

"Thank you,"

The Lioness nodded curtly. "Just pick up the wood you dropped and start a fire with your Gift. That shouldn't be too hard for you."

Jzet nodded and then swiftly hid her panic under her Yamani mask. She knew her cover was about to be blown. The Lioness would soon discover her Gift was as useless as fighting a spidren with a spoon.

"Yes, Ma'am," She said and then hastily picked up the wood. The Lioness trudged away and out of sight.

Jzet heard a loud snicker and spun around.

"Nice one, Meathead," Nate told her with a smirk.

"That was your fault." She growled and then added in a loud cry. "And don't call me Meathead!"

Nate just continued to smirk, as his hazel-green eyes stared at her intently. "You're nervous about something." He remarked.

"How do you know?" Jzet shot back, trying not curse. How could he tell she was nervous? She had her Yamani mask on for Mithros Sake!

"I can read people well." Nate explained casually. "Even certain people like you, who have grown up on the Yamani Islands." He added with a grin.

"Whatever," She grumbled and turned her back to him, so he couldn't see her face. Jzet began to set up the fire pit by placing large rocks around in a circle and then stacking the wood properly.

"Look," Nate began after a long sigh, "I am sorry I got you in trouble with grandma."

"It's fine." Jzet said shortly, annoyed. She wished he would go away. A small bead of sweat formed on her forehead. Jzet knew she was about to make a complete fool of herself in front of Nate.

_Well, here goes nothing. _She thought despairingly and then bit down her lip in determination. Jzet knew she had to do this. She couldn't let the Lioness, or anyone else, know her weakness.

A small green light flashed from her palm, but the wood did not ignite to her dismay. This occurred a few more times with the same vain results. Jzet groaned and sat down to the fire pit, her knees hugged to her chest in frustration.

"Do you need any help?" Nate asked softly, sitting down beside her.

"No," Jzet snapped back, humiliated. She turned her face away, so he could not see it. Jzet knew if a Yamani saw her face at that moment, they would see that she was ready to burst in to tears. Unfortunately, Nate could read people as well as a Yamani.

"I don't have the Gift, but I do have some flint." He offered to her kindly.

"The Lioness said I have to light it with my Gift and that's what I am going to do." She replied stubbornly and turned back to the fire pit.

Jzet bit down on her lip so hard with resolve that it began to bleed. Coppery blood started to trickle into her mouth, but she did not dare spit it out. She needed to keep her concentration.

Suddenly, an ember jumped onto the wood and it ignited.

"You did it!" Nate cried, thumping her on the back in congratulations.

Jzet did not respond and watched the golden flames dance before her. She actually did it. She created something with her Gift.

_Ruhonte…_ A voice in the back of her mind whispered.

Abruptly, Jzet's accomplishment seemed to crash down upon her with the full force like a blow to the head. It left her feeling disgusted with herself. How could she forget that fire had once killed one of her best friends? And now she created it...

Jzet's best friend Ruhonte had only been eleven years old when he was killed by a blaze that had destroyed the Shang village on the Yamani Islands. She could still picture his charred flesh, his wide hollow eyes, and the look of fear that had been etched on his face permanently by death.

Blinking away her tears, Jzet got up hastily from the fire pit and headed towards her tent. She knew she wasn't controlling her emotions very well, but Ruhonte's death was always a sore spot with her. A sore spot that she remembered Rae had once painfully took advantage of four years ago.

"What's wrong?" Nate shouted, confused, and then ran after her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jzet snapped, embarrassed and went into her tent. She barely knew this boy and she had already revealed so many emotions in front of him. He probably thought she was weak. First her Gift and now this…

She closed the flap in Nate's face and sat down on her bed roll.

_Why did I have to cry?_ She thought miserably, burying her face in her hands.

"Jzet…" She felt Nate sit down next to her, but did not lift her head up from her hands. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She told him stubbornly. "Just go away."

Nate pressed on. "Was it something I said?"

"No, please leave." Jzet said shortly.

Nate sighed. "I'm not leaving." He informed her and then said slowly. "Look Jzet, I just want to be your friend. You seem to be a nice person and my twin and I agree that we like you a lot. I just want you to tell me what's wrong and maybe if you let me, I can help."

Jzet lifted her head out of her hands. "I'm sorry Nate. I usually don't get this emotional." She told him sullenly. "It's just…" The words seemed to hang on the tip of her tongue.

"Just what?" He tried to urge her on.

"It's just my good friend… well, he died in a fire," She took a deep breath and tried to flush out all the emotions that seemed to be storming inside her, "and I was just upset that I produced the thing that killed him." Jzet sighed in frustration. "It's complicated."

"I understand." Nate said solemnly and then asked. "Do you fear fire?"

"Well… yes and no," She said while staring at her own feet. Jzet found that she could not meet his eyes, "You see… that fire that killed Ruhonte was my closest near-death experiences. I barely made it out myself. That fire… it wasn't under containment. It reigned freely. But, when a fire is controlled, like a camp fire for instance, I am usually fine with it. It's just when it's burning freely without any restrain that I fear it." She moaned. "You must think I'm weak for fearing such a stupid thing."

"It's okay to fear something." Nate told her quietly. "Everyone has fears and nobody can be perfect. And plus," He added, "Fire isn't a 'stupid thing'. It's dangerous, like you already know. I would fear fire too, if I ever was caught up in one."

"Well, I wish I was perfect." Jzet mumbled. "Then, I wouldn't seem like such a fool."

"You aren't a fool." Nate told her firmly. "And don't say silly things about aspiring perfection."

Jzet sighed dejectedly. "You're right, Nate." She rubbed her red eyes. "Let's go back outside. Your Grandma probably wants us to help cook."

She rose from her bed roll and exited the tent. Nate followed and they walked together back to the campfire. The Lioness was there, waiting for them.

"Good job Queenscove," She told Jzet in congratulations. "We'll make a mage out of you yet."

"Thanks," Jzet said, but then admitted meekly, "I did have a little trouble with it, though."

Nate gave her a small smile of reassurance.

"Don't worry about that." the lady knight told the squire. "That's why I am here, to teach you."

Jzet thanked her again and then settled down on a log that Sir Alan had rolled over for them to rest on. Madison and Nate sat beside her, while Kim and Alanna argued by the pot of steaming water. Both women were attempting to cook dinner.

A few minutes later, Jzet's knight master approached the campfire and coughed.

"What smells like its burning?" He asked, his eyes watering. Black smoke had now covered the campsite.

"Our dinner," Nate told him dryly.

They reluctantly ate the charred fish that Kim and Madison had caught from a nearby brook and then settled in for the night, exhausted from the day's travels.

Jzet lay on her bed roll, staring up at canvas ceiling of the tent. Her body was tired, but her mind was still buzzing. She wondered what Jonathan was doing at that moment and how he was feeling about her sudden departure. Was he sad? Angry?

Jzet could not make up her mind, so she closed her eyes and let sleep finally take her into a world of dreams.

* * *

_Jzet looked around at her surroundings. She was standing on the edge of a cliff and fifty feet below her was the raging sea, its waves crashing against the rocks in fury. _

_Jzet gulped. It was certainly a long way down. Out of fright, she took a big step backwards, just as a gust of wind pounded on her back._

_"I haven't seen you in a while." A man's voice commented, causing her to spin around._

_Ganiel, the god of dreams, stood before her. He was a handsome man with dark hair and grey eyes, which, at that moment, were observing her thoughtfully._

_"Same here," She said, taking a better look at her surroundings. Behind the cliff, barren land stretched as far as the eye could see. "Where are we?"_

_"Carthak," The Dream god told her. _

_"Carthak?" Jzet repeated, surprised. It was so… bleak._

_"Yes," Ganiel said. "Do you want me to show you around?"_

_Jzet resisted the urge to say no, but nodded anyway. She had no real desire to see the land that had put a ten thousand copper bounty on her head. _

_With a wave of his hand, Jzet found herself far away from the seaside cliff and in a small village. It was the middle of the day and the sun beat down on them hard. _

_Poor, ragged looking people littered the streets, the adults were shopping at the merchant stalls, and the children were playing in the gutters, their faces covered in filth. The women of the village were wearing veils over their sweaty faces and donned heavy clothing. Jzet actually felt sorry for them._

_Suddenly, a hush fell over the crowd and ten men on horseback came riding through the street. The villagers had to jump out of the way to avoid being trampled by the steed's hooves. One unlucky child didn't avoid the horses in time and was brutally crushed._

_Jzet resisted the urge to throw up at the sight of the child's mangled body. She heart wrenchingly watched a veiled woman let out a wail and threw herself upon the child's body._

_"Shut up old bitch," One soldier barked and hit her with the blunt side of his sword. The woman only whimpered and let out another wail. This time the sword went through her chest._

_"Does anyone else have something else to moan about?" Another soldier growled._

_The crowd remained silent and cowered along the sides of the stalls. _

_"That's disgusting," Jzet muttered to Ganiel._

_The god nodded, looking equally appalled._

_A soldier took a scroll out of his bag and shouted to the villagers,_

_"As a decree by our most mighty emperor, Zulch, all men are ordered to join the army and do his bidding." He announced. "So, people of Padick send forth your sons, so they can bring your family honor and glory for our great nation."_

_Jzet could see women nervously usher their small sons out of the sight of the soldiers. She could not blame them._

_One boy, who looked to be twelve, could not hide quickly enough._

_"You there!" A soldier grabbed the scrawny boy by the back of his shirt and brought him forward. "You will join the army and serve our greatest emperor ever!"_

_"No, please, take me instead!" An older looking man with salt and pepper colored hair stumbled before the soldiers. He appeared to be the boy's father. "Don't make him fight!"_

_"Be quiet fool!" A soldier shouted. "You are too old and weak! Zulch does not tolerate weak bastards like you!"_

_The man cried and moaned. "My only son! Please don't take him! I'll do anything!"_

_"Shut up old man!" The soldier shouted furiously. "Your son comes with us!"_

_Jzet watched the old man beg at the feet of the soldiers, only to be kicked down into the dirt._

_"Papa! Papa!" The boy cried as the soldiers dragged him away. "Papa save me!"_

_"Jighsan!" The old man shouted. Villagers held him back, afraid of further blood shed in their streets._

_"I think we've seen enough." Ganiel told her quietly, touching her shoulder and directing her away from the crowd._

_A second later, Jzet was back on the cliff, the sea was still raging below her._

_"This is where I leave you Jzet." Ganiel said solemnly. "Good luck with your training and keep safe."_

_And then he disappeared into thin air, leaving her alone on the cliff. Now, she knew the urgency of the situation. Something had to be done soon. _

_Remembering the faces of the impoverished villagers she realized something: the people of Tortall weren't the only one's dependent on Zulch's demise. _

* * *

Chapter 4 will be up soon. It is a continuation of Jacqueline's story. 

Please leave a review. I love hearing from you guys!

And a special thanks to the following reviewers: Queen of Crimson, LadyKnightSusan, On Top of Cloud9, Hermione16, Erytha, and Randy Marsh.

**Review Responses:**

LadyKnightSusan- um I forgot the name of the thing, but it was a copy of Jacqueline made from her Gift. Thanks for reviewing!

On Top of Cloud9- the lady was just crazy, but she was meant to frighten Jacqueline and make her paranoid... thanks for reviewing!

Hermione16- I never knew Aly had triplets... I am sorry that I can't keep this accurate to Tamora Pierce.. but I'll have to keep Kim and Nate as twins.. sorry... thanks for reviewing!

Thanks,

Caiti & Juliette


	4. Weakness

**

* * *

**

The Squire and the Derelict 

By: Caiti

Edited by: Juliette

Chapter 4: Weakness

_All the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside _

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart

Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall 

_-Kelly Clarkson- Haunted-_

**Summary**: The war with Carthak has begun and Jzet has found that her life has changed drastically: a new knight master, new friends, and new enemies. Meanwhile, a girl seeks revenge against a man who has ruined her life. With the help of unexpected sources, she sets out to kill him one and for all. Sequel to Land Across the Emerald Sea.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tamora Pierce owns it all and Kelly Clarkson owns the music. Tada

Warning: This chapter contains cursing and drunkeness. PG13

* * *

June 13th,

Blue Harbor,

in the thirty fourth year of the reign of King Jonathan IV of Conte and Thayet, his Queen

473 H.E. (Human Era)

* * *

"My lady, my lady," Isabella, Jacqueline's maid, came running into the dining room, hiking up her skirts as she did so. "My Lady Jacqueline there is an important letter for you! The messenger is waiting for you in the foyer."

The maid's words seemed to echo in the empty dining room. It was completely vacant, except for Jacqueline. Her parents and Uncle Thomas were traveling from Corus after attending a ball in honor of the Queen's birthday and she was left behind, so that she could continue her daily lessons on her Gift with Master Gregory. Her parents believed that her Gift lessons were more important than court social events.

Jacqueline raised her head up from her dinner plate and stared momentarily at the disheveled maid, before getting up hastily from her chair.

"Thank you Isabella," She said appreciatively and then bowed her head politely towards Isabella. Jacqueline's Ma had taught her how to respect servants.

Without any further words, Jacqueline hurried into the foyer, but did not run like Isabella did. From past lessons from her Ma, Jacqueline knew that it was not very ladylike to run. She was drilled to be more dignified than that. She was a noble after all.

Jacqueline soon found a red haired man standing in the middle of the foyer. He was obviously the messenger and was bent over with his hands on his knees. Sweat was visible on his entire face and he took deep gasping breaths. Jacqueline could tell he had run a long way. Marty, the hostler probably took his horse at the front gates and made him run all the way up the hill to the castle.

_Poor man…_ Jacqueline thought sympathetically, letting him catch his breath.

"You know, messenger, you are supposed to stand up straight and put your hands over your head." Jacqueline informed him shortly. "My Da says the oxygen can get to your lungs easier when you are standing straight."

The man grimaced, most likely unhappy about being corrected by a seven year old, but listened to her advice nonetheless.

His heavy breathing finally slowed and he asked, "Are you Lady Jacqueline?"

"Yes, I am," Jacqueline put her hands on her hips and surveyed the man through intelligent hazel eyes, "and who are you, sir?"

"I am the messenger, Rodney Nash, my lady." He told the noble with a small bow.

"It is nice to meet you Citizen Nash." Jacqueline told him sincerely in a dignified tone. "I hate to cut our delightful conversation brief, but I do believe you have a message for me?"

Rodney Nash did not answer, but instead, looked taken aback. He swore the little girl that stood before him acted and sounded like an adult. In his mind eye an image of his niece, Wendy, formed clearly. Wendy was probably about this noble girl's age, seven, and all she cared about were her toy dollies. Heck, Rodney didn't think Wendy even know what oxygen was.

"Yes," He took a breath to regain his composure. "Yes, I do, my lady. Here."

Rodney Nash tentatively held out a letter that was sealed with the coat of arms of the fief, Olau. Jacqueline snatched it out of his hand, examined it for a moment with curiosity and then tore open the seal.

The small contents of the envelope fell out and she caught them in her hand. It was a short piece of a parchment with a sloppy scrawl on it.

_Dear Lady Jacqueline,_

_I deeply regret to inform you that your parents, Lady Lacey and Lord Atsuo, have been killed in a fire that destroyed the inn, Hartley's, in my fief of Olau. Luckily, your Uncle Thomas survived the terrible fire and is now residing in my castle to recover from his minor burns. You have my deepest condolences Lady Jacqueline and if you require any assistance, do not hesitate to write. I am sorry for your loss._

_Sincerely,_

_Sir Myles of Olau _

Jacqueline could feel her eyes rapidly begin to fill with tears and choked back a sob. This couldn't be happening. Not now.

They were coming home to see her. They were going to spend the day on the beach, picnicking, and swimming in the water. They promised her they would.

No, this wasn't happening to her. It was a lie. A trick. This knight, _Myles, _he was playing an awful joke on her. They were coming home. They had to be.

_They promised they would come home to me._

Jacqueline could feel Rodney Nash's eyes on her. She had to flee from his presence. She was suffocating under his gaze. The world was caving in around her. Something was blocking her airway.

Jacqueline felt numb with pain. Her feet were frozen to the spot. Why couldn't she move? She had to flee from this room. She couldn't take the pain anymore. It had to stop.

"Lady Jacqueline?" Isabella's soothing voice penetrated her conscious.

"They're dead!" Jacqueline shouted angrily at her maid and then let out an ear drum piercing scream on the top of her lungs.

The wretched scream that had come from the small girl's mouth just couldn't belong to her. It was so terrible, that Rodney Nash swore it had to be inhuman.

Her body quickly unfroze from it's state of pain and then deeply ashamed at her outburst, she took off in a run towards her bedroom. The tears poured freely from her hazel eyes. She could no longer control them.

And Jacqueline knew she would always remember this day in June because this day was the worst day of her life.

* * *

April 8th,

Blue Harbor,

in the fourth year of the reign of King Roald of Conte II and Shinkonami, his Queen

482 H.E. (Human Era)

* * *

Jacqueline got up the next morning and groaned. She found out immediately after she awakened, that her left leg was still very sore from yesterday's dagger wound and her back was stiff. The mattress she had slept on last night wasn't exactly the softest thing she had ever felt.

Stifling another groan, Jacqueline limped over to the privy and started to freshen up for the new day. She slipped on a dirty tunic and breeches and then combed out her knotty raven colored hair. She made a quick note to wash her clothing when she got a chance.

A few minutes later, there was an audible knock on the door and Jacqueline promptly rushed over to answer it. She found Paul standing there in the threshold, flashing a wide grin.

"Good mornin' Rose," He greeted merrily. "Are ye comin' down for breakfast?"

Jacqueline stopped herself just in time from asking Paul who Rose was. She had almost forgotten about her alias.

"Well…" Jacqueline honestly didn't have money to pay for food anymore. She only had enough coins to pay for the passage to the Yamani Islands that she wanted to take. "I don't know. Money is a little tight."

"That's alright lass. It's on me for today." He told her with a wink.

"You don't have to Paul." Jacqueline protested. She could not remember the last time someone had treated her with such sincere kindness.

_Never at the palace…_ Jacqueline thought bitterly, remembering her Page days.

"I insist." Paul said, ushering her into the hallway and down the stairs.

Jacqueline looked around the inn as she descended from the stairs. It was filled with people, even at the early hour. She paused at the bottom step and her eyes lingered upon an empty table in the corner. She didn't want to be in the center of the room just in case someone might recognize her. Jacqueline hurried over, as fast as her bad leg could go, and snatched up the table for her and Paul.

Wincing, she slowly lowered herself down into a chair.

Paul slipped into the chair next to her and hollered for a serving girl. Soon, they both placed their orders and then began to chat.

"So… Rose what brings you to Blue Harbor?" Paul asked and then took a sip from his mug of tea.

"Well, I am actually looking for a boat to the Yamani Islands." She told him.

"Why would you want to go there?" His grin had disappeared.

"I have plans to visit some family over there."

Jacqueline coincidently had no known family on the Yamani Islands. In fact, the Yamani Islands wasn't even her final destination. Truthfully, she was headed for Carthak. There, she planned to hunt down and kill her Uncle Nammir.

Jacqueline licked her lips in a crave for revenge, just thinking about her Uncle Nammir. She knew it was cruel and maybe a little insane, but she desperately yearned to see his dirty blood spill across the ground like her's had been when Queenscove had cut her open during their duel, she wanted to make him feel the pain she experienced when the Tortallan guards had kicked her repeatedly while she was on the ground in her jail cell, and most of all she wanted to hear the pitiful pleas of mercy come out of his mouth before she would deliver the final blow to end his life.

Jacqueline smirked maliciously. Indeed, her vengeance would be truly sweet.

"Well, if you would like I can take you the shipyards later and ask about passage there."

"Um… are you sure? You don't have to go out of your way." Jacqueline said hesitantly, snapping out of her malevolent state.

"Oh, it's no problem. I have some business to do there, anyway." Paul lied too, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Thanks," Jacqueline told him appreciatively.

Their breakfast came and they dug in without another word.

After their meal, Jacqueline and Paul left the Iron Pier for the ship yards. It was a very long walk. On top of the great distance, the merchants and the numerous shoppers made their trip painfully slow. They found it was extremely difficult to weave in and out of the large crowd.

Finally, the thief and girl reached the docks. The ships were all tied up, bobbing lazily up and down in the water, while seagulls screeched over head. Jacqueline took a deep breath and inhaled the salty sea air. It had been a long time since she had last smelled its wonderful aroma.

"I'll take ye to Captain Randy." Paul told her, leading the way. "He's the best captain in Blue Harbor."

Jacqueline nodded and then followed Paul to a ship that was christened, the Trinker.

They climbed aboard and looked around. The main cabin seemed to be straight ahead and they headed towards it. A muscular sailor, who was standing guard outside it, asked,

"What business do ye 'ave wit' Captain Randy?"

"My friend is lookin' for passage to the Yamani Islands." Paul explained crisply. He did not appear intimidated by the brawniness of the sailor.

"Aye?" The sailor said gruffly while surveying them intensely with beady brown eyes. Jacqueline and Paul nodded. "Okay, ye can go down and see the captain."

"Thanks," Jacqueline told the man and then she followed Paul into the cabin.

A man with black hair and a thick mustache that Jacqueline assumed was Captain Randy sat before them, reading a map. Beside the map was a large bottle of whiskey, even though it was still morning. He took a sip and then looked up at his visitors.

"Well, if it ain't the King of the Thieves!" He cried and got up to pull Paul into a bear hug. "It's been a long time since I saw ye Paulie."

"Hello Randy," Paul said, appearing a little flustered. "How has business been?"

"It's been better, aye." He replied and then took out two glasses. Captain Randy poured some whiskey into both of them and shoved the glasses into Paul and Jacqueline's hands. "Drink up the whiskey lass." He told her. "Makes ye feel better."

Jacqueline murmured her thanks and then politely took a sip. To her surprise, she actually liked it and took another gulp.

"So, what can I do for ye?" The captain asked, sitting back down in his chair.

"My friend here," He jerked his thumb towards Jacqueline, "needs safe passage to the Yamani Islands."

"Yamani Islands, eh?" He said after taking a sip of whiskey. "I'm afraid we ain't heading for the Isles for another three weeks. Weather's been especially bad because of this late cold spell we've been havin' and the ole' monarch wants us to stay in port a little longer then usual. He doesn't want those Carthaki bastards sinkin' us." He took another gulp of whiskey. "Carthak's got a few of em' off Port Cayann, poor lads. So, now the king is overly cautious. Hurtin' business, but I would rather be alive than dead."

"Who wouldn't?" Paul agreed solemnly and then both men did the sign against evil on their chests.

Jacqueline remained quiet while the two men discussed other matters, mostly Paul's thievery. She observed the captain's quarter and from the amount of liquor bottles lying around, quickly came to the conclusion that he was a drunk.

_As long as he isn't steering the ship,_ Jacqueline thought with grim humor and then took another sip of whiskey.

"Well… I can book you the passage right now." Captain Randy's voice penetrated her thoughts. "The ship leaves on April 30th and I require that you leave me half the payment now."

"How much?" Jacqueline pulled out her money purse.

"Ten coppers,"

Jacqueline dug up the money and pushed it into the captain's outstretched hand. He grinned and deposited the coppers into his own purse.

"Excellent!" Captain Randy exclaimed enthusiastically. He held up his glass. "Cheers!"

The three clapped their glasses together and downed the whiskey.

* * *

The next morning, Jacqueline decided to search for a job. If she intended to live with food and shelter for the next three weeks, before her ship's departure, she would need to make money and fast. She could not depend on Paul's hospitality much longer.

She told Paul her plans over breakfast, which led to his suggestion,

"Why don't ye work as a thief for me?"

Surprisingly, Jacqueline did not instantly dismiss this idea. She had once lived with thieves in Corus when she was younger. They were called the Horton's. After her parent's deaths, her mother's wicked, power hungry brother, Thomas, had her kidnapped and abandoned in the middle of Corus.

He proceeded to tell the people of Blue Harbor that she was dead from a mysterious illness and then he had inherited the fief that was rightfully her's. While Uncle Thomas ruled the fief, Jacqueline earned her keep at the Horton household as a pickpocket. She was pretty good at it too. She had only been caught once and for that she only received a reprimand from the Provost guards. Life as a thief for Jacqueline wasn't too bad. She had actually liked it.

But, that had been nine years ago. The situation had drastically changed. Back then, she had nothing to lose because she had already lost it all: her parents, her fief, and her friends. But now, she had a bigger gamble with becoming a thief. If they caught her stealing and found out her true identity, she would lose her life.

Could she risk it?

No, was her immediate answer, but she had to think of the positives. Thievery would earn her money faster than a regular paying job. If she wanted to pay for her rent and meals at the Iron Pier, she needed fast money.

_I'll take the risk. _Jacqueline decided with finality._ If I get caught, I can just lie about my identity and hope there isn't anyone with the Sight around._

"That's a good idea Paul," Jacqueline said at last. "I'll take it."

Paul looked oddly surprised and Jacqueline teased him playfully,

"Did you think I was going to chicken out and say no?"

"Nah, nah," He shook his head repeatedly; "I swear I didn't think ye would chicken out. I can already see that ye 'ave bravery."

"Thanks," Jacqueline murmured, a blush rising to her cheeks from his compliment.

_Is it just me or is it getting warm in here?_ Jacqueline thought absentmindedly. Sweat had formed on her brow after she started conversing with Paul. She wiped it off quickly.

"I just thought ye would think thievery was a lil' low for ye." He admitted. "No offense, but ye don't sound like a lower class commoner like us, Rosie. Ye sound like an educated merchant's daughter."

Jacqueline knew she had to make up a lie and quickly. She did not want the thieves to think that she had a higher status than them. It could turn deadly on her part.

"I am not the daughter of a merchant." Jacqueline told him, which was technically true. She was the daughter of nobles. "My Ma' just wanted me to sound educated. She thought it would help me get a job. So, she taught me to read from books and avoid using slang. It actually turned out to be pretty useful too." She added in a lie

Paul smiled warmly at her, which made Jacqueline's heart beat faster for some reason. "Your Ma' sounds like a smart woman." He told her and then asked out of interest. "Where is she now?"

Jacqueline suddenly winced. It had been a long time since someone had mentioned her mother. It felt like a wound that was being reopened again.

"Dead," She spat bitterly, staring into half empty lemonade glass. Her mood had immediately switched from moderately happy to gloomy in a mere second.

Everything was going so perfect. Why did he have to bring up… _them_?

Jacqueline could feel Paul's piercing blue eyes on her and suddenly began to feel uncomfortable. Blood started to rush towards her face.

"I'm sorry." He told her softly. "Is yer Da' dead too?"

"Yeah, both of them were killed in a fire when I was seven." Jacqueline mumbled, her heart sinking lower. She did not mention that her Uncle Thomas had committed arson and killed them on purpose in his insane crave for power.

"I'm really sorry for yer loss, Rosie." Paul said sincerely.

She had heard these words a thousand times from other people and she was sick of them. She really did not care anymore if they were, 'sorry'. Their condolences weren't going to bring back her parents.

"It's fine." Jacqueline mumbled.

They sat in an awkward silence for a while. Jacqueline continued to stare into her half empty lemonade glass and Paul's piercing gaze was still on her.

"Can you look at me Rosie?" Paul asked gently.

"Yeah," Jacqueline grumbled and lifted her head.

Paul's calm blue eyes met her stony hazel ones and she suddenly felt a lurch in her stomach. It was a weird, new sensation she had never felt before and it was followed by another blush.

Jacqueline cursed silently and her eyes quickly returned to the lemonade glass.

With disbelief, Jacqueline suddenly realized that despite only knowing this man for two days, she was already falling for him! What in Mithros' name was wrong with her?

Her mind traveled three years backwards in time and she remembered her old teacher, a Carthaki man who was sent by Nammir to teach her the art of spying named Asad Halim. Asad had explicitly warned her against this. He had constantly drilled into her head that she shouldn't get her romantic desires in the way of her mission and look at her now! She was blushing furiously and felt very warm.

Jacqueline knew this had to stop.

"Uh," She took a deep breath to bring back her composure. The blush was now slowly fading from her face. She had to sound casual, like nothing was wrong, "so, what's my job, _boss_?"

The confusion and worry in Paul's own face was replaced by a smirk. He had noticed her obvious sarcasm and she was glad he did.

"I 'ave a special mission for ye Rosie." Paul grinned, flashing his white teeth… _Ugh, I have to stop thinking about him. _Jacqueline thought with an inward groan and then mentally slapping herself. "Yer goin' on a raid tonight. We're hittin' a merchant's house."

A sharp warning bell immediately went off in Jacqueline's head. She knew for certain that this 'raid' could get her in some serious trouble if she got caught. Any raid would, of course, but this raid was different. This was raid was on a merchant's house and Jacqueline knew from her past experiences, that merchant's practically ruled Blue Harbor. They were its backbone and major financial supporter. They had enough power to get her beheaded in a heart beat and Jacqueline had already escaped execution once. She didn't know if she had enough luck to escape it again.

_So, then don't get caught._ A sly part of Jacqueline's mind told her.

_Easy for you to say,_ Jacqueline grumbled to herself.

"So, are ye in?" Paul asked. "Its bein' run by my second in command, Oz, and it's a great privilege workin' wit' him. It will help ye get in wit' the other lads."

Hesitation was replaced by grim determination.

"Yeah, I'm in."

She could not resist a challenge.

* * *

The bell signaling midnight echoed through the deserted streets of Blue Harbor. The night air was extremely frigid and Jacqueline had found herself shivering continuously from the moment she had left the warmth of the Iron Pier.

"Are we almost there Oz?" A Yamani woman in her late teens called Trick, who was appropriately dressed in breeches, asked.

"Aye," Oz grunted. He pulled out a small piece of parchment and squinted in the darkness to read the sloppy scrawl. "Paulie says the house number is 123. We're just passin' 115 now."

"Thank the gods! It's so frickin freezing out here!" A boy, who was a year younger than Jacqueline, chimed in while hugging his skinny arms to his chest.

The fifteen year old boy, who was using the vulgar language, was called Izzo. Jacqueline had met the boy a few hours ago at a meeting about the raid. She had to only spend a minute in the room with him to know he liked to curse. Jacqueline swore that almost every other word that came from the boy's mouth was profanity. He especially liked to use the word "frickin".

"Watch your tongue, sonny boy." Oz growled and let out a loud cough.

Without a retort, Izzo added in a sneeze of his own and started mumbling more curses as he wiped his runny nose on the back of his hand.

"God damn cold weather," He murmured. "Why can't the dumb ass gods give us any frickin sunshine? Makin us all frickin sick."

Jacqueline lifted up her head towards the black sky and waited for any signs that the gods were about to strike the insolent Izzo down with a lightning bolt. She did not think she would ever have the courage or the guts to insult the gods with such profanity, but maybe it was because she wasn't a fool like Izzo.

"You are goin' to give away our position!" Trick hissed, her eyes darting around nervously for any sign of a law enforcement officer. Jacqueline could tell she took her job very seriously.

"Shut the frick up Trick," Izzo snapped irritably. "Everyone's asleep and I doubt they'll hear one measly sneeze."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, William Izzo!" Trick hissed at him and then smacked him on the side of the head.

"Bitch!"

"Shut up!" Oz growled angrily, glaring daggers at his two fellow thieves. "Shut up right now or ye'll jeopardize the whole raid!"

Trick immediately fell to silence after hastily mumbling an apology to Oz. Even though she couldn't see them in the darkness, Jacqueline knew that the Yamani girl's cheeks were probably red from embarrassment.

Izzo cringed momentarily, but then muttered frostily to Trick, so only she could hear,

"I told ya not to call me frickin William ya stupid bitch."

Trick ignored his rude comment, but continued to give him an icy glare.

"Here we are." Oz broke the tension that had fallen between the raiding party. "Number 123,"

The house was only a hundred feet from the docks of Blue Harbor. It was magnificent, a perfect image of a wealthy merchant's home. The house had to be the largest one on the whole water front block. It was two stories high, made of brick and had a gold name plate on the thick looking wood door that read, 'The Scoggin's'.

"So, should we bust through the damn front door?" Izzo asked after finishing staring with admiration at the huge house.

"Absolutely not," Oz said, his wise grey eyes still studying the house. "unless though, ye 'ave a strong desire to be put in the stocks, then go right ahead Izzo."

"I'll pass." Izzo said and Jacqueline was very surprised not to hear a curse come out of his mouth.

"Aye, I thought so." Oz replied with a small smile. "Let's go through the back door."

"Good idea," Trick chimed in and then eagerly followed her raid leader over the stone fence.

"Ass kisser," Jacqueline heard Izzo mumble, as he climbed over after them.

Still silent, Jacqueline trailed closely behind Izzo and they all followed Oz to the back door, which was usually used by servants. Oz tried the door knob and immediately found it to be locked. He turned to Izzo and grunted,

"Do your stuff Izzo." He glared reproachfully at the youth as Izzo grinned widely and almost skipped to the door.

"My pleasure, sir," Izzo replied with a cheeky salute and then got to work on picking the lock. To Jacqueline's surprise, he had it unlocked quicker than anyone she had ever seen in her entire life.

"Nice job," Oz complimented, though he still eyed Izzo with distaste.

"Thanks sir," Izzo said and then stuck his tongue out at Trick while Oz's back turned towards the door. Trick looked like she was about to strangle the fifteen year old.

Ignoring her two bickering accomplishes, Jacqueline watched Oz turn the knob and saw the door as it slowly creaked open.

_God's please don't let anyone still be awake in this house. _Jacqueline prayed silently. Her heart was now pounding hard in her chest as Oz took the first cautious step into the house. The older man signaled for them to stay put for a moment, disappeared into the darkness, and then came back whispering,

"It's all clear."

Jacqueline and Trick breathed a long sigh of relief, while Izzo was cursing under his breath for a reason she did not know.

"Ladies first," Trick said scornfully, motioning for Izzo to step inside the house ahead of her.

This earned her a sneer from the boy, but he did not retort and instead followed the older man inside the house without a word. Trick slipped inside next and then Jacqueline stepped in last, after one final anxious glance around to see if anyone was following them.

Inside, the house was pitch black. The only thing Jacqueline could see was her own two feet and Trick's vibrantly colored violet hair that was directly in front of her.

"We need some light Trick." Oz whispered gruffly from the front of the line.

Jacqueline heard the Yamani girl take a deep, almost gasping breath and then the room began to glow faintly purple. Everything around her became suddenly illuminated and Jacqueline could finally see where she was. They were in the kitchens. A hearth was directly in front of them, empty and not filled with its usual fire wood. To Jacqueline's surprise the kitchen was oddly clean. The kitchens at Iron Pier had nothing on this merchant's kitchen. It was completely spotless.

"Rich bastards," Jacqueline heard Izzo mutter disgustedly under his breath and then rolled her eyes.

"Where do you think the valuables are?" Trick whispered to Oz, who was leading them out of the kitchens.

"Either in the study or the master bedroom," He grunted in reply and then added. "Lower your light, girl. It's too bright."

Trick immediately obliged, while hurriedly mumbling an apology to Oz. Jacqueline knew the Yamani girl did not like to make any errors and was probably humiliated on being corrected by the group's leader.

"You've been awfully silent, merchant chit." Izzo hissed nastily at Jacqueline, being careful that Oz could not hear him. "Upset that you're folk are bein robbed?"

Jacqueline could feel her eyes begin to narrow, as she looked loathingly at Izzo. She did not like that boy at all.

"I have no family members that are merchants you ignorant boy. So, do yourself a favor and shut up," Jacqueline snapped back, glaring at him and then added menacingly, "before I make you. You chose."

"I'm not afraid of you, bitch, or anybody else either." Izzo informed her coldly, as the group creeped up the staircase behind Oz.

Jacqueline rolled her eyes again and decided to ignore the aggravating boy. She would have to deal with him later. Jacqueline needed to concentrate now, if she wanted to make it out of this house alive.

"Accordin' to this here map of the house, the study that contains all the valuables is over there." Oz pointed a stubby finger towards the second door on the left side of the hallway.

"Excellent," Trick mumbled, eagerly following Oz to the door.

They all stopped abruptly in front of the wooden door and stared at it anxiously for a minute, each thief trying to draw up some courage to go in first. Jacqueline could hear her companion's short, quick breaths in the deafening silence.

"I'll go in first." Izzo finally volunteered after sneering at Trick and Jacqueline. The boy was purposely trying to outshine the two girls.

"Good luck William," Trick told him sarcastically. "I really hope there isn't anyone beyond that door waiting with a sword to kill you because that would be a real shame."

Izzo gulped, but did not even retort.

Jacqueline held her breath as she watched the boy's shaking hand slowly twist the door knob. The door swung open and then Izzo took a hesitant step inside. A few seconds later, he motioned to the group that it was all clear.

Jacqueline sighed in relief and then followed the thieves inside, closing the door behind her. Immediately, her hazel eyes began to dart around the room to take it in. She observed that it wasn't too lavish, like the other rooms in the house, but it still showed enough elegance to not let anyone forget the high status of the people who lived there. In the center of the room was a polished desk that was covered in numerous papers and books, to the left was a wooden book case filled with scores of bulky looking tomes and to the right was a large map that covered the entire wall. It was a very detailed map and showed all the lands from Scanra to Carthak.

Oz whistled softly.

"That's some map," He whispered in awe. "It's probably worth a nice copper."

Izzo nodded his head in agreement and then, suddenly, his eyes became extremely wide. "We should steal it!"

"No," Trick whispered harshly. "Its way too big and plus it will take forever to take down. Absolutely not!"

"Shut up you stupid bitch." Izzo gazed at the map greedily and went on with his rant. "It has to be worth a fortune! I don't care if I have take it down by myself! I will get it!"

"He's mad." Trick muttered to Jacqueline, who nodded in agreement. She then turned back to Izzo and threw him a glare. "Call me a bitch one more time William Izzo and ye'll die by my sword. It won't be quick either, nice, slow, and painful." Trick added icily.

Izzo gave her a rude gesture and then strode over to the map with Oz following close behind him.

"Come on Rose, let's search the desk drawers." Trick motioned for Jacqueline to come with her and both girls walked over to the desk in the middle of the room.

Just as Jacqueline was about to open the first draw, her ears perked upon hearing a faint sound of footsteps in the hallway.

"Oz, there is someone outside the room." Jacqueline whispered, panicked. Her heart began to hammer in her chest.

The room began to fill with tension until Oz turned to Izzo and grunted,

"Go check if there is someone outside."

"M-me?" Izzo stuttered and suddenly looked pale.

"What are ye _scared_?" Trick said mockingly, even though fear was obvious on her own face.

Izzo sneered at Trick, but did not snap back. Instead, Jacqueline watched the thief slowly approach the door as sweat formed on her forehead. She really hoped that all she heard was the wind.

Jacqueline could hear nothing now, but Izzo's short, quick breaths, as he turned the door knob and stuck his left hand onto the door frame.

Suddenly, there was a flash of metal, followed by a scream and Izzo was sprawled out on his back on the floor.

"My fingers!" He shouted in pure agony, writhing around in a crazed state.

The gods had had their revenge against the boy for his early profanity against them. Blood covered the floor now and Jacqueline quickly realized that Izzo's middle, index, and ring finger were nothing left, but stumps.

A tall, bearded man entered the room, still dressed in his night gown. A blood stained sword dangled from his right hand and he stared at the thieves in pure disgust.

"Unfortunately for you scum, I've already sent my servant out to fetch the guard." The man smirked, as Izzo screamed again. "You will not leave this house alive."

_Oh shit.

* * *

So yeah... I hope this clear some stuff up about Jacqueline's past and why she turned out the way she did._ _Tada. Oh and Jacqueline has a little crush on Paul. Like it or no?_

Thank you to the following reviewers:

booklover, perry cox, Confused Knight, Queen of Crimson, Hermione16, Lady Sapphirea,  
On top of cloud 9, Erytha, LadyKnightSusan, C.McPherson, and peddyviolin

**Lady Sapphirea**- the derelict is Jacqueline. Thanks for reviewing!!

Definition of a derelict in case anyone didn't know:

Derelict- a social misfit; outcast; a destitute person, without a home or regular job and rejected by society; delinquent; renegade; fugitive  
-I think it fits Jacqueline perfectly-

Oh and another thing... if you guys ever see "Text Message Break Up" on youtube... you'll see the line from Captain Randy, "Drink some whiskey. Makes you feel better."... haha I just wanted that as an fyi.

Update: I am more than halfway done with Chapter 5 and depending on how many reviews I get (hint-hint) I will update quickly.

Another Notice: Sorry that my updates are slow. Between school and sports, I hardly have any time to write fanfiction. Sorry. But just bear with me guys. Thanks.

Review!!

If we don't update before Thanksgiving we wish you a happy Turkey day!!

Adios,

Caiti & Juliette


	5. Live and Learn

**The Squire and the Derelict**

By: Caiti

Edited by: Juliette

Chapter 5: Live and Learn

_'Learn as if you were going to live forever. Live as if you were going to die tomorrow.'  
**- Mahatma Gandhi**_

**Summary**: The war with Carthak has begun and Jzet has found that her life has changed drastically: a new knight master, new friends, and new enemies. Meanwhile, a girl seeks revenge against a man who has ruined her life. With the help of unexpected sources, she sets out to kill him one and for all. Sequel to Land Across the Emerald Sea.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tamora Pierce owns it all.

Previously: Jzet finds out she is headed for Pirate's Swoop for a summer training camp with the Lioness. Jonathan gets very upset that Jzet is leaving without him telling her that he loves her. (Wow that was a confusing sentence). Nate and Jzet begin their friendship. Jzet realizes that she is ashamed of her Gift and she reveals her fear of fire. Ganiel makes his reappearance and shows her the terrible lives of the commoners of Carthak.

* * *

June 17th,

Pirate's Swoop

in the fourth year of the reign of King Roald of Conte II and Shinkonami, his Queen

482 H.E. (Human Era)

* * *

The group reached Pirate's Swoop two days later, exhausted and in desperate need for "real food" as Nate called it. Jzet especially had a strong desire for a proper bath, which she hadn't had since she left the palace.

"Nice to be home again," Sir Alan commented cheerfully, as he handed his horse off to a hostler.

"Yeah, particularly because we don't have to experience any more of Kimora's wretched cooking." Nate muttered to Jzet.

Kimora, who seemed to have heard his derogatory remark, glared at her twin.

"You cook all our food next time then, Nate!" She cried. "I bet you'd burn down the whole forest before you could make a decent meal."

Nate shrugged. "You're probably right," He admitted, "but still Kimora, you're cooking absolutely stinks."

Kimora's eyes bulged out of their sockets before she stomped away towards the castle; curses were audible on her breath.

Nate sniggered. "I love it when she's mad."

Jzet elbowed him in the ribs. "You're such a mean brother, Nate."

Nate shrugged again.

"She'll get over it." He replied indifferently and then began to tug at her sleeve. "Come on Jzet. There is some good food inside with my name on it."

Jzet rolled her eyes and followed in a run after the silly boy.

* * *

Dinner that night was one of the best Jzet had had in ages. Her stomach immediately took a great liking to all the dishes the Pirate's Swoop chefs cooked up. She couldn't help, but be in a good mood. 

"Early to bed for all four of you," Alanna told the teenagers after finishing off her desert. "We have a dawn rising tomorrow or should I say you do." She added with a smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kimora asked indignantly. Her arms were crossed over her chest. "Why aren't you getting up at dawn too?"

Sir Alan smiled at his niece, "Unfortunately Kimmy, your grandmother can not function before the hour of seven and will not be able to rise at dawn for the run."

Jzet chuckled and then remembered her father telling her this detail about the Lioness a few years ago, when she had asked for stories about her favorite heroine. Jzet smiled, but then, she suddenly frowned, realizing that she missed her father greatly. She hadn't laid eyes upon him for almost two months now and began to wonder where he was and how he was doing. Jzet silently prayed to the gods that he was healthy and not in any danger. She could not imagine anything bad ever happening to her father. Pushing aside those thoughts, Jzet began to concentrate upon the Lioness once more.

"The master of arm's here at Pirate's Swoop, Abdul Orgun, is going to take you all for a lovely early morning run on the beach." Alanna explained.

Nate and Madison groaned.

"Is Alan coming too?" Kimora asked, glancing suspiciously over at her uncle.

Alan grinned. "I'm afraid not." He said with mock disappointment. "Regrettably, I have inherited my mother's hatred for rising at early hours."

Jzet gazed skeptically at her knight master.

"You have not." Jzet protested. "You were all bright and chipper the morning after the ball. You woke me up at dawn!"

"Well, I have now." Sir Alan told his squire firmly and then before more arguing could occur, he ordered, "Now, off to bed with all of you."

There were multiple sighs and groans from the four teenagers before a sharp glare from the Lioness, instantly created the sounds of scampering feet and chairs scraping against the stone floor.

"I hate running." Madison grumbled a minute later, as they trudged up the stairs.

"Well, I hate getting up at dawn." Nate retorted and then added a long sigh. "A handsome, young gentleman like me has to get beauty sleep in order to maintain my perfection, you know."

Jzet rolled her eyes.

"Well then, you'll have to sleep for months until you turn into a handsome, young gentleman," Kim retorted, "because right now you are as rude and ugly as a pig."

Jzet and Madison broke out into laughter, as Nate frowned and shoved his twin. Kim stuck her tongue out before pushing her brother right back and soon it turned into a shoving match.

"Stop it you two!" Madison shouted, her purples eyes flaring angrily, and then abruptly broke up the twin's fight by placing herself in between them.

Nate and Kim slowly backed away, but still eyed each other warily.

"Fine," Nate finally said, exasperated. He looked like a small child deprived of his favorite candy. "I'll see you ladies," He nodded towards Jzet and Madison, "and the beast," Nate nodded at Kim, who let out a low growl, "in the morning."

Nate turned on his heel and walked abruptly away, softly whistling some kind of tune on his breath.

"I really do hate him sometimes." Kim said to the two other girls while still glaring at the back of her twin. Jzet wouldn't have been surprised if that moment her fierce gaze burned a hole through Nate's tunic.

"Come on Kim. Let's get to bed." Madison told her cousin with a sympathetic look on her face and then steered the older girl towards her room.

Jzet bid goodnight to the two cousins and then unlocked her door that led to her new room. Alanna had informed her during dinner that it used to be her father's room, when he was a Squire many years ago. This new piece of information had made Jzet extremely happy for a short period of time, but it was quickly replaced by a pang of loneliness in her heart. She truly did miss her father.

With one final sigh, Jzet crawled into her new four poster bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"Jzet… Jzet… Jzet…" A voice whispered in her ear. 

Jzet's eye lids flew open and she immediately realized it was still dark outside. Through squinting eyes, she spotted an outline of a tall figure that was standing over her bed. Panicking and without any contemplation, she flew herself at the mysterious figure and tackled it around the middle.

"Umph," The tall figure grunted as it hit the stone floor.

Before the unknown person could try to sit up, Jzet's training kicked in and she had a dagger pressed against the person's neck.

"Good gods Jzet, put that dagger away." A familiar voice said in a croak. "You're as paranoid as Kimora."

Jzet blinked as she tried to remember the voice and then asked thickly,

"Nate?"

"The one and only," the boy replied with a small cough. "Now get off me, before I'm crushed to death."

Jzet blushed and instantly rolled off her friend.

"Sorry Nate." She told him, putting her dagger back in it's sheathe. "Do you want a hand up?"

"Sure," Nate held out his hand and Jzet yanked him up. She almost yelped upon contact with his skin. It was ice cold.

"You're freezing." Jzet commented after rubbing her hands together for some warmth.

"I know. I had to climb on the balconies to get in here and it's really chilly outside. The breeze from the ocean really hammers this place." Nate explained.

"Oh…" Jzet turned and noticed her wide open balcony doors. She quickly turned back to the boy and asked suspiciously. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Nate chuckled. "I thought you might ask that. Well, to be completely honest, I wanted to ask you if you would like to participate in pulling a prank on my twin."

Jzet's eyebrows rose, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"So, you decide to do ask me that by climbing onto my balcony, breaking into my room and then scaring me half to death?"

Nate shrugged. "That's my style,"

Jzet's eyes narrowed.

"Well, you better change it because next time I might cut your throat for real." She warned him.

Nate grinned, unfazed by her threat. "I'll take that into consideration." Jzet rolled her eyes at his arrogance. "So, are you in?"

"In for what?"

"The prank on Kimora," Nate reminded her brightly. "It will be brilliant. I swear."

"I don't know." Jzet said hesitantly. "Kim might get really, really mad at me."

Nate waved her off. "Nah, I'll just tell her it was me. She won't find out that you had a part in it. I promise."

Jzet was about to say no, but recollections of all the mischief she and Audrey had caused in the palace when she was a Page came back into her mind. She certainly missed it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she stayed in practice with Nate while Audrey was away.

"Fine, I'm in."

Nate grinned and rubbed his hands together like an evil villain. "Excellent,"

He started to walk towards the balcony, when Jzet grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the balcony," Nate answered simply.

"I know that, but why would you want to go there?"

Nate sighed exasperatedly. "So, we can get to Kimora's rooms, of course!" He then rambled on excitedly, like a small child. "My Ma', for her basic training, teaches her spies to do to jump balconies and she even taught me. It's so much fun and not scary at all! I want to be a spy one day too just like her." He added pompously with his chest sticking out.

Jzet did not seem to comprehend Nate's last words and instead, suddenly turned pale. "We have to go out on the b-balcony." She stuttered, gulping.

"Well, yes, how do you think we're going to get into her rooms without her waking up and screaming like a stupid girl?" Nate demanded and then his eyebrows rose. "Don't tell me that you're scared of climbing on balconies. You're a Squire! You're supposed to be brave and stuff."

"I am not scared." Jzet snapped back at the boy. "I just don't like the fact that we are climbing on the balconies in the dark and that we are three stories up and that if we slip we'll fall to our deaths and-"

Nate held out his hand to silence her. "You'll be fine. Trust me. I am a pro at this stuff."

Jzet snorted. She doubted Nate was a pro at _anything_.

"Well… okay…"

He grinned in delight, causing Jzet to scowl.

"I won't let you fall, just c'mon." Nate grabbed her hand and led her towards the balcony. Once they were outside, the cool wind brushed against her body, making her shiver.

"It's a bit chilly out here." Jzet remarked, as she nervously watched Nate climb up onto the railing of the balcony.

Nate shrugged. "You'll get used to it." He told her and then held her gaze. "Are you coming?"

Jzet gulped again and couldn't help, but look down. They were certainly up high. Jzet began to shake in apprehension and seconds thoughts about their little endeavor started to cross her mind.

"I don't know. It's a little dangerous looking, don't you think?" She asked, hoping he would change his mind about pranking Kim.

"Nah, I do it all the time when we stay at Pirate's Swoop. As I said before, Jzet," He smirked, "I'm a pro."

Nate held out his hand. Jzet looked at it with hesitation for a few moments and then took it. Without warning, he yanked her up onto the railing.

"Mithros help me." Jzet mumbled under her breath. Her Yamani training was the only thing that kept her from screaming out like a frightened court lady.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Nate asked, grinning widely at her.

"You're just lucky that I don't have a weapon in my hand." Jzet snapped angrily. She was _very_ aware of how close they both were to the edge of the railing.

"All we have to do his jump onto the next balcony over." Nate told her casually, like it wasn't that big of a risk. "It isn't that bad of a jump, only a couple of feet. I've gone farther."

Jzet ignored him and instead, was concentrating completely about not being sick all over the balcony.

"What about I'll go first, so that I can catch you on the other side?" Nate suggested, giving her shoulder a squeeze. Jzet, who had seemed to lose her speaking ability, merely nodded.

Without any further words, Nate took a deep breath and then jumped. Jzet swore his long legs had to have springs in them because he literally flew to the next balcony.

"Look Jzet, I'm alive and perfectly fine!" Nate exclaimed flashing a warm smile. "See? I didn't even fall to my death."

"Oh gods," Jzet moaned.

"Just jump, you'll be fine." Nate urged her.

"Oh gods, oh gods" Jzet repeated, nausea and fear gripping her stomach.

"C'mon!"

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods,"

Sweat was forming on her brow now, despite the coldness of the air.

"You can do it Jzet!"

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh gods," Jzet muttered, trying to muster the courage to make the leap. She finally took a deep breath just like Nate had and with one last, "Oh gods," She closed her eyes and jumped.

It seemed to take Jzet forever to land in Nate's outstretched arms. All she could feel was the frigid wind on her sweaty face and a lurching sensation in her stomach. She wanted to cry out, but her mouth seemed to be sealed shut in pure terror.

"You made it." Nate patted her on the back with a small chuckle. "That wasn't too bad, was it?"

Jzet still felt numb from the sensation of leaping through the air and could not respond. Her heart was thumping hard against her chest like a drum and nausea was continuing to fill her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked, when she hadn't responded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Jzet replied, surprised about the strength of her voice. "It was just a little terrifying that's all."

"You did brilliantly." Nate told her with a comforting smile. "Now, let's go into Kimora's rooms."

Jzet nodded slowly and followed her friend towards the balcony doors. Nate tried each handle and muttered,

"It's locked."

"My doors were locked too." Jzet pointed out. "How'd you get in then?"

"Easy, I opened it with a lock pick." Nate said simply.

Jzet still wore a bemused expression.

"Where is the lock pick now?"

"Oh… yeah… that…" He grinned and then chuckled. "I'm just too lazy to rummage through my knapsack and get it out again." Nate added as an explanation.

Jzet realized she had not even noticed the sack on Nate's back before he mentioned it.

"What do you have in there?" Jzet asked, as Nate took it off his shoulders to begin his search for the lock pick.

"Just a few items to prank Kimora with," Nate told her, dumping out the contents of the bag onto the balcony floor. "We have the classic hair color changing formula, which Madison did to Kimora before the ball. I ended up nicking it from her for this lovely prank." He held up a bright pink bottle. "This bottle," He held up a bottle with a clear substance inside, "will change the color of her skin to lime green." Jzet could feel her eye brows rising to her hair line at such an idea. "This is glue that will make anything stick. If the glue is used on human flesh it will not come off for two days." He pulled out something that looked like black hair. "It's a fake mustache." Nate explained with a grin that was almost maniacal.

"You're evil Nate." Jzet told the boy with a look of disapproving.

"You mean evil, but brilliant, my dear." Nate corrected and then exclaimed, "Ah ha!" as he finally pulled out a lock pick from the pile of miscellaneous items on the ground.

Soon, Nate had all his prank assortments back into his knapsack and then started to work on opening the balcony doors. A minute later, they were inside Kimora's room.

"It's really dark in here." Nate whispered.

"Really? I would have never thought that it would be dark, during the night." Jzet replied sarcastically.

"You're really harsh." Nate whined.

"Get over it." Jzet told him in a hiss. Nate did not retort, instead, both friends creeped towards Kim's bed. They had decided before, when Nate was picking the lock, that the best prank to play on Kim would be the fake mustache one. Nate crouched next to Kim's bed and pulled the glue and fake mustache out of his bag.

"Can you make sure she doesn't wake up?" Nate asked in a whisper, glancing nervously at his peacefully sleeping twin.

"How?" Jzet asked, confused.

Nate sighed and said in an exasperated tone. "Everyone knows the easiest thing to create with the Gift is sleep because it comes naturally."

Jzet stared at Nate like he was requesting something bizarre.

"Nate, Kim's already asleep." Jzet whispered with pure bluntness in her voice.

"I know, but if you put her in a deeper sleep, she won't wake up." Nate whispered back brightly.

"Well… I guess I could do that." Jzet said. Her Gift had been used a lot in the past few days, ever since Alanna had been making her light fires and heal small cuts. According to the Lady Knight, using her Gift daily was the only way it was going to build its stamina.

Jzet sighed, concentrated on making sleep and soon, an eerie green glow flowed from her hands and covered Kim's body.

"Nice…" Nate whispered and then started to apply the glue to the skin between Kim's nose and upper lip. Jzet's Yamani mask was the only thing preventing her from going into a giggle fit. As soon as the glue was down, Nate turned to Jzet and asked, "Would you like to do the honors?" He held out the fake mustache.

Jzet nodded and then carefully placed the mustache on Kim's face. She felt guilty, but the laugh Nate and her would get the next day made it worth it.

Nate and her exchanged high fives and then fled from the room through Kim's front door. Nate didn't believe that Kim would wake up after Jzet had put her in the deep sleep, so jumping from balcony to balcony was unnecessary.

"Thanks again for coming with me." Nate said, as Jzet unlocked her door with the key. "I couldn't have done it without you."

The door clicked open and Jzet stepped into the threshold.

"Just don't tell Kim I was involved." Jzet warned.

Nate put his hand over his heart.

"I won't. Scout's honor," He said with a grin.

Jzet rolled her eyes.

"Good night Nate,"

"G'night Jzet,"

* * *

The next morning Jzet was awoken by an ear piercing scream. 

"NATE!" Kim bellowed. Her voice could be clearly heard despite the wall that separated their two rooms.

Jzet groaned, realizing that it was before dawn and then rose reluctantly from her bed. The screams were still going on, as Jzet stripped from her night clothes and pulled on a fresh pair of breeches and a tunic. She was so groggy that she didn't even comb her hair before pulling it into a horse tail.

She wearily stumbled out of her door and down the hallway towards Nate's room. Kim's screaming still filled her ears and was making her head pound. She felt at that moment, how she felt when she had her monthlies, crabby and tired.

Jzet's fists beat against Nate's door.

"Nate! Nate, you big idiot! Look at what you've done!" Jzet hollered.

Nate opened his door and yawned. Under his eyes were dark circles. His fingers were in both of his ears.

"You rang, my lady?" Nate asked and then yawned again.

"Did you hear the mess you created?" Jzet demanded.

Nate grimaced. "How couldn't I?" He said grumpily. "And don't forget you had some part in it too." He reminded her. "So, don't put the full blame on me."

"It was your idea!" Jzet argued fiercely.

Nate's head bobbed up and down. "I know. I know. I know. Don't remind me, my fair lady."

Another scream echoed down the hallway.

"So, when is this going to stop?" Jzet asked.

"Only when Kim has my head on a silver platter," Nate said with a long sigh. "Come on." He motioned for her to follow him. "We should get down to the beach."

Jzet and Nate made their way through the castle and then down to the beach. It was still a little dark out. The sun had not yet completely rose over the horizon, but luckily for Jzet, who was wearing light clothing; it was warmer out than last night.

A few seconds after trotting along the sandy beach, Jzet spotted a short, brown skinned man sitting in the sand. He was staring out at the Inland Sea and seemed to be lost in his thoughts because when they approached him, he paid no heed to them.

Nate cleared his throat loudly.

"Are you Abdul Orgun?" He asked, scrutinizing the man, who looked to be in his late twenties.

The man seemed to be come out of his trance.

"Ah… you must be Alanna's young ones." He said with a smile. He got off the ground and held out his hand. "Abdul Orgun,"

"Squire Jzet of Queenscove," Jzet told him with a small bow.

"Nate Crow," Nate said, vigorously shaking Abdul's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Master Orgun."

Abdul nodded. "And I you," He said, looking up at the sky. "Now, where are the others? They are late."

Jzet glanced over at Nate and saw that he was noticeably cringing.

"My sister and cousin are not morning people, unfortunately." Nate said apologetically. "Especially my sister," He mumbled as an after thought.

Abdul chuckled. "I heard about this family's trait of not being able to rise with the sun" Jzet hid a grin while Nate scowled, "…a pity."

"It's not like I haven't heard that one before." Nate grumbled to Jzet. His face was twisted in annoyance.

Jzet silently giggled and then brought her eyes back towards the castle, where Kim and Madison would hopefully soon emerge from. _What was taking them so long? _Jzet thought and then grimaced. She knew _exactly_ what was taking them so long.

"Nate!" Kim's voice pierced the still morning air like a sharp bell.

Jzet couldn't help, but laugh when she saw Nate's sister. She still had that horrid fake mustache on her face from the night before. Besides the mustache, Kim's usual straight black hair was a mess, tangled and wild. Her clothes were rumpled and her face was a bright shade of red.

Unfortunately for Nate though, Kim's eyes only locked onto one person, and that was him. She looked ready to murder him and was regrettably completely oblivious to Abdul's presence.

"Now Kimora dearest, let's control that temper." Nate chuckled nervously. He quickly took a few steps backwards, as his twin came charging down the hill. "You don't want to do anything too drastic." Kim was now a few feet away from her brother. "Let's talk this out. Please. Be reasona-"

Before he could finish speaking, Kim had punched Nate flat out in the face and then proceeded to tackle him to the ground.

"I hate you! You are an annoying dirt bag Nathaniel Crow!" Kim screamed at the top her lungs, her fists still flailing rapidly at Nate's face.

"Nathaniel?" Jzet muttered to Madison, who had walked briskly behind her irate cousin and was now standing next to Jzet.

"Yeah, that's the name my aunt gave him when he was born." Madison hid a grin, as Kim kicked Nate in the shins, causing him to howl like a wounded animal. "He hates it."

"Nice to know," Jzet said, still observing the fight between the twins. She glanced over at Abdul Orgun, who was watching with his eyes wide in horror. "Do you think we should stop them?" She asked Madison, shifting uncomfortably on her feet. She felt bad that Nate was getting all the blame. After all, she was the one who placed the mustache on Kim, not Nate.

Madison shrugged. "Well… Kim probably wants to get in a few more punches, but then again we can't have Nate ending up in the infirmary." She sighed reluctantly. "I guess we'll have to break it up." She grinned as Nate let out a high pitch yelp. "Shame we have to though. He really does deserve it."

Jzet guiltily responded, "Yeah, I guess so..."

Madison grabbed Kim by the waist and forcibly dragged her away from her twin. Meanwhile, Jzet had to place herself between Kim and Nate. If Kim wanted to attack Nate again, she would have to get through her.

"That hurt," Nate's voice was barely a whisper.

Jzet turned away from Kim, who was being calmed down by Madison, and now faced Nate, who was lying, eagle spread, on the sand. He looked to be in terrible shape. Jzet was positive that his nose was broken, since blood dripped abundantly from it. Along with the nose, Nate's face was covered in scratch marks and quickly forming bruises.

"You're a mess." Jzet told him frankly, gingerly helping him to sit up.

"Don't tell me something I already know." He muttered. Nate's face was beet red with embarrassment. Obviously, his pride had been hurt from Kim's beating, since she was a girl. Jzet couldn't blame him. She would have been humiliated too.

"It's not that bad." Jzet tried to make her words sound convincing, but knew she had failed, when he shook his head.

"I'll never do that again." Nate shuddered. "That girl is crazy."

Jzet nodded sympathetically and then assisted him in getting up off the sand. "We need to get you to a healer."

"Aren't you a healer?" Nate asked, squinting at her through his rapidly swelling eye.

"Yeah, but I am not nearly good enough to heal this disaster." Jzet told him with a pang of humiliation. She hated it when people brought up her Gift.

Abdul Orgun, who had been peculiarly silent during the whole fight and aftermath, finally came out of his daze and spoke almost breathlessly, "Mithros, that girl can fight."

"Does this mean our run is cancelled?" Madison asked, hope gleaming in her violet eyes that she had inherited from her grandmother.

Abdul shook his head, still looking a little dazed. Finally, he noticed Kim's fake mustache on her upper lip and was now staring openly at it. His jaw seemed to be unhinged at just the sight of it.

"W-what the-" He stuttered, his dark brown eyes wide in confusion, "What in the world-" Abdul seemed to be rendered speechless at the fact that a girl could have a mustache. "What is on your face?" He cried.

Jzet glanced over at Nate, who she was supporting by his arm. His face had been cracked open in a grin, causing his already split lip to produce more blood.

"Brilliant," He mumbled in an almost a delirious state. "That is so frickin brilliant. I think I might love that man right now."

Jzet cast Nate an odd look and then turned her attention to Kim, whose face was now purple.

"It's a fake mustache," She said through clenched teeth. "My idiot twin brother put it on me."

Nate cleared his throat. "Uh, correction, that actually was Jz-"

Jzet elbowed her friend in the side, hard. "You promised you wouldn't tell her it was me, _Nathaniel_."

"Shut up," He said with a loud groan. A blush was forming on his face.

Jzet ignored him and turned back towards Master Orgun.

"I'll be back." Jzet promised Abdul, still leading Nate towards the infirmary.

"Be quick." Abdul called out to her, still looking a little dazed. "I don't have all day."

Jzet did not respond, sighed and then continued to drag Nate up the hill towards the castle.

"Well, that was enjoyable." Nate commented after being quiet for a few minutes.

"Enjoyable? You call a broken nose _enjoyable?_" She nearly cried in disbelief.

"Well yeah, this will be nothing after we start taking lessons with my Grandma." He told her in a matter of fact tone.

Jzet groaned and from that moment, she knew that she was in for a rough summer.

* * *

"First, we will start with the parts of the body." Alanna stood before Jzet with a diagram of the human body. "Could you tell me what the colon does, Queenscove?" 

_Colon? _Jzet thought bewilderedly. She had never even taken a look at a medical book before, not alone memorizing body parts.

"Uh… that's a negative," Jzet admitted after taking a few moments to think.

The Lioness's brow furrowed.

"How about… um… where is your fibula located? Do you know that?"

Jzet shook her head.

"What about the gallbladder?"

"Gall what?"

"Do you even know what the cerebellum does, Queenscove? Or are you that thick?" Alanna asked, frowning.

"Uh, no,"

Alanna looked ready to explode, and she did. "It's a region of the brain that plays an important role in the integration of sensory perception and motor control!" It was a faultless text book definition that Jzet could not help, but admire. She didn't know anything about the human body. "Good gods Queenscove, didn't your father ever make you read medical books?"

Jzet concentrated on a memory that her father made her read books on medicine and found none. She just never got around to it.

"No, Lioness,"

Alanna let out a growl of aggravation.

"That Meathead thinks I can teach you to heal and you don't even know the human body!" She shouted in a thunderous voice. "That imbecile! Please Alanna teach Jzet healing! Please, oh please! It would have made my father so proud! Please!" The Lioness imitated her father's voice so perfectly, that she found it scary. "And he didn't even instruct you in the basics! Good for nothing knight, I'll right him a letter he never forgets!"

Alanna wildly whipped out a piece paper from her desk and began to scribble on it furiously.

She watched the livid lady knight, wide eyed. Jzet didn't know what words were being written on the paper and she didn't want to know. The Lioness was now mumbling curses under her breath and Jzet was quite sure they were all going in the letter.

Finally, Alanna was done and handed her the letter that was addressed to, Sir Nealan 'Meathead' of Queenscove.

"Bring this to a servant. They'll know what to do with it." Alanna barked, pointing her finger towards the door. Jzet hesitated, causing the Lioness to bark, "Make haste Queenscove!"

"Yes, Ma'm," Jzet bowed and then darted from the room, very glad to leave the irritated Lioness behind.

A few minutes after aimlessly wandering around the castle, Jzet had finally found a servant to take the letter. She thanked the servant and then literally ran all the way back to the Lioness. She did not want to displease the woman more than she had already.

"Good, you're back." Alanna said quietly. She appeared to be a slightly more calmed down than before, to Jzet's relief. "I want to start off with the bones of the human body." Jzet nodded, while slowly lowering herself back into a chair, "As you probably don't already know, there are two hundred and six bones in the average adult body…"

* * *

July 1st,

Pirate's Swoop

in the fourth year of the reign of King Roald of Conte II and Shinkonami, his Queen

482 H.E. (Human Era)

* * *

Jzet collapsed on her bed, completely exhausted both mentally and physically. She had only been at Pirate's Swoop for two weeks, and her body was screaming of soreness from the running, sword fighting, and hand-to-hand combat, the Lioness and her knight master had put her through. On top of physical pain, her head felt heavier from all the medical terms the Lioness made her study every night. Plus, her Gift was being used more than it ever did in her entire life. The Lioness was determined to build up her endurance with it.

"Can I come in?" Nate slipped in through the balcony door. It no longer made Jzet jump up in fright as she had for the first few days. She was used to it now.

"Well, you already barged in. How can I say no?" Jzet grumbled.

"You look tired." Nate commented, taking a seat on top of her desk.

Jzet groaned. "Tired is an understatement." She said, sitting up from her bed. "More like exhausted to the point when I can't even feel my own body."

Nate underwent almost all the lessons she did, but did not have to spend extra hours with her knight master and Gift lessons with the Lioness. Jzet truly envied him.

"Well, I have something to cheer you up!" Nate announced brightly. "I have a stack of mail for you." He pulled out multiple letters that were tied together with a string. He untied them and began to read, who they were from. "Let me see…" He read the first envelope. "One from your father, hmm… another one from a certain Audrey girl and also a Kate…" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and then let out a sudden outburst of excitement, "Are they single? Because I am in a desperate need for a real lass and not the ones that want to murder me constantly with sharp weapons. She has to be a small, delicate thing that will be willing to rub my large muscles after a long day of spy work."

Jzet scowled at her friend.

"Unfortunately for you, Audrey is a Squire and Kate is a Page, and nothing in your description of a perfect woman fits them in the tiniest bit."

Nate sighed. "Darn, don't you know any women like that at all?"

"Nope," Jzet replied. "All of them are ones that will want to murder you constantly with sharp weapons.'"

"Fine," He said sourly and then began to leaf through the letters again. A few seconds later, Nate cried out, "Oh man, I think I just struck the jackpot! Is this your secret lover?" He excitedly waved a manila envelope in his hand. "It says it's from Squire _Kearney_. Uh, oh, Jzet and Kearney sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Jzet ignored the desire to strangle Nate, mainly because she was too tired to, and instead, watched his brow furrowed as he continued to read the rest of the envelopes. "Actually, you have a lot of men writing you Jzet. You must be a little player. Hmm… you are even in contact with a certain Prince." He grinned. "Maybe I should read it…"

Ignoring her fatigue, Jzet immediately sprang up from her bed, pushed Nate off the desk, and then snatched the envelopes out of his grasps.

"Didn't your mother tell you that reading other people's mail is rude?" Jzet snapped.

"Actually, she encouraged it." Nate said, still on the ground, but grinning. "How could you be a spy and not read other people's mail? You need to get information from somewhere."

Jzet rolled her eyes.

"Get out of my room Nate." She ordered. "Now!"

Nate scrambled up off the ground and made his way for the balcony doors.

"See you in the morning dearest." He told her pertly.

"Get out before I throw something at you!" Jzet shouted angrily in response.

Nate fled from the room and closed the door behind him. When Jzet was certain he was gone, she walked over to the balcony doors and locked them. She didn't want Nate interrupting her reading of the weekly letters from her friends and father.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," She mumbled, lying down on her bed, and tearing open the letter from Jonathan first. The Prince had not written to her, since her unanticipated departure from Corus. Jzet did not know what his problem was, but she hoped he wasn't angry with her.

_Dear Jzet,_

_I am sorry I haven't had time to write to you, but Sadie has kept me very busy, along with my knightmaster. I just hope the Lioness hasn't killed you before my letter has reached your hands, because that would truly be a shame. _

Jzet began to laugh. That was something her cousin, Cole of Massabole, would say to her.

_Yeah, I know I sound like Cole._

Jzet laughed again. Jonathan always knew how to read her mind.

_Speaking of Cole, I haven't heard from that scoundrel in ages. He doesn't even bother to write me too much anymore. I know the King's Own keeps a man busy, but does it prevent you from writing to your best friend? Oh well, I guess I will write to him after you._

_I assume you met the Lioness's niece and nephew, Kimora and Nate. I've had the pleasure of meeting both of them a couple of years ago at some party. Both of them are pretty nice. Kimora is a little feisty, though. _

Jzet snorted. She wouldn't have said 'a little', more like to the highest degree of feistiness.

_When do you plan on leaving for the forts? I hope it's not too soon. I know you probably want to kill me for saying this, but I don't want you to get hurt Jzet. I know you are going to be a knight and I can't protect you forever, but I just don't know what would happen to me if you ever died. I can't even think about. I have something to tell you that's important, but I can't put it in a letter. I have to tell you face-to-face. I wanted to tell you on the night of the ball, but Sadie interrupted me. I promise, when we meet again, I'll tell you. Just please stay safe and out of harm's way. Please._

_All my love,_

_Jonathan_

Jzet put down the letter and began to wonder what Jonathan wanted to say to her that he couldn't even put in a letter. She hated it when he was so confusing sometimes. _And over protective, _she added sourly, staring distastefully at the last paragraph of the letter. She was a woman warrior, not a porcelain doll! He couldn't always keep her out of harm's way. Jzet thought Jonathan should know that by now.

Jzet sighed and picked up the next letter. It was a joined one from Lee and Chuck from Fort Staunton. Chuck was only supposed to be Lee's instructor in the Gift, but they had a much deeper relationship than student and teacher, a relationship that always made Jzet roll her eyes, just thinking about it. She was happy for them though. She never expected her step brother and good friend to ever end up together because of their rough beginning, but it seemed to work out for both of them.

_Dear Jzet/ Step Sister,_

_Fort Staunton is quite lovely. You can see the beach from here and Chuck and I are having a great time, despite the whole war thing. I am learning loads from your step brother. He is truly a great mage. _

A few scribble marks followed the last sentence, until it read in a different handwriting: _Of course I am a great mage! I am a Queenscove after all!_

_Anyway, we have seen some action here, but nothing major. For some reason, Carthak is just throwing their small armies at us and we always beat them down. It is rather marvelous to watch the battles. Chuck and I mainly stay out of the way and remain in the infirmary, during the battles, but maybe in a month Chuck says I can help out with the skirmishes._

_I see your little friends here, Audrey, Kearney, and Brandon. They all join Chuck and I in the mess fairly often. It looks like Audrey has found a lad from the King's Own, though. She's been sitting with him in the mess lately. I am sure she has loads to tell you about him in her letter._

_We hope you are well!_

_May Mithros guide you in all that you do!_

_Love,_

_Lee and Chuck_

Jzet smiled. It was great hearing from her step brother and former maid. She was glad Audrey, Kearney, and Brandon were befriending them, especially Lee. She knew her friend, since she was a commoner, had no connections with nobles.

_Next letter, _Jzet thought exasperated. She skimmed through it and saw that it was from Kearney. Her friend was doing very well and even had won a potato sack race set up by the soldiers.

Jzet laughed and then grinned, just picturing her good friend in a potato sack.

Her father's letter came after that and it raved about all the drama in the infirmary and his opinion about how Chuck was seeing Jzet's former maid. Her father seemed to be happy though. Jzet's Uncle Dom and Aunt Kel were thankfully at the Fort and keeping him company, along with his Squire, who was Jzet's best friend, Audrey of King's Reach.

Brandon came next and he talked about the arrow wound he had received in the last battle. It was nothing serious, he assured her, but it did put him out of action for a few days. He also went on jokingly to say how all the female healers had taken vigil around his bed, so a handsome lad like him would not even have the slightest chance to die.

Jzet snorted and hoped he did not write that in his letter to Kate. She suspected that Kate had strong feelings for her best friend and would take offense to that joke.

Kate's letter was the third to last one in the pile. She wrote that her mother was three months pregnant with triplets, despite her father serving at Fort Stauton since Midwinter. To Jzet's alarm, Kate naively was convinced that her father might have come back for a visit in April and gotten her mother pregnant. Jzet knew this was probably not the case. Especially, when Kate went on to say that her mother wanted to keep her pregnancy a secret from her father for now.

Jzet rolled her eyes and sighed. She wondered how her fourteen year old friend could be so naïve.

Audrey's brown envelope greeted her next and Jzet's friend talked about her experiences in the infirmary and on the battlefield. Mainly though, her letter was filled with information about her new beau named Stephano. Jzet snorted at the ridiculous name and wondered what had become of her best friend's Page year crush on her cousin, Cole.

Cole was the last envelope in the pile.

_Dear Meathead,_

_Surprise, surprise, I am writing you my weekly letter. I am perfectly fine, no cuts, no mortal wounds, and no broken bones. My lord Raoul is also in good health as usual. Unfortunately though, he insists on brutally torturing me, by teaching me further the art of jousting. He is convinced that I will be as good as my Ma' someday, but the bruises on my bottom are telling me that I should just give jousting up now, while I still can._

_I have found a new beau. Her name is Sia and she is absolutely beautiful. She is a Rider and the oldest of a set of triplets that she belongs to. Her other two sisters are beautiful also, but my dear Sia possesses maturity beyond her years that attracts me to her so._

_Tell Jonathan, if he asks why I haven't written, it is because he is a scalawag and he owes me ten gold crowns that he has yet to repay me with! No money, no letter! I will never bet again with him, if he continues to be late with his payment._

_Farewell cousin dear,_

_Cole "The Magnificent"_

Jzet laughed. She hadn't seen her cousin in years, since he became Squire to Lord Raoul of Golden Lake and Malorie's Peak, but he still kept their friendship alive through their letters. She was glad that they were close after all those years.

Jzet smiled with contentment from the information she had received from her friends, and then decided to crawl under her covers. After blowing out her candle, she closed her eyes and entered the world of dreams.

_Jzet looked around her and realized that she was back in Carthak. She was in a town, similar to the one in her previous dream, but not quite the same one. It had different buildings and the roads were in worse condition. She spotted amongst the crowd of Carthaki men and women that were in the street, a boy and a girl that stood out like sore thumbs. The boy was the same height as the girl and had bright red hair. His skin was white like an easterner and despite his female companion having black hair, like many Carthakis, she too had the pale complexion of an easterner. _

_Jzet had a gut feeling to follow the easterners and jogged to keep up with them._

_"Perry don't talk in Common." Jzet heard the girl hiss at the boy. "You're drawing too much attention to yourself."_

_"You know Rosalie-"_

_"It's Rose,"_

_"Whatever," the boy dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "I find it just oh so amusing, that you continue to tell me the same information over and over again, because I can't imagine anything I care less about."_

_The girl became red in the face._

_"If you're going to act like a spoiled brat, then go back to Tortall and leave me alone." The girl named Rose snapped, walking faster._

_"I am not going back to Tortall." Perry told her firmly. "I am staying here with you. A wench like you is going to get in trouble in this wasteland without my help."_

_Rose snorted indignantly. "I am perfectly capable of handling myself."_

_"Oh, just like you handled those guards in the city?" Perry cocked his one eyebrow inquisitively. _

_The girl blushed. "That was only one time." She said. "If you're serious about staying with me though, you can't be such an asshole all the time."_

_Perry shrugged. "I can't help it. I've always acted like this. It's who I am."_

_The two companions stopped outside an inn that was called, Halil. Before the girl opened the door, she whispered to Perry, "Don't even say a word. Let me do all the talking. Remember we're from Tyra."_

_Perry nodded and then Rose pushed open the door._

_Jzet followed the two mysterious easterners inside the inn. She tried to concentrate on the boy and girl, but thoughts kept racing through her mind. Why was Ganiel showing her this? What was so important about Rose and Perry?_

_"We would like to see the King please." Rose requested in Carthaki to a weary looking bartender. _

_The leathery skinned bartender glared at the girl and then stepped out from behind the counter._

_"I don't serve women, who chose to show themselves so freely. It ain't proper." He growled back in Carthaki. "Either cover your face or leave. We don't want scum like you in here. Who do you think you are," He burst out laughing, "a filthy female Tortallan knight?"_

_Jzet watched with interest, as Rose's face glisten with bitterness, but it was quickly replaced by an emotionless mask._

_"Of course not," She remarked quietly. Jzet saw the girl's hands slowly move towards the scabbard, which she wore at her waist. "But, I have no time or patience to buy such a veil." The girl had a dagger now in her right hand and twirled it casually. "Take me to the King now or else."_

_The bartender eyed the dagger, his eyes slightly wide, but showed no fear in his voice, "Indecent wench,"_

_"I am what I am." The girl said her hazel eyes stony. She pulled out a second dagger. "Are you deaf or do I have to repeat myself, sir? Take me to the King, now."_

_"What business-"_

_"Now." _

_Jzet had never heard a sound so cold. She watched Perry's eyes become wide, like the bartender's had, but he did not utter a single word._

_"Yes, Ma'm," The bartender muttered with a sigh. "But, he won't like it one bit."_

_"Oh well, tough luck for him," Rose replied indifferently. _

_The bartender shook his head, as he took out a rusty key from his back pocket. He hesitated, but still unlocked the door._

_"Presenting the new royal court of the Carthaki King of Thieves," He announced, pushing open the old, wooden door. _

_Smoke came pouring from the room, as the door swung open, and for a second, Jzet thought it was on fire. Luckily though, it was only a large group of men sat in the room that were all smoking pipes. They were seated on mats that were placed on the floor and were conversing quietly. One man sat above them, though. He was dressed better, than the rest of the ragged men, in tan camel haired breeches and a dark green silk shirt. He had to be at least twenty five and had ebony colored hair with eyes that were a shade of amber and cat-like. He stared at the new arrivals and then scowled._

_"You have guests, sire." The bartender bowed deeply towards the Carthaki King of Thieves and then scurried away._

_The conversation had suddenly stopped in the room and all the men gazed openly at the new arrivals._

_"Who are you woman, that you believe that you can come before me, King Dayyan, without a veil?" He demanded immediately in a harsh voice. "You might be an Easterner, but you could be stoned for your foolish actions."_

_"I am Rose of Tyra and my companion is my brother, Perry of Tyra. We have traveled to this town on word from Housyar that you would be at this inn." Rose responded calmly, which surprised Jzet. She did not talk this way before, to the bartender. _'She must want something from him.'_ Jzet thought. _

_"Housyar?" King Dayyan said inquisitively. "That old man is still alive?"_

_"Yes, but he is very ill, unfortunately." Rose replied. Jzet watched King Dayyan's face droop momentarily and then harden again. "He told me that you were the only man in Carthak that could help me."_

_Dayyan studied Rose intently, as if he was trying to figure out if she was lying to him or not. _

_"What do you need help with, woman?" the king asked._

_"I want to get into the palace."_

_The room burst out into laughter and the King of Thieves choked on the smoke of his pipe._

_"I wouldn't go within a league of that cursed place." Dayyan spat after clearing his throat. "It ain't right, immortals rulin over us. It just ain't natural. Plus, the gods have turned a blind eye to our sufferin. They send no one to free us from this monster. I will not even dispatch a man to the capital any more to do my business."_

_The men seated on the mats shifted uncomfortably. _

_"The gods haven't turned a blind eye towards you, King Dayyan." Rose said quietly. Her face wore a scowl. "That Squire from Tortall, Jzet of Queenscove, it is predicted in a prophesy that she will rid you from Zulch."_

_"A woman," King Dayyan shook his head. "The gods must have gone crazy, when they called upon her. I have seen Zulch's powers before. She is a woman and weak. She will not stand a chance against him."_

_Rose sighed and said in an almost reluctant tone. "I have seen her fight before. She could do it."_

_King Dayyan mumbled the word, "Women," under his breath again and then rose from his chair. He cleared his throat and spoke again, "You will not receive any assistance from me, wench, and that is my final words."_

_Rose closed her eyes and for a second, Jzet thought she was going to pull out her dagger, like she had before on the bartender. That second passed and the girl still did not make a movement towards her sheath. _

_"I understand." She said. "But, I have another matter to ask of you."_

_King Dayyan nodded. "Go ahead, wench."_

_"My brother and I would like to join the rogue." Rose announced to Jzet's surprise and apparently to Perry's surprise too, because his eyes appeared to be popping out of their sockets._

_"I do not let women join. It is disgusting for a woman to fight." King Dayyan told Rose harshly. _

_"I would like to have the chance to prove you wrong, sire." Rose replied coldly, pulling out a sword. "Give me any of your men to fight and I will win."_

_Jzet felt her eyebrows rise from this girl's cockiness. She sincerely hoped that Rose wouldn't get herself killed._

_King Dayyan smirked and laughed._

_"Are you sure, woman?" He asked._

_"Positive," Rose said. Her hazel eyes shone with determination._

_"So be it." Dayyan said quietly and then barked, "Akeel", at a long legged man that had to be about a foot taller than Rose, when he stood up from his mat. "Fight this fool and kill her if you wish. She is stupid and I do not like stupid people."_

_Akeel bowed and said, "As you wish,"_

Before Jzet could see anymore, the castle's bell for the morning rising echoed through her room, waking her up. Jzet sighed. She did not want the dream to end. She wanted to know what happened to Rose. Reluctantly, Jzet rose from her bed and began to stare out her window. She had a whole day of training to think of, but her thoughts were only on a mysterious girl that was hundreds of miles away.

_I hope she lives.

* * *

_Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry this took so long to post. I had it ready two weeks ago, but my editor and I had 'technical difficulties'. I am currently working on Chapter 6 for Jacqueline and since my editor is coming to stay with me for a week, we should 'hopefully' have a very quick update. 

A very big thank you to my reviewers:

Painelust, Confused Knight, nativewildmage, Erytha, emeraldi, Krae Z. Rokke, On top of cloud 9, Hermione16, Lady Sapphirea, ElvenDance, and jesi ki kage.

Confused Knight: Thanksgiving was on November 22nd. Haha now that that thanksgiving has passed us now by a month. lol sorry. thanks for reviewing once again.

Merry Christmas to all and Happy New Year (hopefully I will update before the New Year).

Happy Holidays,

Caiti and Juliette


	6. Dawn

**The Squire and the Derelict**

By: Caiti

Edited by: Juliette

Chapter 6: Dawn

_"One thing that comes out in myths is that at the bottom of the abyss comes the voice of salvation. The black moment is the moment when the real message of transformation is going to come. At the darkest moment comes the light." _

-Joseph Campbell-

**Summary**: The war with Carthak has begun and Jzet has found that her life has changed drastically: a new knight master, new friends, and new enemies. Meanwhile, a girl seeks revenge against a man who has ruined her life. With the help of unexpected sources, she sets out to kill him one and for all. Sequel to Land Across the Emerald Sea.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tamora Pierce owns it all.

Warning: Bad language and fight scenes.

Music Playlist (Every time there is a line divider between the sections a new song goes along with it) :

1) Monster- Meg & Dia

2) Move Along- All American Rejects

3) Who Knew- Pink

4) Shadow of the Day- Linkin Park

* * *

1) 

April 10th,

Blue Harbor,

in the fourth year of the reign of King Roald of Conte II and Shinkonami, his Queen

482 H.E. (Human Era)

* * *

Jacqueline felt her heart beating in her throat. This was it. She was going to die. Her almost impossible escape from traitor's hill and her long trek to Blue Harbor was worth nothing now.

"Oh gods," Izzo screamed, still writhing on the floor. Blood was everywhere, staining the rug, seeping into the floor boards, slowly dripping towards her feet…

It was even worse than her nightmares.

_"Ma?" A little girl, no older than four, crawled between her two parents, who had been sleeping, before they had been abruptly awakened by their daughter._

_"What's wrong sweetie?" Jacqueline's mother asked, covering up a yawn._

_"I had a bad dream, Ma." The little girl cried. "There were monsters that were trying to eat me."_

_Her father's big hand stroked her hair soothingly._

_"Don't worry, Jacqs. Your Pa will fight off all the monsters for you." He promised her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I will keep you safe."_

_"Thank you Pa'," She hugged him tightly and for a few minutes, she laid peacefully still between her parents. "Pa?" Her tiny voice echoed in the darkness of the night._

_"Yes."_

_"What if the monsters come back tomorrow, Pa'?" Jacqueline asked. "Will you protect me from them again?"_

_"I will protect you from the monsters Jacqueline, always."_

And suddenly, Jacqueline realized the monster she wanted her father to protect her from, wasn't standing across the room with a sword in his hand. It was herself. She had strayed so far from what her parent's had taught her, as a child. She was thieving, she was a murderer, and she had enslaved another human being with her Gift. She had done so much wrong.

She looked down at her own hands in disgust. All of a sudden, she did not want to be Jacqueline anymore. She wanted to be someone else- not a murder, not a thief, and certainly not the monster that she was.

_I don't want to be me…_

Another scream from Izzo ripped through the night air.

"Rose? Please do something!" Trick whispered. Tears trickled down the Yamani girl's face.

Jacqueline gulped, feeling trapped between the forces of her conscience. She wanted to help Izzo, Trick, and Oz, but she did not want to hurt the man, whose home she had invaded. There was no logical answer to her dilemma.

"Go," Jacqueline said, her voice hoarse. She knew what she must do. Let the other's escape, while she held off the man. She would not kill him, though, not even make him bleed. She would not harm another human being tonight.

"What do you mean?" Trick hissed.

Jacqueline took a deep breath. "I want you to take Izzo and Oz to the window over there, and escape. There is a pipe that drains the water off the roof, so you can shimmy down that. From there, make your escape and don't stop running until you reach the Iron Pier. Once you get there, get Izzo a healer, immediately."

Trick nodded and then glanced, worried, at Jacqueline. "But, what about you, Rose?"

"I am going to hold him off." Jacqueline whispered back, trying to hide the fear that was evident in her voice.

"Are you sure?"

Jacqueline nodded and then tried to reassure the girl with a smile.

"Good luck then," Trick said with a small nod of sincerity and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Go, now!" Jacqueline swiftly pulled her sword from scabbard and then immediately rushed over to place herself between Izzo and the armed man. She did not want the boy, as annoying as he was, to get hurt any further.

There was pure chaos in the room after that. The man roared in fury and began to engage her with his own sword, as Oz and Trick helped Izzo towards the window.

"Die!" he shouted and rashly brought his sword upon her head. This was only Jacqueline's second duel in her lifetime, her first coming from her near death experience with Jzet of Queenscove. She was more confident now and she knew that she was inexperienced back then. Jacqueline had learned a lot more from her years as a Page and was fairly convinced that she could at least hold off the furious merchant.

She parried with the merchant for a few more minutes, very careful not to slip in the puddle of Izzo's blood. Her moves were not too bold, like they had been in her last duel, and instead, she concentrated on keeping herself between the window and the merchant at all times.

"You're pretty good for a wench." the man snarled, his sword sweeping towards her side. She blocked it swiftly and returned a blow.

"Thank you," Jacqueline replied courteously, as her sword tip skimmed his chest.

They exchanged a few more blows, each fighter searching for their opponent's weakness.

"You don't want to kill me, do you?" He asked after delivering another strike. "I can tell from your attacks."

She dodged it swiftly and spun on her heel.

"No, I don't."

"Then, what do you want to do to me then, wench?" He said, panting now.

"This," With that word, she promptly yanked the sword out of his grip. The weapon was sent flying and out of reach.

The merchant cursed and began to stumble backwards.

"Oh gods," He moaned. "I am going to die."

Jacqueline gave her politest smile and promised him, "Maybe someday, but not today sir and certainly not by me."

After giving a small bow in his direction for a commendable duel, Jacqueline proceeded to climb out the window. She was more than ready to make her escape.

The cold air felt refreshing against her sweaty skin, as she shimmied down the drain pipe. She knew she had to run, as soon as her feet touched the ground.

Jacqueline jumped off the drain pipe and was about to take off at a run in the other direction, when she spotted another person on the roof. He quickly climbed down the rose trellis on the side of the house and landed neatly on the ground. He looked around and spotted Jacqueline next to the house.

"Did you kill my father?" A boy with short, fiery red hair called out as he approached her slowly. He had to be at least fifteen and was about an inch shorter than Jacqueline. His eyes were hard and blue and he had an air of aloofness around him that made Jacqueline take a step backwards. "I know he went to his study to confront you, thief."

Jacqueline pulled her sword out of its sheath immediately, ready for any type of fight that could occur. She did not see a weapon on the boy, but would not take her chances.

"I didn't kill him." Jacqueline told him, her sword not wavering from its upward position.

"You didn't kill him?" He repeated with a look of mock surprise. "Imagine that? And, I was the one who thought all of you thieves were liars and murderers too."

Jacqueline glared at the boy.

"I'm telling you the truth, boy." Jacqueline said coldly. "Do you see blood upon my sword?"

"First of all, I am not a boy." He snapped back. "I am Percival Mitchell Scoggin, the heir of the world famous Scoggin shipping company. And second for all, how am I supposed to know you didn't clean it off, after you killed him?"

Jacqueline shook her head. She would probably never convince him of her innocence.

"Sorry to offend you, your highness." She retorted, trying to control her anger. Jacqueline could not afford to lash out at this boy, however insolent he might be. "But, you'll have to take my word for it that your father isn't dead."

Percival Mitchell Scoggin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," He shoved past her and onto the street, "out of my way, you waste of space." Percival turned around to spit at her feet to add to his insult.

Jacqueline ignored him and watched him walk slowly away from the house.

"Where are you going?" Jacqueline called out to him.

He turned around with an amused expression on his face.

"I'm running away." He replied simply. "Do you have a problem with that, thief?"

Jacqueline could feel her eye brows rise to her hair line in astonishment.

"You're running away?" She repeated, baffled. "I thought you were Percival Mitchell Scoggin, the heir of the Scoggin shipping company?"

The boy sighed, his shoulders drooping.

"I know what you're thinking, thief, believe me, I…I do: Why in the world would a civilized, up-town man such as myself even think of leaving a world of money and luxury. Right?" Percival's eyes narrowed. "Well, let me tell you something, _thief_. I'll even put it in the simplest terms so that a dunce like you could understand." Jacqueline felt her fists clench. "I want more than this. I want to travel the world and see new places. I don't want to spend my life in an office filling out paperwork and eating tea and biscuits every damn morning. Is that a good enough answer for you?"

Jacqueline scowled, but replied, "Yes,"

"Hopefully we won't meet again." Percival told her with menace and then stalked away.

Jacqueline rolled her eyes. She sincerely hoped that his prediction was correct. He was the most stuck up, rotten kid that she ever had the misfortune of meeting.

With one last glance in Percival's direction, Jacqueline disappeared into the night. She moved quickly, praying that the city's guard would not catch up to her. A few minutes later, she rounded a corner and to her relief, the Iron Pier came into view.

Jacqueline tried the door knob and found it locked. In her paranoia that the guard might be pursuing her, she began to beat her fists wildly on the door.

"Open up!" She shouted.

There was silence and then the door creaked open an inch.

"Password?" A boy's voice asked. "You have to have the password to come in, wench."

Jacqueline liked to think a little of Izzo had rubbed off on her, but in her frustration and fear, she couldn't help, but say, "Fuck you,"

"Uh…" the boy sighed and the door swung open. "Come in."

Jacqueline almost mowed down the boy, as she dashed inside.

"What has your breast band in a knot, lady?" He asked, rubbing the arm that she had plowed into.

Jacqueline ignored him and headed into the bar area, which was filled with nervous looking men and women, all chattering away. When they spotted Jacqueline, though, the room fell into silence.

"You're alive!" Trick cried and ran over to Jacqueline. The Yamani girl immediately enveloped her into a bone crushing hug.

"Yes, I am, but I won't be alive too much longer if I can't breathe, Trick." Jacqueline said, trying to hide the grin on her face, but to no avail.

A swarm of people gathered around Jacqueline, enthusiastically thumping her on the back in their congratulations. A man even went so far to kiss both of her cheeks.

Unfortunately, Paul was no where in sight. Neither was Izzo or Oz.

"Uh, could you excuse me for a second?" Jacqueline asked politely. "I want to see Paul."

Trick pointed to the staircase. "He's in his room with Izzo, Mary, and Oz."

Jacqueline nodded. "Thanks,"

Ignoring the requests to come back, Jacqueline made her way up the stairs. The third door on the left was Paul's room and she timidly knocked.

"I told you!" Paul's voice shouted from the other side of the door. "I don't want to be bothered right now!"

"It's Rose," Jacqueline told him quietly.

The door swung open to reveal a disheveled looking Paul. Blood spots stained his tan tunic and his blonde hair was sticking up in odd places.

"Rose," He breathed and immediately embraced her tightly. Jacqueline could feel her face begin to warm and her heart beat quicken. She had never been so glad to see the King of Thieves before.

"Hi Paul," She said with a smile, when he finally released her.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He said and then began to ramble. "It's all my fault Rose. I shouldn't ave sent ye' on such a dangerous first raid."

Jacqueline sighed. "It's fine Paul. Really, I'm okay." She tried to assure him. "I understood the dangers of raids, when I first agreed to the job in the first place. You did nothing wrong."

"But-"

She held her hand up to silence him. "Look Paul, I am alive and that's all that matters. Now, can I please see Izzo?" Paul's eyes seemed to gape at her, like they'd never lay sight on her again, but he said nothing. Inpatient, Jacqueline waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello?"

"Uh… oh yeah, sorry," Paul mumbled, while he shook his head, and then with a sigh, let her walk past him.

Jacqueline took only one breath to know that the room smelled forebodingly like blood. Izzo lay on the bed, while the healer woman, Mary, dabbed some type of cream on the spot where three of his fingers once were.

Meanwhile, Oz was in the corner of the room resting in a chair. He said nothing, but his eyes looked haunted. He apparently was coming to grips on how close to death he almost came.

"Rose?" Izzo said softly and attempted to sit up in his bed.

Jacqueline stood next to the boy's bed. He was extremely pale and she noticed the mischief that was only in his eyes a few hours ago, had disappeared completely and was replaced by pain and horror.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for calling you a bitch and a merchant chit." Izzo said and then sighed. "You aren't at all. You're deffinently one of us, through and through."

Jacqueline smiled. It had been the nicest thing she had heard from another person in a long time.

_Maybe I'm not a monster after all._

"Thanks Izzo,"

* * *

2) 

April 10th- 28th,

Blue Harbor,

in the fourth year of the reign of King Roald of Conte II and Shinkonami, his Queen

482 H.E. (Human Era)

* * *

The next week Jacqueline had turned from the outsider of the Iron Pier to the most popular inhabitant. The thieves welcomed her warmly into their ranks and she was now constantly surrounded by friendly faces.

The Yamani girl with purple hair, Trick, had become her closest companion, besides Paul, in Blue Harbor. They spent time together at the markets. Occasionally, if they felt like having fun, they would pick pocket the wealthier looking shoppers.

One night, Jacqueline was sitting at the bar with Paul sipping a glass of lemonade, when Trick came stumbling into the Iron Pier. Her sweaty face had multiple scratches upon it and a bruise was swelling near her eye.

"They got-" She gasped from loss of breath. "They got Felicity. The slave snatchers got her." Jacqueline got up from her seat and let Trick sit down. "We was just walkin', your highness, when they snuck up on us. Felicity tripped and they captured her. I tried to fight back, but they were big and grabbed my dagger out of my hand. One was holdin' me, but I gave him a jab in the groin. He went down like a babe. I felt bad, but I had to leave her. I woulda gotten taken too."

Paul patted the now crying Yamani girl on the back.

"It's okay Trick." He told the girl soothingly. "We'll get her back."

Trick's dark brown eyes shined with tears.

"Thank ye' so much, your highness," Trick said, wiping her eyes. "Yer too kind to a lass like me."

Paul nodded.

"Get yourself cleaned up Trick and meet us back here at the bar in a half hour. We should have a plan devised by the time ye' return." Paul told her.

Trick scurried away, her head bowed. Jacqueline felt bad for her friend. Felicity was one of the younger thieves, only twelve. She was an orphan and looked up to Trick, as if she was an older sister.

Paul immediately got to work and set up a rescue party that consisted of twenty thieves, including Jacqueline and himself. Izzo, who was still recovering from his loss of fingers, wanted to come along on their rescue mission, but upon Paul's request, Mary, the healer, dragged the boy away.

"Where do the snatchers keep their slaves?" Jacqueline asked Trick, as they walked together down the deserted streets of Blue Harbor. Paul had split the group up into four teams of five people, to make their attack on the snatchers less obvious. Jacqueline was in a group that consisted of Trick, two women in their thirties that were identical twins, and a boy that was about thirteen years old and named Patrick.

"They keep em' by the wharfs in a warehouse that's supposed to be abandoned." Trick told her. "Slavery is outlawed in Tortall. The snatchers don't want to advertise their location."

Jacqueline nodded and then looked up at the sky. She was leaving Blue Harbor in a few days to begin her journey to Carthak. This might be the last time she could look up at the Tortallan night sky. It saddened her to be leaving the land of her birth, probably forever, but Jacqueline knew she could not stay in Tortall any longer; she was hated here. She glanced over at her fellow thieves. If they knew her true identity, would they embrace her as much as they did now? Would they treat her like their friend?

Jacqueline shook her head bitterly. They would not. They would scorn her; maybe even kill her, if she gave them the chance.

It did not matter, though, because they would never find out that she was not heroic Rose, but instead, traitorous Jacqueline.

"Are you okay Rose?" Trick shook her arm.

"Wh-what? Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm fine." Jacqueline reassured her. "I just went into a little daze, that's all."

"Oh, okay, if you say so." Trick said and then whispered, "We're only a block away from the snatcher's warehouse now. The others should be nearby."

Jacqueline glanced to her left and sure enough, Paul was standing at the next street corner. He gave her a wave, which Jacqueline returned. This was the signal to start the approach towards the snatcher's warehouse.

"Let's move." Jacqueline whispered to her rescue team.

They crept silently through the street until they reached the gates of the warehouse.

"Pick the lock please." Jacqueline whispered.

The boy, Patrick, who was the designated lock picker, gave a confused glance.

"Uh, sorry, I wasn't listenin'." He mumbled, his freckled face turning beet red. "What did ye' say miss?"

"I said…" Jacqueline resisted the urge to smack the boy on the side of the head. "Pick the lock please, Patrick."

"R-right away," Patrick pulled out a lock pick from his back pocket and set to work on the padlock.

A few curses later, Patrick had the gate opened and all five rescue teams rushed inside.

Paul knocked on the door and a few seconds later a short, balding man appeared at the door.

"Oh-oh my," He squeaked. "What can I do for you all?"

"Oh, I don't know. Let us inside, so we can have our friend back? That might do us the trick." Paul said cheekily.

"What do ye' want yer highness?" Trick asked and appeared at Paul's left shoulder.

"Not ye' Trick," Paul sighed, exasperated.

The Yamani girl blushed and backed away from the King of Thieves.

"Sorry," She mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

The man that opened the door looked thoroughly confused.

"Uh, so what do you want again?" He asked.

"I want you to hand over my friend that was captured today by you lovely bastards. Her name is Felicity and she is twelve years old." Paul told him.

"Twelve years old?" He scratched his chin. "Well, that would be about twenty gold crowns."

In a blink of an eye Paul had pulled out his dagger and held it to the man's throat.

"I'm sorry sir, but I am not payin' a cent for another human bein'." Paul growled. "So, I suggest you take us to her, now."

"No," The man replied, his face reddening. "No money, no slave."

"Stupid bastard,"

Blood squirted everywhere and the man fell down, dead.

"This way, then," Paul said with fake cheeriness, as he waved the rest of the group through the doorway. "Be careful not to trip over the body."

Jacqueline resisted the urge to vomit at the sight of the dead man on the floor. Instead, she stepped over him and followed Paul down the hallway.

It was a miserable place. The walls were moldy and grey. What made it worse was that Jacqueline could hear the gruesome screams and cries of the slaves on the floor above her.

"Dylan is that you?" A voice asked from a lighted room at the end of the hallway. "Will you tell Gerald his shift is over in ten minutes?"

"We're not Dylan." Paul stepped into the room, the rescue group directly behind him. The man in the room looked shocked at the sight of the large amount of people. "Surprised to see us?" The man nodded numbly. "You should be. Now, either hand over the keys or die. Your choice."

"Guards-" The man shouted, before a dagger from Paul silenced him.

"Damn," Paul cursed. "Get your weapons out people and be ready for a fight."

Jacqueline unsheathed her sword, as a burly man charged down the staircase. She was the closest to him and immediately gutted him in the stomach. He gasped and then collapsed, dead.

"Nice one, Rose." Trick shouted, as she threw a dagger at the next guard. Her aim was true and it struck him between the eyes.

"Thanks, not bad yourself," Jacqueline returned and then helped a thief cut down a particularly skilled guard.

The fight continued and Jacqueline soon found herself upstairs.

"Watch out Rose!" Paul shouted, as a guard charged from her side. She barely dodged him and swung her sword around to meet his with a clash.

He was her most difficult opponent of the night and kept her on her toes. Several times he missed killing her by inches. Finally, Trick joined in and helped Jacqueline finish him off.

"Thanks," Jacqueline panted, but her moment of rest ended quickly.

"Not another one," Trick groaned and spun around to face the next guard.

They made short work of him and finally, the fight was over.

"Trick!" A small girl's voice cried out.

The Yamani girl let out a cry of joy and rushed forward to a barred holding cell. Felicity was inside; her face bloody and scratched.

"She's over here, your highness!" Trick shouted and embraced the small girl through the bars.

Jacqueline looked on with a small smile on her face at the two girl's reunion. She then turned and peered at all the other slaves, who's gaunt faces were pressed against the bars. One face, though, caught her eye.

"Well, well, well," Jacqueline approached the holding cell, "if it isn't Percival Mitchell Scoggin; the famous heir of the Scoggin shipping company. What a surprise to see you here!"

"Shut up, thief," the red haired boy growled at her smugness, "and then after that, please do me the favor of slapping yourself very hard in the face. I would enjoy it immensely."

Jacqueline ignored the feeling of annoyance.

"Would you like me to release you Percival or should I leave you be to rot in your cell?" Jacqueline asked sweetly.

Percival Mitchell Scoggin scowled, but did not utter a word.

"What was that Percival? Do you want me to release you?" Jacqueline teased.

"Yes," He mumbled.

"Fine," Jacqueline told him and then turned towards the King of Thieves, who was releasing other slaves from their holding cells. "Paul could I please give have the keys?"

A few seconds later, Jacqueline had the cell open. Percival stepped out, a little dazed, and then groaned,

"From one nightmare to another," He cried and threw his hands up in the air.

"So grateful…" Jacqueline muttered and then snapped, "Don't you know how to say thank you or are you that ungrateful?"

"Does grateful mean choke you? Because I would really love to do that right now."

Jacqueline felt her fists clench. She really did detest that brat. Now that he was out of his cell, Jacqueline severely regretted that she had released him.

"The next minute you find yourself alone, I'm going to kill you." Jacqueline growled, infuriated.

"I'd like to see that." Percival mumbled and then cleared his throat. "Well, I hate to end our tea time discussion, but I'm going to be on my way." He then gave a small mocking bow, which made Jacqueline turn red in the face.

"Good," Jacqueline spat and then added to her contentment. "Luckily, I know for certain this time that I won't ever be seeing you again."

"Why is that?" Percival asked. His one eyebrow cocked inquisitively.

"I'm leaving for the Yamani Islands in two days." Jacqueline informed him with some self-satisfaction.

Percival's face remained impassive for a second and then, he rolled his eyes.

"Wow, I care so little, I could pass out."

Jacqueline frowned, but chose not to respond to this comment and instead, let him walk past her. He was nearing the door, when she decided to shout,

"Goodbye Percival,"

"It's Perry," He told her and without another word he left the warehouse.

* * *

3) 

April 29th,

Blue Harbor,

in the fourth year of the reign of King Roald of Conte II and Shinkonami, his Queen

482 H.E. (Human Era)

* * *

It was the night, before her scheduled journey to the Yamani Islands and Paul and Trick had decided to throw a party at the Iron Pier in her honor. Ever since she had saved Izzo, Trick, and Oz, during the raid that went badly wrong, she had been a celebrity among the thieving community. Many had turned up to wish their new hero safe passage.

"I have a gift for you." Paul whispered in her ear. She jumped in surprise, not expecting him to be sneaking up behind her.

He handed her a small box that was neatly tied with a blue ribbon. She undid the ribbon and opened her gift.

"It's beautiful…" She whispered and gazed upon her new gift, a necklace that had a silver rose charm on it.

"Do you need help putting it on?" Paul asked.

Jacqueline, despite her best efforts, could feel her face redden. She was glad the lighting in the room was dim.

"Sure, thanks," She said, while trying to keep her voice even.

While putting on the necklace, his fingers touched the back of her neck, making her shiver involuntarily. She cursed herself and hoped Paul did not notice.

Jacqueline had tried her best to suppress her feelings for the King of Thieves over the past few weeks, but had failed miserably. She could not help herself.

From there, the party passed quickly in a blur of many faces, alcohol and song. It was the most fun Jacqueline had had in years.

"I'm going to head upstairs." Jacqueline told Paul a few hours later.

"Are you sure?" Paul asked. Maybe it was her imagination, but his face looked crestfallen.

She yawned, "Yeah, I'll wake you up at eight tomorrow morning." She promised him. "My ship leaves at nine." She added as a reminder.

"Oh, okay," He said, taking a sip of his ale.

"Goodnight Paul,"

"Sweet dreams Rose," Paul said with a warm smile.

Jacqueline hugged a couple of people goodnight and then, headed upstairs. She unlocked the door in her room and proceeded to enter. It was dark inside the room, except for a single faintly burning candle. Jacqueline found the light from the street was what mostly illuminated the room.

With another yawn, Jacqueline collapsed on her bed. She had the full intention of falling asleep right then and there, but the light from the street was bothering her. As she was drawing in the curtains, she decided to poke her head out the window and breathe in the cold and salty night air. While enjoying the fresh air on her face, her eyes began to wander out into the distance and she instantly spotted her old home on top of a hill. It was her castle, where she had lived as a child with her Ma' and Dad.

Jacqueline sighed wistfully. That had been so long ago. She wondered how her old room was. Did they take down her parent's portrait? Was her blue quilt still at the end of her bed? Then, her thoughts turned towards her parent's graves. She hadn't visited them in over a year. Did people still put flowers on them?

All of a sudden, it hit Jacqueline, as if she had been punched in the stomach. She was never coming back to Tortall and that meant she would never visit her parent's graves again.

_And now, they'll truly be gone forever._ Jacqueline thought, as tears unexpectedly erupted in her eyes. She hadn't cried in a very long time. Not since her parent's funeral and that was nine years ago.

With a weary sigh, Jacqueline knew what she must do. She pulled out a cloak and then, proceeded to climb out the window.

She was headed for the castle.

A half hour later, Jacqueline was at her old home. It was a grand place with stone walls and tall towers. An intimidating metal gate surrounded the castle, blocking the entrance for everyone. Luckily, Jacqueline knew another way to get in.

Around the back of the castle was an invisible tunnel that went under the wall. It was made by the world famous wildmage, Daine, and her husband, Numair, before Jacqueline was born, so that if there was an attack upon the castle, the animals there could escape.

Jacqueline knew the magic used upon the tunnel was to make sure that the animals could get out, but no one else could come in. It would be difficult to break the powerful mage's work. Nevertheless, she was determined to get inside.

Jacqueline concentrated long and hard upon the tunnel. Her maroon Gift crackled against the magical black barrier. A few minutes later the tunnel was unsealed and Jacqueline crawled inside. She felt a little nausea and dizzy from the overexertion with her Gift, but her strong resolve beat those feelings down.

She popped out the other sides a few moments later, dirt now staining her breeches and tunic. The court yard was luckily deserted, which Jacqueline saw as a blessing. She would have sworn that a guard would be on patrol.

Jacqueline let her feet carry her towards the graveyard, where hundreds of her own kin had been buried over the centuries. From the time Tortall was first created, Jacqueline's family had remained solely in control of Blue Harbor. With her fake execution, though, her family line had ended and Blue Harbor had fallen into a different noble family's hand.

Jacqueline went through the rows of graves. Her's was not present. Jacqueline knew that her simacrulum was probably dumped in a mass grave with the rest of the criminals of Tortall. She did though, eventually find her parent's. Their grave's read:

_Lady Lacey of Blue Harbor_

_May 6__th__ 443- June 13__th__ 473_

_Wife, Mother, and Favorite Daughter_

"_Let children walk with Nature, let them see the beautiful blendings and communions of death and life, their joyous inseparable unity, as taught in woods and meadows, plains and mountains and streams of our blessed star, and they will learn that death is stingless indeed, and as beautiful as life."_

_Lord Atsuo of Blue Harbor_

_December 3__rd__ 441- June 13__th__ 473_

_Husband, Father, and Warrior_

"_He who has gone, so we but cherish his memory, abides with us, more potent, nay, more present than the living man."_

Jacqueline closed her eyes and felt the same stinging sensation that she always felt every single time she thought of her mother and father. It wasn't just because they were dead anymore. Now, it was additionally because if they could only see her now, they would be deeply disappointed in her.

"Look at me…" Jacqueline whispered to the night air and thought her life at the present moment.

She was on the run from her past. She had no future. She was killing. She was thieving. She had made mistakes that she could never correct. Her life, as she had known it, had been over when she turned seven.

Jacqueline wanted to scream, or cry, or throw a temper tantrum like the one's she had when she was a child, but instead, she remained silent. She had already accepted the fact that her life was never fair and when death finally did take her hand, she was determined not complain to the Black God once.

_As long as I get to see them again… _She thought wistfully, her parent's faces formed in her mind's eye.

Jacqueline knelt down in the grass, said a quick prayed for her parent's souls, and then continued on her way. She did not desire to linger in the graveyard for too long. Jacqueline did not want to get over emotional about her permanent departure from her homeland and her parents.

Continuing on, she found the easiest route to her old room, the old oak tree that was adjacent to her room's window. When she was a child, Jacqueline would climb that tree constantly, despite her parent's displeasure. She used that old oak tree as her haven, when she wanted to be alone from the pesky servants or to just stay up past her bed time and stare down at the beautiful city below her.

Jacqueline stroked the tree's hard bark, like a mother would stroke her newborn child. She loved that tree like she would a friend. With one last deep breath, she began to climb, higher and higher until she reached her second story window. The curtain had been pulled tight, to not let any trace of light in. She really hoped no one was living in there at the moment. That would be a complication in her plans.

To her surprise, the window was unlocked and she, without difficulty, slipped inside. Immediately, Jacqueline knew that no one was living in her old room. It was exactly as she had left it almost a year ago, except now a thick layer of dust clung to all the surfaces in her room. She guessed the maids were too scared to enter her old room in fear that she was haunting it.

At that thought, Jacqueline stifled a giggle. She could not picture herself as a troublesome ghost, hanging around this old room.

Putting those thoughts aside, she began to stroll around her old room. Even now, her bed was against the wall that was farthest away from the windows. The blue quilt that her mother had sewn for her was still at the end of her bed. Her dresser was also in the same spot and her bookshelf had remained untouched.

Jacqueline sighed and then slowly approached her fireplace, grudgingly knowing whose portrait was hung above it.

Her parent's faces stared back at her. Jacqueline's father, Atsuo, with his strong facial features and pointed nose, gazed down upon her with his calm hazel eyes, which she had inherited. Her own mother, Lacey, with her intelligent blue eyes and long, straight blonde hair, like Jacqueline's own, seemed to be smiling down at her, even though her face was emotionless. Jacqueline wanted to reach up and touch their faces to see if they were warm and filled with life, but her common sense stopped her. They were dead and nothing could change that.

Jacqueline could feel a single tear trickle down her cheek and she immediately wiped it bitterly away. She couldn't break down with emotion now. She was still in danger for even being here.

Jacqueline shook her head at her own foolishness and turned away from the portrait. After that, she quickly strode over to the blue quilt and removed it from the end of her bed. It was coming to Carthak with her.

With one last glance around her old room, Jacqueline whispered, "Goodbye", climbed out the window, and then, she was gone.

* * *

4) 

April 30th,

Blue Harbor,

in the fourth year of the reign of King Roald of Conte II and Shinkonami, his Queen

482 H.E. (Human Era)

* * *

The next morning, Jacqueline woke, the blue quilt wrapped tightly around her body. She bathed, dressed in brown breeches and a white tunic, and then packed up her belongings. She had bought a few more tunics and breeches, while she was in Blue Harbor, so her knapsack, that was empty when she first arrived, was now filled. She wore her sword and two daggers in scabbards attached to her belt and hoped the sailors on Captain Randy's ship would think twice, before trying to touch her.

"Are you ready Rose?" Paul asked from the other side of her door. Jacqueline could her heart beat wildly at the sound of his voice, but remained calm.

"Yeah, here I come." Jacqueline replied and swung the knapsack over her shoulder.

Paul stood in the doorway, wearing a blue tunic that clung to his muscular body perfectly. Jacqueline could not help, but stare at him. Sadly, though, she knew these were probably the last minutes that she would lay her eyes upon him again. She decided to drink his presence in.

"Mornin' Rose," He greeted and smiled warmly down upon her.

"Hey," She said softly, temporarily forgetting how to breathe. Why did he have to appeal to her so much?

The two friends stood in silence for a few moments, before Jacqueline piped up.

"We should get going." She reminded him. "My ship leaves at nine."

"Do ye' 'ave to go Rose?" Paul asked her. His blue eyes were pleading.

When he begged to her like that, Jacqueline couldn't help, but forget everything. She forgot who she was. She forgot why she was leaving for Carthak and she even forgot all the bad stuff that had happened to her in the past. She wanted to look up into those lovely blue eyes and reassure him that she was going to stay in Blue Harbor and never leave him, but the small part of her mind that still contained common sense, sharply told her to end her day dream.

"Yes…" She replied grudgingly, ignoring her heart's desperate pleas for her mind's clearer judgment, "I can't stay here Paul." Jacqueline told him sadly. "I have to move on."

Paul sighed, putting his hands dejectedly in his breeches' pockets.

"We care about ye', though." Paul insisted and grabbed her hand tightly. "Trick, the other thieves, me…" His fierce blue eyes stared determinedly into her own, "even Izzo cares about ye',"

Jacqueline forced herself to smile at the last statement. Izzo had originally hated her with all his being and had called her names such as, 'bitch' and 'merchant chit', but he ended up having a change of heart after she had saved his life.

"I know… it's just… I can't." Jacqueline weakly replied. "It's complicated Paul." She closed her eyes and images of her fake execution flashed before her eyes. There was just… _So much hate…_ She thought resentfully. "I just don't belong in Tortall. I never did and I never will."

Paul sighed again. "If it makes ye' happy, I guess." He told her and paused for a moment, before he said, "We should get goin'. You don't want to miss yer ship."

He turned to head down the staircase, before Jacqueline grabbed him by the wrist and whipped him around.

"Paul, it doesn't make me happy." Jacqueline said fiercely. "I am not happy about leaving Tortall. My family lived here, my friends are here, and you're here…" She tried to hide the anguish behind her hazel eyes, but failed miserably. "I don't want to leave, but that's how it has to be."

Paul's eyes widened as he realized he had upset her.

"Rose, I didn't mean it like that." Paul said, alarmed. "I'm sorry, seriously. I didn't mean to upset ye'. I just don't understand why."

Jacqueline sighed.

"If I told you Paul, you would hate me." She said frankly. "So, I'd rather not say."

Paul stroked her cheek, which sent shivers down Jacqueline's spine. She could not help it. Whenever she was around him, she felt so weak.

"I could never hate ye' Rose, never." He insisted.

_If only you knew who I truly am. _Jacqueline thought bitterly_. Then you wouldn't say those things._

"Maybe I'll tell you one day in a letter. So that when you get it, I will be too far away for you to want to hunt me down and kill me." Jacqueline told him, but knew she would never send such a letter. She could not stand the thought of Paul ever hating her.

"I would never think about killin' ye' Rose!" He nearly shouted. "Don't say stupid stuff like that! Are ye' insane?"

Jacqueline took a fearful step backwards at the sound of his raised voice. A minute passed in antagonizing silence for Jacqueline. She did not know what to say.

"We should get going…" Jacqueline finally said quietly.

Paul nodded. His face was difficult to read.

The two friends were soon out on the streets of Blue Harbor. They walked in an awkward silence for a good fifteen minutes, before they reached the docks. Jacqueline spotted the ship she was taking, the Trinker, almost immediately. It was one of the few ships still at the port.

"So, I guess this is goodbye." Jacqueline told Paul. They were now about fifteen feet away from the ship.

Paul sighed wistfully. "I wish you didn't have to leave."

Jacqueline smiled sadly up at him. "I wish the same thing, but this is how it has to be."

"Goodbye," He meant to embrace her, but suddenly a wave of boldness hit Jacqueline. She pulled him roughly forward and pressed his lips to hers. They were warm and smooth and Paul let out a gasp of surprise, before he pulled Jacqueline back in. Finally, their lips parted and Jacqueline took a deep breath. She could not smell the salty ocean air anymore, only his heady scent.

"Sorry, but I wanted to do that for a long time." Jacqueline admitted. She did not regret the kiss. In fact, she felt a hundred times better than before. Jacqueline just hoped Paul felt the same way.

Jacqueline looked up at his face and saw that her hopes were confirmed. His light blue eyes were filled with momentary ecstasy and his breathing was still in a pant.

Then, he smiled an astonishingly impish grin.

"That was wonderful." He breathed.

"See, I told you I wasn't happy to leave." Jacqueline told him with a sudden seriousness. "You're here, Paul, and I care about you."

"Then stay." Paul said with clear frustration.

Jacqueline bowed her head.

"I told you before, Paul. I can't." She said, as the gloom began to spread through her entire body until it left her feeling strangely empty.

"One day Rose we'll be together again." Paul told her with fierce determination. "I'll find you, even if it takes me a hundred years."

Jacqueline closed her eyes and let the hurt hit her heart. She put her hand on his smooth cheek and whispered with sorrowfulness,

"Don't Paul." She struggled with her words. It was one of the most painful things she had to ever say. "You need to forget about me and move on with your life. I'm not worth it."

Paul grabbed her hands and held them in his tight grip.

"You're worth everything to me Rose." Paul said. Jacqueline opened her mouth to protest, but he silenced her with a kiss. "I don't care what you have to say. I will find you, wherever you go."

Jacqueline sighed and caressed his cheek with her hand.

"Good luck then," She said softly and then placed her lips back onto his. They were locked in pure passion and yearning for a minute, before Jacqueline broke it with a wild gasp.

"Bye,"

Jacqueline gave Paul a reassuring smile and then, very reluctantly, she turned her away from him. Her feet seemed to be the only part of her body that was truly functioning, as she made her way towards the Trinker. Her body was still tingling from Paul's touch and her mind was filled with thoughts of what had just occurred. Jacqueline sighed, as she spotted Captain Randy, who stood on deck with a broad grin on his face.

"How ye' doin' lassie?" He bellowed merrily. "It's good to see ye'!"

Jacqueline gave him a forced smile.

"I'm doing fine." She lied. "I'm pretty excited to face the sea." She added with fake enthusiasm.

"That's a good lass," Captain Randy beamed at her and then he turned around to bark at a man that was loading a container on board "Hayes, help this lovely lass on board."

Jacqueline hid a blush and shook her head repeatedly.

"That won't be necessary Captain." She insisted. "I can get on by myself just fine."

"Nonsense," He waved her off with his hand and before she could protest, he was out of sight, probably to yell more at the members of his crew.

The man, Hayes, already had her bag in his hands.

"I'll put this in yer' cabin, miss." He told her with a gruff voice and led her onto the ship.

"Thanks," Jacqueline mumbled. She decided not to follow the sailor called Hayes below deck and alternately, leaned against the railing.

Paul still stood on the dock and his eyes were only locked on her. Jacqueline nearly blushed, but she stopped herself from her silliness and instead, she gave him a hesitant wave with her hand, which he quickly returned.

Suddenly, a sharp whistle blew and caused Jacqueline to jump in surprise.

"All aboard!" Captain Randy shouted and he whistled again, this time more loudly.

She watched with great interest, as the sailors lowered the ship's sails. As a young girl, Jacqueline had loved to watch the white sails of the ship's blow steadily in the breeze. It had been one of her favorite childhood activities to do, while she sat in the old oak tree outside her window. From that old oak tree, Jacqueline remembered that she had had a perfect view of the fief's harbor.

With a sigh, Jacqueline pushed the memories aside and came back to reality. She felt the continual breeze against her face. They would make good time today.

However, her thoughts on the sailing weather were easily distracted by Paul. She could not help, but look at him. Despite his dejected facial expression, his blue eyes refused to leave her face. They almost seemed to be begging for her to come back. It broke Jacqueline's heart to leave him like this, but Carthak and her Uncle Nammir were supposed to be the only thing on her mind now.

Jacqueline felt the Trinker lurch forward and soon, they were drifting farther and farther away from the Tortallan shore. However, her eyes did not lie upon the city that she had once loved so much, but instead, they never left Paul, until he was just a dot in her vision.

Finally, Jacqueline let out a sad sigh and turned her back away from, not just the country that she was born, grew up, and supposedly died in, but a substantial piece of her life that she would never get back. So thus, Jacqueline realized that one chapter in her life had ended and a new one had begun.

_To be continued…

* * *

_Yayy Jacqueline finally left Tortall. I know you guys appreciated the small dose of fluff I added in, since I hardly write it at all. lol. and I hope you guys liked the song thing. I just put it in to make things a little more enjoyable. I guess. Song 2 doesn't really go with it's section, but I love that song so.. tough luck! lol.

Special **thanks** to all my lovely reviewers!

SabbyRinaBanina, Erytha, nativewildmage, ConfusedKnight, On Top of Cloud 9, Hermione16, jesi ki kage, princessofcrown101, princess-eli, Painelust, and Krae Z. Rokke

Erytha- Thanks.. I totally didn't mean to write that. Just a big error. Thanks for pointing it out!! And thanks for reviewing as always! )

Krae Z. Rokke- I can't give that away! It's too important! haha.. But like definitely not for a long time. Thanks for reviewing!!!

Confusedknight- Jzet will be out on the battlefront soon. I am just trying right now to get a little Alanna crazyness in/ development of certain characters. And you're right about Rose.. she does have a Major part in this. lol.. I really should stop giving so much away.. haha... Thanks for reviewing!!

Next update won't probably be for a while because of Midterms/Track and Field. Sorry guys! But I have a life too! haha.

Thank you to all and review! haha...

Caiti & Juliette


	7. A Destructive Ritual

**The Squire and the Derelict**

By: Caiti

Edited by: Juliette

Chapter 7: A Destructive Ritual

"Wars take many lives away. Humans never forget the grief, but they also never stop the fighting. Streams of blood and tears are only an ornament for their destructive ritual."  
-Duo Maxwell, Gundam Wing-

**Summary**: The war with Carthak has begun and Jzet has found that her life has changed drastically: a new knight master, new friends, and new enemies. Meanwhile, a girl seeks revenge against a man who has ruined her life. With the help of unexpected sources, she sets out to kill him one and for all. Sequel to Land Across the Emerald Sea.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tamora Pierce owns it all.

Previously: Jzet begins her studies with the Lioness. Nate and Jzet prank Kim. Nate and Kim get into a fight. Jzet recieves letters from all her friends and father. Jzet dreams about Rose.

* * *

July 16th,

Pirate's Swoop

in the fourth year of the reign of King Roald of Conte II and Shinkonami, his Queen

482 H.E. (Human Era)

* * *

Time seemed to be making a fool out of Jzet of Queenscove. It was going to be exactly a month tomorrow morning, since she had first arrived at Pirate's Swoop. The days had flown by the squire with a mixture of activities; the art of fighting and the Gift. Plus, she now spent her free time with her new friend, Nate Crow. But Jzet's lessons were going well, for the most part.

_It's more like only the lessons on fighting are going well_. Jzet thought with fierce resentment.

It had taken Jzet a while to get used to the stronger presence of her Gift inside her. She had kept it bottled up for so long, that now it sometimes felt like an out of control storm. Jzet would not deny that she did not like her Gift and its new freedom, at all. In fact, she wished dearly to put the lid back on the box that she had kept it in for so long, but unfortunately, the Lioness would not let her do that.

_It's a demon, _Jzet thought with a scowl. _It has a mind of its own._

This was somewhat true. Jzet's Gift would sometimes spark out from her body without her consent. It was driving her mad. She hated it.

_It's just another unnecessary burden._ Jzet thought. She already had enough problems on her plate without her stupid Gift getting in the way. She still had to deal with Zulch, the prophesy, Jonathan, and of course, passing her Ordeal to knighthood.

But, every time Jzet would begin to complain, the Lioness would end up repeating the same words,

"A wise woman once told me that I had to use my Gift to heal, in order to pay for the lives I would take with my sword."

After speaking those words, Jzet was always forced to shut her mouth and sulk for the rest of the day. Deep down she knew it was true. She had to repay the lives she took in battle by saving others with her healing Gift, but her Gift always made her feel tired and cranky. She had such a deep resentment towards it that Jzet sometimes wished she could expel it from inside her, somehow.

"You look like you're in a jolly mood."

Jzet didn't even need to look up from her book to see who was sneaking into her room at this time of night. Nate had made it a regular habit to slip in through her balcony doors unannounced.

Jzet grunted in response.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked, peering over her left shoulder. Nate was always sticking his nose in others peoples business. He called it "keeping up with his spy training", but Jzet called it "just being annoying".

Jzet sighed.

"A book on healing your grandma gave me." She replied, not even bothering to remove the displeasure from her voice.

A look of understanding crossed Nate's face.

"Ah, I see." He said with a smirk. He knew how much she hated her Gift. "What kind of horror is she forcing upon you now?"

"She wants me to know all the veins and arteries in the human body like 'the back of my hand'." Jzet told him with a grimace.

"Oh, poor you," Nate said with fake sympathy, as he flopped down on her bed.

Jzet resisted the urge to retort and instead, continued to reluctantly read her medical book. Luckily for her, Nate remained quiet for the next few minutes, which was a rare moment in itself, while Jzet finished up the chapter. Finally, she was done and slammed the book shut.

She proceeded to turn around and glare at him. "Okay, what do you want, _Nathaniel_?" Jzet asked, adding in his birth name to annoy him.

Nate scowled momentarily, but he was apparently in a good mood, so it was shortly replaced by his usual goofy grin.

"I know something you don't know." He told her in an annoying sing song voice.

"Wow, that's a shocker," Jzet shot back sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Jealous," He sighed dramatically. "I know. But, who wouldn't be jealous of my overwhelming knowledge and my beautiful face?"

"Me," Jzet replied flatly, "oh, and the maid, who works in the kitchen, that you keep trying to seduce."

Nate immediately became flustered. Jzet knew that he had feelings for a maid named Melissa. He spent most of his free time hovering around the kitchens, hoping to converse with the poor girl. So far, he had been unsuccessful.

"What? You don't think I knew about her?" Jzet grinned. "You really do underestimate my observation skills, Nate. You aren't the only one with that talent, I'm afraid."

Nate scowled, but muttered, "Maybe there is hope for you yet, Jzet. You could still be a spy, even though your balcony jumping is less than satisfactory."

Jzet shook her head at his hundredth attempt to try to make her forget knighthood and become a spy.

"I'm not going to be some double crossing sneak." Jzet reminded him. "I am quite comfortable with being a knight, thank you very much."

Nate sighed at another failed attempt, but Jzet knew that he was a stubborn as a mule and would probably ask her again tomorrow.

"Look, I want to get some sleep." She told him firmly, her hands on her hips. "So, either tell me something important or get out."

"So demanding…" Nate mumbled under his breath. Jzet frowned, but chose to ignore the boy. "Fine, I'll tell you." His face suddenly changed back to its usual brightness. "I know what you're getting for your birthday tomorrow!"

Jzet resisted the urge to smack her own forehead. Sometimes Nate acted like such a child. He was eighteen years old for Mithros sake and he acted like he was ten.

_Actually, now that I think of it, most of my friends act like children._ She thought crossly.

_That's because they are children!_ A part of her mind argued, as the realization hit her. All of her closest friends were under the age of eighteen.

_Wow, I need to find some friends that are my own age._ Jzet thought and wondered if her father ever had experienced similar problems. After all, he had started his Page training when he was fifteen also. She would ask him the next chance she got to see him.

"That's all you had to tell me!" Jzet cried irritably.

"Well, it is something you don't know." He told her pompously with his chest puffed out.

Jzet rolled her eyes and her thoughts drifted towards her other friend, Kearney of Mandash. Nate and him certainly had a lot in common. "You're ridiculous sometimes Nathaniel Crow." She said, while shaking her head.

Nate ignored this and asked, "Aren't you excited, though?" His hazel- green eyes were wide. "You're going to be twenty years old!"

_And this will be the twentieth anniversary of my mother's death._ Jzet thought and then, felt a sudden pang in her chest. She was fortunate that she wasn't able to see her father's face tomorrow. It was probably going to be twisted with grief.

"Yeah, hooray for me," Jzet said, her voice lacking any emotion whatsoever.

Nate frowned at her response.

"But, you'll finally be considered an adult now!" Nate continued on his quest to make her be eager about her birthday. "Think of all the stuff you can do now!"

"Like what? I am still a squire and I have another four years until my Ordeal of Knighthood. I am hardly an adult in the eyes of others." Jzet reminded him.

Unfortunately, Nate was extremely stubborn and would not give up. He was literally begging her now, to see the goodness of her birthday.

"What about the presents, Jzet?" He pressed on. "Everyone loves presents!"

"Of course I love presents." She told him sensibly. "I'm not that weird that I don't like presents. It's just…"

Jzet would not admit to Nate that she did not like the fact that she received any kind of gifts for killing her mother. In her own mind, it was just like saying, 'Oh congratulations for being born and killing your mother in the process. Here have a new dress or a new dagger. You did a good thing for being born and you deserve brand new things for it.'

"Just what?" Nate asked, now confused.

Jzet sighed. She did not want to explain it.

"It's complicated." Jzet said quietly. "Now, could I get some sleep Nate? I have a swordsmanship lesson with the Lioness tomorrow morning and I need all the energy I can get."

Nate had a concerned and somewhat dejected expression on his face, but he wisely decided not to pursue the matter further.

"Okay Jzet, I'll see you tomorrow then." His voice was a little more subdued than normal. "G'night."

"Good night Nate,"

Jzet sadly watched him go and then, after looking out at the calm ocean for one last time, locked the balcony door behind her. With a deep sigh, she crawled under her blankets. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

_Jzet immediately knew she was dreaming, when she looked around at her surroundings. She was standing on a sandy beach and next to her was a formidable fort with the Tortallan flag flying on its post. A wooden sign that was hammered to the gate informed Jzet that this was Fort __Stauton. It was the same fort that her father, Lee, Chuck, Audrey, Brandon, and Kearney were currently serving at. _

_Jzet's attention was drawn away from the fort by a large army that was landing on the Tortallan shore in a fleet of small boats. She knew instantly that they were Carthaki because she spotted a Fitrakis leading the force. He was an intimidating figure on horseback with long purple hair and deadly red eyes. Jzet almost began to quiver in fear, by just staring at him. He seemed to give off a strong aurora of power that was not just through his robust Gift. She was probably not the only one, who was terrified by his mere presence._

'_You shouldn't be afraid. You have to face a Fitrakis just like him, one day.' Jzet reminded herself with an internal sigh. She liked to push the day that Zulch and she would meet out of her mind. She knew that she would deal with it when it came._

_Almost instantaneously, a cloud of arrows, that was so large that it almost seemed to block out the light of the sun, was launched from the walls of the Fort Stauton. They struck repeatedly at the Carthaki men as they landed on the shore. Soon enough, bodies upon bodies fell onto the yellow sand and turned it a deep red color. Jzet spotted dead men floating face up in the water and watched with revulsion as red waves crashed repeatedly against the Tortallan shore._

_Shortly after the arrow attack, an explosion rocked the ground and Jzet quickly realized that blaze balm had exploded in front of the Carthakis. Men, who were now on fire, ran aimlessly around, screaming in pain and throwing themselves into the red ocean. Another blast sent more men flying in the air. Their limbs were strewn across the beach, separated from their bodies. It was an ugly sight and Jzet knew that she going to vomit, the moment she woke up. _

"_Mama! Mama!" A Carthaki man cried in a voice that was filled with pure agony. _

_His left leg was missing and he was going to bleed out soon. Jzet forced herself to turn away. It was too much for her eyes._

_Suddenly, a trumpet sounded and the Tortallan men and women rushed out of the Fort, their swords raised for battle. They met the Carthaki forces with a clash and more bodies fell upon the beach. This time, Tortallans fell too. _

_Audrey was easy to spot, amongst the fighters. She wore the Queenscove colors of green and white that were very familiar to Jzet. Surprisingly, though, she was fighting beside a red haired knight with the colors of the fief Kennan and not her knight master, Jzet's father. Fear built up in her stomach, when she wondered where he was, but it was repressed quickly, after she caught sight of him, nearby, healing a wounded soldier with a deep gash across his chest._

_Jzet let out a sigh of relief, but it did not last long. The Fitrakis was wreaking havoc amongst the Tortallans, blasting anyone that got in his way with his red Gift. He was immortal, except for a stab through his heart, and unfortunately, no one had yet aimed in the spot that could kill him._

_His cackling laughter rang out over the screams of dying men on the battle field. It was so painful to the mortal's ears, that many, including Jzet, were forced to cover them with their hands._

"_You thought you could stop me with arrows?" He gloated and pulled out one out of his shoulder without even flinching in pain. _

_Jzet gulped and watched the immortal survey the battle field with his fierce red eyes. For one long and frightful moment, they rested upon Audrey._

"_Jzet of Queenscove!" He boomed angrily. "My master will be pleased that I have finally found you!"_

_Jzet felt her heart beat faster. That stupid Fitrakis believed that Audrey was her because she was wearing her fief's colors._

_'Oh gods…' Jzet thought and wished with every fiber of her being that she could shout a warning to her best friend._

_A blast of red magic cleared the Fitrakis' path to Audrey. Tortallan and Carthaki men alike were sent sprawling through the air, landing twenty feet away from their original spots. The Fitrakis did not care who he had to eliminate, as long as he got to Audrey._

_The Fitrakis rode five feet up to Audrey, before hopping of his horse. His sword dangled in his hand threateningly._

_"So, you are the prophesized one?" He drawled and studied her through narrowed eyes. "A mere child," The Fitrakis spat and then threw his head back in laughter. "And Zulch actually fears you! He fears you, a puny, little girl."_

_Audrey stared up at him with wide blue eyes. She was pale and looked like she was facing the Black god himself. Jzet hoped someone would come to help her, but no Tortallan was within ten feet of them._

_"I am not the prophesized one." Her voice was barely audible among the thunderous sounds of the battle and shook with fear._

_"Do not play games with me, Jzet of Queenscove!" The immortal boomed. "Do you think I am stupid? I can see your fief's crest upon your chest. I know who you are!"_

_"Jzet?" Audrey let out a small gasp. "I am not Jzet. I am only a squire to her father."_

_The immortal snarled with impatience._

_"Where is your courage, child?" the Fitrakis snapped. "I can not wait to tell the King, how you denied your own identity before you died at my hand. You are a coward, not a savior!"_

_Suddenly, Audrey's face changed from fearful to irate. A growl escaped her throat, causing Jzet to jump in surprise._

_"I am no coward!" Audrey roared. Jzet could sense her yellow Gift crackle in her fury. "And I am not a liar either! I am Squire Audrey of King's Reach and I will make sure a monster like you will never harm my friend!"_

_Jzet felt a sudden touch of affection towards Audrey at her brave words. Even in a near death situation that Jzet had ultimately put Audrey in, she was ready to defend her. _

_The Fitrakis scoffed loudly, "We'll see about that." His hands instantly light up with red fire. _

_With a shout of rage, Audrey charged towards the immortal. The Fitrakis's arm went back to throw a red ball of power at her and Jzet wished for the second time, that she could shout a warning to her friend._

_Jzet resisted the urge to close her eyes, as the red ball came for Audrey. Suddenly, though, a rumble shook the ground, as the red ball was met, just in time, by a yellow shield that nearly deteriorated under the Fitrakis's powerful attack._

_'Maybe I underestimated Audrey's abilities with her Gift.' Jzet thought, relieved that her friend wasn't blasted off her feet or worse, killed._

_"Ah, so you are not Jzet of Queenscove." The Fitrakis looked a little disappointed, but kept a smug smirk on his face. "No matter, though, you are a friend of the god's chosen one and you shall die!"_

_'How did he finally figure out that I wasn't Audrey?' Jzet wondered and Audrey too appeared to be puzzled._

_The Fitrakis decided not to use his Gift, this time, to attack Audrey. Instead, he swung his sword at her, missing cutting open her chest by inches._

_Audrey's swordsmanship had always been of high-quality, but it was no match for the rapid moving immortal. Audrey was forced to duck and roll on the ground several times to escape death._

_"If your savior fights anything like you, she will be easy to eliminate." The Fitrakis sneered and struck at Audrey again. She stumbled backwards and landed on the ground. "The god's were stupid to pick a woman for such an impossible task. They are weak!"_

_"We are not weak." Audrey protested, as she gasped for air. She was obviously exhausted and would probably not last too much longer in the fight. "And plus, Jzet is ten times better than me! You'll never kill her!"_

_'I am not Audrey!' Jzet thought, embarrassed at her friends kind words. 'We are at the same level and you know it!'_

_The Fitrakis crackled in laughter._

_"So loyal…" He drawled. "Do you think that she will avenge your death? Or will she end up dieing on this beach, just like you are about to?"_

_"Who said anything about her dieing?" A cold voice asked. Jzet spun around to see her father standing there, a blood stained sword in his grip. He looked angrier, than Jzet had ever seen him. "You will not touch my Squire, immortal scum."_

_"Ah… the heroic knight master is here to the save the day. How fitting," The Fitrakis sneered. "You can not beat me foolish mortal, just like your weakling of a Squire could not and your insolent daughter will not. They are both destined to die at my hand and I will not have you or anyone else stand in my way."_

_Her father gave an uncharacteristic snarl. _

_"If you ever harm my daughter, I'll kill every last member of your filthy race." Her father snapped. Jzet knew that the Fitrakis could feel the rage and fear radiate off her father. Because of this, he grinned._

_"Neal of Queenscove isn't it?" He asked. Her father growled in response. "Pity, you've already lost brothers to war and now, you're going to lose your own daughter to it." Jzet saw a glisten of pain flash across her father's face. The Fitrakis saw this and continued on, satisfied. "Her mother is already dead, isn't she? You couldn't have saved her either because you were too busy fighting in another war." Jzet watched as her father's face turn a deep shade of red. The Fitrakis had obviously stricken a nerve. "Oh, and you have a son fighting here today. Chuck, I believe?" Her father growled again. "How lovely," The immortal smirked. "I can't wait to annihilate him after you. It should be quite fun." The malicious grin turned back to a frown and the Fitrakis scorned her father with mock concern, "I wonder how your precious daughter is going to cope with this? Her father, her friend, and her brother all meeting their death on the same day, tsk, tsk, I don't think she'll take it too well." _

_Audrey, who was facing the back of the Fitrakis, let out a snarl and lurched forward to stab the Fitrakis in the calf. _

_"I've had enough of you, you little brat!" The Fitrakis roared, as he spun around to face Audrey. His sword came down to deliver the final blow, when a green shield appeared between the immortal and Audrey. For a moment, Jzet thought that it was she who had conjured the shield, but remembered that her father shared the same colored Gift with her and that it would be impossible for her to use her Gift in a dream._

_The Fitrakis let out his own growl, but in frustration. _

_"Foolish mortal," He roared and then his red eyes narrowed threateningly. "You do not know who you are opposing, Neal of Queenscove!"_

_Jzet's father's face was set in grim determination and did not show any fear. "I believe I do." He replied nonchalantly. _

_A flicker of annoyance passed over the Fitrakis's face, before he let out a malicious grin. "Well, let's see how long you live, then. Shall we?"_

_The immortal seemed to cover the ten feet distance between Jzet's father and him in one step and was immediately upon her father in a series of quick and ruthless attacks. Her father seemed to handle them very well, at first, but Jzet could tell he was beginning to tire because he soon started to stumble, as he made his blocks._

_Audrey had noticed this too and seemed to muster some strength. With a loud grunt of exertion, she jumped quickly to her knight master's aid. Now, squire and knight faced off against the immortal. Jzet had never seen the Gift used so frequently in a fight. Any block that Audrey or her father could not make in time was instead made by a yellow or green shield. _

_"Hey ugly! Look over here!" A familiar male voice shouted over the battle. Jzet turned and apparently, so did the Fitrakis, because before any one could react, two griffin fledged arrows had struck the immortal right through the heart._

_Jzet watched with amazement, as the Fitrakis let out an ear numbing cry of pain and then collapse onto the sand. The battle almost came to a stand still, as Tortallan and Carthaki alike gazed with awe upon the dieing immortal._

_Jzet's Aunt Kel stood on top of a sand dune, a triumphant look upon her face, as she handed the bow back to her husband, Dom, who was standing next to her with a wild grin on his face._

_"That's some nice shooting, dear." Uncle Dom told Aunt Kel merrily, while slapping her on the back, and then he shouted at Jzet's father, "See, meathead? That's how you kill an immortal! It isn't too hard."_

_Jzet watched her father's relieved expression turn into a scowl, that was good naturedly and directed at his cousin. "At least I didn't have to stand twenty feet away, like you did." He replied jokingly._

_The good mood quickly ended, though._

_"Uh, sir, I don't want to be rude and interrupt you, but there is a battle still going on." Audrey said, as she tugged at her father's sleeve. A few Carthaki men ran wildly towards them and screamed war cries. They were probably trying to avenge their leader's death. _

_"Oh… we should probably get back to that." Her father replied lightly, whipping around to meet an overly rash Carthaki with his sword. The Carthaki doubled over from the blow and was now bleeding in the abdomen._

_"Lovely," Audrey mumbled and then decapitated the next man that approached her. His head rolled on the ground and stopped right at Jzet's feet. To her repulsion, the Carthaki man's eyes were still open, wide, in shock._

"Good morning sunshine!" Nate's overly cheerful voice had pierced through her dream and had immediately woken her from her slumber.

Jzet's eyes flew open and her back shot up from her bed vertically. She was now sitting straight up in her bed, while Nate was seated in a chair next to her bed. He held a package in his hands and gazed upon her with eager eyes.

"Oh shit," Jzet cursed, as she felt her stomach give a sudden lurch. She sprang out of bed, ran out to her balcony and then, proceeded to heave the contents of her stomach over the railing.

"Are you okay?" Nate was soon standing next to her and patting her on the back. His eyes were wide and filled with concern.

"Yeah, just a bad dream last night," Jzet mumbled, embarrassed. She wiped the corners of her mouth and sighed. This was what she got for dreaming about such gory things.

"Your dreams are that bad, that you have to throw up?" Nate asked and looked troubled.

Jzet hadn't told Nate that she was a dream seerer. Actually, she hadn't told many people. The only people that did know about her powers were Jonathan, Cole, Lee, and of course, Zulch. Everyone else that had known was dead now, Rae, Gosha, and Jacqueline. She planned to keep her secret from spreading and that meant that no one else was going to know about it.

"It was just one dream." Jzet told him wearily, leaning against the railing, as she looked out at the ocean that was currently covered by the darkness of night. It was the same ocean that was streaked red at Fort Stauton. Pushing aside those thoughts, she went back into her room and poured a glass of water from the pitcher. She continued on to rinse her mouth out and after that, collapsed into a chair.

"What do I owe you the pleasure, before sunrise?" Jzet asked. Her eyes were narrowed at Nate, who had come back into her room and was now sitting at the end of her bed.

Nate sighed. "Sorry about that," He said. "I just came by to give you your birthday gift. I wanted to the first person to give you something, but if you want to go back to bed, I'll come back later." His shoulders had drooped, as he spoke.

Jzet resisted the urge to sigh and waved him off with her hand. "No, it's fine Nate. Thank you,"

Nate brightened up.

"Really?"

"Yes," Jzet tried not to sound too exasperated.

Nate grinned.

"Well, here you go then," He said and handed her a small package.

Jzet smiled and said, "Thank you, Nate,", before she began to open his present. It took her a few moments to undo the tightly tied ribbons, but she finally got her gift unwrapped. It was a silver chain and at the end of it was a tiny wolf made of a green stone.

"It's beautiful," Jzet whispered, looked up, and met his gaze. "Nate, you didn't have to get me something this nice. It's absolutely beautiful."

"You're my friend, Jzet. I would feel like bad if I didn't get you something this nice." He told her with a grin.

"Oh Nate," Jzet pulled her friend into a hug and tried to keep the overwhelming emotion out of her voice. "Thank you so much, but how did you know about the wolf thing?"

"You mean the Shang thing?" He corrected her. "Grandma told me about it, before we met, but she didn't know what animal was in your official title, so I had to write a letter to your father."

Jzet traced the stone wolf in her fingers. With all the knight training she was going under, she sometimes forgot about her Shang days. Her skills never left her, of course, but she had to remind herself from time to time that she just wasn't just Squire Jzet of Queenscove, but that she was also the Shang Wolf of the Yamani Islands. This necklace would help her remember her Shang roots.

"Thank you," She repeated and then slipped it over her head. "This is an amazing gift, Nate."

Nate's cheeks became redder, but he replied steadily, "No problem, just have a great birthday for me."

"I will." Jzet promised him with a reassuring smile. "Now, I have to get changed out of my night clothes. I'll be right back."

After slipping on her favorite tunic and breeches behind the changing curtain, Jzet and Nate headed for breakfast down in the dining room. The castle was mainly quiet that morning, except for the occasional scurrying servant that crossed their path. Nate and Jzet broke most of the silence by talking animatedly with each other about a variety of topics, as they approached the dining room.

The baron, Jzet's knight master, his wife, and Alanna were already there, when Jzet and Nate arrived. Their faces were grave, as they picked at their meals.

"What's wrong, grandma?" Nate asked. He had noticed the sour mood.

Jzet knew the answer, before she even spoke it.

"Numair sent me a message earlier this morning. There has been a major attack on Fort Stauton. The Carthaki invasion has begun." The Lioness informed them grimly. "Then, the king sent me a message, through the fire, about five minutes ago. He cannot have his father's old champion away from the fighting much longer. He wants us to move out."

"When?" Jzet asked.

"Now," Alanna said. "After breakfast, you'll have to pack your bags. You're headed for Fort Zhail."

Jzet let the information hit her with a wave of annoyance. She wasn't going to be serving at the same fort as Lee, Chuck, Audrey, Brandon, or her father. Cole was going to be at Fort Zhail with Lord Raoul, of course, but she wanted to serve with her other friends too.

"Wait, if we're going to Fort Zhail, where are you going then?" Nate gazed suspiciously at his grandmother.

"I am going to Fort Stauton." The Lioness informed him shortly. "Unfortunately, the fort's leader, Lord Wyldon, was injured during the battle. I am now going to help him run the fort."

Jzet felt her eyes widen. Her father had told her stories of the mutual hatred that existed between the Lioness and his old training master. She wondered why the king would give those orders, when he knew that there would certainly be catastrophic results.

"Get a move on, you two." Sir Alan ordered gruffly. "We have a lot a ground to cover today."

"Yes sir," The two friends chorused with mock salutes and settled down to their identical bowls of oatmeal.

"Oh, and Jzet," Her knight master began, causing Jzet to look up.

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday,"

"Thank you, sir," Jzet replied with a grin and went back to her oatmeal.

"What a rotten birthday this is going to be for you." Nate mumbled under his breath, so only Jzet could hear.

"Not exactly," Jzet told him with a small, secretive smile that left Nate confused. Even though she wasn't going to Fort Stauton, she was still happy. Training camp was finally over and she was going to war. After being cooped up on the sidelines for so long, Jzet couldn't have thought of a better thing to happen on her birthday, than this.

* * *

A/N Sorry this took so long guys. I was actually done about 3 weeks ago, but my editor and I had trouble reaching each other via email thanks to midterms/vacations. I hope you guys understand and I want you all to know that Jacqueline's chapter should be up within the week.

Mucho thanks to all my lovely reviewers:

Krae Z. Rokke, nativewildmage, bookluver23, On top of cloud 9, princess-eli, Hermione16, Erytha, jesi ki kage, gaya2081, the soon to be, hopefully... (Queen of Randomness), SabbyRinaBanina, & I LOVE perry COX.

Responses:

the soon to be, hopefully...- thank you for reviewing. I always enjoyed first time reviewers. I know some people don't like Jacqueline's side of the story, but it is very important to Jzet's side too. I hope you continue to review and good luck with the Queen of Randomness name. Thanks!

gaya2081- thank you very much for taking your time and reviewing. and also thanks for complimenting. I've read my first story (Land Across the Emerald Sea) the other day and I was amazed on how much my writing has changed. I probably should go back and edit it when I have time.. oh well.. thanks for reviewing!!

Krae Z. Rokke- thanks. umm maybe Paul will look for her one day, but not any time soon. He has quite a comfortable life as King of Thieves right now. Maybe, one day. I am glad you enjoyed it! Thanks!

Please remember to review!!!!!

Caiti & Juliette


	8. Grey

**The Squire and the Derelict**

By: Caiti

Edited by: Juliette

Chapter 8: Grey

"I could choose to be purely good, but I will not. I could choose to be purely evil, but I will not. I will be neutral. In that way I am free to be what suits me best, and no man can predict my actions."  
-Lycorne-

**Summary**: The war with Carthak has begun and Jzet has found that her life has changed drastically: a new knight master, new friends, and new enemies. Meanwhile, a girl seeks revenge against a man who has ruined her life. With the help of unexpected sources, she sets out to kill him one and for all. Sequel to Land Across the Emerald Sea.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tamora Pierce owns it all.

Warning: Bad language and fight scenes.

* * *

May 5th,

Ajikuro, Yamani Islands

in the fourth year of the reign of King Roald of Conte II and Shinkonami, his Queen

482 H.E. (Human Era)

* * *

The large Yamani seaport, Ajikuro, became visible to Jacqueline and the rest of the crew after five days of traveling across the Emerald Ocean. It came as an immense relief to her, that she would finally be able to leave the confines of Captain Randy's ship, The Trinker, and continue her journey to Carthak. She did not like the shifty gazes of the sailors or their rough manner. In her opinion, they were worse than some of the thieves she had met in Blue Harbor.

"Land ho!" Captain Randy bellowed in a slurred voice, as he spotted Ajikuro. He was very drunk, which did not come as a surprise to Jacqueline. The captain was highly intoxicated for most of the journey and always had a whiskey bottle in his hand, no matter what.

Jacqueline sighed and felt her left hand clasp her dagger's hilt. The presence of her weapons was the only thing that soothed her on the highly stressful journey. She did not trust anyone and the captain's constant drunkenness, only made her even more anxious.

"I'll fetch ya bags miss." A ratty looking sailor told her. He had popped up next to Jacqueline, without any warning, and caused her, on instinct, to pull her dagger out.

He eyed the sharp blade with wide brown pupils and stumbled backwards. He was obviously afraid of her, like most of the sailors on the ship that had any unfortunate encounters with her.

"Don't ever sneak up on me." Jacqueline informed him coldly. "It might be the last thing you ever do."

The rat-like man nodded vigorously, his beady eyes never left the weapon that Jacqueline had now returned to its sheath.

"I'll be takin' consideration of your words next time, miss." He promised her in a squeaky voice that seemed to belong to a child and not a thirty year old man.

Jacqueline nodded and, with some amusement, watched him scurry away. After he was out of sight, she rolled her eyes. She thought she had taught these sailors to steer clear from her. After she had kicked Fredrick the navigator in the groin for pinching her bottom on the second day of sailing, most of the sailors did not dare approach her.

_I guess some people never learn._ Jacqueline thought and went back to studying Ajikuro. It was the city her father was born and raised, and it had some sentimental value to Jacqueline.

She knew for certain that her father had had five other siblings that lived on the Yamani Islands and she wondered if they were still living at their original home at Ajikuro. Jacqueline would love to meet her Yamani cousins, since Jacqueline had no Tortallan cousins. But, deep down, she knew it was too risky to expose her true identity to anyone. She was on the run, after all.

"Welcome to the Yamani Islands!" A voice cried out in the native tongue of the land. It brought Jacqueline back to focus and she quickly realized that they were now settled in the harbor. A plank had already been connected to the dock from the ship and the crew was unloading cargo.

Jacqueline knew how to speak Yamani, since her father demanded that she took lessons in his native language, when she was a child. She hadn't spoken in the tongue in quite a while, though, and knew that she would be quite shakey, but she thought she could handle at least the necessry phrases.

"Your luggage, miss," The rat man, who Jacqueline could tell was doing his best not to quiver, held out a small bag with her all her worldly possessions in it.

"Thanks,"

Jacqueline slung the bag over her should, walked down the plank, and stepped officially onto the Yamani Islands.

"Good luck Miss Rose!" Captain Randy shouted, over the rucuss of the docks.

Jacqueline turned around to wave at the captain and then, continued on her way. The ground felt good beneath her feet, as she exited the docks. The sea was nice, but the sturdy land suited Jacqueline better.

All around her people chattered in a language that she could barely comprehend. It made Jacqueline's head hurt for the first five minutes, as she strolled through the Yamani marketplace that was located beside the docks. Luckily, though, she soon was able to block out most of the foreign sound, except for the occasional shout.

"Would you like to buy some rice, ma'm?" A merchant bellowed to her. "Haruki grows the best rice on this side of the island!"

"No thanks," Jacqueline called back politely. She would normally ignore the merchant, but she wanted no enemies in the town. Even though her stay would be very short here, she didn't want to take any chances.

The plump rice merchant's face remained impassive. Any Tortallan merchant would surely have the look of disapointment painted clearly across his face, but the Yamani's did not display their emotions.

Irkingly, it reminded Jacqueline of Jzet of Queenscove. She routinely practiced the Yamani custom of not showing any emotions, though not very well. Jacqueline could always tell when Queenscove was angry. To Jacqueline's pleasure, Jzet had obviously lost some of the skill it took to control her emotions, over the years.

_She's too Tortallan now,_ Jacqueline thought and shook her head at the mention of the country Tortall. She had decided a long time ago that she would never swear allegiance to any country. Tortall didn't give a damn about her after her parent's died even though she was a noble. Jacqueline had been on her own with no one to bind her since she was seven years old and liked it that way. She fought for no country and would die for no country. It was only about herself and she liked it that way.

Pushing aside those thoughts, Jacqueline continued her search of Ajikuro for a decent inn to stay the night. She had no desire to find a ship to take her to Carthak today. She was too exhausted from her ocean journey and wanted a day of rest on solid land.

Finally, Jacqueline spotted the Yamani word for inn, 'Ryokan', which was painted on a bamboo sign outside a decent looking building. She decided to take her chances and enter the inn.

"Hello miss," A Yamani man, shorter than Jacqueline, greeted her with a blank face, but still had warmth in his voice. "How may I help you this afternoon?"

Jacqueline paused to think of the right reply in the foreign language and then said in her broken Yamani, "I need room, one night. Please."

"Ah… you are Tortallan, no?" He asked. Mischief sparkled in his black irises. If he thought that he was going to cheat Jacqueline into accepting a ridiculous room price, he was dead wrong.

"Yes," Jacqueline replied warily.

The inn keeper nodded. "I'll give you a room for ten yen, yes?"

Jacqueline scowled and knew the offer was higher than the average price for a room, but at least he hadn't completely ripped her off.

"Yes," She said. "But, it better come with breakfast at that price." She added shrewdly. Jacqueline was going to get her money's worth.

The inn keeper's face darkened for an instant and then quickly returned to its normal emotionless state. She knew that he had just realized that she saw through his abnormally high offer.

"Very well," The innkeeper hid his disappointment well, as she handed over the ten yen. "Akemi! Take this lovely young lady to her room!"

A Yamani girl, no older than twelve, stumbled into the foyer, nearly knocking over a vase in the process. She wrung her hands nervously, as she glanced over at Jacqueline.

"Be careful where you are going Akemi!" The Yamani man hissed.

Akemi let out a small whimper, but said nothing in response.

The inn keeper sighed and told Jacqueline,

"You may follow my daughter, Akemi, to your room."

Jacqueline bowed, Yamani style, to the innkeeper.

"Thank you, sir," _Asshole._

The inn keeper let out a grunt and nodded, as Jacqueline turned to follow the girl out of the foyer. Akemi remained silent, as she guided Jacqueline up the rickety stairs. They finally arrived outside a door that said in Yamani, "Room: 7."

"If- if you need anything, miss, d-don't hesitate to ask me." She told Jacqueline in a wobbly voice, as she held the door open for her. "I will b-be down in the kitchens, since I am in ch-charge of cooking here."

"What are you cooking for dinner tonight?" Jacqueline asked, as she put her bag down on her Yamani style cot.

"Chazuke, m-miss," Akemi stuttered and when she saw Jacqueline's confused face, explained, "It i-is a bowl of cooked rice made up of with g-green tea and tarako. Will that be pleasing you tonight?"

Jacqueline sighed. She hated trying new types of food. Almost as much as she hated being kind and sympathetic towards strangers. Unfortunately, she had no choice, but to do both.

"Of course," Jacqueline said. _Not._ "It sounds delicious." She added in a lie.

_Ugh, I am getting soft._ Jacqueline thought grudgingly.

"T-thank you miss," Akemi bowed deeply in her direction. "I h-hope you enjoy your visit at R-ryokan."

Jacqueline said nothing and watched the girl trip over her tan kimono on the way out. A loud bang and a moan told Jacqueline that the Akemi had hit the wall in the hallway. She decided not to check to see if the young girl was alright, to make up for her rare moment of compassion from before. She did not want people getting the wrong impression about her. She wasn't here to be nice and friendly to everyone.

_That might be Jzet of Queenscove's objective in life to be a goody goody two shoes and lover of all humanity... _Jacqueline thought and her fists clenched at the thought of the other girl's name, _but that's not me and it will never be me. _She let out a growl. Any mention of Jzet of Queenscove always brought out the worst in her. She continued on with the bitter rant inside her head._ … Most people in this world suck. Actually, they all do. They're all either sneaky like vermin or they're ungrateful little swine that always need protecting. That is why it is better to be all by myself. I have no one else to give a damn about. It's just me that I have to care for._

She turned away from her hate filled thoughts and went back to her vicious deliberation on Akemi.

_Plus, it's not my fault she's dead clumsy. _Jacqueline thought, glowering, and made her way towards the bathing room. A tub with hot water was already placed out to Jacqueline's contentment. She was eager to wash the salts of the ocean out of her tangled black hair.

Before bathing, Jacqueline slipped off the rose charm that Paul had given to her as a gift, prior to her departure from Blue Harbor. Just the thought of Paul, the thief king, made her heart beat wildly. She immediately pushed those fierce feelings aside, though. While on the ship to the Yamani Islands Jacqueline had, with some pain, decided that she needed to forget about the thief king and concentrate on the task that she originally swore to accomplish the day she escaped traitor's hill- to kill Nammir.

_I shouldn't have become so close to Paul and Trick in Blue Harbor. _Jacqueline told herself. Her face was set in a scowl, which was frequent for her this week, as she soaked in the warm water. _See what happens to me when I became too friendly towards people? I begin to care about them and the one's that I care about always end up either leaving me or I leave them in the end. It's just not worth it anymore. I don't want to feel the pain._

Jacqueline let out a deep sigh, firmly stopped herself from thinking about such an agonizing topic, and then resumed relaxing her sore body and sore heart in the warm water.

After her bath, Jacqueline spent the rest of the evening grudgingly picking at her Chazuke and then downing a bottle of cheap Yamani liquor. She didn't normally drink, but ever since she left Blue Harbor she had been having repetitive nightmares. She hoped the liquor would help her have a clearer conscious, so she could sleep soundly that night.

Akemi, who had acquired a large bruise on her forehead since Jacqueline had last seen her, guided the drunken Jacqueline up to her room. After making sure there wasn't anything hazardous in the room that Jacqueline could accidentally impale herself upon, the Yamani girl left her alone without another word.

Jacqueline let out a loud groan. She felt like dirt. Her stomach was squirming and she felt like she needed another bath.

_Dirt is too nice of a word to describe how I feel right now. I feel like shit. _Jacqueline corrected herself. Suddenly her stomach lurched, making her run over to her window. She then threw the shutters open and vomited the Chazuke-liquor mixture into the street.

Finally, Jacqueline's queasy stomach settled and she decided to lie down on her Yamani cot to attempt to get some rest. She found it hard to get comfortable, though. The cot felt almost like sleeping on rocks.

_If these frickin Yamani's had softer beds, maybe they would actually be able to crack a few smiles._ She thought while staring up at the blank ceiling. Her head felt fuzzy and strange, even though her stomach had calmed down considerably. She had never been drunk before and now that she was, she knew that she would try her best not to be ever again.

Finally, her eye lids drooped and she began to dream.

_It didn't surprise Jacqueline, when she discovered, that she was stuck behind a glass wall. Once again, her dream made her unable to move or unable to speak._

_A girl, no older than six, with dark skin and clothes that were more closer to rags, appeared in her dream. She was the same girl that had shown up in her dream the night before and the night before that and so on. She stumbled onto the sandy ground and let out a cry of pain. Blood trickled down her forehead and a gash was clearly visible on her left cheek._

_Nammir came into her dream next, brandishing a whip, like a cow driver. Jacqueline's insides turned to stone as her eyes were forced to watch her uncle, strut across the room, a free man. She wanted to kill him so badly, just for existing. He whipped the small girl repeatedly, but Jacqueline didn't care about that. Her uncle was only a mere five feet away and she was powerless. She could do nothing to harm him._

_Every night the girl's cries got louder, but Jacqueline always ignored them. This time, though, she screamed Jacqueline's name._

_"Jacqueline! Help us Jacqueline!" The girl cried. A mixture of tears and blood trickled down her face. "Carthak needs you!"_

_After the surprise of the girl actually speaking faded away, Jacqueline scoffed at her words. Why should she help them? They never did anything for her. In fact, they made her life worse. If Nammir never made her spy for Carthak in the first place, her life wouldn't be in this shit hole now._

_Like the night before, the girl transformed slowly into her own mother. It took Jacqueline's breath away every time she saw her mother, alive, in her own dreams. _

_Unfortunately, Jacqueline's mother, unlike the girl, never spoke in her dreams. She remained silent, as Nammir's whip repeatedly collided with her body. It made Jacqueline furious to see her mother being beaten in front of her own eyes. She desperately wanted to destroy the glass wall in front of her and to kill Nammir._

_'Kill is actually too nice of a word to describe how I want to end Nammir's life.' Jacqueline thought, as the rage built up in the pit of her stomach. 'Obliterate is so much better.'_

_Blood was now on the floor. It was her mother's blood. It was too much for Jacqueline to see. She now struggled wildly against the invisible bonds that were holding her incapable of movement. _

_'God's curse it!' Jacqueline thought irately and continued to strain against the bonds._

_"You want to help me Jacqueline, but yet, you would not lift a finger for the other girl."_

_Pure euphoria erupted in Jacqueline's mind at the mere sound of her mother's voice and she immediately stopped struggling from numbness. It had been nine years since she had heard its sweet sound. Suddenly, it felt like a warm blanket of calmness and security was washing over her. Jacqueline loved it. She couldn't get enough of it. She hoped with every fiber of her being that Lady Lacey would open her mouth and issue any kind of noise, again._

_"You do not listen to me, Jacqueline." Her mother's voice was harsh now and it reminded Jacqueline of the tone her mother used when she was being reprimanded. "You wish to help me, but yet, you would not lift a finger for the other girl."_

_"So what?" Jacqueline knew her mouth wasn't emitting any sound, but she continued to speak, anyway. "You are the only person in this world, besides Da', I care for Mama. No other person has ever given a damn about me like you and Da' have. This girl has done nothing for me. Why should I risk my neck for her?"_

_Lady Lacey was suddenly on her knees and seemed to wince, as her own brother struck the whip at her back again. _

_"You disappoint me Jacqueline. You care about no one, but yourself, and when you finally did learn to care about someone, you let them walk out of your life." She shook her head. "I thought your father and I taught you to love. What happened to you?"_

_Jacqueline could feel anger rise in the pit of her stomach._

_"What happened to me? I'll tell you what happened to me!" Jacqueline was yelling now. The force that sealed her mouth had disappeared. "Your bastards of brothers betrayed us all, Mama! They killed you and Da'! They ruined my entire life!" Tears now trickled down her cheeks. "You don't expect me to be bitter and angry! I hate what the world has done to me! It and its people have given me nothing, but pain and suffering! I would have taken the easy way out by now, but I am so determined to get revenge against Nammir that I am not able yet to turn my own dagger on myself!"_

_"You are no better than Nammir, Jacqueline." Her mother's voice was so cold that it made Jacqueline's insides clench. "You are selfish. You love no one-"_

_"I love you!" Jacqueline cried out in protest. Tears of anger now ran down her face. The fury of being compared to her uncle made her exceedingly distraught._

_"That is alive." Lacey finished sternly. "That man, Paul," Jacqueline winced at the sound of his name, "he cared about you, but you left him. He would have shown you love, but you only turn towards the path of revenge and hate."_

_"I had no choice. I couldn't have stayed in Tortall." Jacqueline argued. "Someone would have recognized me and I would have been killed. Paul would hate me, if he knew who I really was."_

_The whip still repeatedly cracked against Lacey's back, but Jacqueline's mother chose to ignore it and the pain. Her body remained rigid in its constant kneeling position. She only cringed now, as her brother delivered each blow. It was impossible that her mother wasn't dieing or dead yet, but Jacqueline figured that since it was a dream, Lacey was allowed to defy the bodily limits of humans._

_"You could have Jacqueline." Her mother told her firmly. "You need to take risks sometimes, when you finally meet someone you could truly love. Gods know that I did with your father. My grandmother almost disowned me for being engaged to a Yamani merchant, but I was more concerned about my love for your father, than titles and gold. I was lucky that my parents loved me enough to beg my grandmother to see reason, but even if she did disown me, I would have had no regrets. I loved your father, more than life itself. He was worth everything to me." Lacey sighed. "I want the same for you, Jacq." Jacqueline flinched at the sound of the nickname her parents called her as a child. It had been a long time, since she had last heard it. "You just have so much hate built up inside you, Jacqueline. You need to learn how to love again."_

_Jacqueline winced at the truth of her mother's words. She didn't want to believe it, but she could not deny it. She was filled with pure hate. Jacqueline would admit, that she was getting better about the way she treated people in Blue Harbor, but after she had departed from Paul and Trick, she returned to what felt most comfortable to her, her old self. The same old self that Jacqueline knew was filled with a constant dislike for all humanity._

_"What do you suggest I do?" Jacqueline asked. "Go back to Tortall?" She threw her head back in bitter laughter. "I do not belong there. I never have and I never will."_

_Lacey shook her head._

_"If you do not wish to return to the land of your birth Jacq, so be it." Her mother told her solemnly. "I am dead now. I cannot make decisions for you." Jacqueline noticed Lacey's face droop for a moment, before it straightened up again. "You want to go to Carthak, right?" Jacqueline nodded. "Then go. Go to Carthak, but promise me that you won't dedicate your life just to kill my brother. I want you to do something more, Jacq. Killing others won't satisfy you until you reach the Black god's kingdom. There is more to life, then death."_

_Jacqueline considered this and nodded. She continued to keep her head bowed like an obedient child. "Yes Ma',"_

_"Good," Pain crossed her mother's facial features for a moment as the whip cracked against her back, but it was quickly replaced by a faint smile. "Now, listen very carefully to me Jacqueline because this is important." She took a deep breath, as the whip came down again. "Everyone has a destiny, honey. Some people are destined to live in the light, the others in the dark." Lacey said in a serious tone. "Jacq, I can see that you are neither right now. You have not yet chosen the path of light or dark to walk on. You are standing in the grey. It is up to you what path you wish to take, but remember, once you stand in the dark, it is hard to find the light again."_

_Jacqueline was surprised to hear these words come out of her mother's mouth. She was not expecting them at all. She never considered her mother as philosophical person, but despite that, her wise words triggered Jacqueline's own thoughts of each side, dark and light. _

_On the light side, Jacqueline knew would be Jzet of Queenscove and her cronies. They fought to protect their families and fellow country men from the powers of evil and war. They were always willing to do good deeds and save lives of total strangers without concern for their own personal safety. It was something Jacqueline had trouble accepting and doing. She was not like that at all. Her mother said that she was selfish and Jacqueline would even bring herself around to admit that the only person she cared about was herself. With that realization, suddenly, the path of light seemed out of reach for her. She did not know if she would be able to change herself to fit its virtuous requirements or that if she would want to. _

_On the other side, was dark and it involved her Uncle Nammir and the Fitrakis, Zulch. She did not want to be like them either. Jacqueline did not like most people, but that did not mean that she would enjoy offering them up for slaughter, destroying their homes and families or torturing them relentlessly. She shook her head at the thought. No, it certainly wasn't a favorite past time of hers._

_"I do not like the light or dark, Ma." Jacqueline announced after careful contemplation of both sides. She discovered that she did not fit well in either group. _

_"So, you choose to continue to walk in the grey, Jacq?" Her mother sighed, but did not look upset with her decision._

_"Yes, it is who I am." Jacqueline admitted. _

_Lacey bowed her head. "If it is your wish, then so be it." Her mother suddenly looked up. "But, you must promise me one thing, Jacq."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Try your best to walk towards the light. It is the more rewarding choice in the end." Lacey said._

_"I'll try my best, Ma, but you have no guarantees." _

_Jacqueline flinched, as the whip came down on her mother's back and tried to control her overwhelming anger inside her that was directed towards her uncle. She would not lose her restrain now. _

"_That girl will continue to haunt your dreams, Jacq." Her mother told her sternly. "That is why she is here, to make you see reason."_

_Jacqueline couldn't help, but scowl. She didn't know if she could take these nightmares anymore._

"_What about you, Ma? Are you coming back?" Jacqueline asked, her hazel eyes pleading._

_Her mother shook her head._

"_Unfortunately not, the gods only give you one chance, Jacq." Lacey told her daughter. "I have shown you the right way in your darkest time. It is up to you now, if you choose to act upon my advice. " Jacqueline's concentration was broken, as she watched in alarm as Nammir pulled out a sword from his sheath. He was slowly walking up to Lacey, his eyes now red. He looked like a demon. Jacqueline's mother was unfortunately oblivious to all of this and continued speaking. "Good luck, Jacqueline. Your father and I love you very much." She pressed her hand against the glass wall and Jacqueline, whose bonds were suddenly broken, brought her own hand up too. Lacey smiled. "Until we meet again,"_

_Suddenly, Nammir let out a cry of triumph and Jacqueline's mother's head came off cleanly with his sword. She watched, horrified, as Lacey's head rolled smoothly across the ground until it stopped at Nammir's feet._

Jacqueline let out a scream, as she lunged out of her cot, throwing the thin blanket off her body in the process. She jumped for the window, threw the shutters open, and then dangled out of it, gasping for the cool night air. The breeze felt good on her tear stained face and she soon calmed down.

The silence was deafening to Jacqueline, as she kept her eyes locked on the sliver of the sun that was poking out over the horizon. The streets were completely deserted, except for the occasional rat that would scurry along the dirt path bellow her and it was obvious by the silence that no one in the inn was awake yet.

"Gods…" Jacqueline murmured and closed her eyes. She could still picture Nammir decapitating her mother with that cursed sword. She couldn't take the sight anymore and her eye lids flew open.

Jacqueline suddenly felt a strong desire to run away. She no longer wanted to be confined to this inn or even, Ajikuro for that matter. It was as if every second she spent here was a second more of suffocation.

With that matter settled, she sprang up from the window and snatched her belongings from the end of her cot. From there, Jacqueline marched out of the room and down the stair case. She must have been noisy because the innkeeper soon stood at the top of the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" He cried. "It's not even sunrise yet!"

"Carthak," Jacqueline replied simply in Yamani and then turned to walk out of the inn.

"What about your complimentary breakfast?" The innkeeper shouted after her, but it was too late, she was already out the door.

* * *

May 18th

Carthak City, Carthak

in the fourth year of the reign of King Roald of Conte II and Shinkonami, his Queen

482 H.E. (Human Era)

* * *

Jacqueline had found a ship that was willing to take her to Carthak, a few hours after her hasty departure from the inn in Ajikuro, and that was where she was currently, on the deck of _Nami Bure-Ka_. They had been traveling across the Emerald Ocean for twelve days now and they were supposed to arrive in Carthak City within the hour.

The captain of this ship, unlike Captain Randy on the Trinker, was sober and a good man. He gave Jacqueline her privacy and demanded the crew do that same. She liked this captain a lot more than Randy, even though the drunken Randy was quite amusing to Jacqueline.

"Land is approaching, Miss Rose." He told her in a crisp voice and pointed to the ever enlarging speck of dirt on the horizon.

"Thank you, captain," Jacqueline replied in Yamani. She had improved in her speech over the past few days, but to her dismay, she would have to switch over to Carthaki soon. Carthaki was the third and last language that Jacqueline was fluent in and she needed to speak it in order to survive in this foreign land. Four years ago, Nammir demanded that she learned the Carthaki language after she decided to spy on the behalf of the country.

Jacqueline went below deck to fetch her belongings from her cabin and brought them up on to the deck. It was only a single knapsack filled with two extra tunics and a pair of breeches, but Jacqueline didn't mind. She wanted to travel light. By the time she was back on deck, she could spot the capital, Carthak City, clearly enough to see the buildings in detail.

They soon reached the docks and Jacqueline quickly departed the ship after briefly thanking the captain for the smooth journey to Carthak. She made a speedy escape off the docks, narrowly dodging two large looking soldiers, who were patrolling the area.

The city was different to Jacqueline, than it had been three years ago. During her last visit, Carthak City was vibrant and filled with the stalls of merchants. Children had played in the streets and women had gossiped at the corners. Now though, it was almost completely empty, except for the occasional passing soldier and a woman, who grasped her two small children's hands firmly. Not once did the woman let go of their hands, even when one young child had yanked hard against his confines, trying to pick a shiny rock that he had spotted in the street. Jacqueline studied the woman and saw that her eyes were filled with fear and caution.

Hard times had obviously reached the city.

Jacqueline sighed. She did not know where to begin. Her original plans had been to stay in Carthak City and hunt her Uncle, but now she wasn't so sure.

_Maybe I should scout the palace to see what kind of protection they have there. _She finally decided to go through this plan and headed towards Zulch's palace.

The palace at Carthak City was fairly new. Daine the Wildmage had destroyed the original one over thirty years ago after unleashing a horde of resurrected dinosaurs upon it. It was a beautiful palace, made of the finest stone and the sturdiest walls. Jacqueline had always liked it. To her, it was even prettier than the palace in Corus.

About twenty guards marched outside the walls. They eyed her warily, as she made her slow approach. Jacqueline decided to keep her distance from them and stopped twenty feet away.

She looked up at the walls and saw four watch towers with at least two men in them each. Even more men patrolled the high walls, about sixteen. They were all armed and marched in pairs with their weapons clearly visible.

_That's going to be tough to slip through._ Jacqueline thought, resisting the urge to gulp.

_More like impossible. _A sensible part of her mind added, making Jacqueline scowl.

"Can I help you miss?"

Jacqueline jumped in surprise. She was so caught up in counting the guards on the wall, that she didn't even notice one of the guards on the ground advance towards her.

"No," Jacqueline breathed in Carthaki. It was her first Carthaki word that she had spoken in three years. It felt strange on her tongue, but she would get over it, eventually. "I am looking at the beautiful palace."

Jacqueline said the simplest words she could think of in Carthaki. She did not want the guards to become suspicious of her.

"Are you a foreigner?" He asked her.

"Yes," Jacqueline shook her head vigorously and continued to speak in her broken Carthaki. "I am from Tyra."

The guard smirked.

"Well, if you are here to sight see, a powerful Carthaki noble is scheduled to pass through the gates in a few minutes." The guard told her. "He is the king's most favored advisor."

Jacqueline thought her heart had stopped. For a few moments, she remained silent, as her whole body became numb._ Could the Carthaki noble this man was talking about be Nammir? _She wondered. Jacqueline knew that Nammir was Zulch's right hand man. Was this 'favored advisor' Nammir?

"O-oh, how lovely," Jacqueline managed to choke out.

_Get a hold of yourself. _Her thoughts screamed in her head.

"Yes," A trumpet blew in the distance and the mighty gates began to creak slowly open, "here he is now."

Jacqueline felt her fists clench, as she watched four muscular men carrying a wooden platform step outside the castle's walls. This wooden platform had something like a tent on top of it, to protect the carried noble from the harsh Carthaki sun. Unfortunately, Jacqueline could not see who was inside the tent because the flaps closed.

The trumpeter blew his horn again and shouted,

"Presenting my Lord Nammir of Amar."

Jacqueline could see flashes of red come across her eyes and suddenly, she lost control. There was the man who she craved to murder with all her being and he was only standing twenty feet away. She felt her right hand go towards the sheath where her sword was kept and she drew it. Her feet had taken control of her mind and she walked closer and closer towards Nammir.

"Halt wench." A black skinned guard stood firmly between her and Nammir. She was only five feet away from him now. Jacqueline could feel the taste of blood in her mouth. Her prey was so close. She wanted so much to kill…

Jacqueline let out a growl that almost sounded inhuman. She had forgotten all her common sense. Her prey… it was so close…

"I said, halt." The guard repeated and meant to shove her backwards, but Jacqueline had already lashed out with her sword. She struck the guard in the abdomen, causing him to cry out in pain.

Shouts rang in Jacqueline's ears, as she ran towards Nammir's tent. Suddenly, five guards seemed to appear out of nowhere and blocked her way towards her prey.

Jacqueline blinked.

_What am I doing? _She thought, finally coming to her senses.

Guards were now running towards her, their weapons drawn.

_Shit._

Jacqueline twisted on her heel and sprinted off in the opposite direction. To her dismay, four guards were running directly behind her.

_How am I going to get myself out of this one?_ Jacqueline wondered, as she launched herself over waist high wall.

Jacqueline had decided to head for downtown Carthaki City, where there were more alley ways and it was easier to lose someone on a chase like this one. She had led her pursuers in a maze of streets and alleyways, but she couldn't shake anyone of them. Jacqueline knew that she was beginning to tire and if she wanted to come out of this situation, relatively unscathed, she needed to make a stand now.

Jacqueline whipped out her sword from its sheath and turned swiftly to face the guards. The guards, realizing that she had stopped, came to a quick halt and drew their swords also.

Jacqueline hoped they weren't as good with their swordsmanship like they were with running.

_Four against one,_ Jacqueline thought, keeping her body in a defensive position. _These are certainly excellent odds_.

"Surrender wench in the name of the great King Zulch." One guard ordered.

"I don't ever surrender." Jacqueline shot back, successfully controlling the shaking in her voice. "Especially not to a bunch of dirty vermin like you,"

One guard let out a snarl.

"You dare speak to us in that insolent tone, woman?" He shouted, as his face turned red. "You will be stoned for your words."

Jacqueline scoffed in order to hide her fear. She was hoping to buy herself time in order to recover from the long run.

"I can speak to you in any tone I want, idiot." Jacqueline retorted.

Suddenly, the snarling guard had lost his patience and rashly leapt out at her. He was an easy kill. She decapitated him swiftly, as he charged towards her and left his blood to run at his comrade's feet.

"Tasha!" One guard cried in a pained voice. Jacqueline had no time to revel over her kill; the remaining three men had begun their attack on Jacqueline.

They were all relatively skilled with the sword and since they had the advantage in numbers, Jacqueline began to consider that she might not get out of this situation alive.

_Crap._

Jacqueline barely swerved in time to avoid the path of a lethal sword that was coming from her right side. For the first time in about three months, Jacqueline's maroon colored gift was put to the test. Her gift worked smoothly though, creating illusions that helped her evade a certain death several times.

It was not good enough, though, and Jacqueline had been finally been cut across her left thigh. She cursed at her misfortune. It was the same leg that Paul's thieves had injured on her first day at Blue Harbor.

Blood began to soak her breeches, as she tried with desperation to stay alive. She had managed to wound one guard in the chest in a sudden outburst of strength, but another guard took advantage of her attack and stabbed her in the shoulder.

Jacqueline howled in pain, but fought on. She thought about seeing Nammir at the palace and it gave her strength, even though black began to outline her vision. Unfortunately though, it was a losing battle for Jacqueline. Any second now, she would fall to the sword of one of the two remaining guards.

Jacqueline thought it must have been a miracle from the god's because without any warning, arrows protruded from the two guard's throats. They both let out gasps of surprise and then fell to the ground, dead.

"Surprised to see me?" A familiar voice drawled.

"You!" Jacqueline growled.

Jacqueline's shock ended abruptly, though, as an explosion of black appeared before her eyes and then, she saw no more.

* * *

A/N I know you guys are absolutely shocked by my speedy update. I am actually surprised myself. lol. But, if you read chapter 7 and didn't leave a review, would you be so kind to go back and review? Please? lol. I probably won't update before St. Patrick's Day. I am only half way done with Chapter 9. So, hapy St. Patrick's Day to all!

Question and Answer Time:

Q: Why is Jacqueline acting like a jerk again?

A: Well, she was always a jerk, but when she met Paul and Trick, she softened up. They both deffinently brought out the best in her. Now that she is alone again, she has returned to her old self- a #$!

Q: Who is the person that saved Jacqueline at the end of the chapter?

A: I am evil and I won't tell you. That is why it is called a "cliff hanger". Tada.

Q: Is Jacqueline a dream seerer too?

A: No. Absolutely not. Jacqueline is getting messages from the gods to stop being selfish and help others. We'll see in later chapters if she actually listens to them.

Q: Will we see Paul again?

A: Maybe, depends if I feel like being evil or not.

Review Thanks and Responses:

Confusedknight, emeraldi, middnightblue33, jesi ki kage, Erytha, Hermione16, bookluver23 

Hermione16- Jzet's dream actually already came true. that is why she is leaving for the fort. Thanks for reviewing!!

Tata for now,

Caiti and Juliette


	9. New Beginnings

**The Squire and the Derelict**

By: Caiti

Edited by: Juliette

Chapter 9: New Beginnings

"What we call the beginning is often the end. And to make an end is to make a beginning. The end is where we start from."

-T.S. Lewis-

**Summary**: The war with Carthak has begun and Jzet has found that her life has changed drastically: a new knight master, new friends, and new enemies. Meanwhile, a girl seeks revenge against a man who has ruined her life. With the help of unexpected sources, she sets out to kill him one and for all. Sequel to Land Across the Emerald Sea.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tamora Pierce owns it all. And T.S. Lewis owns the quote.

Previously: Jzet dreams of a bloody battle at Fort Stauton. Kel kills a Fitrakis in Jzet's dream. Training camp at Pirate's Swoop comes to a close, when King Roald orders Alanna to head off to battle. Nate, Kim, Jzet, and Sir Alan are all headed to Fort Zhail, while the Lioness is assigned to Fort Stauton. The previous chapter was Jzet's birthday (July 17th).

* * *

July 28th,

Fort Zhail

in the fourth year of the reign of King Roald of Conte II and Shinkonami, his Queen

482 H.E. (Human Era)

* * *

Jzet leaned against Toni's mane, completely exhausted. They had been riding for over a week now, along Tortall's Southern shore. They'd ridden through the city of Port Cayann, made a short stop at Port Legann, and were currently riding adjacent to the section of the mountain range that made up the 'Great Southern Wall'. The Lioness had left their group two days back, when the road had branched off towards Fort Stauton. It had been a sad farewell between son and mother and grandmother and grandchildren, but the Pirate's Swoop clan tried to down play it. When Jzet had asked Nate why his eyes were watering later, he had denied it repeatedly and then claimed that he had 'bad allergies'.

"Salvation!" Nate suddenly shouted and let out a whoop.

At Nate's commotion, Jzet perked up from her saddle and gazed ahead. A tiny dot in the distance told her that Fort Zhail that was approaching.

Jzet let out a whoop of her own. No longer did she have to eat Kim's dreadful cooking, listen to her knight master's bogus tales of slaying four giants at once, or hear Nate and Kim bicker over some ridiculous matter. She would be truly free.

"Race you there!" Nate shouted and then kicked his horse into a gallop.

Jzet shook her head, before kicking Toni into a gallop. They were soon racing down the path towards Fort Zhail at full speed, neck in neck. Luckily for Jzet and Nate, the gates were already open. The soldiers must have seen their quick approach and decided to open the fort's doors.

"I win!" Nate cried, as he brought his horse to a stop.

"No, I was deffinently two lengths ahead of you." Jzet argued and dismounted her horse.

"No way,"

"Yes way,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"N-"

"Ahem," Someone had cleared their throat and Jzet and Nate twisted around to see a large man staring at them.

"Uh, can I help you?" Nate asked and took a step backwards.

The man was probably one of the tallest Jzet had ever seen. He had curly black hair, streaked with grey and dark eyes. He was deffinently an intimidating figure.

"You must be Nathaniel." He gestured towards Nate. "And you must be the Queenscove squire, Jzeliette." He turned towards Jzet.

"Yes sir," Jzet said.

The large man smiled.

"I am the Commander of this fort, Sir Raoul of Goldenlake." He told them. "It is a pleasure to finally meet both of you. I certainly have heard enough stories."

Jzet stopped herself from gasping in surprise and immediately bowed towards the large knight. She had heard great tales of him slaying numerous giants during the Immortal Wars and knew that his current position was the highly respected post of Knight Commander of the King's Own. This legendary man also happened to be Jzet's cousin, Cole's, knight master.

Sir Raoul chuckled.

"There really is no need to bow, Jzeliette." He told her kindly. Jzet turned her head slightly to the right and saw that Nate was still frozen to his spot. She immediately began glare at her friend. Upon seeing the cold gaze, he blinked; looking disoriented, and then quickly bowed.

"Nice to meet you, your knightship sir," Nate mumbled.

Jzet hid a smirk and Sir Raoul chuckled again.

"As I said before, there is no need to bow. I really don't want people groveling all over me all day. If I did, I would never get any work done." Sir Raoul insisted with a warm smile.

Suddenly, a trumpet blew, causing all three of them to turn around. Sir Alan and Kim were entering the fort. Kim was pulling along the pack horse that carried most of their belongings behind her. When she spotted Jzet and Nate, she immediately began to glare daggers at them.

"That must be your sister." Sir Raoul whispered to Nate, who nodded. "She has a glare just like her grandmother." The big knight shuddered. "I for one wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it."

Nate gulped and hissed at Jzet,

"What did we do this time?"

Jzet shrugged.

"Who knows?"

Sir Raoul walked towards her knight master to greet him. Jzet quickly noticed that one of his strides equaled two of her own. Nate and Jzet followed closely behind the big knight, while trying to avoid Kim's death glare by keeping their heads glued to the ground.

"Alan!" Sir Raoul cried and embraced Jzet's knight master. "It's good to see you my dear boy! How are you?"

Jzet watched silently, as Sir Alan and Sir Raoul caught up on things. Her eyes soon began to wander, though, and she noticed for the first time that they were being watched by a large group of people. They were all dressed in the uniforms of the King's Own and the Queen's Riders and stared persistently at them to Jzet's discomfort.

"Cousin!"

Jzet felt a lurching sensation in her stomach as someone pick her up from behind and spun her around.

"Put me down you big oaf!" Jzet shouted and her feet finally became replanted on the ground.

A much older version of Cole of Masbolle stood before her. It had been three years since she had last laid eyes on her cousin. He was seventeen years old and to Jzet's amazement, extremely tall. He was only an inch shorter than his giant knight master. His dark brown hair was now shaggy and was falling in front of his bright blue eyes. Cole was handsome, Jzet could not deny that. He looked exactly like Jzet's Uncle Dom and she was positive that many women at the fort had to be chasing after him.

"Wow Cole… you're so… so tall." Jzet gaped and stared up at her younger cousin.

"Wow Jzet… you're so… short." Cole shot back with a grin.

"Hey!" Jzet cried and punched him lightly in the arm. "I might be short, but I still know how to handle a sword. Don't you dare forget that!"

Cole was still grinning.

"I'll try not to." He replied.

"Who are you?" Sir Alan had obviously finished catching up with Sir Raoul and had his eyes narrowed at Cole. "And why are you manhandling my squire?"

Jzet resisted the urge to sigh and was about to correct her knight master when, Cole bowed elegantly in Sir Alan's direction.

"You must be Sir Alan." Jzet' knight master grunted in response. "I am Squire Cole of Masbolle, Jzet's cousin." Cole flashed them all a brilliant smile. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, sir. Jzet has told me loads about all of you."

Sir Alan visibly relaxed and even smiled at her cousin.

"Ah… you're Kel and Dom's boy." He held out his hand and Cole shook it. "It is a pleasure to meet you too Squire Cole."

"Hey! What about me Jzet? Aren't you going to introduce me to your own cousin?" Nate whined impatiently. Jzet rolled her eyes and watched Nate shake Cole's hand. "I'm Nate Crow, Sir Alan's nephew, and this here," He jerked his thumb in Kim's direction, "is my twin sister, Kimora."

"It's Kim!" She shouted at her brother and then shook Cole's hand. "It is nice to meet you Squire." Kim looked at Cole with dreamy eyes and Jzet immediately knew that her cousin had managed to hook another woman with his looks alone.

"My pleasure, my lady," Cole bowed deeply in her direction and then, turned towards Sir Raoul. "Could I show Jzet and her friends to their rooms? Please?" He begged.

"Sure, but you'll have to find someone to take care of their horses for me first, Cole." Sir Raoul told him sternly.

Cole grinned. "That won't be a problem, sir." He tuned around. "Hey Pons! Can you help me with a few horses over here?"

A woman around Jzet's height trotted over to the group. She had curly dirty blonde hair that was pulled up into a horse tail, and dark brown eyes. She was dressed in the uniform of an officer in the Queen's Rider and smiled warmly at the group, but her expression quickly turned sour when her gaze fell upon Cole.

"What do you want now Masbolle?" She asked with an exasperated tone. Her arms were folded firmly across her chest. "If you're asking where Sia is, I have no clue. I am not her keeper, after all. If you need her, you should hunt her down yourself, you big buffoon."

Jzet hid a smirk with her hand. She liked this woman. She was obviously not mesmerized by Cole's looks like probably some of the women at Fort Zhail.

"I am not looking for your sister, _Pons_." Cole told her. His cheeks now had a light shade of red spread across them.

"That's a shocker," The woman named Pons mumbled.

Cole ignored her.

"I am actually asking you for your own assistance." Cole said, which made Pons snort. "Since you are practically in love with horses, do you mind taking care of these four?" He pointed at Toni and the rest of the horses.

The blonde haired woman's eyes suddenly light up.

"Of course," She said eagerly and rushed forward to grab Toni's reigns. "I'll have them all taken care of."

"Thanks Pons, I owe you one." Cole told the woman, but she was already leading Toni away, nearly skipping with glee.

"Wow, she really loves horses." Nate said, staring after the woman.

"Yeah, that's Bridget Hatcher or Pons, as the rest of us call her." Cole explained. "She has wild magic with horses, so that's why she is practically in love with them."

"Interesting…" Nate mumbled and then whispered to Jzet, "What a weirdo."

Jzet glared at her friend, but he disregarded her.

"So, let's get you guys to your rooms and then if you want, I'll give you a tour of the place." Cole offered.

"Actually Cole, I have to take Sir Alan to my office for a debriefing, so why don't you just show Squire Jzeliette, and Mister and Miss Crow to their rooms." Sir Raoul told Jzet's cousin.

"Yes sir," Cole said and then led all three of them away. When they were out of ear shot from the knights, Cole asked, "So, how was your trip up here?"

"Long," Jzet said with a groan.

"And boring," Nate added with a groan of his own.

Cole nodded with understanding and then asked,

"Have you heard from the others lately?"

"Nope, I have to send letters to all of them to inform them of my relocation." Jzet told him. "It was kind of sudden."

"So, I've heard." Cole replied gravely and then stopped dead in his tracks. "Well, here we are."

Their new home was a two story wooden building that was conveniently located next to the Mess Hall. It was probably going to be Jzet's new home for the next few months, maybe even the next few years if they were unlucky with the war.

"This is where we house all our knights, squires, and," he gestured towards Nate and Kim, "special guests. You guys are all up on the second floor." He grinned at Jzet. "And you have an extra bonus dear cousin. You have the honor of living a room right next to mine."

"Lucky me," Jzet mumbled sarcastically.

"You have no idea how many women here would kill for your room." Cole told her with a grin.

"I really don't see why." Jzet shot back with a roll of her eyes. "Are they all attracted to your cocky demeanor or your desire to be annoying every waking second of the day?"

"Probably both," Cole joked, still grinning. He pointed at a door. "That room is your Miss Crow." He handed Kim a key, which she took while blushing furiously. "This one is yours, Mr. Crow." He handed Nate a key. "And this, my dear cousin is your lovely quarters." He tapped the door that was next to Nate's.

_Wonderful, my room is stuck in between the rooms of the most two annoying people in the entire world. _Jzet thought with a scowl.

"Fantastic," Jzet mumbled sarcastically and then entered her room. Her bags had already been placed inside her new and small room, which had one bed, a writing desk and a tiny closet to keep all her clothing in. It was nothing compared to her room at the palace or Pirate's Swoop, but she was thankful that at least she didn't have to sleep in the barracks, like the other soldiers.

Cole had followed her inside and closed the door behind him.

"So," Cole leaned casually against the wall, but his blue eyes showed his suspicion, "Are you seeing that Crow boy, Nate?"

Jzet's own eyes widened with surprise. She wasn't expecting that question from her cousin.

"No! Where did you get that idea from?" Jzet cried. "Nate's just my friend, Cole! I have no romantic intentions towards him. Nada. Zero."

Cole rolled his eyes at her outburst.

"Relax cousin, it was just one teensy little question." He said calmly. "No need to get worked up about it. It just looked like you two were close and I was well… curious."

"Well, I won't let your mind form anymore erroneous ideas." Jzet told him firmly. "I have absolutely no interested in Nate, other than as a friend, and also, to squash anything else that might come up, I am not seeing anyone. I haven't seen anyone in months."

The faces of Gosha and Rae came into her mind, but Jzet immediately pressed thoughts of them down. It was too painful to think of both of their fates.

"Yeah, Jonathan told me what happened with that Yamani guy." Cole said he walked over and put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry about Gosha."

Jzet didn't meet his eyes and looked towards the floor.

"It's okay Cole." Jzet told him with a sigh. "No one ever said that Zulch was going to make my life any easier. I've learned to accept that as long as he's alive, my life is going to be far from normal."

Jzet felt her fists clench, like they usually did, at the sound of the immortal's name. It always hurt her to think of how much he had stolen from, not just her life, but her childhood. He had forced her to mature quickly and had her get used to experiencing the hollow feeling inside when she lost people she cared for. Jzet hated Zulch for that.

"Jonathan and I want to help you." Cole said in a serious tone. "We're scared for you, Jzet." Jzet flinched at his words. "Jonathan was here at the fort when one of the skirmishes had occurred. A Fitrakis was with the Carthaki force and he took out about thirty of our men all by himself, before someone got him. Jonathan has expressed his concerns to me several times. We don't want to lose you."

Jzet tried to smile to reassure her cousin, but she could not do it.

"I'll be fine, Cole." Jzet told him, ignoring the nausea that always built up in her stomach when she thought of Zulch. "I'll make sure I have the most training I can possibly get before facing off with Zulch, I promise."

Cole frowned and said,

"But, what if he comes hunting for you today or tomorrow, Jzet? You'll be far from ready and he will probably kill you."

"He wouldn't be that stupid, Cole. Not when almost nine hundred Tortallan soldiers are inside the fort." Jzet reminded him.

Cole was still stubborn though.

"He's found ways to get to you before, even when you were behind the walls of the palace." Cole argued.

Jzet wriggled out from underneath his arm.

"I'll be fine, Cole." Jzet snapped. She really did not want to talk about this topic anymore. It was beginning to annoy her. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Cole snorted, which only infuriated Jzet further.

"I am not some delicate court lady! I am a squire, Cole of Masbolle!" Jzet nearly shouted in her fury.

"Fine, let's talk about something else then." Cole said, while rolling his eyes.

"Let's," Jzet said through gritted teeth.

A tense silence fell between them, before Cole asked,

"Did you see the battle at Fort Stauton?"

"How could I see it Cole? I was a hundred miles away." Jzet told him coldly.

Cole shook his head.

"Don't play dumb with me Jzet." He said. Jzet could tell his own temper was beginning to rise. "I know about your dream seeing."

"Yes, I did see it." Jzet said in an exasperated tone. "It was very… bloody."

Cole visibly paled.

"Did anything happen to my parents?" He asked. Fear shone through his usually calm blue eyes.

"Not that I have any knowledge of. They were perfectly fine in my dream." Jzet told him and felt her anger slowly dissolve. She knew that she could not stay angry at her cousin for too long, especially when he was nervous about his parent's current state. She didn't have the heart. "Aunt Kel- I mean your mother actually killed the Fitrakis that was leading the force. She saved Audrey's life and my father's."

Suddenly, Cole looked like he had a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"That's the best news I've heard in a while." Cole said, his face regaining some of the color it had lost. "I am glad they're all okay." He took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders, before asking, "How did Audrey look in her first big battle?"

"Scared at first, but she deffinently pulled through." Jzet said with a knowing smile and remembered how Audrey bravely fought off the Fitrakis. "I have no doubt in my mind that she will make an excellent lady knight one day."

Cole nodded. "That's good, have you heard from Jonathan lately?" Jzet noticed that he eyed her carefully, trying to interpret her facial expression when he said Jonathan's name.

"Not for a week now," Jzet informed him, keeping her Yamani mask on tightly. Whatever ridiculous notions Cole had in his head, she wouldn't encourage them. "He is one of the people that I have to inform of my new residency. Why?"

"Has he told you anything about Sadie?" Cole asked, his face darkening.

"Nothing," Jzet said and frowned. Jonathan and she never kept secrets from one another. They told each other about _everything_ that was going on in their lives. Why hadn't Jonathan told her about Sadie like he had obviously told Cole? Actually, now that she thought about it, Jonathan never mentioned Sadie in any of his letters. Why hadn't he? They were betrothed for Mithros sake!

"Sadie is seeing men behind Jonathan's back, Jzet." Cole informed her gravely. "She is basically the court whore and Jonathan still has to marry her. Jonathan of course is as miserable as I have ever seen him. He says that people in the palace are now gossiping that if he can't even put a leash on Sadie, that he won't be a good king. He's tried to, but she still goes behind his back anyway and continues to bed with nobles or palace servants. Whoever she can get her hands on; she has them in bed by nightfall."

Jzet felt numb. She couldn't believe how much her friend was suffering. Why hadn't she seen it? Did his letters ever give anything away to tell her that he was depressed?

And to make matters worse, she was the one who told Jonathan to "give her a chance" and marry Sadie "for the good of the country". She felt like dirt. Why did she ever say that to him?

"Poor Jonathan," Jzet whispered. "Why didn't he ever tell me anything?"

Cole sighed and sat down at the end of her bed.

"He didn't want to upset you." He explained. "Jonathan said that you advised him to try and make an effort with Sadie at the ball in June. He told me that you were angry with him when he refused. Just to give you a heads up, cousin dear, Jonathan doesn't like it when you're mad at him."

"Thanks for the update, Cole." Jzet told him tartly and shook her head. How had she been so blind? _And stupid, _A part of her mind added to her irritation. "Why won't the king and queen nullify the treaty? Don't they see that he's suffering?"

"They can't risk gaining another enemy when we're at war with Carthak, Jzet." Cole said wearily. "We can't insult them by sending Princess Sadie back to Tyra. Zulch's army is powerful enough, but with Tyra on their side…" Jzet shuddered when she thought of the consequences. It wouldn't be good, for anyone.

Suddenly, pounding on Jzet's door, made Cole spring to his feet.

"Jzet! What's taking you so long?" Nate whined from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming, _Nathaniel_." Jzet said tersely and the two cousins walked together towards the door.

"We'll discuss this matter later _in private_." Cole whispered and frowned when Nate knocked on the door again. "He reminds me too much of Kearney." He remarked.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jzet asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Cole teased, causing Jzet to punch him lightly on the arm.

When Jzet opened the door she saw that Nate and Kim both stood outside, each one glaring at the other. But, when they saw the two cousins, they brightened up considerably.

"So, are you taking us around the fort?" Nate asked eagerly.

"Yeah, but why don't we stop at the mess first. Dinners being served right now and I'm starved." Cole said and then his stomach growled to emphasize his point.

Kim giggled.

"I agree with Squire Cole." She said. "Let's go get some food."

"Of course she agrees with _Squire Cole_." Nate muttered, as they made their way down the stairs. To Jzet's amusement, his voice mimicked Kim's precisely as he muttered Cole's name. Luckily for Nate though, only Jzet heard him.

The group made their way out of the building and towards the mess. They only stopped once, when Cole decided to chat with his friend, a Bazhair soldier from the King's Own named Kareem.

Inside the mess, it was loud and crowded. Soldiers from the King's Own, Queen's Riders, Knights and their Squires all dirty and exhausted from their long day at work, packed the building like sardines in a can. Cole helped Jzet, Nate, and Kim maneuver around most of the people and then finally, they were on the line to get food.

"Wow, they're so many people." Kim gushed. Jzet resisted the urge to smack her forehead. Kim was usually a sensible woman, but right now she was acting as smitten with her cousin as a bird brained court lady.

"Do you know all their names Squire Cole?"

"Uh… no," Cole was now picking up on how mesmerized Kim was by his looks and began to shy away from her. "I just know a few people. As for the rest, I have no idea."

While the line for food slowly progressed forward, Jzet watched all the soldiers in awe. She had never seen so many people in her life, not even at the palace. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted, though.

"Out of the way, Masbolle." Someone had jostled Cole from the behind and he crashed into Jzet. Luckily for her, Nate had quick reflexes and kept her from falling.

"Thanks Nate," Jzet said and straightened up.

Crackling laughter filled her ears and Jzet realized that two bulky men, dressed in uniforms worn by members of the King's Own, were now in front of them on the line. They had pushed through Cole without even any consideration.

"Cole, aren't you going to do something?" Jzet asked and glared at the two men's backs.

They were taller than her by a good foot and were very muscular. One man had curly black hair and the other one had shoulder length blonde hair. Their backs were turned away from Jzet, so she could not get a look at their faces, but if she did see them, she was sure they would be very ugly.

"It's just my right of passage, Jzet." Cole mumbled. He was clearly embarrassed and would not higher his chin to meet Jzet's eyes. "You know how they had it at the palace, the younger ones fetching things for the older. Stuff like that."

Jzet rolled her eyes.

"Right of passage my ass, Cole of Masbolle." She hissed and her cousin's eyes became wide at her cursing. "You've been traveling with the King's Own for three years now. I think your 'right of passage' should have ended two years ago."

Cole shook his head.

"You just don't understand Jzet." He said and then snatched his tray up from the pile.

"Oh, I understand fully." Jzet mumbled, so that Cole could not hear, and held out her tray so that the cooks could hand her over a bowl of stew and a bowl of mashed potatoes. She did not take her eyes off the two men, as they made their way towards a table in the middle of the room. They would pay for treating her cousin that way.

"I'll find us a table." Jzet offered, once everyone was done fetching their meals. She smirked almost diabolically. She had a plan.

Jzet led the group towards the two men's table and when she found the timing to be right, pretended to stumble. A bowl of mashed potatoes and a bowl of stew flew forward and with a great amount of luck landed on both men's head. The blonde now had stew dripping down his golden locks and the dark haired man had clumps of mashed potatoes in his curls.

Jzet tried her best not to laugh; as she watched the men turn around to glare menacingly at her. Contradictory to her first guess that both men were ugly, Jzet found that the blonde haired man was actually very handsome.

"Opps, I'm so sorry. I must do my best not to be so darn clumsy next time." Jzet said in a fake, sugary voice. She had noticed the mess hall had suddenly become much quieter. She tried not to let it unnerve her and stuck her chin out more defiantly.

The blonde haired man rose from his chair. His grey eyes were crackling in fury.

"Do you know who I am, you stupid wench?" He snarled.

"Hmm… I have no idea. Let me guess… a dirty pig?" Jzet kept her voice completely innocent to her delight. Maybe she could pull off the spy thing after all. She was actually a decent actress.

_Nate is probably thrilled._ She thought, hiding a smirk.

Someone beside her, probably Cole, let out a gasp.

The blonde haired man shoved her backwards, but Jzet kept her feet firmly planted to the ground. He only moved her a few inches.

"You'll have to do much better than that." Jzet told him determinedly and watched his muscles for any sign of movement that he was going to attack her. She wouldn't let him get the satisfaction of beating her in front of the whole fort.

"Maybe we should do this outside." The blonde haired man said coldly and turned his head at the approaching crowd of eager looking men. His grey eyes narrowed.

"Let's." Jzet agreed.

"Jzet…" Cole tugged on her sleeve. "Don't be a fool." He hissed. "Fighting Mathias won't do me any good. It will only make things worse."

"Oh… I should have known the golden boy was behind all of this." Mathias snapped. He glared fiercely at Jzet's cousin. "Couldn't get your whore of a mother to take care of us, so you send the next best thing?"

Cole lunged at the bigger man with a snarl, but Mathias was much quicker and shoved him to the ground. Jzet watched her cousin skid backwards across the floor and immediately took action, while ignoring the shouts behind her of 'Fight, fight, fight'.

She sent a right hook at his nose and clipped it with her knuckles. Mathias staggered backwards from the attack and landed with a crash onto the wooden table. Cheers erupted all around her, almost deafening her.

Mathias's friend, the man with the curly hair, had sprung out of his own seat, as she had taken care of Mathias, and tackled her to the ground. His bulky left fist caught her eye, causing Jzet to bite down on her bottom lip in pain. The large body was quickly removed off her, though, and she realized that Nate now had the man's arm twisted and held it against his back. The curly haired man screamed in agony and began to thrash at Nate with his legs. Nate had started to double over in pain, when suddenly; a booming voice shook the mess hall.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Sir Raoul and to Jzet's dread, her knight master, angrily marched towards the brawlers. The circle that Jzet did not notice surrounded them, opened to let in the two knights.

"Queenscove!" Sir Alan shouted, when he spotted her. His face had turned a dark shade of red. "I should have known you would be behind this! First, you fight at the palace and now here!"

Jzet hung her head low in shame. She was in so much trouble now. Her eyes dared to dart towards Lord Raoul and he too was glaring at her.

_So much for first impressions, _Jzet thought dismally and tried to control the blood that was now rushing towards her face.

"He started it Uncle!" Nate cried in Jzet's defense and pointed at Mathias, who had blood dripping down from his nose. Jzet almost smirked in satisfaction, but stopped herself, when she remembered the severe punishment that she was going to receive for it.

"That little bitch got food in our hair!" Mathias shouted irately. His fists were now clenched and he looked ready to spring up at any moment and attack Jzet again.

Jzet rolled her eyes. _Men and their hair… _She thought with a sigh.

"Yeah, and I got potatoes in my eyes!" The curly haired man whined.

A few snickers broke out in the mess hall at the man's words, but a glare from Sir Raoul, silenced them all.

"Once I tell my father about this, you half breed bitch, you'll never see the light of day again." Mathias threatened darkly.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?" Jzet shouted, but kept her trembling fists under control. Nate put his hand around her arm and gripped it tightly.

"Be careful Jzet." He hissed.

"I'm Mathias of Stone Mountain," The blonde haired man growled back in response and his chest puffed out with an excess of pride.

"Oh, I should have known." Jzet snapped and rolled her eyes again. "I met your sister and father too, in Corus. They're charming… for a bunch of ill-mannered pigs."

Howls of laughter reached her ears.

"You little-" Mathias lunged forward.

"Enough!" Sir Alan bellowed and placed his body firmly between Mathias and Jzet. "Squire, you bed. Now!"

"What am I a child?" Jzet mumbled to Nate, who shrugged.

"I heard that Queenscove!" Sir Alan shouted after her, but Jzet was already out of the mess hall, pushing past the swarm of onlookers, and into the cool night air. It felt refreshing to finally get out of the crowded place. She breathed in a long breath of salty sea air and then made her way towards her new room.

Jzet reached her haven a few minutes later and decided to first check her black eye in the mirror. She desperately pined for a bath, but she would have to wait till morning to get to the women baths. If Sir Alan caught her outside her room, she would be as good as dead.

Jzet felt her Gift rise up inside her and it sparked out with eagerness to be used. She grumbled and pushed her green hand to her swollen left eye. Jzet hissed in pain, as she felt the swelling begin to reduce. A few moments later, a sudden lurch in her stomach, unfortunately told her to stop.

She inspected her bruised eye in the mirror and then let out a sigh.

_I guess this will have to do for now. _She thought crossly.

"Stupid Gift," She mumbled and her hands turned a normal shade once more.

Jzet sighed again and took a seat at her new desk. She was anxious of when her knight master would come to punish and probably yell at her. To take her mind off things, she whipped out a piece of paper, quill and ink and began to write a letter to Jonathan.

_Dear Jonathan,_

_If you have not heard yet, I have relocated to Fort Zhail. It is my first day here at the fort and you'll never guess what kind of trouble I got into this time. Remember when I fought with that chit from Stone Mountain and her father? Well, guess what? She has a brother. He's a charming fellow at two hundred pounds with six feet and four inches of height and bulging muscles. Unfortunately, he and his buddy had issues with my cousin (who refused to stand up for himself) and I was forced to take action. Well, let me give you the pre-fight details first. The fight all started in the middle of a packed mess hall (lovely spot, I know) after I had just 'accidentally' dumped my whole tray of food upon their heads (Just for your information, I am going to bed hungry now because of this!). Well, they weren't too happy about that, especially our Stone Mountain friend. He threatened me, I called him a dirty pig etc. Then he called Cole's mom a whore, which pissed Cole off tremendously. Cole charged at this Stone Mountain jerk, but he got thrown to the ground (not good). Luckily, though, I ended up punching our Stone Mountain friend right in the nose. I think I broke it too (I know hurrah for me!). Then, his pal, who also was __very__ big, gave me a black eye, but Nate knocked him off me and did one of those cool twists the arm behind the back tricks. I swear that big man cried like a little girl after that. It was brilliant. My knight master and Sir Raoul had to ruin our fun, unfortunately. I basically got yelled at by Sir Alan in front of the whole fort for being immature, trouble maker, etc. It was sooo worth it though. And that is where I am left now; starving, embarrassed, severely punished, and I can barely see out of my left eye._

_Now that you've heard about my exciting day, I'll talk about you. Cole told me about Sadie. Why didn't you ever say anything Jonathan? I think I would have understood if she was hurting you _that_ badly. You're my friend and I only want the best for you. What I said at the ball in June was stupid and I'm sorry about it. What about next time you don't take my advice? Okay? It obviously is doing more harm than good._

_Why won't your parents just send her back to Tyra? She is supposed to marry you, not sleep with every other man at court. That dirty, rotten rat…_

_Cole and I wish we could do something for you about the whole 'Sadie Issue'. If there is anything we could do, like hire an assassin… Just kidding. We wouldn't do anything illegal to solve your problem. But seriously, you name it and we'll do it. Just nothing that could damage our reputations at Court for the rest of our lives. Got that? _

_Anyway, I just want you to know, that I miss you sooo much Jonathan. I wish you could come for a visit, instead of being stuck in Corus all summer. I only got to see you for practically a day last month (which stinks). You need to take a trip to Fort Zhail! Cole misses you too. It would be wonderful if you could visit. Please? Think about it. I know you want some time away from Court. Come visit!_

_All my love,_

_Jzet_

Jzet smiled and felt proud of herself for writing such an informative and encouraging letter to her best friend.

_This will cheer Jonathan right up. _She thought, while sealing the envelope. _Plus,_ _if this doesn't vindicate my "little spat" today, with the gods, I don't what I'll do._

"Open up Squire." Sir Alan's rough voice called from the other side of the door.

Jzet almost dropped her envelope in surprise. Her knight master's timing was impeccable.

_Well, it was nice knowing me._ Jzet thought with a gulp and approached the door.

"Nice to see you Sir Alan!" Jzet exclaimed with fake cheeriness, when she saw her knight master in the doorway. Unfortunately for Jzet, he wore a solemn expression. "You look more muscular than usual! Have you been practicing with weighted weapons?"

Sir Alan rolled his eyes.

"Nice try Queenscove, if you think you're snaking your way out of a punishment, you're dead wrong." Her knight master stepped inside and turned around to face her. "Close the door." He ordered. Jzet opened her mouth to comment. "And no lip please. I am trying to train a Squire, not a player."

Jzet sighed in submission, "Yes sir," and then shut the door behind her.

"I don't know if you've been keeping tabs, Queenscove, but this has been your second serious fight in one month." Sir Alan informed her in a cold expression. "Do you have trouble controlling yourself when around the Stone Mountain clan, Jzeliette?"

Jzet winced at the sound of her birth name and knew that her knight master had to be furious. Despite this, she answered him calmly.

"To tell you the truth Sir Alan, I do not fight for the sake of fighting. I usually fight to defend my own honor or that of my family and friends." Jzet told him frankly and prayed that this would be a reasonable explanation. "At the palace, that girl was speaking ill of my aunt and me. Tonight, that man was bullying my cousin. I think, as a noble and a human being, I have a right to defend them and myself."

Sir Alan sighed and rubbed his temples with his hands.

"What about my honor, Jzet?" He asked curtly. "Do you think I take pride that my own Squire is a ruckus maker? Do you think I take pride in the fact that she can't even control her own temper in front of hundreds of people?" Jzet felt her face reddening in embarrassment and lowered her head in shame. "You are twenty years old, Jzet. It is time that you solved your problems maturely and responsibly. Starting a scene in the mess hall is neither mature nor responsible and I am disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry." Jzet whispered and did her best to prevent her lower lip from quivering.

"Sorry isn't good enough." Jzet shuddered. This wasn't going to be pretty. "As your punishment, you are now getting up before dawn to practice your Gift with a tutor I hired. Plus, you are now enrolled in exterior patrols of the fort during dinner time, so you won't have to have any more mess hall encounters with your friend from Stone Mountain." Jzet let out a small moan. She didn't mind the patrols, but Gift lessons?

_Ugh, this is going to be torture._

"Is that clear Queenscove?" Sir Alan asked sharply.

"Yes sir," Jzet said quietly.

"Get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Her knight master ordered sternly.

Jzet bowed. "Yes sir,"

She watched the door slam behind Sir Alan and then, as soon as she was sure he was out of earshot, let out a loud groan. She flopped down on her bed and continued to groan.

_This sucks._

* * *

The next morning, Jzet was up before the sun peaked out over the horizon. She grumbled and moaned as she made her way, in the dark, towards the women's baths, where she washed quickly in order not to be late for her new tutor.

Sir Alan had slipped a note under her door, sometime during the night, instructing her to meet this mysterious tutor outside the stables, before dawn. Jzet hoped they didn't mean to stay near the stables. The horses smelled rather bad and she didn't know if she could stand their odor for the long hour that she was forced to spend there.

A plain looking young man around Jzet's age sat on a bench outside the stables, when she arrived. Looks-wise, he was average, not as handsome as her cousin, but passable. His hair was curly and black, his grey eyes dull, he had a straight nose that was a little too pointy, high cheekbones, and was muscular. He looked normal enough, but to Jzet, though, he seemed to be embittered. His lips were tight, his grey eyes not smiling.

"Uh, hi," She said nervously, "I'm Jzet."

"Aelfweard of Shaila," He replied shortly and gazed up at her with his scrutinizing grey eyes.

Jzet gaped at such an odd name, but kept her face blank of emotion.

"Nice to meet you um… Aelfweard," She said, feeling awkward.

Aelfweard cast a long glance at Jzet, his eyes lingering upon her face too long for her comfort. She could begin to feel the blood rushing towards her face.

"Aren't you going to laugh at me?" He asked Jzet sharply, to her surprise.

"No," Jzet said. "I think it's an… interesting name, very unique." She faked a smile at the end to sound convincing.

Aelfweard grunted and then glared at her. Jzet thought that he might not have believed her explanation.

"Call me Alf for short. It makes things simpler." He told her gruffly. "Now, let's get to work. We only have an hour."

"Let's…" Jzet grumbled and then took a seat next to him on the bench. Unfortunately, Aelfweard had no intention of moving away from the stables.

"What's your Gift type? Healing, war magic…" He asked.

"Healing, I inherited it from my father." Jzet told him with a touch of pride.

"Not caring." Alf informed Jzet shortly, offending her. "From now on you just give me straight forward answers. I don't need all the extra information. I'm here for only one thing and that is to teach you how to heal with your Gift. I don't need your whole life story."

"But-"

"No."

"What if it's-"

"No."

"Important?"

"Trust me; I doubt anything 'important' is going to come out of your mouth anytime soon." He told her coldly. He was grimacing and Jzet found that his face was ugly when it was set that way.

"Excuse me?" Jzet shot back, feeling the anger slowly rise up in her chest.

"I think you've heard me loud and clear." Alf said. "I can't help it that you're used to being treated like a precious little princess."

"I am not!" Jzet cried indignantly.

"Extra information," Alf sang and put his hands over his ears.

Jzet sighed in frustration. The situation was hopeless.

"Fine," She said and slouched down on the bench in defeat. She had lost the battle.

"Good, you're better when you're quiet." Alf told her with a smirk.

Jzet grunted and rolled her eyes. These Gift lessons were going to be much worse then she thought. If that was even possible.

"Moving on then…" He said and suddenly, in the palm of his hand, was a grey ball of the Gift. "This is my healing Gift. It's pretty strong because I've had years of working at the King's Own's infirmary."

"Congratulations," Jzet muttered sarcastically, but Alf ignored her.

"Let me see your Gift." He ordered.

Jzet sighed and called forth her own healing Gift. Soon, green swirled in the palms of her hands. To her mortification, she could feel her Gift fiercely trying to tug away from her to intertwine with Alf's grey one, but Jzet pulled back hard.

"Control issues?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Just a bit," Jzet replied through clenched teeth.

"I assume you don't use it much." Alf said. It wasn't a question, but Jzet took it as one.

"Yeah, when I was a Shang-"

"Extra information," Alf sang again and covered his ears with his hands.

"That's annoying," Jzet growled angrily.

"Tough luck," Alf told her sourly, which made Jzet scowl. "Now, how much experience do you have?"

"Some…" Jzet's voice wavered in her embarrassment.

"As in, not much?" Alf guessed with a smirk.

Jzet sighed, "Yes,"

"So, what can you do? Heal yourself when you fall and scrape your knee?" Alf said with a sneer.

"Of course I can, but the Lioness also taught me-" She began, but then saw Alf's mouth open to probably say his stupid catch phrase of, 'Extra information' again, "Fine, I'm shutting up now. Happy?"

"Very," Alf said and grinned, which made Jzet, scowl again. "So, do you know the basics of the human body?"

"Yes," Jzet answered with a roll of her eyes. The Lioness had practically drilled the information into her head. She would not ever forget those torturous lessons with the lady knight.

"Short and sweet, I like it." Alf told her, causing Jzet to shake her head. "Okay, do you know where the popliteal artery is?"

For the next thirty minutes Jzet was tested on her knowledge of the human body. To her immense satisfaction, she got most of the questions Alf asked correct. Jzet was glad to finally wipe that stupid grin off of her new tutor's face.

"Well, this is a relief." Alf said when they were done. "I thought you would be much more of a dimwit."

Jzet frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

Alf sighed and leaned back against the bench.

"I saw you at the mess last night." He informed her coldly. "You fought Mathias and Cayden in front of the entire fort. That wasn't too bright. You're pretty lucky though that you're a better fighter than healer."

"Thanks… I think." Jzet said, not sure if it was a compliment or not. She too leaned her back against the bench and felt warmth begin to reach her in the form of sunlight.

Not surprisingly, the sun was now half way over the horizon. Jzet realized that the fort was soon going to rise soon to begin another long day, which meant that her torture was going to be ending soon, to her relief.

"Is the bruise on your eye still sore?" Alf asked to Jzet's surprise in a tone of genuine concern.

"Just a bit, it was much worse last night." Jzet told him. "I did my best to reduce the swelling with my Gift."

Alf reached out and touched her bruised left eye with his hand. Jzet hissed in pain, but it was not as bad as the night before.

"You did a decent job with it," He mumbled, "for an amateur."

Jzet scowled and was about to respond when a man's voice shouted,

"Hey Weard!"

Jzet turned her head and saw that the man from last night, with the curly black hair, was approaching them in a brisk walk.

"Cayden." Alf acknowledged the other man in an icy tone.

Jzet immediately leaped off the bench, just in case the man that Alf called 'Cayden' didn't think their fight from last night wasn't over yet.

Cayden had stopped a few feet away from them and immediately recognized Jzet.

"You're the little bitch from the mess hall last night." He growled angrily.

"Yeah that's me," Jzet told him, letting her body fall into a natural defensive position. If he wanted another fight, she would give it to him. "What do you want?"

"Let's go Jzet." Alf hissed, while keeping a wary gaze on Cayden.

Cayden spit in Jzet's direction, his saliva landing a few inches away from her boots. Jzet ignored it, though, remembering her knight master's words from last night about not showing open hostility in public, but nevertheless, she continued to glare fiercely at the man.

"I know you're a big enough disgrace to our family as it is, brother, but by associating with filth like her, you're even pushing my tolerance of you." Cayden sneered at both of them and then spit in Alf's direction. It landed on his tunic. "Murderer," He added in a hiss.

Jzet cast a confused glance between the two brothers. Alf didn't look like a killer to her. He might have been a cold hearted jerk towards her, but at least he was better than Cayden.

"Leave her out of this." Alf said coldly, his face was slowly draining of all its color. "She has nothing to do with this."

"She has everything to do with this, Weard." Cayden snapped and then turned towards Jzet. "Maybe I should tell your new friend what you did to our little sister."

"No!" Alf roared to Jzet's alarm.

"My brother-" Cayden began, but Alf was already upon him. He tackled his brother to the ground and his fists began to wildly flail at Cayden's face.

Cayden, being the stronger of the two, threw Alf off him.

"You little shit," He growled and wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth, while Alf remained on the ground. "You dare to attack me? Your only sibling left?"

There was silence and then, without warning, a horrible sound emitted from Alf that seemed to rip through the air around them. It startled Jzet to find out that her tutor, with the ice cold demeanor, had just let out a sob. Alf too found this alarming because after he threw a quick pain filled glance in Jzet's direction, he let out another sob, sprang up from the ground, and then shamefully took off in a run towards the barracks.

"Come back and tell her the truth, so that she can see you as the filth that you truly are, you coward! Drunkard! Murderer!" Cayden shouted after him, but all that was left of Alf of Shalia was a cloud of dirt that was kicked up by his boots and silence.

* * *

Alf of Shalia has a secret! I am an evil one.

A/N So sorry for the late update. Had mostly to do with communication issues. I am currently writing the second page of Chapter 10. So, I have no idea when the next update will be.

**Many super thanks to my wondeful reviewers **but few ( **: Emeraldi, On Top of Cloud9, Jesi Ki Kage, stoictimer, Erytha, Middnightblue33, and Krae Z. Rokke!**

I am hoping that more of you leave a **review** for this chapter! Please!! I know how many of you read and don't leave anything! So leave a review. It makes me feel **happy** and **loved**! lol.

Signing off,

Caiti and Juliette


	10. Destiny

**The Squire and the Derelict**

By: Caiti

Edited by: Juliette

Chapter 10: Destiny

"A person often meets his destiny on the road he took to avoid it."

-Jean de La Fontaine-

**Summary**: The war with Carthak has begun and Jzet has found that her life has changed drastically: a new knight master, new friends, and new enemies. Meanwhile, a girl seeks revenge against a man who has ruined her life. With the help of unexpected sources, she sets out to kill him one and for all. Sequel to Land Across the Emerald Sea.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tamora Pierce owns it all. Jean de La Fontaine owns the quote.

Previously: Jacqueline has left Blue Harbor, made a quick stop at the Yamani Islands, and is presently in Carthaki City. She saw Nammir, lost control, and ended up killing a palace guard. Some guards chase after her and nearly kill her when…

Jacqueline thought it must have been a miracle from the god's because without any warning, arrows protruded from the two guard's throats. They both let out gasps of surprise and then fell to the ground, dead.

"Surprised to see me?" A familiar voice drawled.

"You!" Jacqueline growled.

Who saved Jacqueline? Find out now.

* * *

May 20th

Carthak City, Carthak

in the fourth year of the reign of King Roald of Conte II and Shinkonami, his Queen

482 H.E. (Human Era)

* * *

Jacqueline's eyes opened to bright sunlight. She was in an unfamiliar room with dirt, brown walls. It was mostly a bare room that only contained the bed that she was resting on and a book shelf filled with various scrolls and large tomes. There was a window in the room, though, and the sunlight that was pouring through it was blinding her. She turned her stiff neck away from the light and shielded her eyes with her right hand.

_Where I am? _She wondered and tried to sit up in her bed. Pain greeted her immediately on the left side of her body in her leg and shoulder. Jacqueline winced and rubbed her sore shoulder.

"Ah… so you are finally awake."

A tall man with thinning black hair entered the room carrying a plate of cracker like bread with cheese on the side. He looked friendly enough, except for the long scar that ran from his right eyebrow down to the middle of his cheek.

Jacqueline kept a wary expression on her face, even though she knew that she probably had nothing to worry about. After all, the man probably had multiple chances to kill her by now, but she continued to watch him carefully anyway.

"Do you want to eat?" He asked Jacqueline, after placing the plate at the end of her bed. He was unaffected by her cold facial expression.

Jacqueline ignored the question, despite her stomachs sharp protests.

"Who are you?" She asked in Carthaki.

The man smiled, revealing several missing teeth.

"My name is Malik Hashimi." He told her. "And this," Malik gestured to the room around her, "is my home."

Jacqueline nodded and studied the man's face for any signs of what he was really thinking of. What did he want from her? Money? Did he want her to be his slave? Jacqueline just knew there had to be an ulterior motive behind all of his hospitality. Malik wanted something from her. She was sure of it.

"How did I get here?" Jacqueline asked. She reached for a cracker and sniffed it.

"I didn't poison it, you know." Malik told her. Jacqueline could tell he was trying hard to hold back his laugher. That annoyed her. She grunted before taking a nibble of the cracker.

"See?"

"Fine, but you still haven't answered my question." Jacqueline told him with irritation, still taking tiny bites of the cracker.

Malik shook his head.

"Your friend warned me you would be like this."

"Like what?" Jacqueline demanded heatedly.

"Sharp tongued, cruel, bloody thirsty, and always looking for a fight," Malik told her, grinning.

"I am not!" Jacqueline cried angrily.

Malik chuckled, which annoyed Jacqueline even more. "Fine, I guess your friend was wrong." He told her, even though the grin was still on his face. "Let us get back to your original question."

"Lets," Jacqueline agreed. Glad that her patience wasn't thinning too fast.

Malik sighed and rubbed his chin.

"Let me see… how you got here… well I was walking home from the markets after purchasing some shafts for my arrows, when I stumbled across your friend. I had my bow strewn across my back for extra protection, so I guess he thought that since I was armed, I would be a perfect person that would help him rescue you from the palace guards." Malik paused to take a bite of a cracker. "Shakith!" He exclaimed, spewing crumbs, to Jacqueline's disgust, all over her bed. "I thought he was lying for sure, when he first explained the entire story. Women in Carthak rarely carry weapons and none are brave enough, or stupid enough, in your case," Jacqueline scowled, "to murder Zulch's own palace guards. I was tempted to tell the lad to scat, but my own curiosity overtook me. Women in combat are a rare sight indeed in this city and I didn't want to miss out. So, I followed him through the streets. Somehow, he knew exactly where you were, even though you had run deep into the city. Finally, we found you in the corner of an alley way. You were injured pretty badly and Zulch's two guards were about to finish you off. That was when your friend and I fired our bows and killed the guards."

Malik took a deep breath and continued on with his story. "After that we took you back to my home and hid you in my back room. Zulch's guards were searching for you throughout the city for you and Zulch himself even made an appearance in the city. He rode through the main street offering a reward of one thousand silver nobles. In my opinion, he looked frightened."

Jacqueline began to wonder why her appearance in Carthak City would upset the powerful immortal so much. She only had killed three of his guards. Why would that cause all this panic?

"Why would he be scared?" Jacqueline asked the man curiously.

"Well, Zulch has had a tight hold over Carthak City for the past few years." Malik explained. "Crime is very rare here and if it does occur, it is only a couple of rapes or pick-pocketing. Murders are another case all together. They only happen in this city maybe twice a year. They say if you murder, you'll live not too much longer after the victim. That is how good the guards are here in the city. They sniff you out quickly and you'll be hanging in the gallows by dawn." Jacqueline shuddered. She had seen her own Gift-created identical twin hung in Corus. She could still picture the massive amount of people that gathered to watch her turn blue, suffocate, and then die. It sickened her. "So, I think Zulch thinks someone powerful is here because they had enough skill to evade his men."

"More like a lot of luck actually," Jacqueline said.

"Yes," Malik nodded gravely, "you must be very thankful to have such a good friend, Miss."

Jacqueline was about to open her mouth to protest that she didn't consider her "friend" an actual friend, when he entered the room.

He drawled, "I am sure she is over-flowing with gratitude."

Jacqueline's hazel eyes narrowed at the appearance of the boy. Percival Mitchell Scoggin stood before them, his arms haughtily crossed against his chest. He was a fiery red head with stone hard blue eyes. He was a spoiled brat and his ice cold demeanor made him an unpleasant person to be around. Jacqueline wished it was anyone, but Percival that saved her life. She would have paid one thousand gold nobles just to be as far away from the boy as possible.

"Why are you here?" Jacqueline demanded coldly and sat up in her bed. "And why did you save me?"

Percival rolled his eyes.

"So much for being grateful," He mumbled.

"Oh wait, doesn't grateful mean choke you? Because I'd love to do that right now." Jacqueline retorted, repeating the exact same words he had spoken to her after she had freed him from the slavers back at Blue Harbor.

Percival shook his head. "You really think you're clever, don't you?"

"Actually, I think I am." Jacqueline replied smugly, mimicking the boy by crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, clever enough to get yourself nearly killed." Percival shot back angrily, his arms falling to his sides to spite her. "You aren't immortal, you stupid chit. You just can't murder an innocent palace guard in front of thirty of his companions and not expect to be killed."

"Aw, it actually sounds like you care Percival. How sweet!" Jacqueline said with a fake sugariness in her voice and then sneered at him.

"It's Perry," The red head told her through gritted teeth. "And I don't give a damn about you."

"Then, why would you come all the way to Carthak City? Is it just coincidence we stumbled across each other, _Percival_?" Jacqueline called him by his first name to annoy him.

Perry growled angrily, but did not answer her questions.

Malik, who was now openly gaping at the two teenagers, spoke;

"I thought you two were friends!"

"Hardly," Jacqueline told him coldly. "I despise Percival with every fiber of my being."

Perry sighed and shook his head.

"I've only seen you a few times chit, but I never cease to be amazed by the depth of your cynicism and callousness." Perry told her with a sneer.

"Gods, I hate you, Percival. I really do." Jacqueline replied. She was very close to getting up out of her bed, injured shoulder and leg, or not, and strangling him. "You're such a stupid, immature, little brat."

He turned towards Malik, "See, what I have to put up with."

Jacqueline began to fume.

"Then don't put up with it, Percival. Leave." Jacqueline told him angrily and pointed towards the door. "I am sure your mummy and daddy miss you so much. They're probably waiting for you at home with a big tray of caviar and a sack of crowns for you to spend at the markets. Don't you miss your money- I mean your family?"

Perry snarled at her.

"You don't know anything about my life." He told her fiercely. "It's not as easy as it looks. At least you have the freedom to run around and fight and be friends with anyone you want. Ma and Dad locked me up, while I had tutors teaching me my numbers and poetry all day. I never got to swim in the ocean or wrestle in the dirt or ride a horse. You got all of that."

Jacqueline threw her head back in bitter laughter. If only he knew who she was and what life she led before her parents had been killed in that fire eight years ago. Then, he wouldn't be the one to talk. Her grandmother, before she died when Jacqueline was seven, had kept her stowed away in the castle every day teaching her to be ladylike, so she could nab a husband. At the castle, Jacqueline was hardly allowed to take a breath of fresh air, except when she snuck out on her old oak tree outside her window. Even when she did manage to escape to her tree, her grandmother always found out. She still had a long scar on her back as a memento of one of her grandmother's harsh beatings.

"What's so funny?" Perry cried, when her bitter laughter continued. "You don't know anything!" He repeated.

Jacqueline finally got control over her emotions and was able to stare at the boy with a stony face.

"You don't even know me." She told him quietly and saw images of her parents, Nammir, Queenscove, and Paul flash in her mind's eye. "You know nothing about me!" Her temper began to rise. "You don't know how much I had to go through just to get to this point, you naïve child." Perry cringed at her words. "So, stop your stupid sob fest and go home. Your face makes me sick."

Perry's shoulders slumped for a moment and for once Jacqueline thought that maybe he wouldn't brush off her insult with his usual ease, but then he stood up straight and tall.

"No," He told her firmly, his chin stuck out defiantly. "I am not going anywhere."

"Excuse me."

Jacqueline turned her head sharply in surprise, making the bones in her stiff neck crack loudly. She had almost forgotten that Malik was still sitting there. He spoke to them in a calm voice.

"I would like you two to stop bickering in my presence." The old man requested. He turned to Jacqueline, who averted her eyes towards the ground. "You fight with him as if he is your mortal enemy and treat him like dirt, even though he just saved your life. And you," He faced Perry, who's cheeks had turned a faint shade of red, "you egg her on and actually enjoy arguing with her. Shame on you!" Malik sighed. "I can not believe I let you two into my home. Tomorrow both of you will leave me to my peace."

Jacqueline watched with a touch of disgrace as the Carthaki man got up and briskly left the room. After he was gone, she twisted around to glare sharply at Perry.

"Thanks a lot Percival," She snapped. "If I go out onto the streets of this city, Zulch's guards will surely find me," She shook her head, "idiot."

Perry ignored her and collapsed into a chair.

"So, what are we going to do?" He asked.

"We?" Jacqueline nearly shouted. "_We _aren't doing anything. _I_ am going to leave this city then return when everything quiets down. You are going home to Blue Harbor and one day you will thank me for talking some sense into you."

The boy shook his head.

"That's not going to happen." Perry told her stubbornly. "I am sticking with you."

Jacqueline, who was taking a bite of cracker, began to choke. Perry sprang up from the chair, thumped her on the back, and she soon was able to breath properly again.

"See? I saved your life twice. I think that makes me worthy enough to follow you." Perry told her determinedly.

Jacqueline sighed.

"Is that why you are in Carthak City?" She asked. "You followed me here?"

Perry nodded. "I don't exactly like you and I don't even know your name, but I know someone who is going to live a life with more adventure and excitement than most. I wanted that and that is why I followed you."

"You call nearly getting killed every other day exciting?" Jacqueline said with a scowl at the boy's foolishness. "The things I do are dangerous," She thought of the madness that had overtaken her when she spotted Nammir in front of the palace the other day and then added, "and mostly stupid. I wouldn't be doing them either, if things in my life had turned out a little bit different."

Perry shook his head.

"I don't care." He told her.

Jacqueline knew she had to control her quickly rising temper before Malik threw them out on the streets now, instead of tomorrow. It was hard though, when Perry was being a stubborn, insufferable prick.

"Look… I really have no plan." Jacqueline explained to him. "I don't even know what I want to do here." She wasn't about to tell him about her connection with Nammir and that her deepest desire was to kill her Uncle. "I am basically going anywhere my feet take me without any clue of my future. I am a derelict, Perry. I have no home, no future, no money, and no job. You don't want to live like that, especially in a war torn country like this one. So, my advice to you is to head home to Blue Harbor where you belong."

Perry scowled.

"How many times do I have to tell you, chit? I am not going back to Blue Harbor." He said. "There is nothing you can do or say to make me change my mind."

Jacqueline sighed, exasperated. At least she had tried to reason with him.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean you're following me." Jacqueline told him coldly. "I have always been on my own. I don't have traveling companions, especially a foolish, naïve boy like you."

Perry huffed and shook his head.

"You really think you can survive here on your own?" He asked with a roll of his eyes. "You were only in Carthak for twenty minutes before you found trouble. What if trouble finds you again? Who is going to be there to save you?"

"Certainly not you," Jacqueline informed him scornfully.

Malik reentered the room with a frown visible on his face. He ignored the two bickering teenagers and fetched a tome from his bookshelf. After shaking his head at both of them, he departed from the room and left silence behind him.

"You're as stubborn as me." Perry remarked, while breaking the deafening quiet that had befallen the room.

"Just go away." Jacqueline told him icily, not even bothering to meet his eyes. She stared out the window and into the blinding Carthaki sun. She didn't care how much it hurt her eyes; she just couldn't stand to look at the brat anymore.

"Fine," Perry said gruffly and left the room, while muttering incomprehensible things under his breath.

Jacqueline sighed for what felt like the tenth time that day and leaned back into her pillow to help her relax. She then took a sip of water from the cup that Malik left her, to soothe her throat, which had become raw from arguing with Perry. After doing this, she tried to stretch out her muscles, but they only screeched with soreness. Jacqueline grumbled about her misfortune with injuries, shaded her face from the scorching sun, and then fell back to sleep.

Jacqueline dreamed again about the young Carthaki girl. Jacqueline's mother might have stopped appearing in her dreams, but the small girl did not. Every night Jacqueline was forced to watch the child be whipped by Nammir, while she pleaded Jacqueline to help her. It was sickening, but it only bothered Jacqueline to an extent. Usually, she just pushed it from her head after she woke up and got on with her day without another thought about it.

Someone jarred her from her dream by shaking her roughly around the shoulders. Jacqueline winced at the soreness in her left shoulder and then, springing into action, she whacked her attacker across the face with her right hand, hard.

Jacqueline immediately realized that it was dark out. The Carthaki sun had long since disappeared below the horizon and a sliver of the moon was covered by clouds. Jacqueline's Maroon Gift flared to life, filling the room with a steady glow of light.

She got out of her bed, still wary and saw that Perry laid sprawled out on the floor, a red mark visible on his face. Jacqueline smirked at the boy, who was now moaning.

"What was that for, you crazy woman?" He demanded, as he got up off the floor. He rubbed his cheek that Jacqueline's had punched and was scowling deeply.

"First of all _Percival_," Perry cringed, "I don't like surprises. Secondly, I don't appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night." She told him tartly and then growled, "This better be good or you'll be sorry you ever laid a finger on me in the first place."

"It is!" Perry insisted. "I swear. Just follow me to the kitchen. Malik is waiting for us."

Jacqueline rose from the bed, her stiff body protesting every effort, and made her way to the kitchen. The old man, Malik, sat there at a table. A large tome was before him and he was reading it, deeply indulged in its contents. After a few moments, Perry cleared his throat and the Carthaki jumped.

"Shakith boy!" He cried, clutching his chest. "You scared me." He then noticed that Jacqueline was standing there and actually grinned.

_What happened to throwing me out of your house? _Jacqueline wondered, thoroughly confused about what was going on.

"Sit down, both of you." The Carthaki man ordered them and each pulled up a wooden stool. He pointed to a paragraph in the book that was on the table and told her, "Read it."

_The Warriors of Free Carthak were a secret society formed after the harsh ruler, Azmin the Terrible, came forcefully to power in the year 202 H.E. (Human Era) when he dishonorably slaughtered Emperor Samad and his family while they slept. Shortly after he began to rule, Emperor Azmin decreed a cruel set of laws upon the commoners and taxed them until they were forced to give up their homes. The Warriors of Free Carthak soon rose up from a secret society to a unified rebellion in 203 H.E. Their leader, Hadi Hashimi led the Warriors of Free Carthak in open combat against Emperor Azmin in the Spring of 203 H.E. and sheltered many families from the Emperor and his men, during that period of time. Unfortunately, Hashimi was killed in a battle during Mid Summer of 204 H.E. and his second in command, Jakil Guata, shortly took over. Guata then led a march of ten thousand men and two hundred women to Carthak City. They wreaked havoc there and captured Emperor Azmin. Emperor Azmin was then tortured in front of a large crowd, had his entrails removed, and then beheaded. _

Jacqueline looked up after reading and stared at Malik.

"What does this have to do with anything?" She asked crossly. She couldn't believe Perry and Malik had woken her up to read about this piece of gory history. It meant nothing to her.

Malik cracked another grin. It was almost wild.

"We have thought of a plan." He told her, motioning towards Perry, who was now grinning impishly also.

Impatient, Jacqueline growled, "Well… what is it?"

"You have seen this land, girl. It is destitute with the immortal ruling over it." Malik said and Jacqueline could not help, but to nod in agreement. However crazy the old man, he was right. Carthak had gone to the dogs in the last four years. "Children are starving. Men are begging in the streets. Women are turning towards prostitution. Carthak needs someone to unite the people, so that we can win our country back from Zulch. The King of Thieves, instead of helping the people of Carthak, hides behind his men in a village twenty miles away from here. He watches his people, the commoners, starve and does nothing."

"So…" Perry glanced cautiously at her, even going so far to meet her eyes. "We decided you would be the perfect candidate to form the new Warriors of Free Carthak and liberate the land from the immortal."

Jacqueline felt her eyebrows rise in surprise.

"M-me?" She spluttered, shocked. "I am Tortallan and a woman. No Carthaki man or woman in a million years would ever unite under me." She couldn't believe her ears. These two were absolute numbskulls. First of all, she was half Tortallan. Tortall was the country Carthak was now openly engaged in warfare. People's sons in this land were dieing at the hand of her former countrymen. Secondly, she was a woman. Women in this country were looked down upon in this country, even more in Tortall. They were constantly hidden behind veils and never wielded weapons. It would be near impossible for her to be accepted in this country. "That is the most ridiculous idea I have ever heard. Are you two mad or were you both drinking something strong when you came up with such a ludicrous plan?"

"Neither," Perry answered her dryly. "You said you needed something to do until you could return to Carthak City. Why not this?"

"I never said anything about risking my life for a bunch of filthy…" She was about to say 'commoners', but stopped herself. Perry and Malik would just question her even more. "Whatever…" She mumbled and then announced, "I'm going back to sleep."

Perry and Malik grabbed both of her arms and yanked her back down, hard, onto her stool. Jacqueline struggled fiercely against their grips, but they held on tight.

"What in Mithros are you two doing?" She cried. "Let me go!"

"Shush!" Malik told her, glancing nervously towards his front door. "Or I will give you up to the palace guards!"

Jacqueline growled, "Are you blackmailing me to comply with your own personal desires, old man?" She was irate and was no longer holding back her emotions. "You have no idea what I could do to you right now. How easily it would be to kill you." She felt Malik's grip on her arm slack in fear. But to be safe her, maroon Gift still itched underneath her skin, ready to be used.

"Don't be foolish." Perry warned her sternly and then drawled, "What we're trying to explain to you is more important than your own selfish desires. So, stop acting like a stupid wench and listen."

Jacqueline snorted at his words and rolled her eyes.

"Yes…" Malik began and both he and Perry removed their hands from her arms. "We know that the reason that you are here involves Lord Nammir of Amar."

Jacqueline felt her fists clench at the sound of her Uncle's name and a cold sweat started to trickle down her forehead. How did they know about Nammir? Had they figured out who she really was?

Apparently the surprise of the mentioning of Nammir was splattered across her face because Perry explained, "You mumble his name a lot in your sleep."

Jacqueline silently cursed.

"What do you want from that noble?" Malik asked. "You tried to get to him at the palace and you obviously dream about him. Who is Lord Nammir to you?"

Jacqueline shook her head. If only they had any idea who her Uncle Nammir was to her. She felt her hands begin to tremble in fury. They had no idea what he did to her.

"We've crossed paths before." Jacqueline said gruffly and then added. "He and I have certain issues to resolve."

"I assume those 'issues' can be only resolved by gutting him with your sword?" Perry asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Jacqueline mumbled, whipping the sweat that had accumulated on her forehead off. "I still don't see how this has to do with anything-"

"My gods, chit," Perry drawled, cutting her off, "stop whining like an incompetent child. We're trying to get to our point, but you keep interrupting us. So shut your fat gob and listen."

Jacqueline scowled and thought sourly, _I wish I could whack him across the face right now. That would show him not to speak to me that way._ Despite these thoughts she murmured, "Fine," and sulkily crossed her arms over her chest.

"So… let me go over what we've covered so far." Perry said which made Jacqueline groan loudly. "Silence!" He told her sharply. "First of all, you obviously need to settle some kind of score against Lord Nammir of Amar. You might not know this, but Lord Nammir is Zulch's right hand man and handles the countries affairs."

"'Countries affairs' means everything that isn't military." Malik explained to Jacqueline, who nodded slowly, wondering what Perry's point was.

"Well… wouldn't it just ruin Zulch's military campaign against Tortall if the commoners rebelled?" Perry told her with a smirk. "I am sure lil' Zulchykins wouldn't enjoy that all. In fact, he would be mighty pissed off at your friend Nammir. Besides that, if our little coup is successful enough for us to take over the capital, we could have Nammir's life ended in a very painful way. Wouldn't that be so much easier than just throwing yourself at the palace guards and hoping you'll get lucky enough to get close enough to the bastard to stab him, before being killed yourself?"

Jacqueline considered this for a moment and then stubbornly answered,

"No,"

Perry snorted loudly and replied angrily,

"Why the heck not?"

"It could take years before anyone could gain, not just enough power, but the loyalty of the Carthaki people. As I told you before, it would be especially hard for me. I am a woman and Tortallan. That is the worst combination in the book, _Percival_." Jacqueline told him tersely. "It would be much easier for me to just wait until Nammir leaves the castle again and then strike."

"So, you can lose your life?" Malik questioned her, looking troubled by her words.

"I've lost enough because of him and his brother already." Jacqueline told the old man, not even bothering to remove the bitterness in her voice. "I would die a satisfied woman, if he died alongside me."

Perry shook his head.

"My gods, chit, you are so incredibly morbid!" He hissed. "Don't you see the adventure and the glory that results from my and Malik's plan? Even if you lost your life in the process, at least you wouldn't shame your ancestors and die like a complete fool."

Jacqueline sighed. She was tired and her muscles still ached.

"I'll think about it." She told them and rose up from her chair. This time they did not stop her. "Goodnight Malik," She bowed her head towards the Carthaki man and then faced the bratty boy. "Your lordship, Percival,"

"Your sarcasm is wasted on me, chit." Perry informed her sourly.

Jacqueline ignored him.

"I would wish you a goodnight if I knew your name, Miss." Malik told her.

Jacqueline decided that she was going to continue to use her alias from Blue Harbor. It would be much easier for her to remember the name 'Rose' as she was used to having Paul and Trick call her by that name. She hoped that adjusting to having everyone else call her that wouldn't be too difficult.

"It's Rose, sir." Jacqueline said.

"Then goodnight Rose,"

* * *

It was hardly a 'goodnight' for Jacqueline. The moment her eyes closed for the second time that night, she returned to the dream that had been plaguing her for the last two weeks.

It started off the same, but the regular scourging scene faded away until it left her at the gates of a riverside town. The town was deserted. Windows and doors were boarded up. The docks contained no ships. All that was there was the wind, picking up sand and dust, and throwing it against the empty buildings.

A hand grasped her shoulder, causing Jacqueline to jump in surprise and spin around.

A plain looking Carthaki woman with wavy, chestnut colored hair stood behind her. She was dressed in a light sun dress and a wicker basket tucked under her arm. Inside the basket was a pile of dead flowers.

"Who are you?" Jacqueline asked roughly.

She did not answer the question and instead picked up one of the brown flowers from the basket.

"You forget your mother's words so quickly Jacqueline of Blue Harbor." The woman told her in a voice that did not sound human. It was too pure, too numbing.

"I'm sorry?"

The woman laughed. It was a barking laugh that sent shivers up Jacqueline's spine.

"Stop with this charade of stupidity, Jacqueline of Blue Harbor." The woman advised her sternly. "The path she spoke of that you must take is right in front of your nose. It is so easy for you to grasp now, but your own selfish heart makes you pull away from it."

"What path?"

The dead flower suddenly became dust in the woman's hand.

"The one to light, dear girl!" The woman cried with frustration. "You are not dense, Jacqueline of Blue Harbor. You are quite sensible when you want to be. So either take the path that the boy, Perry, and the man, Malik, have laid in front of you or else…"

Jacqueline felt her insides clench. Was this woman threatening her? She was just a figment in her dream. She could not scare Jacqueline into doing anything. She wasn't even real! And yet… she knew so much about her...

"Or else what?" Jacqueline asked warily.

"I will make sure that you never see your parents in the Peaceful Realms."

Jacqueline felt numb for a mere second. The woman knew where to hit where it would hurt her the most. After the numbness that seemed to take control of her brain dissipated, Jacqueline began to wonder about the amount of power this woman really wielded. Was she a goddess? Did she have the power to take away her parents from her in exchange for a damning eternity?

"I thought the gods did not force their wishes down upon us mortals?" Jacqueline argued. "Don't I have free will to do what I want? Besides, that plan that Perry and Malik devised is ridiculous. It's not even worth any of my time or my energy. I'll be killed, before I can even gain an ounce of respect or power."

"You'll have the gods on your side Jacqueline of Blue Harbor." The woman told her. Her voice was now becoming strained, as if she was holding back a part of herself. "Ganiel, the dream god, might have all his coppers in Squire Jzet of Queenscove's basket, but the rest of us need a little more insurance in case his plan fails. The Fitrakis are powerful immortals, especially Zulch. It will be difficult for one girl to defeat him. Even if her country succeeds in reaching Carthak's shores, it will still be a challenge to penetrate the capital." The goddess smiled down at her. To Jacqueline, though, the smile did not reach her eyes. "That is where you come in." Jacqueline gulped. She did not like where this conversation was going. "If you form the Free Warriors of Carthak, it will be easier for the Tortallans to weaken the Carthaki military and thus, eliminate that cursed immortal once and for all."

"The Tortallans are greedy. They would claim all the glory for themselves and leave the Carthaki people out for dry." Jacqueline told her icily.

"Oh, so you do care about someone besides yourself." There was a twinkle of amusement behind the woman's bright blue eyes.

Jacqueline scowled.

"I don't give a damn about any of them." She informed the goddess.

"So you say…" The goddess smiled again, which only irritated Jacqueline more.

Jacqueline put her hands on her hips.

"What do you want from me?" She demanded.

"To lead my mother's people back to prosperity." The goddess told her and then sighed. "I am not one that plays by the rules, Jacqueline of Blue Harbor." She picked up another dead flower and it turned to dust in her fingers. "The rules that the Mother and Mithros set up, I ignore. You _will_ do my bidding, girl."

"What if I don't want to?" Jacqueline snapped. Nervousness rose up in her stomach. She did not like the threat that was implied the goddess' words.

Without warning, pain exploded in her head and made her drop to her knees. She writhed in the dirt in anguish for a few seconds and then, suddenly, it disappeared completely.

"You are insubordinate, Jacqueline of Blue Harbor. I will not put up with it." The goddess informed her crisply. Her voice was so harsh and loud that Jacqueline yelped and held her hands over her ears.

"I-I'll pray to Mithros and tell him what you've done." Jacqueline panted, rising up from the dirt, only to find the same burst of pain engulf her body. This time the pain was more powerful. She fell to the ground again and screamed in agony.

"Do that, and I will kill you." The goddess told her darkly. Her bright blue eyes had turned to hard black rocks, with red around the edges. "Do not underestimate the powers of gods and goddesses Jacqueline of Blue Harbor." Jacqueline opened her mouth to speak, but an invisible hand slapped her across the face with such brute force that she laid in the dirt once more. "When you wake up, you will tell Perry and Malik that you will lead the Warriors of Free Carthak and then follow their instructions. They will tell you what you need to do next." Suddenly, it seemed like a dark shadow cast across the goddess's face. "If you don't…" She picked up a dead flower from the basket which immediately turned to dust and the wind picked it up, blowing the debris into Jacqueline's face. "I will make you into dust, just like this flower."

Jacqueline felt the fear consume her body. How could the gods let such a monster walk amongst them? She didn't even know what goddess this woman was. She knew the wicked woman was not the Great Mother Goddess; at was for certain. There was nothing 'motherly' about her, instead brutality was her nature.

"Before you go…" Jacqueline's weak voice said. "Who is your mother? I don't even know what goddess you are."

The goddess looked clearly insulted. Red seemed to empower her pupils. Jacqueline braced herself for another slap or pain.

She received it. An invisible foot collided with her ribs. She gasped in pain and saw tiny red and white lights cloud her vision.

"You don't even know which goddess presides over this land?" The goddess roared.

The goddess was no longer the plain Carthaki woman that she had first met. Now, her hair had transformed from a shade of brown to black as night and it was curly, held in a high bun on the top of her head. Her eyes were now completely red and demonic. She no longer wore a sundress, either, instead a blood red gown. The appearances of the tattoos on her arms were the most disturbing. There was a snake on each arm and they seemed to crawl beneath her skin.

Jacqueline had never seen such a beautiful, but cold and evil creature. She knew that fear should have gripped her heart and paralyzed her, but it didn't, instead she mumbled,

"No need to get so angry about it."

She immediately regretted her words. Pain engulfed her body again and she didn't even resist the urge to scream. It was like fire was consuming her body.

"The Graveyard Hag is the goddess of the Carthaki people, you stupid chit!" The goddess cried. "I am her daughter, Chiwa, Princess of Death and Harbinger of Suffering." There was a rumble in her voice that shook the land around her. "Do not underestimate me, Jacqueline of Blue Harbor! I will know if you defy me!"

Suddenly, Jacqueline was released from her dream and gasped, as her eyelids fluttered opened. To her discomfort, Perry and Malik were both standing next to her bed, their faces filled with worry.

"What in Mithros's name happened to you?" Perry demanded. "We tried to wake you, but you wouldn't even rouse." He suddenly shivered, even though the room temperature had to be over eight degrees. "Why were you screaming? It was so loud Malik had to put a silencing spell on the room."

Jacqueline winced in pain, as she tried to inhale.

"I think I broke a rib." She told them, her face scrunched up in her anguish. Her rib wasn't the only thing hurting her at the moment.

"In your sleep?" Perry cried. "How is that possible?"

"The gods interfered, didn't they Rose?" Malik whispered softly and touched the scar on his face. He made it look like an absentminded gesture, but Jacqueline began to wonder how he really received it.

She decided to pretend that she did not hear Malik's last question and announced, almost cringing, "I have decided to try and resurrect the Warriors of Free Carthak." And then added in a mumble, "Gods help me,"

* * *

The next week was spent with Malik who was educating Jacqueline on how to achieve her task, that to her, seemed impossible.

There was just so much to do in a short period of time. So much that Malik demanded of her. She began to doubt her own abilities and wondered if it would just be easier to let Chiwa just kill her. She stayed strong, though, with her desire to bring an end to Nammir fueling her.

Malik kept her so busy that she hardly had time to rest. He made her read up on the history of Carthak, he taught her words and hand signals members of the Carthaki Rogue used, and he even educated her on what desert plants would keep her alive for a few days, if she needed it.

"How do you know so much about the Rogue?" Jacqueline asked one night after they finished learning the Rogue hand signal for 'mage'.

Malik sighed.

"I was once in the Rogue myself, as a lad." He told her. Jacqueline could hear the bitterness that cloaked his voice. "I actually rose all the way to the top. I was the King, but I found myself fearing for my own life. I trusted no one, afraid they would strike me down at any second in their quest for power. So, like a coward, I ran away one night. I changed my name and my appearance. I took up healing at a local infirmary and lived my life in fear. I was afraid the Rogue would come for me, but they never did."

It looked painful for the old man to talk about it. His face was scrunched up and it looked like tears might escape his eyes at any moment.

"I'm sorry." Jacqueline murmured.

"Don't be sorry, girl." The old man told her wearily, collecting himself. "I lived a better life, once I was clean. A life that was filled with caution and fear, but still, it was a life. It was better than dieing before I could turn twenty."

Jacqueline nodded. "Do I need to be the Rogue to gain the loyalty of these people?" She asked quietly. "Is that why you are teaching me so much about them?"

Malik didn't look at her and instead, kept his eyes glued to the table. "I am afraid so." He said. "It is the only way for you to succeed. The people look up to the Rogue and wouldn't dare question your mission, if you were in charge."

Jacqueline sighed. She'd suspected for the last few days that being the Rogue was the only way for her to gain authority, loyalty, and power. Being in the Rogue was tricky and dangerous business. It was another weight she had to add to her shoulders.

"I will try my best, then." Jacqueline mumbled, with a sigh of her own.

* * *

Perry and Jacqueline departed from Carthak City a week later in the dead of night. It was a sorrowful good bye between the two teenagers and Malik. He had been good to them, taught them everything they needed to know to survive in this strange and foreign land, and he'd saved Jacqueline's life. She wished that the old man could come with them, but he told them that they needed someone that they could trust residing in Carthak City.

"May all gods watch over you, Rose." Malik hugged her good bye.

_Not all the gods, _Jacqueline thought with a cringe, as Chiwa's face formed in her mind's eye. She would give up anything so that Chiwa would watch anyone, but her. She knew that was not the case, though. That the goddess was probably observing her right now, waiting to find any reason to inflict more pain down upon her.

"Remember everything I taught you." He told them. "And please try to refrain from bickering the whole way there. I wouldn't be pleased to find out you two killed each other in a duel, before you could even reach Azania."

Azania was their destination. It was the small town where the Court of the Rogue currently resided. There, Jacqueline's real struggles would begin.

"We won't." Perry promised, though the mischievous smirk on his face told Jacqueline that she would probably have _many_ arguments with the younger boy and not just on the way there.

"Farewell, and good luck,"

Jacqueline and Perry turned and waved good bye to the old man, both knowing that there was a possibility that they would never see him again.

"Stay safe Malik." Jacqueline called, while readjusting the knapsack on her shoulders. The straps of the knapsack felt strange on top of her brand new tunic, which was knee length and forest green colored. What was even stranger was that she no longer wore boots, but instead straw sandals.

"So this is it." Perry said after Carthak City was out of their sight. His eyes were fixed on the horizon. "It is finally time for us to set out on the path the gods intended us to walk, when we were just tiny babes."

"So, you believe in destiny?" Jacqueline asked her new traveling companion.

"Yes," He nodded slowly, "yes I do. Every man, or woman in your case, I believe has his or her own destiny." Perry told her. "The only imperative, though, is to follow it and to accept it, no matter where it leads him or her."

Jacqueline nodded, sighed, and then looked up at the desert sky. Tiny stars sparkled above her, lighting the dirt road that seemed never ending to her.

The time for her to either accept her destiny or die trying to following it had come.

* * *

FYI- Chiwa is the African word for "Death"

I appologize once again for the lateness of this chapter. I've just had so much in my life going on. Junior Prom, my birthday, AP exams, Finals, End of the year projects, Soccer, and Track. So yeah. sorry.

But on a happier note, I would like to thank my faithful reviewers: 0Rosina0, BACswimma, egret, nativewildmage, Uncertian Destiny, stoictimer, On top of cloud 9, Erytha, danishgirl, jesi ki kage, princess-eli

you guys are amazing!!

Next chapter should be up soon. I am almost done with it. Since I haven't updated in a while I will tell you guys one thing. Jonathan lovers will like this chapter a lot.

Bye for now,

Caiti and Juliette


	11. With Love Comes Pain

**The Squire and the Derelict**

By: Caiti

Edited by: Juliette

Chapter 11: With Love Comes Pain

"The greater your capacity to love, the greater your capacity to feel the pain."

-Jennifer Aniston-

**Summary**: The war with Carthak has begun and Jzet has found that her life has changed drastically: a new knight master, new friends, and new enemies. Meanwhile, a girl seeks revenge against a man who has ruined her life. With the help of unexpected sources, she sets out to kill him one and for all. Sequel to Land Across the Emerald Sea.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tamora Pierce owns it all. And T.S. Lewis owns the quote.

Previously: Jzet, Nate, Kim, and Sir Alan arrive at Fort Zhail. Jzet already gets into trouble with her knight master after she starts a fight with Cayden of Shalia and Mathias of Stone Mountain in the Mess Hall. Her punishment from Sir Alan includes Gift lessons and she grudgingly goes. Her teacher, Aelfweard of Shali (Alf), from the King's Own, turns out to be a cold hearted jerk, but Jzet ends up having sympathy for him after this...

_"Come back and tell her the truth, so that she can see you as the filth that you truly are, you coward! Drunkard! Murderer!" Cayden shouted after him, but all that was left of Alf of Shalia was a cloud of dirt that was kicked up by his boots and silence._

* * *

_August 10th,_

_Corus, Capital of Tortall_

_in the fourth year of the reign of King Roald of Conte II and Shinkonami, his Queen_

_482 H.E. (Human Era)_

* * *

**From a diary entry of Prince Jonathan of Conte IV:**

_August 10__th__, 482 H.E._

_Court is driving me insane._

_If I have to spend one more day here, I might explode. People aren't even bothering to whisper when they gossip, about me, anymore. Now, they're loud and obnoxious. It's just absolutely wonderful (note sarcasm)._

_Sadie is the worst of them all, though. That girl is a demon. I swear. She always knows where I am, no matter what. And then to make the issue ten times worse, she wears her most revealing clothing around me, even if I am with my knight master in his rooms. She's just daring me to bed her. Daring. _

_Today for instance, after I ignored her one hundredth plea to help her pick out a new mattress (which I do every single time she brings up the mattress concern because she wants me to, "help her test it out"), she whispered seductively in my ear, "Johnny, if I do not have a mattress, would you care to join me in the stables? I heard the hay there is perfect for tumbling." Absolutely not. I would __never__ take a tumble with Sadie. Never. The girl probably carries the most diseases in the entire palace. She's taken a 'tumble' with almost every man here. It repulses me._

_I refused her offer immediately and she began to whine in her sugary voice. "Why not Johnny? I just want to have some fun tonight."_

_I became mortified because unfortunately Owen was in the room. Luckily, my knight master is one of the few that is on my side in this Sadie matter. He shooed her from the room and told her kindly (I don't know how he remains kind to that demon) that we are in the middle of a "jolly algebra assignment". He was definitely my savior today. _

_Owen did ask me later, why I keep refusing to take any romantic interest in the Princess. I never really told him the truth. To be honest, it was because we never brought the topic up._

_"Why do you despise Princess Sadie so much Jonathan?" Owen asked me after I finished up my algebra problem. "I know she… What's the word I want?"_

_"Puts herself out?" I suggested with a grimace._

_"Yes, that is a jolly way of putting it." Owen said. I sighed. To this very day, I still had no idea why my knight master is obsessed with that word. "Besides that small flaw, though, she seems entirely devoted to you. She comes here every day and practically throws herself at you."_

_"Don't remind me." I mumbled and rolled my eyes._

_"Sadie and you are going to be married one day." Owen told me (like I haven't heard this speech from my own father and everyone else.). "Shouldn't you try to make things less awkward between the two of you?"_

_"I hate her." _

_I put it in the simplest words that came to my mind, so that Owen could understand my feelings fully. I didn't want to give my overly optimistic knight master any hope that there could be anything between the Tyran princess and I._

_I wish the conversation would have ended there, but my knight master just had to pry._

_"Is there someone else?" He asked._

_It took some self control not to shout at him, 'Yes!' like a crazed person. _

_"Yeah," I replied, not meeting Owen's eyes._

_I really hoped he wouldn't press the matter further. Fortunately, he could tell I was uncomfortable and ended his interrogation there._

_"Oh, that's jolly then,"_

_It was all he said, before he abruptly announced that he needed to check on his wife Margarry and their four children, who were picnicking in the Royal Forest with his sister in law's family. I knew that he had no real desire to spend time with his sister in law, Tessa. They both share a mutual dislike of one another. _

_I thanked my knight master and headed to the mess hall. It was nearly supper time and I was extremely hungry. When I got there, a few of the older knights graced the room, along with a few Pages that were staying at the palace during the summer. As I passed the Page's section, one of the Pages was bold enough to whisper while I was passing, "Men lover,"_

_Luckily, for the little brute (he looked to be only a second year page), I controlled my anger (I've been getting good at it lately) and took a seat in the Squire section, which was empty as usual. Every single squire is defending the southern border against the Carthakis._

_Except me, of course._

_"Jonathan!" Kate shouted at me from across the room. "Come sit with me!"_

_Kate of Malorie's Peak is Jzet's friend and a fourth year page. I was never close to the girl, during my time as a Page, and have not conversed with her in a long time, but nonetheless I accepted the offer. I have not talked with anyone close to my own age for two whole months._

_"Hi," I greeted her and slipped into the bench across from her. "What are you doing back at the palace?"_

_Kate had grown since I had last seen her. She looked to be taller than Jzet now and had twice as many freckles dotting her face._

_"My Ma', the twins, and I left for Corus a week ago after my cousin, Sir Travis, was sent to the border." She looked to be disgusted and angry. "My Ma' didn't feel safe at Malorie's Peak after my Pa' left a couple months ago. Now that Travis left, it was the last straw for her. When she announced that we'd be leaving, I told her that she was off her rocker and that our lads are defending the border quite well. My Ma' didn't care. She thinks the Carthakis will be knocking on the Peak's door any day now." Kate rolled her eyes and then muttered, "My Ma' was always a coward and filled with hogwash."_

_"Isn't your mother five months pregnant?" I asked. Jzet had written to me about Kate's mother. Apparently, the triplets the Lady from Malorie's Peak carried weren't her husbands._

_"How did you know?" Kate asked swiftly. Her brown eyes were wary._

_"Word gets around." I replied. I would not give away Jzet as the source of my information to protect her from Kate's wrath. I believe Jzet mentioned something about Lord Lowell did not have any knowledge of his wife's pregnancy. That was probably why Kate acted so troubled about my last words._

_"Oh, well yes she is then. She is along five months now." Kate informed me._

_"Congratulations," I replied dryly and wondered if I married Sadie would the same situation occur. Would my own children truly be mine?_

_We ate in silence for the next few minutes and I was glad for it. Kate was a good person, but her temper was too sharp for me. I did not want to set it off during our dinner._

_Finally, she broke the silence._

_"So, how are things with you and the Princess going?" She inquired._

_I immediately grimaced. I always grimace when I hear anything about Sadie._

_"Fine," I responded crisply. I hoped she understood the message that I did not want to discuss that demon._

_"Oh," She got the message. Thank the gods. I knew Kate was a sensible girl. "Have you heard from the others lately?"_

_When she meant 'the others', I believe she was referring to Jzet, Cole, Kearney, Audrey, and Brandon. To be honest, I only keep my letters with Audrey, Kearney, and Brandon very short. They are my friends, but not nearly as close as the two cousins are to me._

_"Not really," I admitted. "I heard from Brandon and Kearney last week, but no one else recently." _

_I did not add that Jzet's letter had not arrived yet and was currently a week late. I've lost some sleep the last few days over the whole matter. The uncertainty of it all is making me crazy. I do not want to think of the worst, but she'd never been late with my letter before._

_I do not trust my father to break any news to me, if she had maybe met her demise in the last two weeks (I hope I do not sound to pessimistic). He keeps everything secret from me (apparently I am too young to hear the full truth). Lately, I have become a worrier. I have been checking often to see if I had been left any letters, once every hour._

_"Brandon?" Kate's face flushed red for a second and then, it brightened up considerably. Her voice also changed. There was some life in her voice that wasn't present before. I immediately recognized the reaction as a sign that she is in love with the boy. _

_I sighed. I was going to have to tell her every last detail of the letter to appease her. Otherwise, she would rip me to shreds. Gods, I hate lovesick girls._

_After, I told her every last word that Brandon had written in his letter, I decided to slip out of there. Even though I haven't talked to anyone (that I liked) and who was close to my age in months, I really had no desire to hear Kate gush about my friend all night. The girl needs to do that with Audrey and Jzet. They're females. They like that kind of stuff. _

_Anyway, after that whole affair, I returned to my room and checked to see if anyone slipped a letter under the door. Nothing, of course._

_Now, I am in my room, debating if I should scry for Jzet. I tried it a couple of weeks ago, but I only saw her for a minute. My Gift was not strong enough to hold the image for very long because she was so far away. All I saw was Jzet and the Lioness's grandson, Nate. They were alone in a room, together. She was laughing at something he said and he was lounging in an arm chair. They were so relaxed; so happy…_

_It was the first time in my life that I sincerely wished I was someone else. I wanted to be Nate. I wanted to be the one that was making her laugh, not some stupid Prince that is locked up in his own castle with some demon woman that he has to marry. _

_There is another reason why I am so hesitant to scry for Jzet. I am afraid to confirm my suspicions that she might be dea-_

_Oh wait. I have a knock on my door. I'll be back in a second._

_It was Jzet's letter! Thank the gods! I just read the first paragraph. She was sent to Fort Zhail. That is why her letter arrived late. Thank the gods that's all it was. Words cannot describe my relief and happiness at the moment._

_I am going to go now. Sorry if I sound a bit rushed, but I really want to finish reading her letter. _

_Goodnight,_

_Jonathan_

* * *

August 2nd,

Fort Zhail

in the fourth year of the reign of King Roald of Conte II and Shinkonami, his Queen

482 H.E. (Human Era)

* * *

Jzet watched the rain patter against her window sill with a sigh. The sky was dark, and not only because of the storm that was passing over Fort Zhail. She was awake before the sun rose, for the fourth time that week. Her early risings were all a result of the harsh punishment dished out by her knight master, Sir Alan. She had been caught fighting in the mess hall with Cayden of Shaila and Mathias of Stone Mountain last week and he was not happy about it, at all.

Her punishment, in Jzet's opinion, was a bit harsh. She had to wake up every day before dawn to go to her dreaded Gift lessons with Alf of Shaila and spend her evenings on patrol around the fort. Though, that seemed like nothing compared to the 'training' she received in the practice yards. Her knight master had been working her extremely hard the last few days. He critiqued her swordsmanship, made her practice her hand to hand combat, and they even had a fight with daggers.

Jzet winced, as she made her way towards the door. Her body was splattered in bruises from her last few days of training and she was so stiff that she was surprised she could still move.

She walked slowly down the dead, silent hallway and was almost near the stairs, when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Jzet jumped up in fright and then spun around quickly.

"Cole!" She hissed, when she saw that it was her cousin that had snuck up on her.

"He isn't going to show up again. You do know that, right?" Cole whispered, as they both descended down the stair case.

Alf of Shaila had not been present at their last three Gift lessons. Ever since his older brother, Cayden, had interrupted their last session and made the poor lad dart off like a scared rabbit, she had not seen her teacher. Cole informed her that the rest of the King's Own were also aware of their missing comrade and his absence was starting to concern them.

"Yes, but unfortunately I am too afraid of the wrath of my knight master, to not show up anyway." Jzet told him and Cole chuckled in agreement. The door that led outside was quickly approaching and her reluctance to go out in the rain made her pause in front of it. "Are you coming with me?"

"Yes, I actually do fancy a walk in the rain on this fine morning." Cole told her in his usual drawl. "You know… just to get my hair wet, so maybe I won't have to jump into a freezing cold bath later." A scowl formed on his face. "That stupid servant can't even give me warm water… I've told him a thousand times… the imbecile…" He added in a mutter.

Jzet rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Getting soaked by the rain doesn't give you an excuse not to bathe, Cole of Massbole."

The scowl on Cole's face evaporated and he went back to his usual playful self.

"I'm offended, dear lady!" Cole said with a dramatic flair. "You think a fine squire like myself does not bathe on a daily basis? Shame on you! I have ladies to impress. I need to stay squeaky clean."

"What ladies?" Jzet mumbled and stepped out into the rain.

"It's freezing!" Cole cried and Jzet too was in shock of the coldness of the water.

"Stop complaining and let's get going." Jzet replied and tugged her cousin roughly by the sleeve to lead him in the direction of the stables.

The cold rain pelted the two squires, as they took off in a run through the fort. They were absolutely drenched by the time they reached the cover of the stables. Of course, Alf was not there. The whole place was deserted, except for the horses and the snoring stable hand who lay propped up against a stable wall.

"Well, this was no surprise." Cole muttered, referring to Alf's absence, and then shook his long hair like a mangy dog. Water flew everywhere and sprayed Jzet's face.

"Cole!" Jzet hissed and shoved her cousin. He bumped into the wall, waking the stable hand.

"Wha- What's going on?" He grumbled sleepily and sent a harsh glare in their direction.

"Sorry to wake you." Jzet told the man apologetically. "We were meeting a friend here and he didn't show up."

The stable hand mumbled something under his breath and then trudged off to check on a horse that had suddenly let out a high pitched neigh. Jzet glanced at her cousin worriedly.

"I thought he was going to yell at us." Jzet said, her eyes still glued on the back of the retreating man.

"Nah," Cole waved her off his hand. "He knows we're nobles. He wouldn't dare."

They stood there for a few minutes in silence and watched for any signs that Alf was going to show up. Unfortunately, the man did not show.

"I say we track him down ourselves." Cole told her and she nodded in agreement. She was getting tired of waking up early for no reason.

"Where should we start?" Jzet asked.

"Somewhere with liquor," Cole muttered.

Jzet stared at him in disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

"Everyone knows Alf of Shaila is the King's Own drunkard." Cole informed her.

"Except for me," Jzet pointed out dryly.

"Sorry you didn't get the memo." Cole replied sarcastically. Jzet glared at her cousin. "Don't give me that look!" He cried.

"Then stop being a jerk." Jzet retorted in a crisp tone. "You know I just arrived here a few days ago. How was I supposed to know?"

Cole winced.

"Fine, fine, fine, you win."

"As usual," Jzet said with a smirk.

Cole rolled his eyes.

"Conceited much?"

Jzet sighed exasperatedly, "_Cole_, I really don't feel like bickering all day. I have much better things to do." Cole snorted, causing Jzet to throw him a fierce glare. "Come on. Let's go find Alf, you immature hobbledehoy."

"Huh?"

"_Hobbledehoy_ is an awkward, bad-mannered adolescent boy." Jzet informed him with a grin. "I believe it fits you perfectly."

Cole gazed at her in amazement. He did not even seem offended, even though she had just insulted him.

"How'd you know that?"

"It's called reading, Cole of Massbole." Jzet told him. "You should try it sometime. It actually enhances your intelligence."

"You can read?" Cole retorted.

Jzet scowled and grabbed her cousin roughly by the shoulder.

"C'mon, you pert," She said, directing him out of the stables and back into the pouring rain. "Lead me to the liquor store rooms."

The two squires took off in a run towards the mess hall. Food, drinks, and other important dining materials were kept in large sheds behind the mess hall. Jzet soon discovered that the shed that stored all the alcohol was considerably smaller than all the other sheds. Cole told her this was because Lord Raoul did not like too much liquor in the fort. He did not like his men impaired, when the threat of the enemy was constant.

"It's locked." Jzet said, through gritted teeth. She soaked to the skin from the rain and was now shivering violently from the cold.

_Curse the idiot who decided to lock this door. _She thought agitatedly. She just wanted to get out of the rain._ I hope the gods strike you down._

"Great observation," Cole replied tersely. "It's a good thing I carry this around." He pulled out a lock pick from his pocket.

"Thank gods," Jzet said, with chattering teeth.

"Yeah, these things are pretty damn useful, Jzet." He told her in a rare, serious tone, while picking the lock. "I recommend carrying one around in the future."

Jzet nodded and watched with relief as the door swung open. She stepped quickly inside, almost knocking her cousin over.

"Watch it." Cole growled after regaining his balance and then groaned, "I can't see a blessed thing in here."

"I can fix that." Jzet said and her Gift flared to life. Her hands turned dark green, illuminating the shed.

She grinned at her results. Her Gift wasn't even flickering or draining immediately. It was actually behaving for once.

"Wow, you can actually do something with your Gift now without passing out- congratulations." Cole muttered sarcastically. "How long did that take you? Twenty years?"

"Shove it, Massbole." Jzet hissed with a hint of embarrassment. Her Gift began to dim, as the blood rushed to her face, and she inwardly cursed. _Gods damn this Gift._

She looked up from her flickering hands and saw numerous shelves filled with bottles of alcohol. There was a small section where there were bottles missing, however, and she went over to investigate.

A small piece of paper lay on the empty shelf and Jzet began to read the sloppy scrawl.

_Whoever reads this, I am not dead, but at the cave north of the stream. Sorry if you find me highly intoxicated. It had to be done. I need to forget._

_Sincerely,_

_Alf of Shaila_

Jzet frowned, troubled and confused at her teacher's words, and then passed the paper to her cousin. He read it and threw his hands up in frustration.

"What is this a frickin' scavenger hunt?" He cried, clearly frustrated.

Jzet glared at him.

"Obviously he is very upset about something, _Cole_." Jzet snapped.

"Oh, and since when do you suddenly care about Aelfweard's feelings, _Jzeliette_?" Cole retorted and then announced angrily, "I am not going to hike three miles in the rain for some drunkard."

Jzet scowled. "Fine, I'll go by myself." Jzet told him. "And then I'll get lost because I don't know anything about the surrounding area. My knight master will notice my absence shortly after and come to you for answers. He'll badger you without mercy and probably end up hitting you for being such an insufferable jerk towards me." Now, it was Cole who wore a scowl on his face. "Do you want to deal with all of that?" Jzet demanded.

Cole considered this for a moment and Jzet could see that he was in a rare moment of deep thought. When he winced for no apparent reason, Jzet knew she had won.

"No," He muttered.

"Then, you're coming with me Cole of Massbole." She said firmly and dragged Cole out of the shed.

The rain was still coming down even harder, if that was possible. They made their way towards the main gates, sidestepping all of the puddles and the mud. Cole made sure their journey was even more irritating. He was currently whining about his fear of getting his favorite pair of tan breeches dirty.

"Lalassa will murder me if I stain- Oof," Cole said, before Jzet suddenly heard a giant splatter. She turned around and saw that Cole, who had been following closely behind her, was now lying flat on his back in mud.

Jzet groaned, as she bent over to check on her fallen cousin. She knew he would be furious and this whole mud fiasco would only prolong their journey to Alf.

"I'm going to kill you Jzet." He hissed and moaned softly, as he tried to sit up.

He growled angrily, when he spotted the mud splattered all over his tan breeches and tunic. Cole began to mutter curses under his breath, as Jzet offered him a hand up. He accepted it, but that did not make the grimace on his face go away.

"What are you two up to?"

Jzet turned around her body sharply at the sound of the familiar voice and unfortunately, knocked over her cousin again. Cole swore like a sailor, as he made a face plant into the mud.

"Jzet!" He shouted angrily.

"Oh gods Cole, I am so sorry." Jzet cried, rushing to help her cousin off the ground. His face was covered in mud and bright red in his fury.

Nate had now approached them and was grinning at Cole's current situation.

"What happened to you Massbole?" Nate asked. "Did you decide to take a mud bath this morning?"

"Tell your little Islander friend to shove off, before I wallop him." Cole growled, still beet red in humiliation. He tried to wipe the mud off his face and cursed again when some got in his eyes.

"_Nate_…" Jzet pleaded in a strained voice.

"Fine, I will 'shove off'." Nate told her with a wink and whispered, "He's a little bit sensitive for a lad though, isn't he?"

Jzet gave a look that basically said, shut-your-mouth-now-before-I-do-it-for-you. Nate ignored her and asked,

"So, what are you two doing out here anyway?"

Cole scowled, "She needs to go rescue her missing Gift teacher, _Aelfweard, _from the means of his own alcoholism. Very noble if you ask me." He added sarcastically.

Nate threw her a confused glance.

"I thought you hated your Gift lessons, Jzet."

Nate had spent the last month hearing Jzet groan and complain about her daily Gift lessons with the Lioness. He knew how much she despised anything that had to do with her Gift.

"I do," Jzet replied tersely, "but…"

Despite Alf's ice cold and sometimes cruel demeanor, she could not forget his face, when Cayden shouted at him for 'attacking his only sibling left'. The pure misery and pain in it had been haunting her for the last few days. Jzet regretted it now that she had not run after him. Instead, she had abandoned him. At the time, though, it had seemed a sensible decision. She did not want to be tempted into fighting Cayden again. Her knight master would have probably murdered her. Now, she wanted to make it up to Alf by bringing him back to the Fort. He obviously needed some help. Whether it was physical or mental, however, she did not know.

"But what?" Nate prodded.

"I have a conscious." Jzet told him sharply and said no more. She would not reveal to her friends what Cayden had said about Alf. She was positive that he was not a 'murderer', no matter what Cayden swore, but she would keep it quiet anyway.

"I'll come with you two." Nate announced. "I wouldn't want to miss out on this."

Cole snorted and muttered, "I would."

Jzet ignored him and said, "Well, let's get going then."

The trio recommenced their journey towards the front gates. They decided not to take their horses with them. They did not want to bother the stable hand again after disturbing him earlier and plus, Nate told them that his horse did not function properly in the morning. Anyone that touched the beast before eight was sure to get bucked off.

"Squire Cole!" A red haired man shouted from the wall. He was a soldier of the King's Own and was the one manning the gates this morning. "The brunette isn't that bad, I'll admit that, but she's nothing compared to Sia. What happened to our favorite Rider? I know you are picky with your women, but you couldn't have gotten bored with her yet." Jzet could hear laughter break out on the wall. There were obviously more soldiers up there, besides the red head. "If you're done with Sia though, I wouldn't mind giving her a try. I heard she likes men with red hair."

Cole's face turned red again.

"This is my _cousin_, Seamus." Cole growled. "And if you even think of touching Sia, I'll break your neck."

A chorus of, "Ohhhhhhhhh-", could be heard from the soldiers on the wall.

"Don't get touchy Cole." The same man, Seamus, said. "You know I was just kiddin' around."

"You better be." Cole told him, his blue eyes still flashing with anger.

Jzet decided to intervene before Cole got out of hand again.

"Um, could you gentleman open the front gates for us?" She asked.

Laughter erupted on the wall again.

"Gentleman…" Nate muttered distastefully next to her, "Hardly,"

"Ah, the brunette finally speaks." A new voice said from the top wall. A tall man with short brown hair and tan skin was now visible. Jzet could sense an air of cockiness around the man; by the way he naturally puffed his chest out. "You aren't too bad, considering what kind of women we have in this fort." He grinned mischievously. "You're invited to share my bed anytime you want lass. A soldier gets awfully lonely at an isolated fort like this one."

Cole opened his mouth to speak, but Jzet put her hand over it. A muffled sound came out, instead of a shout. She turned towards Nate and he looked ready to retort, also.

"Don't say a word. We are only wasting time." Jzet hissed at her cousin and friend.

"But, Jzet-" Nate pleaded. His own green-hazel eyes seemed to crackle in fury and a thirst for revenge. Jzet had never seen her friend look so angry. He almost looked like a crazed animal.

"No, I'll handle this." Jzet snapped, ignoring the fear in her stomach that came when she saw Nate's livid face. She gazed up at the soldier again. "Unfortunately for you, I don't like to bed cocky bastards, especially when they're hideous." She smiled sweetly up at the red haired man. "I believe that fits your description perfectly, soldier. Don't you think so?"

Nate and Cole could not help roaring with laughter along with the rest of the soldiers on the wall. The cocky soldier, however, looked furious.

"Who do you think you are, chit?" He asked.

Jzet took a deep breath and tried her best to remember some of her Yamani teachings. She did not want to lose her temper now. Sir Alan would kill her if she caused anymore havoc at the fort.

"Squire Jzet of Queenscove, that's who," Jzet replied in an even tone. "Now open the gates. I am getting quite bored standing here and conversing with you, soldier."

The brown haired man glared fiercely at her, but complied nonetheless. The gates creaked open slowly and the three friends crossed over into the wilderness.

"Thank you!" Jzet called over her shoulder.

There was no reply from the wall, so they continued on down the muddy road. Cole led the way, since he had been living at Fort Zhail for two years now and knew the surrounding area the best.

Their three mile journey was long on foot and the rain wasn't much help either. It had lightened up slightly, but it was still annoying, especially to Cole, who would grumble the same words every two minutes,

"This is so stupid."

Nate made things worse. His rare moment of maturity at the wall had gone, as quickly as it had come and he was beginning to repeatedly ask,

"Are we there yet?"

Jzet had gotten so irritated that she ended up shouting at her friend after he asked for the tenth time. It was the first time she had ever raised her voice towards Nate. She felt guilty about it, but it had finally shut Nate up.

"We have to get off the road now, Jzet." Cole announced and pointed to the stream that ran adjacent to the road. She noticed that the stream had cut through a deep looking forest, before it began to follow the road. "We need to follow this North to Weard's cave."

"It's Alf!" Jzet told her cousin with a glare and trailed her cousin into the forest.

They began to make a steady ascent up the wooded mountain, where the stream flowed down from. They had to sidestep fallen trees, thickets, and the occasional mud puddle.

"I hope he's worth it." Nate mumbled, before nearly losing his footing on a wet log. He cursed and grabbed hold of Jzet's shoulder to keep balance.

Jzet winced, as she felt herself being pulled backwards, and struggled to remain upright. It wouldn't do her any good to fall down at the present moment. That would only prolong Alf's rescue.

"Thanks," Nate said sincerely, after he hopped off the log.

"No problem," Jzet muttered and rubbed her now sore shoulder.

Finally, they spotted the cave. It was about twenty feet off the ground and carved into the mountainside. A narrow, steep pathway led up to the cave. Jzet and Nate started to climb up the path and were halfway up, when they realized Cole was not following them.

"What's wrong with you?" Jzet asked her cousin, who seemed to be rooted to the spot.

"Heights are not my favorite thing in the world." Cole admitted with a gulp. "My Ma' had the same problem when she was younger. She told me."

Jzet nodded. She understood her cousin's fear. Everyone had their own fears. Her own happened to be fire. Ever since she was twelve and the Shang village burned down, anything to do with fire gave Jzet the chills.

Plus, she appreciated that her cousin had come this far with her, despite all the rain, mud, and the bad encounter at the gate. She probably would have gotten lost by now if Cole hadn't tagged along.

"I guess we'll be able to handle this on our own." Jzet said and turned to Nate. "You're fine?"

"Of course," Nate told her with a small, charming smile that, if she was attracted to her friend would have rendered her paralyzed. "I only came along to keep you out of trouble my dear. I am not abandoning you now."

Cole scowled.

"I am not abandoning you!" He protested. "I would love to come and see the drunken Aelfweard," Jzet knew he was being sarcastic at that point, "but if you drag me up that mountain, I will probably vomit. You wouldn't want that? Would you?"

Jzet glared at Nate for upsetting her cousin.

"I understand perfectly Cole." She assured him. "Just stay right where you are. Hopefully, this won't take too long."

Jzet cautiously approached the cave with Nate. It was pitch black inside and Jzet could not see or hear anyone.

"Alf?" She shouted into the cave.

A groan echoed off the stone walls.

"It's Jzet of Queenscove!" She told him. A louder groan could be heard. "I'm here to bring you back to Fort Zhail."

"I can't see a damn thing Jzet." Nate whispered. "Use your Gift to brighten things up."

Jzet sighed, "Fine,"

A steady green light flowed from her hands and illuminated the cave. She spotted Alf of Shaila immediately. He was slouched up against the cave's wall and looked quite awful. His clothes were filthy and rumpled. His curly black hair was greasy and had specks of what looked like vomit in it. He hadn't shaved in days and dark circles were clearly visible beneath his eyes. Numerous bottles of liquor littered the ground him. The air had a strong stench of a mix of alcohol and vomit.

Jzet blanched and hid her nose in her tunic. The smell was unbearable. Nonetheless, she still approached Alf. He needed her help.

"Jzet," Nate caught her arm and prevented her from getting any closer to her teacher; "I don't know if it is safe to approach him."

Jzet shook her head and tugged her arm out of his grip.

"I am a Squire, _Nathaniel_." She reminded him curtly. "I am more than capable in handling a drunkard."

Jzet slowly walked up to Alf. He groaned again and shielded his eyes from the green light that was coming from her hands.

"Whadya want from me?" Alf said in a slur.

"I want to bring you to a healer, Alf." Jzet explained softly. She wanted to be patient and kind to him. The last thing she wanted to do was to provoke him. "You are very sick."

"I thought you were a healer Queenscove." Alf said with a sneer. Jzet ignored him, but Alf kept on being a pest, "What's wrong griffin got your tongue?"

"I believe the proper phrase is cat got your tongue." Nate interjected with a frown on his face.

"Shud'up ya stupid boy," Alf shouted. He was suddenly furious. "You dunno me!"

"Good thing I don't." Nate muttered, so that only Jzet could hear.

Jzet rolled her eyes, but kept her tone of voice calm. She wanted to find out what upset Alf so much four days ago. She was hoping in his intoxicated state, he would be more willing to tell her. "Why did you run away from the fort?"

Alf sighed and Jzet recognized the same pain in his grey eyes that had been there on their last encounter.

"Well," Alf began, not meeting Jzet's eyes. He seemed ashamed, "what Cayden said about me being a murderer is actually true. I didn't want people to know… I didn't want people to think badly of me. That's why I was afraid you would tell everyone back at the fort and so, I ran away."

Jzet held back her gasp at this revelation. She was so sure that Cayden was lying. Alf was cruel and heartless most of the time, but she was positive that he wasn't capable of murder.

"I didn't say anything." Jzet told him. "I swear I never told a soul."

Alf's grey eyes pierced her own, as if he was trying to read her mind and see if she was really being honest with him.

"Are you telling the truth?" He finally asked.

"Yes, I swear." Jzet nodded vigorously.

Alf seemed to be satisfied with her answer.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me, Jzet."

There was silence in the cave for a few minutes, before Jzet dared to ask, "Who did you murder?"

Alf winced.

"Well, it wasn't actually cold blooded murder, but it was close enough to it." Alf shook his head and seemed disgusted with himself. "My little sister, Mackenzie… gods she was beautiful." He muttered. "My father thought we would get a great marriage proposal for her because of her looks. My fief had suffered a few bad harvests and the Scanran War hadn't helped much, so Shalia needed this proposal." Jzet could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Mackenzie, she loved to run around and swim and do all these unladylike things that drove my father crazy, but my mother was lenient and let her have her fun. I loved her so much and would never even think to protest, when my mother asked if I could watch Mackenzie while she went swimming one summer day. I kept a constant watch on my little sister. She did her little tricks and jumps. I thought I was being the best big brother in the world." Alf choked back a sob.

"Instead, I was a stupid idiot, only thirteen at the time. Ullric, my friend in the village, he approached the small pond she was swimming in. He began telling me a story and I became distracted. I didn't see…" This time a tear rolled down Alf's cheek. "The spidren," He spat out venomously. "He grabbed my sister from the pond and he took her and he…" Alf let out a sob. "H-her scream alerted me to the spidren's presence, but by the time Ullric or I could do anything, she was dead. H-he ripped out her throat and stuck one of his pincers through her stomach." His face became distorted in grief. "He drank her blood."

Jzet gaped in disbelief. The story was awful, but she couldn't believe the amount of blame Alf put on himself. It wasn't his fault. He would have never been able to save his sister in time, let alone kill a spidren.

She began to shake with rage. Alf wasn't a murderer. How could Cayden be so cruel to his little brother, when it wasn't even his fault?

"Oh, Alf…" Jzet put a comforting arm around his shoulder and another sob escaped the soldier.

"M-m-my parents, they hate me." Alf whispered. "They couldn't wait until I left the castle. I ruined everything for them and the people of Shaila. Half the village ended up starving to death in the years to come. Ullric, he died too." Alf buried his face in his hands. "And then, last month my eldest brother, Edgar, he was a knight, he died in a skirmish at Fort Stauton." Alf let out a howl, like a wounded animal. "His daughter Mackenzie is only a year old. A year!" He growled. "Never to know her father and left to carry on her dead Aunt's name."

Alf went to grab another bottle of liquor, but Jzet knocked it out of his hands. She didn't want him to touch the fowl liquid anymore. It had done enough damage. The amber liquid spilled across the stone floor and some splashed onto Jzet's tunic.

"You little bitch!" Alf screamed and bared his teeth. His hands suddenly turned grey and he made a motion to attack her, when Nate pushed her aside and gripped his left hand tightly around Alf's throat.

"Nate!" Jzet shouted, as she watched her Gift teacher begin to splutter and turn blue. "Stop it Nate! You're killing him!"

Nate made no motion to stop strangling the soldier.

"Little ungrateful slime ball…" He muttered under his breath.

Jzet knew she had to do something. She would not let Nate commit murder. She took a deep breath and tackled her friend around the waist. The force of the tackle had sent Nate off balance and he and Jzet went tumbling down into a pile of liquor bottles. Glass and alcohol was everywhere and Jzet realized that one sharp piece was now sticking out of her arm.

She hissed in pain and pulled out the glass. Blood started to slowly drip down her arm and she let her Gift heal the damage. It sealed up the cut, but she knew she needed to bandage it later. She had to check on Nate and Alf.

Alf was pale, but currently breathing. His chest moved up and down wildly, as if he'd never take a breath of air ever again. His grey eyes were wide and his facial expression told Jzet he was in shock.

Nate, on the other hand, looked to be the most worst to wear. He was scowling at Jzet and had multiple cuts all over his unprotected arms.

"Why did you stop me Jzet?" Nate snapped. "You were helping him and he instead decides to attack you! He could have killed you!"

"He's not his usual self, Nate. It's the booze that made him do that. He's becoming dependent on it." Jzet explained softly and then pleaded, "Please don't be angry. You would have regretted it later, if I let you kill him."

Nate sent a venomous glare in Alf's direction. He still looked like he wanted to strangle him.

Jzet grabbed his hand and found that it was covered with blood. She whispered, "Please don't harm him. For me…"

Nate let out a growl, but kept his promise and stayed on the opposite side of the cave. He still watched Alf warily, as if the soldier would attack them at any moment.

"Alf, we need to bring you back to Fort Zhail." Jzet told her Gift teacher in a gentle tone. "Please come with us."

Before Alf could reply, a shout from below made Jzet and Nate run out of the cave. Cole was still standing there, twenty feet below them. He pointed towards the road, which was visible from the cave.

"We have company!" Cole said and was noticeably paler.

An army of roughly one thousand men were marching along the road in the direction of Fort Zhail. Jzet could not help, but break out into a cold sweat, when she saw who was leading the men. Three Fitrakis in gold dipped armor, sat on top of their horses and each looked as menacing as Zulch.

"We have to warn the others." Jzet said gravely.

* * *

A/N Oh a cliff hanger! Sorry guys. It's been a while since I've gotten you with one of these. I couldn't resist. You should be happy though! I actually had a speedy update. I know fanfiction is malfunctioning (emailing reviews, Story updates etc.), so I doubt to hear from you guys until it's been fixed. Happy 4th of July (unless you're not American)! You'll probably get another update in two weeks. Bye!

Thank you to the fantabulous reviewers (You can become one too! Just click that button on the bottom of your screen): richie coote, emma4903, On top of cloud 9, SabbyRinaBanina, jesi ki kage, danishgirl, middnightblue33, nativewildmage, Erytha, KlutzyQT, BACswimma, Uncertian Destiny, x.gred.and.forge.x, 0Rosina0

Review Responses:

x.gred.and.forge.x,- No, Malik and George are not connected at all. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

emma4903- James will deffinently come back into play. You can count on that. I love new reviewers! Thank you!!

nativewildmage- I hope you enjoyed your dosage of our favortie Prince. M.T.F.B.W.Y.

Farewell,

Caiti & Juliette


	12. First Steps

**The Squire and the Derelict**

By: Caiti

Edited by: Juliette

Chapter 12: First Steps

"Throughout the centuries there were men who took first steps, down new roads, armed with nothing but their own vision."

-Ayn Rand-

**Summary**: The war with Carthak has begun and Jzet has found that her life has changed drastically: a new knight master, new friends, and new enemies. Meanwhile, a girl seeks revenge against a man who has ruined her life. With the help of unexpected sources, she sets out to kill him one and for all. Sequel to Land Across the Emerald Sea.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tamora Pierce owns it all. Ayn Rand owns the quote.

Previously: Jacqueline wakes up and finds that it was Perry Scoggin (the annoying brat from Blue Harbor), who has saved her life from Zulch's soldiers, along with an old Carthaki man named Malik. Perry and Malik come up with a scheme to form the Warriors for a Free Carthak (a group that wants to end Zulch's regime) with Jacqueline as their leader. Jacqueline protests, mainly because she knows this would make her put off destroying Nammir and she does not want to help a bunch of foreign commoners. Jacqueline has a dream, however, (N.B. she is not a dream seer like Jzet) and an evil godess (the graveyard hag's daughter) Chiwa, forces her to take on the task of leading the Warriors for a Free Carthak. Jacqueline wakes up and tells Perry and Malik she'll do it. Malik spends a week training her and informs her that she must take over the rogue in Carthak, in order to gain the trust and respect of the Carthaki people (they would have spent longer training, but they have no time to lose, Zulch's oppression gets worse every day). In the final scene, Perry and Jacqueline are seen beginning their journey to Azania (where the King of Thieves resides).

* * *

May 31st

Somewhere outside Azania, Carthak

in the fourth year of the reign of King Roald of Conte II and Shinkonami, his Queen

482 H.E. (Human Era)

* * *

The journey to Azania took three days on foot, for Jacqueline and Perry. The brutally hot desert climate didn't suit the two well, especially Perry, who had been used to being pampered at the seaside fief of Blue Harbor all his life. They made the best of it, though, and found that the advice Malik gave them about 'not arguing' was actually wise. After a few spats, both of them found that they were in fact growing tired more quickly because of the amount of energy they put into each row. They reluctantly called a truce, until they got out of the desert.

"So, what exactly are we going to do once we get to Azania?" Perry asked, after they got into their bed rolls and Jacqueline had put up protective enchantments that would keep them safe from bandits and other unwanted guests with her Gift.

Jacqueline sighed. There was a lot of information that Malik told her that he did not tell Perry. One of those things was joining the rogue. Perry had absolutely no clue about their plans to gain the trust and respect of the Carthaki people.

She did not know how the boy would react to the fact that they were going to become common thieves. That is why she was going to wait to break the news to him at Azania. Not that she cared about what he thought about the whole thing… Of course.

"Don't worry." Jacqueline said firmly. "I have a plan."

Perry snorted. "Oh great, you have a plan." He shook his head disdainfully. "That means we're basically screwed."

With some effort, Jacqueline ignored him and the irritation that always erupted in her stomach when she conversed with him. She turned her head away from Perry. She had no desire to look at him anymore and closed her eyes. However, she didn't want to fall asleep right away. There was just so much nervous energy that she had built up throughout the day. Just being in Carthak gave her the jitters. So many things could go wrong. They could be struck dead at any minute. She tried her best to block out all her feelings and began to repeat Malik's instructions in her head. For some reason, it brought her comfort. It was the one thing that made her feel stable in this sandy wasteland.

_"When you arrive at Azania, find an inn called Halil. The court of the rogue is residing there presently."_

_"Why are they so far away from the city?" Jacqueline questioned the older man._

"_They are cowards. They are trying to stay as far away from Zulch as possible. They know that the immortal despises thieves like them. They are too afraid to fight back." _

Jacqueline remembered sitting at the kitchen table with Malik. It was late at night, past midnight, and Perry had long since gone to bed. Jacqueline's lessons continued late, however. They only had so many hours to prepare her to take on Zulch.

"_When they bring you before the king,_ _Dayyan,_ _bring up a man's name, Housyar." Malik instructed. "He was the top advisor of Dayyan, before the court of the rogue fled Carthak City. He is an old man, older than me, but is highly respected in the court and Dayyan treated him like a son would his father. If you claim you know him, you'll at least get a chance to talk to Dayyan, before he orders you to be killed." Jacqueline nodded, trying her best to absorb all the new information, "If Dayyan says anything about Housyar, just tell him the old man is ill, nothing more. You don't want to give anything away that will tell Dayyan that you've never seen Housyar in your entire life." Jacqueline nodded again and ignored the uneasiness bubbling in her stomach at the realization of what a big risk that was. _

"_Next, ask him if you could join the rogue, both you and Perry." Jacqueline scowled at the mention of Perry's name. She wished the boy would just see how foolish he was being and return to Blue Harbor, where he belonged. "He will probably laugh at you because you are a woman and make one of his men duel you. Kill the man to show Dayyan just how powerful you are with a weapon. He will have to accept you after that." Jacqueline bobbed her head up and down in understanding and then, absentmindedly fingered her sword. She had to remember to practice with it, before dueling with the thief. _

"_Do your best to make allies amongst the rogue." Malik instructed her. "The men will be reluctant to show you respect in the beginning because you are a woman and of northern descent, but you must gain supporters. It is essential in order for this whole plan to succeed." Jacqueline nodded. "Watch your back. The rogue has no code of honor or chivalry. You must be constantly vigilant and trust no one. Not even Perry. You don't know how this boy will react to bribes, threats, et cetera."_

Jacqueline felt her eyelids flutter open and sat up in her bed roll. Perry was asleep and currently snoring loudly. Jacqueline scowled at the annoying noise, but decided to ignore it.

The fire still crackled strongly. Jacqueline called forth her maroon colored Gift and poured some more energy into the flames, so they could continue burning for a few more hours.

Satisfied, Jacqueline curled back into her bed roll and fell asleep. She had a long day ahead of her tomorrow. A long day that she sincerely hoped she'd come out alive of.

* * *

At five o'clock in the afternoon, the two traveling companions entered the town of Azania. Jacqueline noted the condition of the town was much worse than that of Carthak City. The buildings were practically falling apart, the roads had holes in them and were covered in animal feces, and the fields surrounding the town were dried up and dead looking.

"Nice place…" Perry murmured in Common.

"Perry don't talk in Common!" Jacqueline hissed angrily in Carthaki and was a little pleased to see that Perry had looked taken aback from her sharp reaction. She had told him this ten times before they reached Azania, though, not to speak in their native language. He just never listened.

Jacqueline knew they were going to stick out like sore thumbs already, especially with Perry's bright red hair. Speaking the language of Carthak's nemesis, Tortall, wasn't going to make things much better.

"You're drawing too much attention to yourself." Jacqueline added with a scowl.

Just as she predicted, a few people turned their heads to stare openly at the new arrivals. Jacqueline felt her face grow pallid at the sudden unwanted attention. She wished they would look away!

_Why didn't I just send him home, where he belongs? _Jacqueline thought dolefully and tried to fix her facial expression. She didn't want the commoners noticing her distress.

"You know Rosalie-"

"It's Rose," Jacqueline cut him off sharply, fuming. He was behaving like a conceited little monster. She absolutely hated it when he acted like this.

"Whatever," the boy dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "I find it just oh so amusing, that you continue to tell me the same information over and over again, because I can't imagine anything I care less about."

Jacqueline became bright red in the face. Apparently, their truce to stop bickering had ended.

"If you're going to act like a spoiled brat, then go back to Tortall and leave me alone." Jacqueline snapped, walking faster. Her eyes still scanned the town for a sign of the inn she was searching for.

"I am not going back to Tortall." Perry told her firmly for the hundredth time, since she had first woken up after sustaining heavy injuries a week and half ago. "I am staying here with you. A wench like you is going to get in trouble in this wasteland without my help and plus, we have to fix a few things around here." He added with a secretive smile.

Jacqueline snorted indignantly. "I keep telling you that I am perfectly capable of handling myself." She said, disregarding the part about 'fixing things'. He didn't have to 'fix' anything. Perry didn't have some blood thirsty demon black mailing him into the whole thing. Jacqueline, on the contrary, did.

"Oh, just like you handled those guards in the city?" Perry cocked his one eyebrow inquisitively.

Jacqueline couldn't help, but blush as she recalled her embarrassing run in with Nammir's guards. "That was only one time." She said through gritted teeth. "If you're serious about staying with me though, you can't be such an insufferable little brat all the time."

Perry shrugged and didn't even look offended to her great annoyance. "I can't help it. I've always acted like this. It's who I am."

"Well, that's obvious," Jacqueline muttered, disgruntled. Luckily, they dropped their conversation there.

Jacqueline finally spotted the inn Malik told her about, called Halil, and dragged Perry along with her. Her face remained impassive, as they approached the building, but her wildly thumping heart betrayed her nervousness. So many things could go wrong at this moment. They might not even leave the place alive.

Before Jacqueline opened the door, she whispered to Perry, "Don't even utter a word. Let me do all the talking. Remember we're from Tyra."

Perry nodded slowly. He opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it, changing his mind. Satisfied that her companion wouldn't speak and make them look even more suspicious, Jacqueline pushed open the door.

Halil was a musty old place that looked like it had seen better years. It was mostly deserted, except for one weary looking old man, nursing a mug at a rickety table, and the bartender, who stood behind the counter.

Jacqueline drew in a sharp, deep breath, attempting to pluck up her courage and then approached the bartender. Perry followed closely behind her and was fortunately silent.

"We would like to see the King please." Jacqueline requested in a crisp Carthaki tongue. She stood up straight and tall, wanting to look older than her adolescent age of sixteen. She wanted to show this bartender that she was not one to mess around with and that she was going to get her way.

The leathery skinned bartender immediately began to glare fiercely at her and then stepped out from behind the counter. Jacqueline quickly noticed the large distinction in their heights. He was almost a foot larger than her. Instead, of panicking, however, she stuck her chin out stubbornly. He was not going to send her away. They had come too far now.

"I don't serve women, who chose to show themselves so freely. It ain't proper." He growled back in Carthaki. "Either cover your face or leave. We don't want scum like you in here. Who do you think you are," He burst out laughing, "a filthy female Tortallan knight?"

Jacqueline couldn't help, but let the bitterness wash over her at the mention of knighthood. At one time, she thought that feat was going to become a reality for her. Until, of course, Jzet of Queenscove, that chit, ratted her out to her precious princeling. Jacqueline grimaced, but it was quickly replaced by an emotionless mask. She couldn't let her past get in the way of such an important task.

"Of course not," She remarked quietly. Jacqueline knew that a mulish man like this one needed some… convincing, preferably with weapons, so that she could get a chance to see the King. Her hands slowly move towards the scabbard, which she wore at her waist. She prayed that he didn't notice her weapon. "But, I have no time or patience to buy such a veil." Jacqueline now held her dagger in her right hand and twirled it casually. She could feel a new surge of confidence hit her, as she realized she had turned the tables on the older man. "Take me to the King now or else."

The bartender eyed the dagger, his eyes slightly wide, but showed no fear in his voice to Jacqueline's dismay, "Indecent wench."

"I am what I am." Jacqueline said her hazel eyes stony and hid her smirk at repeating Perry's earlier words to the bartender. She refused to show any hesitation or weakness, so she pulled out a second dagger. She wanted to remind the man that she was in control, not him. "Are you deaf or do I have to repeat myself, sir? Take me to the King, now." She made sure her tone of voice was extra icy to convey fear in the bartender.

He was stubborn, however.

"What business-"

"Now."

Jacqueline commanded him with such frostiness that she actually scared the annoying brat. She watched with amusement as Perry's eyes become wide, like the bartender's had. Luckily, he did not utter a single word.

_Maybe the boy is finally learning that I am not some delicate flower that needs to be looked after. _Jacqueline thought with a smirk. _Hopefully, I frightened him enough, so that he'll run home to Blue Harbor with his tail between his legs._

"Yes, Ma'am," The bartender muttered with a sigh. "But, he won't like it one bit."

"Oh well, tough luck for him," Jacqueline replied indifferently and continued to twirl her daggers, trying to remain casual with her weapons.

The bartender shook his head resignedly, as he took out a rusty key from his back pocket. He hesitated, but still unlocked the door.

"Presenting the new royal court of the Carthaki King of Thieves," He announced in an almost sarcastic tone of voice, pushing open the old, wooden door.

Smoke came pouring from the room, as the door swung open, and Perry began to cough. Jacqueline's eyes watered, but she refused to let out even a small cough. Any signs of weakness at this moment wouldn't be to her advantage. A large group of men sat in the room and were all smoking pipes. They were seated on mats that were placed on the floor and were conversing quietly. One man sat above them, though. He was dressed clearly better than the rest of the ragged men, in tan camel haired breeches and a dark green silk shirt. He had to be at least twenty five and had ebony colored hair with eyes that were amber and cat-like. He had to be the King of Thieves, Dayyan, whom Malik had told Jacqueline about. He stared at the new arrivals and then scowled.

"You have guests, sire." The bartender bowed deeply towards the Carthaki King of Thieves and then scurried away. He looked relieved to be out of Jacqueline's presence.

The conversation had stopped abruptly in the room and all the men gazed openly at the newcomers. Jacqueline shifted uncomfortably on her feet, as she felt all the eyes upon her, and she could sense that Perry was fidgeting beside her.

"Who are you woman, that you believe that you can come before me, King Dayyan, without a veil?" He demanded immediately in a harsh voice. "You might be an Easterner, but you could be stoned for your foolish actions."

"I am Rose of Tyra and my companion is my brother, Perry of Tyra. We have traveled to this town on word from Housyar that you would be at this inn." Jacqueline told the King in a calm tone of voice. She did not want to do anything to upset the older man. If she could go through this conversation without offending him, she and Perry might have a chance in living to seeing another sun rise.

"Housyar?" King Dayyan said inquisitively and Jacqueline sighed in relief. Malik was right about the Housyar-Dayyan connection. That was one thing she could be thankful for. "That old man is still alive?"

"Yes, but he is very ill, unfortunately." Jacqueline told him Malik's lie through her own tongue. She watched King Dayyan's face droop momentarily and then instantly harden again. "He told me that you were the only man in Carthak that could help me."

Dayyan studied Jacqueline intently, as if he was trying to figure out if she was lying to him or not. Jacqueline hoped he wouldn't become suspicious of her.

"What do you need help with, woman?" the king asked, his voice still hard.

Jacqueline found herself pausing and did not answer right away. She could feel her palms begin sweat and her heart raced against her chest. She suddenly felt the temptation of destroying Nammir fall upon her like a heavy weight; even after all she had been through with Malik and Chiwa. Her upcoming answer burned like acid in her throat. Did this 'King of Thieves' know how to get to her heart's greatest desire? Could she get through this without even lifting a hand to save a filthy little commoner? She yearned for revenge so badly. Who would care if these people got their freedom or not? They were giving her nothing in return. Her conscious was screaming out to her now, flashing images of the destitute town she had just entered. She ignored it with some effort.

"I want to get into the palace."

She gave into her selfish desires and the words tumbled out of her mouth, before she could stop them. Jacqueline could suddenly feel Perry's glare on her face like a burn, but nothing was worse than the pain that exploded in her forehead. It took every ounce of her strength in her body not to scream out in anguish and drop to the floor. Chiwa was punishing her for forgetting her task.

_Why would you say that, you foolish girl? _Her voice was extremely agonizing in Jacqueline's mind.

_I'm sorry. _Jacqueline thought, now pleading with the goddess. She felt fear grip her body and nearly paralyze it. It was a feeling she loathed more than anything.

_Sorry isn't good enough. _Chiwa screeched and Jacqueline felt as if someone was stabbing her brain with a thousand knives.

Jacqueline tried her best to ignore the pain, but her hands began to shake so violently from the amount of control she had to put into them to not clutch her head in anguish, that she had to clasp them firmly by her sides, so that no one would notice. Her vision started to become hazy and she could barely hear the room burst out into laughter and the King of Thieves choke on the smoke of his pipe.

"I wouldn't go within a league of that cursed place." Dayyan spat after clearing his throat, while Jacqueline fought down nausea. "It ain't right, immortals rulin' over us. It just ain't natural. Plus, the gods have turned a blind eye to our sufferin'. They send no one to free us from this monster. I will not even dispatch a single man to the capital any more to do my business."

The men seated on the mats shifted uncomfortably.

Jacqueline's relief at the words the King spilled from his mouth was so immense that she almost cried out in joy. She couldn't even imagine what Chiwa would do to her if he said 'yes'. The goddess would have probably killed her on the spot.

Jacqueline took a deep breath, hopefully fooling the rest of the thieves and Perry as disappointment, but she was trying to clear her head from the throbbing and take back control of her emotions. She needed to act as normal as possible. She wouldn't let these people know how much pain she was in at the moment.

"The gods haven't turned a blind eye towards you, King Dayyan." Jacqueline said quietly, surprised on how weak she sounded. "That Squire from Tortall, Jzet of Queenscove, it is said, she will rid you from Zulch, as predicted in a prophesy." She couldn't help the scowl that formed on her face. Even her best restraint couldn't prevent her from outwardly showing her strong loathing of Jzet of Queenscove.

"A woman," King Dayyan shook his head, while a murmur went through the group of thieves. "The gods must have gone crazy, when they called upon her. I have seen Zulch's powers before. She is a woman and weak. She will not stand a chance against him."

Jacqueline sighed and said in an almost reluctant tone. "I have seen her fight before. She could do it."

King Dayyan mumbled the word, "Women," under his breath again and then rose from his chair. He cleared his throat and spoke again, "You will not receive any assistance from me, wench, and that is my final words."

Jacqueline closed her eyes and worked on drawing back her strength. The time to fight one of the thieves was approaching rapidly. Unfortunately, Chiwa did not help her much by weakening her. It was only going to make her fight harder, then she first anticipated.

"I understand." She said calmly. "But, I have another matter to ask of you."

King Dayyan nodded, though his impatience was starting to show through his facial expression. "Go ahead, wench."

"My brother and I would like to join the rogue." Jacqueline announced and immediately more murmuring, louder now, came from the gathered criminals.

The best part of her sudden proclamation, however, was the look of surprise on Perry's face. She hid a smirk, as his eyes appeared to be popping out of their sockets.

"I do not let women join. It is disgusting for a woman to fight." King Dayyan told Jacqueline harshly, once the whispering had ceased. This seemed to please the crowd, who were nodding in agreement.

Jacqueline felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. It would take her a long time to change their opinions on her abilities. Malik was right, this task wasn't going to be easy, not by any means.

"I would like to have the chance to prove you wrong, sire." Jacqueline replied coldly, extinguishing the feeling of despair that had consumed her, and then, pulled out her sword from its sheath.

She smiled in spite of herself. It was almost as if this was all rehearsed. She knew how Dayyan was going to respond to her request to join the rogue and luckily Malik told her what she had to do next. It was as if she was reading from a script like a player.

"Give me any of your men to fight and I will win."

King Dayyan burst out into laughter, along with the rest of his men. Jacqueline resisted the urge to smile secretively. He wasn't going to be laughing when she took his throne from him, later on.

"Are you sure, woman?" He asked, after finally calming himself.

"Positive," Jacqueline said. Her hazel eyes shone with determination. She hoped Perry would stay out of the way while she dueled. That would be one less thing she would have to worry about.

"So be it." Dayyan said quietly and then barked, "Akeel", at a long legged man that had to be about a foot taller than Jacqueline, stood up from his mat. He had to be Dayyan's most trusted advisor, for his mat was placed directly to the right of the King of Thieves. Grudgingly, Jacqueline knew that he would not be an easy challenger. "Fight this fool and kill her if you wish. She is stupid and I do not like stupid people."

Akeel bowed obediently and said, "As you wish,"

Jacqueline watched her opponent draw his sword. It was a long curved blade that looked like it had been used many times. He swung the blade around once and then pointed it at Jacqueline

_Too bad this is the last time that blade is going to be used in its masters hands._ Jacqueline thought, trying to boost her self-confidence.

"Guard," Jacqueline said in Carthaki.

Their swords met with a crashing sound that only occurred when two steel objects struck each other. It was a sound that Jacqueline hadn't heard in a while.

She liked it.

She decided to make the next move and her sword came towards Akeel's abdomen. Unfortunately, Jacqueline's adversary blocked it with effortlessness. They were soon locked in a fight that was more like a dance and Jacqueline inwardly cursed the gods that had to make her challenger so skilled, when she was in such a weakened state due to Chiwa.

Both fighters moved rapidly across the room with feline grace. However, as the struggle wore on, each attack and block started to become harder for Jacqueline. The foreign Carthaki heat started to bother her.

Suddenly, Akeel's sword thrust down towards Jacqueline's chest. It was almost an instinct, when Jacqueline wrenched out of the way of death, but unfortunately, the sharp blade nicked her left shoulder.

She winced from the pain and ignored the other thieves' chuckles, but decided to press her attacks even more, hoping to catch Akeel submerged in his recent success. Jacqueline wished deeply, for her own sake, that he was so confident, that he thought it was going to be easy to finish her off now. She could make his overwhelming confidence her advantage.

"Silly girl," He taunted in Carthaki. "You actually thought you could beat a man." He burst out in cruel laughter, a major mistake for him, and Jacqueline made sure that she took advantage of it.

Before he could bring up his sword to block her, she plunged her blade right into his neck, silencing his laughter. To her disgust, blood squirted out of the thief's throat, staining her new tunic. He was dead.

Once, she was sure that the fight was finally over, Jacqueline gasped wildly to catch her breath, exhausted, and then, pulled out her sword from her opponent's neck. She reluctantly inhaled the familiar coppery smell of blood and couldn't help but grimace when she saw that Akeel's eyes were still wide open from shock and that his last laugh was still perfectly etched onto his face.

Jacqueline wiped her blood-covered sword on Akeel's tunic and then returned it to her sheath. She hid a smirk, when she realized all of the other thieves, King Dayyan, and Perry included had their mouth's wide open with surprise. All of them, even Perry, didn't think she would come out of the battle alive.

Silence, presided in the court of the King of Thieves for a good minute, before Dayyan could find his voice again.

"You got lucky, woman." He spat viciously and Jacqueline could tell that he was hurt by Akeel's death, but would not show his grief openly. "Akeel was foolish for misjudging you, but… you still have prevailed in your combat." He let out an exasperated sigh. "I have no choice," He looked meaningfully at the rest of the thieves, who appeared disgruntled, "but to accept you and your brother into our ranks."

Uproar followed his announcement. Several men started screaming at the king and one was pulling at his hair so much that he ripped a large chunk out of his scalp. "Silence!" Dayyan bellowed and immediately the room was still. "I am an honorable person and king, and she has completed her required task. I have no choice, but to let them join the Court of the Rogue." He bowed his head towards her in an apathetic matter. "You are now one of us now , Rose and Perry of Tyra. Do not make me regret my decision."

Jacqueline bowed deeply, despite the pain in her shoulder, and nudged Perry in the ribs, to make him do the same.

"You are very kind and fair, King Dayyan." Jacqueline praised him, wanting to remain on his good side. She knew that was going to be hard, now that she killed his right hand man. "My brother and I thank you sincerely. If you'll excuse us, we have other business to conduct, before returning here."

"Go on," Dayyan waved his hand in a lazy matter and looked glad to be rid of their presence.

Jacqueline and Perry made their way towards the door, when they heard a scream that made them turn sharply around.

"Indecent whore!" A thief, the one who had accidentally ripped out a chunk of his own hair, had sprung up from his mat and made a motion to attack them both with a dagger, when another man leapt up from his seat. With one swift motion, his foot swept under the thief and made him land flat on his back. He twisted the thief's right arm, which held the weapon, in a painful looking way that made him shriek in agony. The thief's dagger fell to the floor and the man pocketed it.

"My arm…" The thief whimpered. "You broke my damn arm!" He shouted.

"Serves you right," said a cold, indifferent voice issuing from the man. He turned towards Dayyan. "Sire, may I please join those two outside." He motioned towards Jacqueline and Perry.

"Do as you wish, Soka." Dayyan told the man with a frown. The King of Thieves appeared disappointed, like he actually wished that the thief with a missing chunk of hair had murdered Jacqueline and Perry.

The man, Soka, bowed to Dayyan, Yamani style with his hands on his knees, and then strode out of the room. Jacqueline and Perry followed him swiftly without another word. They did not want to cause any more turmoil at the Court, than they had already.

Soka stood near Halil's counter and studied both of them with calm brown eyes. Jacqueline guessed that he was only a few years older than her. Soka was shorter then them both by over five inches, had ear length black hair and was clean shaven. He was a Yamani, surprisingly, and had an impassive face like one.

"You two really stirred things up." Soka declared with a hint of amusement in his heavily accented voice.

Jacqueline did not know how to respond and instead, eyed the Yamani man warily, while continuing to put pressure on her wounded shoulder with her right hand to try to slow the bleeding. She wished she knew why he showed special interest in both of them. The rest of the thieves in the court looked at her as if she was a demon. Soka, on the other hand, probably just saved her life.

"Maybe we should go somewhere…" Soka glanced over at the bartender, whose jaw had unhinged from shock. He too thought Jacqueline was a goner, "more private."

"Sure," Jacqueline nodded gravely and shot a fierce glare at the bartender. The man's jaw immediately snapped up again.

Soka led them up the staircase and to a room at the end of a lengthy hallway. After pausing momentarily to unlock the door, he ushered Perry and her inside the room. Jacqueline could not help, but notice that he had looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was following them, before closing the door behind him.

However, before she could dwell on that fact, they were immediately bombarded by a small Yamani child, who had to be two years old or older. AT first, he jumped up and down excitedly at the sight of the two foreign visitors, but his attention quickly turned back to Soka.

"Ma'!" The child cried.

Jacqueline could see the man trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Excuse my son, Kenji." Soka said solemnly. "Ever since his mother died, he likes to call me Ma'. I blame myself, of course. I should have spent more time with him, so he would know to call me Da' instead. I was never around him, until she died… unfortunately."

"I am sorry for your loss." Jacqueline said in Yamani and bowed her head to show her sincerity. It was the least she could do after he took down their attacker for them.

"You know Yamani?" Soka spoke in his native language and appeared to be surprised, well as surprised as a Yamani could appear without being disrespectful.

"My father was a Yamani." Jacqueline told him, trying not to wince in pain when she accidentally moved her left shoulder. "He died when I was younger, unfortunately."

"I am sorry to hear that." Soka said, ignoring Kenji, who was tugging eagerly at his tunic. "Would you two like some tea?"

"Yes," Perry replied, before Jacqueline had a chance to. He seemed eager to have some soothing tea. He looked extremely stressed from their near death experiences and was currently tapping his foot against the floor to get rid of his nervous energy.

"My brother," Jacqueline threw a glare in his direction, "means yes _please_. Right, Percival?"

Perry scowled, but nodded, "Yes please, sir,"

Soka's upper lip twitched and he looked amused, once again.

"Excuse me while I prepare the tea then." He said with a bow and left to get some ingredients in the next room.

"Try to be a little more polite, Percival." Jacqueline hissed in Common. "This man might have just saved our lives and plus, we need allies here."

Perry looked angry.

"Fine," Perry growled. "But, you have some explaining to do when we're done with this. You never mentioned anything about joining the rogue! Did Malik put you up to this?"

Jacqueline watched with cautious hazel eyes, as Soka reentered the room carrying a tea kettle and three tea bags in his hands. He lit the logs in his hearth on fire with some flint and started to boil the water in the kettle.

"We'll discuss this later." Jacqueline whispered and hoped Soka had not over heard their conversation.

Perry opened his mouth to protest, but Soka had motioned for them to sit down on the mats he laid out.

"Please sit," He said. "The water is almost done boiling."

Jacqueline and Perry sat down after throwing irritated glances at each other. She made a motion to smack him on the back of the head when he made a rude hand gesture, however, the pain creeped up in her shoulder again and she was forced to ask the Yamani, "Do you have any bandages I could use for my shoulder? My Gift can handle most of the damage, but I would like to keep any dirt and infection out."

Soka seemed to flinch at the mention of her Gift and turned around to stare at her with his wide brown eyes. A flicker of disgust passed through his face, before it became impassive once again.

"Is there something wrong?" Jacqueline questioned the thief, suddenly aggravated. He had no right to act offended by her words. There was nothing nasty in them for Mithros sake!

Soka shook his head.

"I am sorry, if I looked a bit… well not nice for a second there." He apologized. "You see, my father was a Shang, before he settled down to raise a family. The Yamani Shang aren't very… how's the pleasantest way to put this… accepting, yes, that's the word, of the Gift. They are the strictest of all the Shang, when it comes to it. The Shang believes that using the Gift during fight is dishonorable and cheating. However, the Yamani Shang takes it a step further and despises it over all other things." Soka sighed and for some reason, maybe it was Jacqueline's imagination but, he looked like he was restraining himself. "I guess my father's prejudices against the Gift have been passed on to me."

Jacqueline decided she wanted to avoid conflict for once and stopped herself from squabbling with the Yamani about his views on the Gift. She didn't know how she would have fared, facing off with that crazed thief, when her arm was injured. She owed it to Soka for saving her life and she needed allies in Azania if she wanted to survive.

"To each his own," Jacqueline told him, plastering on a fake smile and then let her hands turn maroon. She knew her Yamani companion was scowling, as she pressed her fingertips to the sword wound. Jacqueline hissed in pain for a moment, as the gash began to reseal itself, and then, all that was left was a dull ache.

When the healing was all done, Jacqueline looked up and realized that Soka had left the room. She didn't even hear him make a single sound.

"He went to fetch bandages." Perry explained. He did not look at her, but instead at the small child sitting cross legged in front of him on a mat. Kenji grinned widely at both of them, showing all of his tiny teeth.

"Hello Kenji," Jacqueline greeted gently. "My name is Rose."

"Hi Rose," He said brightly. Jacqueline noticed that his eyes looked like the beautiful black stone, hematite. They shone with a certain innocence and jubilance that only belonged to a child. She knew that she wasn't the only one who envied it. "Do you want to hear a song?"

Jacqueline smiled warmly at the unexpected request. "Sure,"

All of the sudden, the child broke out into a soft song. It was a popular lullaby that Jacqueline recognized immediately. Her father had sung this song to her all the time when she was younger. Ignoring a wave of bitterness that threatened to consume her at the thought of her deceased father, Jacqueline focused all her attention on the child's voice.

"Tears are forming in your eyes,

Baby of mine, don't you cry,

Baby of mine, dry your eyes,

Rest your head close to my heart,

Never to part, baby of mine,

Baby of mine, it's only life,

Listen to that voice within, saying pick up your chin.

Take your doubts, and your fears,

Leave them behind, it's only life,

Never a tear, baby of mine,

It's only life,

Don't be so afraid of facing every day,

Just take your time, it's only life,

Baby of mine, I'll be your stepping stone, you are never alone,

Just hold on tight to me, it's only life,

Don't lose your faith, don't run away,

Baby of mine, it's only life.

You're so precious to me, baby of mine

So, don't let everything yank you down,

Either way I'll get back you back on your feet,

Just remember, baby of mine, it's only life."

By the time the child had sang the last verse, Soka had returned to the room with the bandages. He looked down lovingly at his son, put the bandages down at Jacqueline's feet, and then scooped a squirming Kenji up in his muscular arms.

"My Ma' taught me that song." Kenji informed them proudly and snuggled against his father's chest. "It's my favorite." He added with another toothy grin.

_He's so outward with his emotions for a Yamani._ Jacqueline observed thoughtfully. She knew that most Yamani parents would smack their child for such an outright display of emotion.

Soka looked down at his son's face and saw the grin. He sighed wearily and then stared over at Jacqueline and Perry, as if he was judging their reactions to the exhibition of emotion. Soka almost seemed to have read her mind.

"My son is not used to the customs of my wife and my homeland." He explained to Perry and her in a grim tone of voice. "He sees everyone expressing their emotions so freely here in Carthak and does not realize that it is not proper for our culture. When we return to the Islands one day, he will have a lot to learn."

Jacqueline nodded, but Perry asked, "Why don't you make him mask his emotions here in Carthak?" Jacqueline threw him a glare. "If you don't mind me asking of course," He added.

Soka shook his head. "I don't mind at all." He assured both of them. "Well, to be honest with you, I have no exact set time table on when I am leaving Carthak to return to the Islands. I was hoping to leave as soon as Zulch has been eliminated and the war is no longer." He sighed wearily. "Unfortunately, it could take a couple of years for both of those things to occur. It better only take a couple of years." He added in a mutter. "My point is, the culture here is different and if my son has to grow up in it, he might as well be a part of it. I wouldn't want him to not have any friends here on account of the strict Yamani culture. We are known to be aloof people and if Kenji acted like us it might be more difficult for him to gain any friends in Carthak. I don't want him to be lonely because of us. I had good friends," Pain seemed to flash across his face for a moment, but before Jacqueline could blink it was gone, "when I was a g-boy and so should he."

"A very good reason," Jacqueline said politely and wondered what had happened to Soka's 'good friends' that caused him obvious pain.

Soka bowed his head. "Thank you," He stroked his son's fuzzy black hair. "Now if you excuse me, I am going to put my son to bed. It is way past his bed time."

"Of course," Jacqueline said and turned her gaze towards the serenely crackling fire. It was way too hot in the desert town to light a fire, but it was the only way they could cook food, or in their case, boil tea. Unfortunately, the heat from the flames was beginning to make Jacqueline sweat.

"Ma'!" Kenji immediately whined. "Can't I stay up please?"

"No," Soka said firmly. "You need your sleep so you can grow up to be big and strong, like your Da'. Don't you want that?"

Kenji sighed in defeat. "Fine Ma', you win."

Soka tweaked his nose and did not scold his son for calling him 'Ma' again. "I always do young man, and don't you forget that."

Jacqueline was mortified to find a smile on her face, as she watched Soka carry Kenji away to his bedroom. She immediately turned her facial expression back to indifference, however, when she realized what she was doing. She wasn't happy to be here. That smile didn't portray her pleasure. In fact, she'd rather be in Carthak City destroying Nammir.

_Yes, that's exactly what I'd rather be doing. _Jacqueline thought, trying to reassure herself. _I'm absolutely miserable associating with thieves, commoners, and most of all, _She threw Perry a dark look,_ him. _

Jacqueline now content, continued to stare at the flames, waiting for Soka's return. She wanted him to hurry up. She had a lot of things to take care of, before going back to the Court.

"What are you thinking?" Perry's voice surprised her. It was unusually soft for him.

_Ways to get away from you. _Jacqueline thought sourly. _If only… _She added wistfully in her mind. Unfortunately, the red head had a talent in tracking people. He had followed her from Blue Harbor to Carthak City after all.

"What we need to do next." Jacqueline told him in a flat voice. She hoped that conveyed her desires for him to be silent.

It didn't.

"Well, since you and Malik have obviously been keeping me in the dark on just about everything, why don't you tell me what we're doing next?" Perry said coldly and he actually looked hurt for once. "You owe me that much."

"I owe you nothing." Jacqueline growled venomously.

"Oh, what about the fact that I saved your pathetic life in Carthak City? Doesn't that count for something?" Perry countered sharply.

"I saved you too." Jacqueline reminded him, trying to get a grip on her anger. It would do her no good to lose her temper, now, in front of Soka. "Unless you would have preferred to be a slave on the Copper Islands, right now, _Percival_."

Perry rolled his eyes.

"So, we're even. Big whoop." Perry snorted. "What I don't understand Rose, is why you don't trust me? I've been faithful to you this entire time and you don't even have the decency to tell me what in Mithros' name we're doing here. I only find out what we're doing when you do it. Like, for example, I had no idea that we were joining the rogue or that you planned to risk your damn life just to join it." Perry snarled, his blue eyes flashing dangerously, "You have no idea what a surprise that was to me. How stupid and worthless I felt, just standing there and watching you fight someone that was a foot taller than you."

Jacqueline let out a huff of frustration and clenched her fists. Why did he like to argue so much? Especially about topics that were sensitive to talk about. Topics, that most of the time, Jacqueline wanted to avoid. Didn't he have anything else better to occupy his time with? Maybe, she should get him a book to read.

_A really big book,_ Jacqueline added in her mind.

"I told you from the beginning that I didn't want you here Percival and that I wanted you to go home, but you didn't want to listen to me." Jacqueline told him coldly with a nasty sneer and a withering glare. "When did I ever say that I played fair? I will get what I want, which involves you going back to Blue Harbor." She informed him and continued on quickly, before he could interrupt her. "I want you to get used to the fact that I am going to keep almost everything from you. As much as I hate to think this," _Really, really, really hate to think this, _Jacqueline added smugly in her mind. "I am doing this to protect you, not to hurt you. You have no clue how much you're throwing away just by being with me, Percival, most likely your life. I just want you to go home. Give up. You can't beat me." She leaned over and hissed in finality, "I guarantee the fact that you will be left in the dark the entire time."

Perry's face became contorted in rage. "But it was my idea! I thought of the Warriors of Free Carthak! Not you, me!" He jabbed his finger hard into his chest. "I looked it up in the books. Malik just happened to be there, when I discovered them, and this is how you both repay me, by making me ignorant of all of your plans!"

Betrayal looked like it was the thing that stung Perry the most. His fists were now clenched so tightly that Jacqueline could see the tendons sticking out of them and his chest heaved up and down wildly after he finished his rant. Pain was clearly splattered across his face. Jacqueline could tell he was about to crack.

Before Jacqueline could respond, Soka had reentered the room. His face was stone smooth and showed no signs of overhearing their conversation, but she could not be certain if he now knew more than he was supposed to. Jacqueline cursed inwardly. This is the one thing she despised about the Yamani's. They hid their emotions so well that no one could ever guess what they were thinking.

"The tea is ready." Soka announced quietly and produced three clay cups. He handed Perry and Jacqueline theirs and then began to pour out the scalding water for each of them.

Jacqueline grabbed one of the tea bags off the ground and dropped it into the cup to turn the water a light brown color. She started to sip her tea calmly, hoping that it would help her to diminish her anger and get a firm grip on her emotions.

"So, tell me why you two are here." Soka said, after they all sipped their tea several times. Jacqueline looked up from her cup to see that his brown eyes were now piercing her with such intensity that it looked like he could see right into her mind.

Jacqueline shook her head inwardly. She was being silly. No one had the power to read minds, except gods. She was positive that Chiwa was analyzing all of her thoughts at the very second. She shivered at the thought.

"My brother and I," She glanced meaningfully at Perry, who did not meet her eyes. He looked very sullen, "wanted a change, after our parents were murdered by bandits during the Midwinter festivities. We decided Carthak would be the best place to restart our lives."

Soka sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Jacqueline could not tell what he was thinking, his face was expressionless.

"You're an awful liar." The Yamani declared, completely catching Jacqueline off guard. Perry too was wide eyed from the sudden accusation.

"E-excuse me?" She stuttered and immediately regretted it. She mentally kicked herself for her falter.

"Dayyan and his men might be stupid, but I am not." Soka told them in a serious tone. "You two are as far from sister and brother, as the ocean is to the desert."

"Perry's my brother!" Jacqueline protested, trying desperately to save her cover story. "He really is. I swear!"

Soka shook his head in disagreement.

"Not only that, but you two aren't even Tyran." Jacqueline grimaced. He was far more observant than she first guessed. _Damn. _"I've met plenty Tyrans and you certainly aren't one of them." Soka said with a hint of amusement. "No, I know what you two are- Tortallans."

Jacqueline saw Perry's jaw slacken until it hung down completely and she glared at the insolent boy. He had single handedly managed to blow their cover completely in the course of five seconds. Jacqueline might have squeaked by with a lie, but now that Perry had to wear his surprise all over his face, there was no turning back.

"What I don't understand, though, is why you two are here in Carthak." Soka said after taking another sip of his tea. He studied them over his cup through his, even now, calm brown eyes. "You obviously both come from well off families." Jacqueline scowled deeply. He was good, very good. "Your knowledge of other languages would never be known to someone of a poorer family."

Perry's head sharply twisted towards her and she could tell he was beginning to make his own speculations about her past in his head. _Gods damn this Yamani._ Jacqueline thought irately and turned her best hate filled glare in Soka's direction. She hoped it would melt his stupid unemotional face.

"It just absolutely stumps me why you two would want to come to this wasteland." Soka continued, rubbing his chin contemplatively. "Carthak is in war with your own country, it's filled with tons of poverty, and its future is quite grim. What do you two want to gain from even being here?"

Jacqueline was in shock. She couldn't believe her cover had already been blown only after arriving a few hours ago in Azania. She weighed two things over in her mind. She could either kill Soka for being too perceptive and knowing much more about them than she'd liked, or she could let him in on a few things.

It was Perry, however, who made the final decision on how they were going to deal with the Yamani. Without taking Jacqueline up on his initiative, he said,

"We're here to free Carthak from Zulch." He announced proudly.

"Perry!" Jacqueline snapped, losing her temper. He was so naïve. Why wouldn't he let her do the talking and learn to keep his big mouth shut? "You're a complete idiot!"

Perry glared at her. "It's true, though." He said persistently. "Why should we lie to him?" He pointed at Soka, whose emotions were still expertly hidden. "Soka seems like he is a decent sort."  
"But, what if he isn't?" Jacqueline insisted. She didn't even care if Soka was still in the room or that she was being absolutely rude. If the Yamani was going to turn a weapon on Jacqueline or Perry for being leaders of an anti-Zulch movement, she would be ready. "This could all be a trap. We'd be falling into _his_ trap." She pointed at Soka, who didn't even appear disgruntled.

Perry's face began to turn red.

"If you're ever going to get anything accomplished in Carthak, you need to learn to trust people." Perry snapped. Their earlier spat on trust was still clearly on his mind. "You trust no one, Rose. I bet you never even trusted your own mother when you were a lass."

Jacqueline ignored him, even though deep down she knew it was the truth. Instead of answering with an angry retort, she turned towards the Yamani, who had been observing their argument silently.

"Enough of this _Percival_, we're rudely forgetting our host." Soka stared up at her, his brown eyes still extremely serene. "Who are you loyal to?" She asked the Yamani abruptly. "I know you aren't Carthaki, but are you one of Zulch's men, or are you one of us?"

"What do you mean by 'one of us'?" Soka inquired evenly after taking a sip of his tea.

"You know exactly what I mean." Jacqueline growled, absolutely furious on how out of control the situation had gotten. One moment they had their cover and Malik's plan was going great, the next, everything had turned upside down. Soka knew where they were really from and he was now aware of their desire to destroy Zulch's current establishment.

"She means you support the overthrowing of Zulch." Perry amended for Jacqueline's sudden outburst of temper.

Soka nodded and replied gravely, "I do not support Zulch's regime at all. I believe what he is doing to the people of Carthak is disgraceful. He has harmed many friends of mine and has even tried to kill my child and me. I will be very happy when the monster is destroyed." He held out his hand for Jacqueline to shake. "You have my word and my honor that I am no backer of the immortal scum."

After a moment of openly staring at the outstretched sign of loyalty, Jacqueline took the hand and shook it firmly. Perry's earlier words about her obvious lack of trust had really hit her hard and she decided that she would believe the Yamani. He had already saved their lives once and they needed allies in a land as dangerous as Carthak. Soka was a good man, perceptive, and had an obvious skill in fighting, as she saw earlier at court. Plus, how much more could they lose by including him on their little plan, anyway?

However, besides her strong resistance, a pessimistic thought still formed in her head. She looked over at her companions, one new and the other unwanted. Perry, the young and naïve one, who was throwing himself into a mess that was way over his head, and Soka, whose brown eyes might show an illusion of calmness, but Jacqueline had a feeling she could still see ghosts of death and betrayal lurking in their depths.

_We could lose our lives._

* * *

A/N I'm sorry I lied to you guys and told you this chapter would be up two weeks after my last. I kind of got writers block, during the last part with Soka and I was busy with running. I went to two track camps and participated in the Empire State Games (it's like a New York olympics thingy). Sorry!

A/N I have a new poll question on my profile and if anyone needs to be reminded of any characters, my website (also found on my profile page), can help you. It has all the characters information and even pictures (don't make fun of the pics, they're not that accurate).

A/N I am going on vacation with my editor (Juliette) this entire week in Maine (we're going camping woo!) and hopefully we won't be torn apart by vicious bears or rabid racoons. I have started chapter 13 (Jzet's big battle) and I am currently on my 5th page, but as you know I write quite a lot, so I am only a quarter way done with it. Expect it... idk. I can't give any promises.

A/N Kenji's lullaby is a combination of songs. One is Kate Voegele's "It's Only Life" and the other song is "Baby of Mine", unfortunately I am not at my own computer (the name of the singer is saved in my special Jzet & Jacqueline folder) and I don't recall the author of the latter. So yeah, they both get credit for that lullaby.

Last A/N (I swear!): Breaking Dawn comes out tonight! yes! I hope everyone's excited like me. Unfortunately, I have to wait a while to get it because I am leaving tomorrow morning with Juliette at 4 A.M. (this is the part where you pity me).

I had two people ask how to pronounce Jzet. So for everyone's benefit here it is: _Ga' ze't_

No French pronunciations! (this reviewer knows who she is).

A question one reviewer asked me:

_Why doesn't Cole like Nate_?- Cole does not like Nate because he thinks that Nate likes Jzet as more than a friend (which is not true). Cole also knows that Jonathan is in love with Jzet and is trying to help out his best friend by basically being nasty to every single male that even thinks of being friendly to Jzet. Cole's intentions are good, but I think Jzet needs to have a little 'talk' with her cousin about Nate and her status. Unfortunately, I believe Cole will continue to be insufferable to all the males that Jzet encounters.

Thanks to all reviewers! You guys are amazing! And I want everyone to know I am always up for new reviewers. Don't be shy!

My lovely reviewers: middnightblue33, danishgirl, dares to dream, blackkat09, Erytha, BACswimma, SabbyRinaBanina, nativewildmage, ConfusedKnight, 0Rosina0, and last, but certainly not least, Lady Sapphirea

Review Response(s):

Lady Sapphirea- thank you very much for your reviews and corrections. I noticed the Jonathan one right after I posted the chapter, unfortunately. I was annoyed at myself for that. Oh well. Your two question about Nate and Cole has been answered (See Above). The one with Alanna, however… Alanna is one of the most knowledgeable knights in the realm and an excellent healer (even though she is ancient now). She probably won't see any combat action, but she is going to help out with battle strategies, healing, the running of the fort, etc. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Hoping not to get eaten by the wildlife,

Caiti & Juliette

P.S. Happy August 1st


	13. AN

Hello everyone.

As you all probably know, I have been missing from the Tamora Pierce fandom for a year.

It is with great sadness that I am telling you my story and ultimate project, _The Squire and the Derelict_, has been put on a permanent hiatus. I'm sorry. I just don't have the will or spark to finish this story. I have underestimated the true length of the story and how long my chapters really are. I do other stuff besides go on this website also. For instance, I am starting my freshmen year in college in two weeks. I just don't have the time to write a story that would have ultimately been over thirty chapters, plus a sequel to that. It would have been impossible for me to do.

So, first of all, here is a message to all my readers and people who have stuck by me for the last four years: I'm awfully sorry that I can't close this story like you want me to. What I am more sorry about is that I have waited this long to tell you. I have no excuses. I really should have told you earlier. However, I want to thank each and every one of you. Without your support, I would have never gotten as far as I did. I wrote a grand total of 51 chapters and 227,533 words on Jzet's story and it is all thanks to you that I have written that much. You guys are amazing.

I will miss you all. It always put a smile on my face when I saw a review from one of you in my inbox. It made me feel that my work was appreciated. Just remember to share your input on other writers stories. It really is a big confidence boost for the writer.

I don't want to spark any anger or disappointment, but for the last eleven months I have been working on an AU future fic in this fandom. It is posted under another account because I felt guilty that I was working on another project when all of you wanted me to update this story. If you want to read it that is great. If you don't, I understand completely. The writing style is a little different from my past fanfics. I took a creative writing class during my senior year, so my writing style has evolved slightly. At least I think it did. Just PM me if you want the title of the story and my new pen name.

So, this is where I leave you. Once again I apologize for not coming clean sooner. Thank you very much for everything.

Caiti


End file.
